


Les chroniques de nos vies

by Simpsonraconte



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beautiful sadness, Emotional Manipulation, Football, Happy, Jealousy, Life it's stupid, Love Letters, Love is complicated, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parents are complicated, Slice of Life, Spirit World, Suicidal Thoughts, Youtuber - Freeform, des gros mots, knowledge is power, neybappe - Freeform, night out, vlog
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Un amour racontait par leur millier de vie. Deux personnes naviguant dans ce monde. Une collection sur mon couple préféré au football...
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ces deux joueurs ensemble. Je suis perdu d'avance si je n'écris pas sur eux, mes pensées ne me laisseront jamais tranquille. En tout cas, je m'amuse à écrire sur eux. Ils sont tellement adorable ensemble. J'adore de ce qu'ils dégageant ensemble. Les regardant, J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Peut-être des âmes sœurs. Juste une idée comme ça. Tout le monde prend comme il le veut. Sinon, bienvenue dans ma collection sur le couple Neybappé et j'espère que vous allez aimer mes histoires et passez un bon moment.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...
> 
> :)

**Il n’est pas heureux ici avec elle, mais plutôt avec lui…**

La vie n’était pas parfaite, les relations n’ont plus. Rien n’était écrit d’avance que tout le monde devait faire son chemin. C’était ce qui faisait peur car à tout moment, tout le monde pouvait tomber. Alors, pourquoi lui Neymar un footballeur pro se trouvait dans une situation des plus rocambolesques parce que le brésilien le savait, il l’avait cherché. Sa petite amie enfin quasi son ex lui criait dessus. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il le serait déjà.

– Je suis désolé’’ enfin, c’était pas les mots à dire qu’elle essaya de l’étrangler. Une rage folle, son corps tremblait comme si elle était prête à pleurer alors qu’elle se retenait. C’était lui le fautif dans ce merdier et pourtant, va savoir, le brésilien ne regrettait rien.

– Tu es vraiment un connard’’ dit-elle, sa voix était rauque, plein d’ardeur, plein d’amertume, – pourquoi on mène toujours cette danse. Tu n’es pas fatigué toi parce que moi si’’ dit-elle en le giflant fortement. Neymar n’avait pas bougé,- tu viens à chaque fois m’implorer de retourner avec toi. Tu n’as pas marre de me tromper’’ dit-elle essoufflée. Neymar émit un rire nerveux.

– Tu n’es pas en reste’’ dit-il nonchalant ne se sentant pas coupable. Il n’y avait plus rien pour elle, c’était bizarre pourtant, il l’avait aimé, mais la passion n’était plus, ce qu’il éprouvait pour Bruna avait disparu.

– Pourquoi lui ?’’ Neymar avait compris, elle insinuait pourquoi un homme pas une femme. C’était si foutu cette pensée.

– C’est une question stupide’’ dit-il mais sachant parfaitement que cela mettait son ex-petite amie en frénésie.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le regardant, les yeux embués de larmes. Son cœur lui faisait mal :

– Je t’aime et ça fait mal, pourquoi, depuis combien de temps ?

– Bruna…

– J’ai le droit de savoir’’ sa voix était froide, ses yeux lui piquaient. Le footballeur soupira comme s’il disait, _tu l’auras cherché_. Aucun d’eux ne savait jouer leur rôle, quel était-ce ? C’était quelque chose, parce que tous les deux n’étaient pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Ils avaient fait mal l’un à l’autre.

– Huit mois’’ dit-il comme s’il annonçait la météo, et Bruna l’avait pris très mal qu’importe comment il allait l’annoncer.

– Huit mois, tu blagues, tu me trompes depuis tout ce temps avec ce putain de gamin, ce’’ elle prit la première chose qui était en contact avec ses yeux et l’envoya vers le footballeur qui ne put esquiver,- franchement tu es un moins-que-rien, me faire ça depuis des mois avec ce foutu gamin qui se croit’’ mais elle fut interrompue par son ex.

– Je t’interdis de parler mal de lui, tu as un problème avec moi pas avec lui’’ il n’y avait plus aucune compassion, tout était devenu silencieux. Ils se regardaient.

– C’est triste pour lui’’ elle soupira, le regardant d’un air supérieur,- il sera l’ombre de votre relation. Personne ne saura, le pauvre, il t’apercevra avec d’autres femmes. Tout le monde se demandera, est-ce qu’il est jaloux de ton foot ou il n’arrive pas avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie comme ce Neymar cet arrogant qui croit que tout va lui arriver à ses pieds’’ elle avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si elle jouissait de cette situation que ce qu’il venait de faire n’était plus aussi douloureux.

– Et pourtant, tu es tombée sous mon charme’’ se demandant qui était devant lui, le brésilien ne connaissait plus sa Bruna.

– Et ce n’est pas le pire’’ dit-elle faisant foi de rien entendre de ce qu’il venait de dire,- parce que tu n’auras jamais le courage de te mettre en couple officiel avec Kylian, je le plains maintenant dégage d’ici avant que je te tue’’ d’une voix froide, le poussant vers la porte.

– Bru… Bruna’’ en gémissant alors qu’il tombait par terre devant chez lui. C’était si ridicule, c’était elle qui devait partir pas lui.

– Tu fais pitié’’ en le regardant de haut en bas,- comment j’ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu es tout ce que tout le monde fui.

– Je voulais te quitter, mais je ne pouvais pas’’ dit-il peiné parce que cette situation lui faisait mal aussi.

– Waouh quelle belle excuse, vraiment Ney va te faire foutre’’ en claquant la porte, lui restant comme un con au sol.

Réfléchir, Neymar n’arrivait même pas. Cette situation n’avait aucun sens pour lui. Il se sentait mal d’un coup, il voulait le voir pour oublier ces mots acrimonieux qu’elle lui avait dite. Le footballeur qu’il était, ne voulait pas le penser parce que sinon les autres viendront et cela l’accablerait.

…

Il s’avança vers la porte, ce chemin, il le connaissait trop bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ne voulant pas encore faire face à tout ce qu’il avait fait pour arriver ici. Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort, son ventre s’échauffa. C’était toujours bien de venir ici, il se sentait lui-même, la porte s’ouvrit tombant sur des yeux chocolatés, son sourire le revient.

– Ky, tu m’as manqué’’ ne laissant pas le plus jeune dire un mot, le poussant dans la maison, fermant la porte, collant contre un mur pour venir l’embrasser. Après plusieurs minutes, leurs lèvres se décollèrent.

– J… je suis content de te voir aussi’’ dit le plus jeune un peu essoufflé, il fronça les sourcils en touchant le visage de son amant,- ça va’’ regardant quelques coupures sur le visage de Neymar. Celui souffla de lassitude :

– Amor, elle le sait’’ sa voix était si douce si brisée, mais tellement plein d’amour que Kylian le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

– On a besoin de dormir’’ dit le plus jeune parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien à dire. Neymar était fatigué, épuisé.

Kylian ne voulait pas penser pour l’instant, il voulait juste profiter de la tranquillité de son couple avant la tempête parce qu’il était certain que l’ex de Neymar allait faire des problèmes.

– Bonne idée’’ un sourire magnifique qui fit fondre un peu plus le plus jeune. Neymar l’avait complètement accaparé depuis son arrivée au PSG. Le plus vieux entrelaça leurs doigts avant de monter dans la chambre du plus jeune. Demain sera un autre problème.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le fleurissement de nos êtres**

J’étais assis seul dans le vestiaire du PSG, téléphone à la main regardant bêtement l’écran noir. Je ne savais pas ce que j’avais aujourd’hui, j’étais trop morose pour mon propre bien. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, j’ai soupiré, à la longue, j’avais perdu la notion du temps. Pourtant, j’avais bien commencé m’a mâtinée, j’étais heureux, j’avais bien fait les entraînements, je me suis bien amusé avec mes coéquipiers, mais apparemment, j’avais toujours un problème. Je savais que je devais prendre une douche, mais je n’arrivais pas, j’avais trop la flemme de me lever, j’avais des courbatures par tout et mon humeur ne s’arrangeait pas. J’avais juste envie, c’était de jeter mon portable contre le mur comme si c’était la cause de ce chagrin que j’avais en moi, le déclenchement de ma colère. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement, mes jambes bougeaient frénétiquement, une impatience me prit. Mon cœur battait trop vite, mon ventre s’échauffait, l’angoisse me prenait.

J’ai grimacé alors que j’essayais de contrôler cet ordre de penser, mon ventre me faisait mal que je n’avais même pas entendu quelqu’un rentrer dans le vestiaire. Cette personne s’assit à côté de moi, une main vint se poser sur mon dos, c’était là que j’avais réussi à m’encrer à nouveau dans la réalité.

— Hey, belo ça va’’ murmura cette voix si douce avec un accent tellement suave que je craquais à chaque fois que je l’entendais.

— Hey Ney, hey’’ j’avais l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon tant que je n’avais plus de souffle. Sa main caressait automatiquement mon dos, cette chaleur me faisait du bien. Pourquoi il était aussi tendre quand on était tout seul, mais je savais déjà la réponse à cette stupide question.

— Toi pas l’air pas bien’’ dit Neymar avec son accent sexy qui me fit rire. J’adorais l’entendre parler français à sa façon,- this is good i like when you smile’’ termina le plus vieux des deux. Moi de l’autre côté, j’essayais de ne pas trop sourire niaisement. Est-ce que Neymar se rendait compte à quel point, il me rendait nerveux ? À chaque fois que j’étais seul avec lui, mon cœur se pressait, mes mains devenaient moites. Mon portable tomba au sol sans mon vouloir alors qu’il me prenait dans ses bras. Dieu ce que j’aimais son câlin, c’était si doux, si paisible tellement chaud et son parfum qui m’enivrait, me rendant captif de ses bras.

J’ai posé doucement mon front contre son épaule, cherchant plus de réconfort mon nez était niché contre son cou. J’avais l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

— You gone tell me what’s gone in on ?’’ j’aimais le voir prendre soin de moi. Je n’avais que pour moi ce Neymar là. C’était un privilège.

Tous les deux, on se comprenait, on savait, c’était si simple juste nous deux. J’étais devenu accro à sa compagnie, à son rire, à son sourire. C’était comme s’il était mon calmant.

— Ce n’est rien juste beaucoup à pensée’’ je lui ai dit ma bouche contre son cou. J’avais juste envie de poser mes lèvres contre son cou et lui faire plein de petit bisou.

— Pas compris’’ dit-il, je savais qu’il n’allait pas comprendre, mais je voulais juste l’entendre, je voulais qu’il me parle et que j’oublie un instant ma jalousie envers ceux qu’il côtoie. Cette photo était amarrée à ma tête même si c’était l’un de ses meilleurs amis, je n’arrivais pas. Ils étaient tellement collés que j’avais envie de vomir, leur sourire. Et d’un coup, ma colère était revenue, cette bêtise de croire que le brésilien n’était qu’à moi que j’étais sa personne spéciale. Je me suis levé, le poussant un peu,- Kyliano’’ même dans ma colère mon cœur ne fit qu’un boum l’entendant prononcer mon prénom à la brésilienne.

— Je vais prendre ma douche, je suis fatigué’’ dis-je en lui tournant le dos, je n’avais pas le courage de me retourner et de lui faire face.

— Kyliano, fala’’ alors que j’allais en direction des douches, il le savait,- porra não consigo saber qué estás a dizer’’ dans mon chagrin je n’avais même pas entendu sa peine.

…

L’eau coulait tout au long de mon corps. J’avais juste envie de pleurer. J’étais vraiment un gamin pour me comporter ainsi, j’avais vingt-et-un ans nom d’un dieu. Sérieux, c’était quoi mon problème. Le plus vieux essayait juste de comprendre ce que j’avais et moi dans la splendeur de ma candeur et de ma colère, j’étais parti le laissant alors qu’il avait pris le temps pour me consoler.

— Bravo Kylian, bravo’’ dis-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage enlevant l’eau qui coulait sur mes yeux.

C’était bizarre de dire que je voulais être avec lui et en même temps disparaître de son radar. Je pensais que j’avais appris, mais je faisais toujours les mêmes erreurs. J’avais l’impression d’être toujours en adolescence, je ne venais pas de la quitter. Et pourtant, il y avait des adultes qui se comportaient en enfant et des enfants qui se comportaient en adulte. Je savais que j’étais en plein transition vers la vie adulte, mais je voulais juste me laissait respirer, mais vraisemblablement, je ne m’écoutais pas vraiment. Je faisais toujours des conneries, je cherchais toujours mes coéquipiers en débit d’être le plus jeune. Cela avait tendance à quelques fois à m’énerver parce que quand j’essayais d’entrer dans une conversation sérieuse avec mon équipe, il y a toujours un con pour dire « C’est des conversations pour adultes, un jour tu comprendras ». Je fulminais à un point, mais comme je ne voulais pas leur donnait raison, je boudais en secret.

Pour s’amuser Kylian était de la partie, mais les choses de la vie Kylian n’était plus. Je veux dire, je n’étais pas inepte, je suis sérieux, à l’écoute et observateur. Il y avait des plus jeunes que moi aussi, je n’étais pas le seul, mais Kylian prenait toujours. Pauvre de lui. J’essayais de ne pas rigoler à mes pensées, il faudrait vraiment qu’un jour, je m’arrête de me parler toutefois, c’était une telle consolation à mon désespoir qui ne voulait pas s’en aller. J’espérais encore que Neymar m’attend dans les vestiaires. Je le voulais vraiment, j’étais quelqu’un qui se contredisait beaucoup. J’imaginais rien qu’une fois qu’il puisse me rejoindre dans les douches, me plaquait contre un mur et m’embrasser jusqu’à m’évanouir à force de manquer d’air.

J’étais vraiment foutu, mon corps réagissait à mes pensées, je ne voulais rien faire parce qu’après je me sentirais coupable de me masturber en pensant à lui.

— Oh putain, mais laisse-moi tranquille’’ criais-je à moi-même, je devenais complètement dingue ma parole à force de me parler tout seul. Je devais juste me dépêcher et m’habiller pour partir. La solitude me pesait en cet instant et le masochiste que je suis regarda une dernière fois l’instagram de Neymar avec son soi-disant ami. J’étais un cas désespéré.

…

J’étais assis avec Julian et Presnel en train de manger. Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’appétit. Je mangeais bout par bout, mon humeur était à plat. Je n’avais pas encore vu Neymar. J’étais sûr qu’il m’évitait à cause de mon comportement. Je reniflais du nez en mettant dans ma bouche des pâtes, essayant de retenir mes larmes. C’était horrible de manger comme ça. Les deux autres s’amusaient à blaguer. C’était bébé par ici bébé par là. J’avais juste envie m’enterrer vivant, mais bien sûr Julian était trop observateur pour me laisser tranquille.

— Ça va, Kyky’’ dit-il en fronçant des sourcils alors que Presnel était occupé à parler avec Marquinhos et Thilo.

— Oui je vais bien’’ dis-je une réponse qui pourrait le satisfaire. J’en avais horreur lorsque les gens essayaient me décortiquer.

— Oui je vois que ça va’’ murmura-t-il en me jetant un regard dubitatif,- tu n’es qu’à ton premier plat.

— J’ai pas beaucoup faim’’ mais bien sûr l’autre l’idiot m’avait entendu.

— Quoi, Donatello, j’ai bien entendu. Quoi on est à la fin du monde’’ dit-il choqué alors que je soupirais. Du coin de l’œil sans le vouloir je l’ai vu, sa direction n’était autre que pour l’autre. Je commençais à grogner,- waouh calme-toi, c’est juste une blague’’ termina Presnel, mais je ne l’écoutais pas. Mon regard le suivait, le brésilien ne prit même pas la peine de regarder par ici, ma frustration ne faisait qu’augmenter. Son sourire, j’avais juste envie de hurler. Il s’assit à côté de Thiago qui rigolait à une de ses blagues.

J’avais mal au ventre, au cœur, j’avais l’impression de manquer de souffle, le voir poser une main sur son ami me faisait grincer des dents. Je savais que j’étais en train d’exagérer, mais je n’arrivais pas.

— Kylian, hey’’ continua Julian.

— Je vais bien’’ mes mots avaient du mordant, j’essayais de ne pas leur crier dessus,- est-ce que je peux manger tranquillement mon repas ?’’ Presnel allait dire quelque chose qui allait m’énerver, mais Julian l’arrêta parce que j’allais partir en furie.

Déjà qu’ils pensaient que j’avais pris trop le melon, mais de quoi parce que je voulais être seul, tranquille et en paix avec moi-même. Tout le monde voulait ça, qui ne voulait pas ça, mais mes coéquipières aimaient surtout Presnel adorait me chambrer même quand je n’étais pas dans mon assiette. Oui, c’était bon enfant, mais non, c’est non. J’avais de la tolérance jusqu’à un pique comme tout le monde. J’avais juste envie de leur dire de me laisser respirer et le pire maintenant, Pres était inquiet aussi. Oh la bonne blague, je n’avais vraiment plus d’appétit. Je pensais avoir bien masqué mon mal-être.

Je ne pouvais qu’en vouloir qu’à moi-même. Ce genre de comportement n’était que ma faute. Je voulais tellement ne plus le regarder. Cela me faisait du mal de le voir rigoler. Neymar paraissait si content, joyeux. J’avais cette désagréable impression que j’étais effacé devant sa présence. D’habitude, il m’envoyait un salut ou un sourire. J’étais trop devenu acclimaté à ses gestes à mon égard. J’ai soupiré pour la énième fois finissant de manger ces maudites pâtes que je ne voyais même plus le but. J’avais réussi à convaincre les autres que j’allais bien maintenant. Je devais sortir discrètement pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur moi. Je voulais rejoindre ma chambre sans que quelqu’un me propose une partie de Fifa parce que Thilo m’attendait au quart de tour.

J’avais vraiment la poisse aujourd’hui. La porte me paraissait si loin, c’était incroyable. Je m’étais levé, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à Neymar avant de partir. Bien sûr que j’avais entendu Thilo m’appeler, mais j’ai fait la sourde oreille. Je voulais juste monter dans ma chambre, c’était mon mantra. J’allais monter les escaliers quand une main m’arrêta en prenant mon bras.

— Mais qu’est-ce que’’ je n’ai pu rien dire en voyant Neymar derrière moi, me tirant vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas alors qu’il me tirait vers un recoin où personne ne pouvait nous voir,- Ney, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?’’ j’étais nerveux, mon cœur était irritable alors qu’il me plaquait doucement contre le mur. C’était une manie chez lui que j’adorais. Reprends-toi Kylian. Je faisais pitié à vouloir qu’il me touche pour que je sois en vie.

— Pas comprendre’’ d’une voix douce alors que ses deux mains étaient posées sur le mur me faisant prisonnier de lui.

— I say what you want ?’’ mes jambes commençaient à trembler, j’avais des sueurs froides. Son corps était trop près du mien, je sentais sa chaleur se dégageait, son parfum, son souffle. Mes mains voulaient le toucher, je voulais le toucher.

— Quero vôcé em meu quarto mas tarde’’ dit-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils, il sourit espièglement, il allait être ma fin,- Je veux-toi ma chambre tard’’ il essaya de dire, mais j’avais compris maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?’’ enfin saute sur l’occasion au lieu de demander, dit ma conscience.

— Speak with you because i’m worried about you’’ dit-il calmement.

— You don’t have to, i’m ok’’ dis-je essayant de le pousser, mais sans conviction.

— Claro que vou te acreditar belo’’ dit-il en prenant ma main pour me pousser vers lui, j’avais droit un câlin, il en abusait en parlant portugais. Il savait que je ne comprenais rien, il pouvait me dire tout ce qu’il voulait,- vou a esperarte.

…

J’étais maladroitement devant la porte à attendre le déluge. C’était vraiment compliqué ma vie à force d’être planté là, j’allais m’enraciner. Je devais juste toquer ou avoir le courage de le faire. L’idée d’être seul avec lui à nouveau dans sa chambre me faisait palpiter à me donner des sueurs froides. Je devais décider parce que je ne voulais pas que les autres me remarquent. Mais je n’avais pas besoin de me décider que j’ai senti deux bras m’entouraient derrière, j’ai sursauté enfouis dans mes pensées, un baisé sur ma nuque et ce parfum que je pouvais deviner à chaque fois, je ne pouvais rien dire et lui, ouvrit la porte avec ses clés, un bras m’entourant ma taille me poussant doucement dans cette chambre qui me faisait peur et me donnait envie. J’étais vraiment quelqu’un d’enchevêtrer envers mes sentiments. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, lui qui ne me lâchait pas, mais dans ma tête tout était normal.

J’avais peur de le perdre si je lui disais, c’était pour ça qu’il voulait parler avec moi. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette amitié si précieuse à mes yeux. Qui voulait ruiner ce genre de relation juste pour être avec cette personne dans le plan physique et émotionnel d’une relation sans doute moi. Dans un souffle, j’ai senti ses doigts cherchant les miens en me tournant vers lui, il avait un si joli sourire, tellement affectueux, tellement délicat, tellement chaleureux. Neymar savait me calmer, et de cela un mini sourire apparut sur mon visage, cela lui plaisait. C’était comme si on n’avait pas besoin de mot. C’était formidable à quel point, cet homme me faisait oublier qui j’étais. J’avais l’impression d’être juste une poupée sous ses doigts qui me guidait vers son lit. Je ne pensais vraiment plus à rien, j’étais comme hypnotisé par lui et sa force gravitationnelle qui me poussait toujours vers lui.

J’avais failli tomber s’il n’y avait pas eu ses bras pour me retenir et pourtant, aucun mot n’avait été échangé alors que m’asseyait docilement au bord de son lit. C’était si calme dehors alors que dedans, c’était la tempête. Je ne voulais plus être seul à porter ce sentiment qui s’alimentait à chaque regard qu’il faisait, à chaque sourire, à chaque mot. J’en avais marre de succomber à chaque jour pour un oui et pour un non sous son charme. Des fois, je n’étais plus moi-même puisque le brésilien me prenait mon essence. Mais j’étais si heureux qu’il me prête attention que j’oubliais ma jalousie, ma solitude.

— Ney’’ un mot, quelque chose se brisa alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté de moi, sa main gauche prit ma main droite comme s’il me disait, je suis là, je te tiens. Je devais sûrement imaginer des trucs pour penser des débilités pareilles.

— Quero saber, Kyliano’’ dit-il, mais je n’avais pas besoin de comprendre, il voulait savoir, mais je n’étais pas censé être un livre ouvert pour lui. Je redevenais nerveux, il pouvait le sentir ma main liée à la sienne.

Pourquoi, c’était difficile de dire ces trois mots ? J’avais l’impression que j’allais mourir. Trois mots que tous les jours tout le monde prononce.

— I see’’ murmura-t-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils, qu’est-ce qu’il voyait,- toi vraiment idiot’’ en finissant, je commençais vraiment à bouder et lui, rigola. Je pouvais pas rester fâcher contre lui longtemps et j’ai ri aussi pour l’accompagner,- você é realmente muito fofo’’ en me poussant en arrière mon corps tomba sur son lit alors que je rigolais mais fut vite arrêtés quand ses deux mains tenaient mes bras fermement mais en douceur contre le lit entre mon visage, nos regards se croisèrent, je ne savais pas quoi dire, j’étais complètement en dehors de moi alors que ses deux jambes encerclaient mes hanches, son visage tout près du mien, nos souffles se mélangeaient.

Mon corps battait trop vite, j’avais vraiment mal, mon ventre se nouait à mesure qu’il se penchait sur moi. Ce n’était pas possible pas vrai, Neymar n’allait pas m’embrasser. Non, je rêvais, c’était juste une pensée malheureuse dans mon rêve. Je devais sûrement. Plus rien n’avait de sens, j’avais disparu alors que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. Si douces que je sentais mon corps partir, se nouant, j’étais à sa merci. Mon corps était cotonneux, le chaud et le froid dansait en moi comme une vague alors que sa langue cherchait la mienne, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, mais je me laissais faire. Ney m’entraînait dans une danse sensuelle, je tremblais sous ses mains, mon corps voulait se fusionner avec lui. Cet homme me rendait dingue de désir. Je voulais juste être consumé et ne plus exister qu’à travers ses yeux. Je voulais devenir sa poupée rien qu’une fois, le laisser me guider dans cette nouvelle expérience.

C’était un beau rêve de savoir que mon corps bougeait qu’à sa symphonie. J’étais porté ailleurs par ses caresses, par son souffle, par ses baisers. Son corps m’incendiait, mes mains agrippèrent fermement sa chemise. Je gémissais sentant son sexe frotter contre le mien. Il y avait une de ces chaleurs, mes joues étaient en feu, son corps bougeait lascivement contre le mien, je tremblais, nos souffles s’en mêlaient. Après mes lèvres, c’était autour de mon cou de recevoir des baisers légers. J’avais cette impression de courir un marathon, mon cœur me faisait mal. Je voulais dire tellement de choses. C’était si embarrassant tout d’un coup alors que l’homme devant moi naviguait mon corps à son bon vouloir. Je ne me comprenais pas, j’appréciais ce qu’il me faisait, mais je commençais à paniquer, tout s’embrouiller dans ma tête que je l’ai repoussé violemment.

— Je suis désolé’’ dis-je d’une toute petite voix alors que Neymar gémissait au sol. J’étais vraiment un idiot,- i’m sorry, Ney’’ en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

— Eu pensava que vôcê queria’’ commença Ney à dire en se levant.

— Ney, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis !’’ en frottant mon visage honteusement de cette situation que je venais de créer. Prenant le courage de le regarder, je le voyais mortifier par quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je voulais juste m’excuser encore. Oh, j’étais vraiment un gamin pour me comporter ainsi. Neymar en allait avoir marre de ma personne à force d’agir comme un abruti.

Il s’assit à côté de moi me parlant doucement comme s’il amadouait un chien et le plus vieux avait raison, j’étais en total panique mais sa voix commençait à me ramener dans un stade où je pouvais repenser à nouveau et comprendre que j’avais fait une crise.

— Désolé encore’’ dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, son bras droit passa dans mon dos pour venir m’entourer alors que sa main gauche vint caresser ma tête comme si rien de tout ça ne venait d’arriver comme si on s’était jamais déconnecté.

On était devenu à nouveau une symphonie harmonieuse. Qu’on n’avait rien perdu que tout s’était transformé. Il rigola, mais c’était un rire nerveux, j’ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter, c’était moi qui l’avais renversé, repousser alors que je le voulais et lui sans doute pensait le contraire, qu’il avait mal lu en moi.

— C’est faux’’ murmurais-je dans ce silence si paisible, sa main caressant toujours ma tête de temps en temps ma joue. J’avais l’impression de redevenir un enfant à nouveau dans ses bras.

— Faux ?!’’ sa voix transmettait du confusément et de l’appréhension, je n’avais pas besoin de le voir sa voix transmettait tout.

— Oui, j’aime être avec toi, j’aime ce que tu m’as fait Ney’’ dis-je craintivement, comment je pouvais l’être encore ? Cette sensation était toujours présente dans mon corps, j’avais juste envie qu’il recommence, mais je devais m’expliquer avec des simples phrases pour qu’il puisse comprendre.

— Ahah’’ son souffle contre mon oreille me fit frissonner.

— J’ai paniqué et ça m’a fait peur. C’était soudain’’ parlant doucement pour qu’il puisse comprendre,- Ney…’’ dans un souffle doux alors que je levais la tête pour le regarder.

— Sim’’ en embrassant ma tête.

— I want more’’ alors qu’il se pencha pour venir m’embrasser. Je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres.

— Tant mieux’’ dit-il avec son accent trop sexy pour son propre bien alors qu’il m’enveloppa de ses bras pour toujours si c’était possible.

J’aimais vraiment être avec lui, j’étais si serein à ses côtés. Je n’étais plus tout seul et ce feu ne venait que de s’embraser pour de bons.

_Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

**Il y a trop de gens qui t’aiment**

> Je ne saurais pas dire quand j’ai commencé à t’aimer. Un gros mot qui me fait peur. T’aimer, cela m’a pris du temps à le concevoir parce que oui, _je t’aime Ney_. Et ça fait peur parce que sans doute, tu ne t’intéresseras pas à moi. Les lettres, j’en suis sûr, tu reçois beaucoup, j’ai l’espoir que tu lises le mien. C’est égoïste de ma part parce qu’une fois dans ma vie, j’aurais aimé que tu ne sois rien qu’à moi. Le temps me fait peur parce que je n’ai pas le courage de te dire qui je suis, Ney. Chaque matin en me levant, je me dis à moi-même c’est le grand jour mais ça n’arrive jamais parce que sans doute, tu le sais comme moi, je suis un homme et peut-être que j’écris cette lettre pour rien dans le vide parce qu’en ouvrant la première tu t’es dit, c’est quoi encore cette connerie. Je ne mets pas en question qui tu es juste que j’aime t’écrire et décrire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, Ney.

Neymar assit sur son canapé, la télévision allumée sur une chaîne quelconque, le volume baissé, la lettre à la main la fixant depuis quelques minutes. Va savoir pourquoi il la tenait. Il se rappelait la première lettre qu’il avait reçue de cette personne avait été dans sa maison, disant que c’était l’une parmi tant d’autres. Cela avait duré une semaine avant qu’il ne reçoive ces lettres dans son casier et ça lui avait fait peur. C’était forcément quelqu’un qu’il connaissait. Cela avait été une douche froide parce qu’imaginait qu’un homme puisse l’aimer de loin cela ne lui posait pas de problème, mais de près et surtout dans son équipe. Il n’était pas très serein mais, le brésilien n’allait pas mentir, il ne pouvait pas jeter ces lettres parce que cela le réconfortait d’une certaine façon quand tout le monde était contre lui, il y avait cet admirateur qui l’apaisait, l’encourager lui disait que l’erreur était humaine.

Comment les gens pouvaient oublier ça, il n’était qu’un humain avec ses doutes, ses faiblesses, ses défauts, ses qualités. Lui, Neymar n’avait jamais dit qu’il était parfait. Tout ce qu’il faisait était scruté à la loupe, à chaque mot, à chaque geste, c’était une polémique créée. Les journalistes s’alimentaient de son désespoir. Le journalisme n’était plus ce qu’il était maintenant, c’était juste des gros titres mensongères pour attirer pour faire des clics. C’était triste, c’était la sensation avant les preuves. La société tombait de plus en plus condamné quelqu’un sans preuve ou était passé innocent jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Maintenant, tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire. Il aurait beau dire que c’était comme ça maintenant, mais cela le mettait dans une rage noire. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il se leva pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il allait bientôt être leur de partir.

Il était si fatigué mentalement que son grand lit l’appelait alors qu’il ouvrait son placard pour prendre une boite de chaussures où il ouvrit pour mettre la dernière lettre qu’il avait reçue hier. C’était comme s’il cachait ce petit vilain secret. Il ne voulait pas y penser parce que cela voulait dire forcément beaucoup de choses. Son cœur se serra en fermant la boite, c’était devenu sa routine d’attendre cette lettre pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Bon dieu, Neymar savait qu’il se voilait la face, mais c’était si facile de rien voir, de détourner le regard et de faire semblant d’être un idiot parce que réfléchir allait lui faire du mal. Pourquoi, il avait lu la première lettre, d’habitude, il les jetait parce que c’était beaucoup mais cette lettre-ci avait attiré son regard, elle était là pour exister, c’était si simple une feuille blanche, des mots écrits à la main, aucun parfum.

Il devait vite se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard à l’entraînement pour ne pas recevoir de leçons.

…

Neymar était dans le vestiaire, essayant de se préparer vite, oui, il était arrivé un peu en retard, mais il n’y avait pas que lui Presnel, Julian et Marco l’étaient aussi. La mâtinée ne commençait pas bien entre les tensions qu’il y avait personne ne savait pas d’où cela venait, mais tout le monde y participer. Neymar n’allait jamais l’admettre, mais il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu sa lettre ce matin.

— Mais les gars qu’est-ce que vous faites là’’ dit le nouveau venant, n’était autre que Kylian qui avait un sourire au coin.

— Hey, Donatello, je te signale que toi aussi, tu es en retard’’ dit Presnel qui ne manquait pas une alors que Julian le poussait dehors pour ne pas arriver encore plus en retard. Ledit Donatello roula des yeux, et Neymar rigola un peu.

— Quel gamin je te jure’’ dit Kylian dans sa barbe non-existante, marchant vers Neymar pour le saluer,- bonjour, Ney ça va’’ en le prenant dans les bras.

— Kyliano, pourquoi tu es en retard’’ dit Neymar parce que ce gamin était toujours dans les premiers. Surpris, le plus vieux l’était.

— Pas de bonjour, NeyNey’’ dit-il avec un sourire espiègle, ce gamin je vous jure.

— Vraiment Donatello’’ un sourire au coin oubliant au passage que l’entraîneur allait les tuer à force de parler sans se préparer.

— J’attends toujours mon bonjour’’ sa voix était douce en lui parlant, en enlevant sa chemise.

— Bonjour, Kyky’’ alors qu’il mettait ses chaussures, il était prêt à partir,- alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es en retard’’ dit-il en se levant.

— Panne de réveil’’ en soupirant, en enlevant son pantalon. Sans le vouloir, son regard partit sur les fesses rebondies du plus jeune. C’était un automatisme à chaque fois que Kylian se déshabiller. Mais ce que Neymar ne voyait pas, c’était à quel point le plus jeune était fatigué, il avait des cernes pas possible,- je te vois à l’entraînement.

— Tu ne veux pas que je t’attende’’ dit-il en voyant le corps du numéro sept se braquer.

— Non, si tu ne veux pas que Tuchel te tue et me tue en même temps’’ le brésilien pouvait entendre du sarcasme dans la voix de Kylian.

— D’accord, toi aussi tu t’es levé du mauvais pied" dit le brésilien alors que Kylian se tournait vers lui.

— Mmh, je suis désolé’’ Neymar ne savait même pas pourquoi le français s’excusait, mais n’avait rien dit.

— Je te trouve à l’entraînement…

— Oui’’ alors qu’il sortait du vestiaire. Cette journée était vraiment horrible si Kylian faisait la gueule. Ne voulant pas le penser, mais c’était là, il voyait déjà les titres. Kylian en retard à l’entraînement. La mauvaise influence de Neymar sur le plus jeune dans un quelconque commentaire.

…

L’équipe faisait une pause, Neymar était assis au sol, les mains entourant ses genoux, pensant à nouveau et à tort à tout ce bordel qui ne le quittait pas. Quelqu’un s’assit à côté de lui, sentant la chaleur de l’autre.

— Ça va, Ney’’ murmura bien sûr Kylian, sa main tout près de la sienne.

— Tu ne boudes plus’’ dit le brésilien sur le ton de la conversation, le français rigola en le poussant gentiment avec son épaule.

— Désolé pour ça, je me suis levé du mauvais pied. J’ai fait un horrible cauchemar’’ termina Kylian en soupirant, un de ses pieds allongé, l’autre touchait la jambe du plus vieux.

— Tu veux en parler’’ demanda Neymar en le regardant.

— Non ça va, j’espère juste que ça n’arrivera jamais’’ les derniers mots étaient si bas que le brésilien ne l’avait pas bien entendu,- mais et toi, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

— Non, je réfléchissais’’ dit Neymar, nonchalant.

— Ah bon, je ne vois jamais la différence’’ dit Kylian, un sourire espiègle que le plus vieux capta et le poussa de son épaule qui déséquilibra un peu le plus jeune qui rigolait de bon cœur.

— Désolé c’était trop tentant’’ en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Neymar avait bien remarqué cet aspect, à chaque fois que le français était nerveux par rapport à quelque chose et ne disait rien, car à chaque fois qu’il demandait, le natif de Bondy changeait de sujet,- mais plus sérieusement, tu ne veux pas me dire ?!

— Quand tu me diras tes problèmes’’ répliqua vite le plus vieux en soupirant, l’entraînement allait bientôt reprendre.

Mais Kylian ne disait plus rien, il observait ce ciel grisâtre qui n’était pas beau. Ce gamin était une force tranquille, les mots étaient prêts à sortir, mais ne voulant pas fuir le plus jeune, Neymar observa aussi.

…

Ils rentraient tous aux vestiaires, Neymar était fatigué et en sueur, prêt à prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez lui pour se détendre. Il conversait avec Marquinhos et Thiago. Au coin de l’œil, il regarda Kylian rigolait avec Presnel. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire au coin, va savoir, le plus jeune savait quand il le regardait. Comme si le français avait conscience de son regard. Soupirant, allant dans son casier et l’ouvrit. Il eut un petit sourire au coin au souvenir de la blague du serpent, qu’est-ce qu’il avait juré ce jour-là. Fronçant les sourcils voyant la lettre, il regarda autour de lui, un petit papier tomba au sol. Il se pencha pour le prendre, il y avait écrit « _désolé_ » simple, mais Neymar avait compris. Cette personne le connaissait trop bien, qui était en totale contradiction des mots qu’il avait eus hier.

Il ferma le casier, son humeur revenait petit à petit, mais ne laissait rien transparaître, il prit sa serviette et alla dans les douches parce que l’impatience le prenait, il voulait le lire. Personne ne savait pour ces lettres, de toute façon qui il allait pouvoir le dire sans qu’un regard d’inconfort ou de dégoût ne soit posé sur lui. Les gens pouvaient juger si vite sans prendre en compte le contexte ni les preuves alors il se taisait et se laissait porter par ces mots qui devenaient les siens. Le brésilien pouvait l’admettre cela lui portait un peu de joie, mais ne posait jamais la question du pourquoi parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’artifice, les deux étaient à égalité. Parce que cette personne n’était pas là pour son argent, ni sa gloire juste pour Neymar l’homme qu’il était et pourtant, ce même homme n’arrivait pas à passer le cap du c’est un homme pas une femme.

Neymar ne pouvait pas s’en vouloir, dans sa famille personne n’avait jamais parlé de ça. C’était un tabou silencieux, car en parler te mettait dans le radar. L’éducation de ses parents l’avait construit d’une façon alors qu’avec le temps, il s’était construit d’une autre façon, mais les questions les plus importantes les parents faisaient un devoir de les éviter pour ne pas se faire face à eux-mêmes et leur propre éducation d’autant. C’était plus simple de parler de sexualité quand il s’agissait d’un homme et d’une femme, les autres sexualités étaient rayées de la liste. Son mal de crâne le prenait à force de trop réfléchir. La douche était vite faite espérant qu’il n’y avait pas réunion d’équipes parce qu’il avait besoin de se reposer.

— Ney tu es déjà habillé’’ dit Kylian, une serviette entourant sa taille, prêt à prendre une douche.

— Oui, mais en revanche toi, tu agis comme un escargot’’dit Neymar en prenant son sac.

— Que veux-tu quand on est en présence de Presnel qui veut te raconter une blague qui est rarement drôle, il te laisse pas partir’’ un sourire au coin mais une gêne persister chez lui,- tu as l’air mieux, Ney ?!

— Toi aussi’’ en l’observant, ne voyant pas à quel point Kylian était mal à l’aise en sa présence comme s’il voulait s’enfuir, se cacher,- tu passes chez moi plus tard ?!’’ lui demandant en lui faisant un câlin même si le plus jeune était en sueur.

— T’es sûr’’ Neymar leva un sourcil,- bien sûr que t’es sûr pourquoi tu ne le serais pas’’ disant tout ça vite fait sous le regard amusé du brésilien qui ne l’aidait pas.

— Ah plus tard, Ky’’ termina-t-il en saluant des camarades, laissant Kylian dans sa honte la plus totale, le pauvre.

…

> Bonjour, Ney. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. J’avais oublié de l’écrire la dernière fois, pardonne-moi. Je suis un peu nerveux parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu lisais ce que je t’écrivais, je t’en remercie. Je voulais juste faire part de mes sentiments rien de plus, mais en te voyant tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir m’exprimer en face de toi, ici, c’est juste mon échappatoire. Je me suis rendu compte aussi que je pouvais te remonter le moral, je suis fier de moi. Mais je pense aussi que tu peux en avoir marre à force de ne pas savoir qui je suis. Mais c’est une sécurité qui me console parce que cela protégé nous deux de ne pas savoir qui je suis, Ney parce que la vérité, j’ai la trouille, j’ai tellement peur de te perdre. J’ai des angoisses rien qu’en y pensant, je fais des cauchemars que je n’arrive même pas à dormir.

> Je pleure la nuit quand c’est insupportable, cette distance est bienfaitrice pour moi. Parce que m’imaginait te le dire et te voir me dire non, c’est au-dessus de mes forces. J’ai peur tellement de te perdre, cette frayeur qui est toujours présente quand je te dis bonjour au vestiaire et que j’ai peur que tu découvres que c’est moi, mais comme tu ne me regardes pas vraiment pour l’instant, je me sens en sûreté, car tu n’as des yeux que pour lui. Je voulais te dire une chose aujourd’hui, Ney. Il n’y a que maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point tes yeux me fascine. Cette couleur si belle si vive, un vert tiré vers le jaune. Tu sais Ney, ça me calme à chaque fois que je suis en ta présence, il me suffit juste de te regarder, quand je suis en colère, quand je boude, quand je suis triste, quand je suis heureux. Tu as un pouvoir sur moi Neymar et je ne sais pas comment m’en défaire.
> 
> Je suis ton prisonnier. Cette peur, elle est là, qu’importe si je te le dis ou pas, qu’importe, j’ai peur que tu partes ou pas, que tu ne te sens pas chez toi. J’ai tellement envie de te montrer des choses, j’ai tellement envie que tu m’apprennes aussi même si tu le fais déjà. Ney, est-ce que tu…

Neymar soupira, il n’y avait plus rien, mais il sentait cette peur s’immisçait en lui. Ce doute, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Cette histoire durée depuis quelques semaines, il devait avoir le courage de chercher. Il avait l’impression que cette personne était un jeune homme avec ses insécurités, qu’il venait à peine de commencer sa vie d’adulte. Est-ce que le brésilien avait juste ? Aller savoir, ce n’était que des hypothèses. Il voulait, voulait quelque chose, mais n’arrivait pas le dire. Il n’avait pas le courage de lui-même. C’était si triste de se mentir comme ça. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait quelque chose comme ça, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit l’autre sexe. C’était plus facile, mais ne s’autoriserait pas à le dire à voix haute, jamais. C’était envisageable.

Ses parents à lui, qu’est-ce qu’ils penseront ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils diront ? Est-ce qu’ils l’aimeront encore ? Est-ce qu’il pourrait les voir ? Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponse. Et lui, Neymar dans tout ça voulait cette chose qui grandissait en lui. Peut-être s’il savait qui était cette personne, il pourrait faire quelque chose, mais l’assumer au monde. Son ventre se tordit, il eut un haut-le-cœur. C’était trop dur pour lui. Le brésilien était certain, il allait faire souffrir cette personne parce qu’il était un égoïste de première classe. Il devrait arrêter de lire ces lettres et lui faire comprendre que c’était fini et pourtant, il était devenu dépendant de ça. Franchement, il n’y avait que lui pour tomber dans ce genre de problèmes. Le plus important, le footballeur ne le pensait pas, son fils dans tout ça. Non, c’était au-dessus de ses forces.

…

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver un Kylian souriant qui dansait sur ses pieds. Comme d’habitude, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras même s’ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par jour, il aimait toujours le saluer. Neymar ferma la porte alors que Kylian marchait avec confidence dans le couloir pour aller dans le salon. C’était avec aise, à force de passer du temps avec le plus vieux, il ne se sentait plus comme une personne de passage.

— Alors, on fait comme d’habitude’’ dit le français en tombant sur le canapé si moelleux, en enfouissant son visage dans l’un des coussins. Le parfum du brésilien était partout, il se sentait relaxer. C’était le même spectacle que Neymar assister à chaque fois que le gamin venait ici.

— Je vais dans la cuisine et je reviens’’ dit-il en laissant Kylian dans le canapé en train de chercher quelques films qu’ils allaient regarder.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Neymar se disait le gamin avait l’air vraiment heureux. À chaque fois que le français venait ici, cette maison prenait vie, il n’y avait plus de vide. Kylian remplissait cette maison à lui tout seul. Il sourit en ouvrant le frigo, il s’était fait un ami en or. Il aimait trop ce gamin, tous les deux se comprenaient en terrain comme en-dehors. Il n’allait pas mentir, il pouvait sentir un peu de l’admiration que le plus jeune lui portait.

— Ney, n’oublie pas mes compotes s’il te plaît’’ un vrai gamin, se disait Neymar, mais il ne se plaignait pas car, il avait fait un petit stock pour les visites du plus jeune. Il prit des chips, du fromage, des olives, de l’eau, du jus. C’était leur seul moment où ils pouvaient manger sans sentir coupable.

Alors qu’il revenait au salon, il ne trouva plus Kylian. Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa le plateau plein de cochonneries sur la table basse pour aller chercher le plus jeune. Va savoir ce qu’il faisait, Neymar l’appela pour ne pas avoir des moments gênants, mais le numéro sept ne l’avait pas entendu. Il chercha en bas, ouvrant les pièces, mais apparemment, le gamin devrait être en haut pour ne pas l’entendre sûrement en train de faire une bêtise à chaque fois qu’il venait ici. Le français lui rappelait son fils qui était au Brésil. Davi, lui manquait tellement, être footballeur et être père était dur, car il ne voyait plus son petit grandir. Cela lui faisait mal, c’était dur. C’était son petit rayon de soleil dans ce brouhaha d’incertitude. C’était comme marché sur des œufs, faisant toujours attention qui le voyait, qui l’entendait. Ouvrant les autres pièces jusqu’à se trouver dans sa chambre.

Il trouva le plus jeune assis sur son lit, Kylian se sentait à l’aise dans cette maison. Neymar le laissait faire, en marchant pour signaler sa présence, il vit une feuille dans les mains du gamin. Son cœur ne fit qu’un tour, ses pas se précipitèrent, arrachant la feuille des mains du plus jeune qui sursauta, en caressant ses doigts du mal que le plus vieux lui venait de faire.

— Je suis désolé, Ney. Je l’ai vu sur ton lit, je ne pensais pas’’ en parlant vite, paniquant même en voyant le regard que le brésilien lui lançait,- Ney, je ne voulais pas, je, je suis’’ en se levant donnant de la distance entre les deux parce qu’il ne sentait plus vraiment en sécurité. C’était Neymar sans l’être en ce moment,- Ney, je je suis suis désolé’’ sa gorge lui faisait mal essayant de trouver une excuse, pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne voulait pas que Neymar soit fâché contre lui.

— Tu as tout lu’’ sa voix était si froide que le plus jeune essaya de ne pas frémir ni pleurer déjà qu’il se sentait coupable.

— Ney…’’ sa voix était si faible.

— Réponds-moi’’ sa voix s’éleva devenant autoritaire et très abrupte. Kylian mordilla nerveusement son pouce en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux et répondit :

— Je, je’’ Neymar en cet instant lui faisait peur,- oui, je pensais’’ mais fut coupé par le plus vieux.

— Tu pensais à quoi ah’’ Kylian recula alors que Neymar s’approchait doucement de lui sans se rendre compte, disant tout ça sarcastiquement.

— Ney’’ dit Kylian alors que son dos touchait le mur de la chambre,- je ne voulais pas mais s’il te plaît ne me fait pas de mal’’ termina-t-il en fermant les yeux, il voulait juste sortir de cette chambre. Neymar lui faisait peur en cet instant.

En regardant le français trembler collant au mur, Neymar s’arrêta. C’était exagéré, mais la peur que quelqu’un est découvert ça, le mettait dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ce gamin ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas réagir normalement ? Cette frustration lui était revenue, ces non-dits lui étaient revenus. La boite de Pandore était ouverte parce que Kylian aura sûrement des questions demandant des réponses. Et lui, Neymar est-ce qu’il était prêt à répondre aux interrogations du plus jeune qui le fixait maintenant mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Le plus vieux était à sec, cherchant lui aussi une échappatoire.

— Ney, je’’ sa voix était si faible brisant à peine le silence de la pièce.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Ky ?’’ sa voix était posée alors qu’à l’intérieur de lui, il boullonnait.

— Je sais pas’’ comme un gamin prit en faute alors que Neymar luttait pour ne pas lui crier dessus parce qu’il connaissait le plus jeune en quelque sorte, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne rien dire.

— J’ai essayé de les jeter mais’’ fut coupé par le plus jeune.

— Ney, tu n’as pas besoin de m’expliquer, c’est ta vie, j’aurais jamais dû lire cette lettre, c’était privé mais tellement beau que j’ai continué’’ dit-il rapidement essayant de tout justifié, il se sentait tellement mal mais ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

— Je ne suis pas’’ mais cette fois-ci, c’était le plus jeune qui le coupa en lui souriant timidement.

— Je n’ai jamais supposé Ney, je ne veux pas d’explication, ça ne me regarde pas’’ dansant d’un pied sur l’autre, complètement mal à l’aise.

— Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard ?’’ dit-il déçu, mais ne le montrait pas mais Kylian le connaissait.

— Je m’en veux d’avoir lu cette lettre, c’est tout’’ en le regardant pour lui donner son magnifique sourire, sans savoir Neymar se détendit,- mais tu sais, je peux comprendre…

— De quoi ?!’’ perdu dans les propos du plus jeune.

— C’est magnifique ces lettres’’ dit Kylian, mais n’aimait pas ce qu’il disait, une certaine jalousie le prit. C’était vraiment n’importe quoi. Sa voix le transmettait plein de chose, mais le plus vieux ne s’aperçut pas.

— Moi aussi’’ murmura-t-il mais le français l’avait bien entendu alors que pour Neymar c’était une première fois qu’il le disait à voix haute. Il y avait quelque chose qui s’ouvrait à lui.

— Tu as de la chance’’ une angoisse pris le plus jeune, sa gorge était sèche, son cœur, son ventre lui faisait mal. Cette émotion le prenait, prêt à pleurer s’il ne se contrôlait pas.

— Ça va, Ky’’ en le prenant dans les bras, Kylian se laissa faire. Il n’y avait plus de danger.

— Oui’’ mensonge, cria une voix dans sa tête,- on peut aller faire notre soirée’’ il voulait vraiment partir de cette chambre qui l’étouffait petit à petit.

— Kylian’’ dit Neymar.

— Je ne dirais rien, Ney’’ en posant une main sur l’épaule du brésilien avant de partir de la chambre. Il avait besoin d’être seul quelques instants, il avait failli faire une crise d’angoisse à cause de son coéquipier alors que Neymar s’assit sur le lit, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, ses mains tremblaient, il n’arrivait plus à respirer.

Voilà à force de mentir à lui-même, il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. Bien sûr, il n’était pas idiot, Kylian allait poser encore plein de questions, mais quand lui sera prêt.

…

> Est-ce que je suis un imposteur ? Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Ney, j’ai peur, j’ai l’impression de perdre pied. Je ne sais pas si je fais une fausse idée de moi-même ou c’est toi ! J’écris et je continue à écrire. J’essaye, mais j’arrive pas à venir te voir et dire « hey, c’est moi ». Je suis confus, je m’angoisse, tu m’angoisses et je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ces derniers temps, j’ai l’impression d’écrire pour rien. Je sais, je reviens sur ma parole, je me contre dit comme d’habitude, tu ne me dois rien, mais je voudrais tellement si tu savais, mais comment le faire si tu ne me connais pas. Je suis tellement près de toi, et toi, tu ne me vois pas. J’ai mal si mal, j’ai envie de tout donner et de ne plus faire semblant. J’ai peur que tu ne m’aimes pas personnellement. 
> 
> Je savais que c’était un risque, écrire et laisser parler mes mots, je ne suis rien de ce que tu imagines. Tu me fais peur Ney, j’ai vu un de tes réactions.

Le brésilien fronça les sourcils, quand ? De quoi cette personne parlait ? Quand est-ce qu’il lui avait fait peur ? On aurait dit une lettre d’adieu. Certes d’une certaine façon, le footballeur idéalisé, ce gamin ! Cet homme !

> Je ne sais plus si j’ai envie de continuer. Tu t’en doutes, Ney jamais je n’aurais le courage de te le dire alors à quoi bon t’écrire à nouveau. J’ai chamboulé tellement de choses dans ta vie, tes convictions, ta réalité, mais en même temps, tu l’as fait pour aussi moi sans te rendre compte à la minute où je suis venu au PSG. Et je trouve que c’est malsain maintenant, au début, c’était joli d’écrire et de ne pas me laisser sombrer dans mon désespoir, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.
> 
> Ney, je suis confus, je suis désolé, je suis quelqu’un d’indécis. J’ai vu chaque jour à quel point, tu espères l’une de mes lettres, mais tu n’agis même pas, tu ne me cherches même pas. Désolé encore, je me sens tellement comme un gamin comme si j’attendais à ce que tu devines. Je me déteste des fois, j’ai de la chance que tu me lises. Je suis chanceux que tu portes un intérêt sur moi même si je suis un inconnu.

Pas s’il venait à le découvrir parce qu’il le pouvait. Neymar ne voulait pas passer ça. Même s’il avait encore du mal à mettre le mot dessus parce que cela faisait peur, il voulait apprendre à connaître cette personne. Mais est-ce que c’était lui ?

> Je sais que tout le monde à les mêmes problèmes même si on dit que non. On a toujours quelque chose en commun et dieu sait à quel point, j’ai plein de choses en commun avec toi. C’est pour ça que je n’arrive pas à laisser tomber, toi aussi.

Neymar fit une pause, ce n’était pas possible pas vrai. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui le savait. Personne ne les avait entendus. Il faisait sûrement des idées. Mais cette idée ne lui déplut pas.

> Je crois que j’ai réussi Ney. Une partie de cette peur, je sais ce que c’est. On ne peut pas refaire l’histoire avec des si. Si on était ensemble, tu me dirais sûrement qu’est-ce que je fou avec un gamin qui ne connaît rien à la vie, qui n’a pas beaucoup d’expérience.

Ney marcha dans sa maison parce qu’il était trop anxieux. Cela lui rappelait trop quelqu’un tout ça, parce que forcément, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Il faisait des idées, disait sa conscience. Il ne pouvait rien penser d’autres, il était perdu. Il ne voulait rien comprendre pour ne pas tout perdre.

> Ce genre de question, je le pose tout le temps. C’est viscéral de m’enterrer tout seul. Tu provoques tellement de choses en moi, et pourtant, devant moi, tu ne me reconnais pas alors je dois être un excellent acteur si tu es incapable de voir à quel point tu me rends dingue. Une autre personne s’est rendu compte et si tu savais comment j’ai paniqué, je l’ai supplié de ne rien dire parce que la réaction des êtres humains sont imprévisibles, j’ai eu peur, mais je suis tombé sur quelqu’un de bien.

Comme lui avec Kylian.

> Cette personne m’a conseillé vu mon jeune âge. Tu me trouveras jamais qu’importent les choses que j’écris ici.

Neymar s’arrêta dans la cuisine, il eut un sourire. Ce gamin était d’une arrogance que c’était amusant. Bien sûr, qu’il savait chercher, mais la peur de découvrir ce qui cachait dans son cœur à lui, le faisait faire dériver pour devenir aveugle pour tout ce qui l’entourait.

> Si tu savais à quel point je rêve de toi la nuit à me faire des insomnies, que pour les entraînements je suis quasi à chaque fois fatigué. Tu me rends vivant à ta présence. J’adore être avec toi, à tes côtés. Tu es si gentil avec moi que je ne pouvais que tomber un peu plus sur ton charme, de ta personne.

Neymar sourit.

> Tu le sais pas vrai ah, à quel point ton accent est sexy. J’adore entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche. Je ne savais pas que mon prénom était si caliente. C’est la seule chose que je sais dire. Tu vois à quel point, je passe du coq à l’âne. Je suis désespéré, tu me rends désespéré.

Lui, aussi tombait petit à petit, mais était-ce la personne qu’il avait en tête ?!

…

Le ciel n’était pas beau, il pleuvait et l’entraînement ne passait pas trop bien. Il y avait eu quelques tensions que l’entraînement ce termina un peu plus tôt sous cette pluie torrentielle. Il était assis sur un banc à l’abri, regardant la pluie tombait. Il y avait quelques-uns qui jouaient de bon cœur, des supporteurs qui restaient même s’il ne faisait pas beau.

— Salut, Ney’’ c’était bizarre, il n’y avait que Kylian qui avait toujours le courage de le déranger qu’importe ce qu’il faisait,- tu as l’air morose’’ pointa le plus jeune qui était mouillé, des gouttes tombant sur ses joues, de ses lèvres, de ses vêtements. Ils devraient sûrement aller se changer.

— Je pense à mon fils’’ il aimait parler avec le français qui avait toujours les mots justes pour lui remonter le moral,- Davi ne pourra pas venir ces trois jours. Je comptais sur ça, mon fils me manque. Je le vois peu’’ une main toucha la sienne posée sur le banc. C’était si chaud.

— Tu pourras le voir’’ dit-il en s’approchant un peu plus de lui en restant à une distance raisonnable, son épaule touchant le sien, ses doigts s’entrelacèrent avec les siens. C’était comme si tout avait disparu, les bruits, la pluie. Kylian ouvrit la bouche comme s’il prenait son courage.

— Hey, vous deux’’ ils sursautèrent à la présence de leur camarade, Neymar sentit la main du plus jeune se retirer. La magie était partie comme si quelqu’un lui avait retiré quelque chose de précieux.

— Oui, capitaine’’ dit Kylian en souriant n’essayant même pas de le regarder. Le brésilien savait que le plus jeune allait lui dire quelque chose d’important.

— Je vous invite tous les deux au dîner de demain soir avec l’équipe’’ dit Thiago en le regardant.

— D’accord’’ dit Neymar, Kylian fronça les sourcils juste pour ça. Le plus jeune failli grogner.

— Et aussi, il faut que vous veniez, le coach à des choses à nous dire’’ termina Thiago en s’en allant. Kylian roula des yeux sous les yeux attentifs de Neymar qui lui fit un sourire qui fit rougir le plus jeune, mais sa peau chocolatée ne laissa rien transparaître.

— Mais on va changer d’abord’’ continua Neymar sous le silence gêné du plus jeune qui hocha seulement la tête en se levant. Ce gamin était toujours une découverte.

…

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Ky’’ après la réunion. Il était maintenant au sec.

— Euh, j’allais rien te dire’’ dit-il en regardant leurs autres coéquipiers en train de s’habiller,- il y a plein de monde ici.

— Tu peux venir avec moi dans ma’’ mais fut interrompu par le plus jeune.

— Non’’ c’était soudain avec une pointe de peur,- je, je, tu te souviens de la dernière fois. Ce sujet, tu vas encore te mettre en colère’’ termina le français à bout de souffle, les autres n’avaient rien entendu ou faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

— Je me suis excusé, Kylian’’ dit-il en le regardant, il avait failli rouler des yeux.

— Je sais’’ en regardant par terre ne voulant pas soutenir son regard, le plus petit des deux soupira.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?’’ sans lui vouloir sa voix était un peu froide qui fit frémir le plus jeune. Il avait vraiment du mal à prendre ce sujet avec calme sans donner en spectacle.

— Tu reçois encore…

— Oui’’ le coupant s’avançant pour être plus près du plus jeune.

— Je, je’’ le brésilien n’allait pas mentir, il aimait voir Kylian comme ça si fragile si incertain de ne pas savoir comment aborder un sujet avec lui.

Être avec Kylian, c’était si facile, il n’y avait pas de prise de tête. Aimant être son centre d’intérêt, être ses rires, ses sourires sans conséquence. Il prit la main du plus jeune, caressant de son pouce la paume de la main du numéro sept.

— Tu as de la chance, tu as quelqu’un qui t’écrit super bien, racontant ses problèmes et moi je tombe sur des groupies qui veulent’’ en soupirant en voyant le sourire de Neymar,- tu trouves ça drôle.

— Oui, moi aussi je reçois. Celles qui veulent faire un enfant avec moi, ceux qui veulent ma mort, ceux qui veulent que je quitte PSG. Je ne compte même plus et je crois que ces lettres écrit de sa part m’aide à ne pas sombrer’’ il disait tout ça près de l’oreille de Kylian qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en regardant quelques personnes qui les regardaient. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

— Tu ne me, je veux dire tu nous quitteras pas ah’’ dit Kylian inquiet de sa gaffe.

— Je ne donne jamais raison aux gens qui ne comprennent rien’’ en entrelaçant leurs doigts cachaient par leur corps,- je me sens bien ici depuis si longtemps’’ surtout si tu es là, dit sa conscience.

— Tant mieux, j’en ai marre des rumeurs’’ continua Kylian en s’éloignant du plus vieux parce que les regardants se faisaient plus insistant.

— On se voit ce soir’’ dit Neymar ne comprenant pas l’éloignement du français.

— Oui’’ avec un petit sourire au coin.

…

— À force Ney, je vais habiter ici’’ dit-il alors que Neymar était trop absorbé par son téléphone. Kylian essayait de le faire décrocher surtout s’il le regardait ce joueur. Assit sur ce grand canapé, sa tête posée sur la cuisse du plus vieux qui faisait sa vie sur Instagram.

— Quoi, tu as dit quoi belo’’ murmura Neymar sans quitter son portable des yeux. Le plus jeune soupira, il aimait quand Ney l’appelait ainsi, mais il ne servait à rien ici, il était venu pour dîner avec le brésilien, mais c’était comme s’il n’existait même pas. Il pinça le ventre du plus vieux qui émit un gémissement en le regardant,- mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

— Pourquoi je suis ici, Ney ? Je peux partir si tu as envie de faire ta soirée avec ton portable’’ n’osant pas jeter un coup d’œil, il avait raison, mais va savoir, il n’arrivait jamais à tenir le regard si vert de son partenaire.

— Désolé, je regarde juste un truc, et on continue’’ dit-il distrait.

— Oui, c’est ça’’ mais bien sûr Neymar ne l’écoutait même plus. Il n’allait pas rester ici à rien faire, il détestait quand le numéro dix regardait les photos de cette personne. Il avait une certaine jalousie qui ne le quittait pas. Il se leva, bien sûr le plus vieux ne remarqua même pas,- Ney,’’ mais celui-ci ne l’écoutait même pas,- bonne nuit’’ en prenant sa veste, marchant dans les couloirs pour sortir de cette maison qui le causait plus de problème.

La plupart de son stress venait à cause du brésilien. Ce n’était vraiment pas juste, sa main se posa sur la poignée pour l’ouvrir. Il y avait de l’hésitation son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Il n’était pas bien dans sa tête, ce n’était pas si difficile de quitter cette maison et laisser le brésilien tout seul. Mais il devait partir parce que restait ici ne l’emmenait à rien. Il ne savait même plus se comporter, connaître lui-même, il suffisait que Neymar soit là pour faire oublier comment il fonctionnait. Ce n’était plus possible, il devait s’éloigner de lui. Il avait tellement envie de crier, il était tellement jaloux de tous ces gens, c’était irritable de ne pas être le centre de Neymar.

Il avait eu l’impression que quelque chose se passait entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines. C’était peut-être son envie qui avait mal interprété la situation, les gestes de Neymar. Il était vraiment un idiot, bien sûr, il y avait tellement de personnes plus belles que lui. Il avait été si content de savoir que peut-être que le plus vieux aimé aussi les hommes, mais bien sûr, rien n’était facile. Ses pensées étaient en ébullition, essayant de trouver une solution. Comment faire alors que les deux étaient tout le temps collés ensemble ?  
Il ne voulait pas créer de conflit. Des camps parce qu’il y avait déjà au vestiaire. Il prit une grande respiration, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui.

— Ney, va te faire voir connard’’ murmura-t-il en voyant que le brésilien n’avait même pas remarquer son absence. Quelques larmes essayaient de tomber. Jaloux, était faible comparé à tout ce qu’il ressentait. Combien de personne aimait Neymar, et lui, dans tout ça ne valait rien. Il y avait toujours meilleur, toujours, il n’avait rien à offrir à cette personne. Il était trop jeune, il n’avait aucune expérience. La bonne blague en ouvrant la porte pour enfin sortir de cette maison maudite et de ne plus jamais revenir, c’était sa décision quand deux bras l’encerclèrent, le levant du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur, le tournant pour trouver Ney devant lui en colère.

— Où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu me laisses ?’’ en tapant sa main contre le mur, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

— Chez moi…’’ sa voix était plein d’émotion.

— Pourquoi, je pensais que’’ continua Neymar ne comprenant rien à la situation comme à chaque fois avec ce gamin.

— C’est ça ton problème, tu ne penses même pas. Tu es collé à ton putain de téléphone, m’oubliant au passage alors pourquoi je resterais’’ en criant les mots faisant mal à sa gorge,- tu m’énerves, Ney’’ le souffle coupé.

— Je t’avais dit que je regardais quelques trucs’’ en fronçant les sourcils, sa voix était calme trop calme pour le bien du plus jeune qui bouillonnait de l’intérieur.

— De lui, tu n’as que lui en tête merde Ney, tu fais chier’’ en poussant le brésilien pour qu’il puisse sortir mais cet idiot ne se laissait pas faire,- tu es vraiment aveugle pour ne rien voir’’ sa colère ne faisait qu’augmentait ne faisant pas attention à ce qu’il disait.

— De quoi’’ le plus vieux perdait patience, essayant de comprendre. Kylian roula des yeux.

— Tu es vraiment, laisse-moi partir’’ sa voix était devenu rauque, plein d’amertume.

— Non, dis-moi ce que je ne comprends pas’’ dit-il sarcastique un sourire au coin le provoquant. Il n’y avait que comme ça que Neymar réussissait à tirer quelque chose du plus jeune.

— Putain’’ cria Kylian,- je suis jaloux parce que je t’aime idiot’’ sa gorge se sécha se rendant compte ce qu’il venait de dire. Il mordilla violemment sa lèvre inférieure,- tu fais chier, Ney’’ se plaignit-il au bord des larmes.

— Il n’y a que comme ça que je peux savoir alors tu peux toujours me maudire’’ dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du plus jeune qui le regardait,- enfin, tu le dis’’ son visage s’approcha du plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils, leurs nez se touchaient, l’un comme l’autre hésité.

Kylian fit un sourire si mignon que Neymar n’hésita plus et l’embrassa. C’était comme une explosion, une sensation de bien-être, une vague alors que leurs langues dansaient, ses mains caressaient le corps du plus jeune qui gémissait sous ses lèvres. Son corps poussa le corps du français contre le mur, le baiser s’intensifia, leurs corps se frotter l’un contre l’autre. La chaleur les prenait, ils se brûlaient tous les deux. Les mains du plus jeune glissa sous la chemise caressant un peu le torse de Neymar puis l’enleva qui tomba au sol. Sa main passa sur le tatouage du plus vieux « Tudo Passa ».

— C’est toi’’murmura Neymar en embrassant à nouveau Kylian qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

— Moi quoi ?!

— Les lettres’’ Kylian perdit son sourire.

— Tu m’as embrassé parce que tu pensais que c’était de moi les lettres’’ il commença à rires doucement, frottant son œil droit, les larmes un jour ou l’autre allait sortir.

— Je pensais…

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’écrire des lettres pour attirer ton attention, Neymar’’ sa voix perdit toute la joie qu’il pouvait ressentir,- j’ai lu une de ces lettres, jamais je n’oserais te mener en bateau en faisant semblant d’être surpris’’ il poussa Neymar qui cette fois-ci recula,- tu me prends pour qui. Est-ce que tu ?’’ mais Kylian n’avait même pas le courage de demander.

— Je t’aime’’ dit Neymar, il n’y avait aucun doute,- j’ai juste pensé que c’était toi, il y avait tellement de similitude. Je suis désolé, amor’’ termina Neymar en essayant de s’approcher du plus jeune qui le regardait le visage fermer.

— Tu m’aimes à cause de ces lettres parce que ce n’est qu’une illusion, tu aimes la personne qui a écrit ces lettres. Je’’ Kylian était confus.

— Tu n’es pas une illusion, je te connais depuis trois ans, ces lettres depuis quelques mois qui m’ont fait réaliser à quel point, tu comptes pour moi, Kyliano. J’ai posé ton visage sur ces lettres parce que c’était plus facile pour moi d’espérer que ça soit toi. Parce qu’il n’y a que toi amor’’ murmurant les derniers mots si doucement presque une brise du matin. Sa voix était si douce alors que Kylian commençait à se calmer.

— C’est vrai’’ ne pouvant pas y croire.

— Oui, si tu savais à quel point je suis lent par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi’’ en rigolant un peu prenant la main du plus jeune le poussant vers lui, collant leur torse, faisant pencher le plus grand qui colla son front contre le sien.

— Et lui’’ leur souffles s’entremêlaient, la main de Neymar partit caresser le dos du plus jeune.

— Je ne sais pas qui s’est, peut-être, je suis horrible, mais il n’a pas eu le courage de me le dire et même, je ne pourrais jamais retourner ces sentiments’’ alors que sa main naviguait pour venir caresser les fesses du français.

— Ney, arrête’’ gigota Kylian tout gêner.

— Quoi je n’ai pas le droit de toucher mon amour’’ dit Neymar en touchant encore plus ses fesses.

— Tu as l’air si bien de l’accepter alors que ce jour, tu as eu peur’’ dit Kylian en posant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

— Je sais, j’ai eu le temps de mis faire. Ces lettres m’ont aidé à m’approcher un peu plus de toi, de vouloir essayer quelque chose avec toi sans me paniquer parce que tu me complètes, amor’’ en caressant la joue du plus jeune qui se laissait faire,- j’ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi même avant de te rencontrer sans le savoir.

— Moi aussi, j’adore être avec toi si tu savais. J’ai horreur quand tu n’es pas avec moi et que tu sois avec les autres’’ en posant ses deux bras sur les épaules du plus vieux.

— Amor’’ en l’embrassant de nouveau,- j’ai commencé à comprendre que tu es ma maison’’ les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire énorme. Il n’y avait que le bonheur qui ressortait,- viens, je vais te montrer à quel point tu m’es précieux, carinho’’ le plus jeune rougit, mais le suivit.

…

> Hey, je t’avais dit que tu me trouveras jamais. Je ne suis que ton ombre alors que lui est ta lumière. J’ai su lorsque je vous ai au vestiaire que je n’avais aucune chance même avant je le savais. Kylian brille pour toi alors que moi, je ne suis rien. Cela me fait mal parce que je n’ai pas eu le courage de te dire pour au moins avoir une réponse directe. Je n’ai qu’une vie et cet amour que j’ai pour toi me fait mal et me fait du bien, Neymar. J’avais raison lorsque j’ai écrit la première lettre, je ne pourrais jamais battre Kylian. Vous deux, vous avez cliqué à la seconde que vous êtes rencontré. J’aurais aimé que ça soit moi.

C’était la dernière lettre qu’il lisait, tous les deux savaient alors qu’il était assis sur le banc près de son casier. Kylian en face de lui parlant avec Thilo. Ils rigolaient bêtement.

> Je ne saurais jamais qui tu es vraiment. Je ne pourrais jamais goûter à tes lèvres, être en ta présence comme Kylian l’est. Je ne pourrais jamais rire avec toi parce qu’à tes yeux, je n’existe pas. Je ne pourrais plus t’écrire parce que ton cœur appartient et à toujours appartenu au jeune prodige sans que tu le saches. Avant, je pouvais compter tant que Kylian n’avait pas fait un mouvement, mais d’un seul coup, il m’a mis en échec et mat.

Neymar mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en regardant le plus jeune en face. Il avait juste envie de se lever et de l’embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais la peur, la répercussion sur leur carrière était plus grande. Il ne voulait pas que les gens les détestent parce qu’ils s’aimaient parce qu’ils étaient deux hommes. Jamais il ne pourrait détruire la carrière montant de son amour, lui était déjà ancré.

— Tu as quoi là, Ney’’ dit Presko en essayant de lire ce que le brésilien essayait de cacher en soupirant.

— Pas tes affaires’’ dit-il, son coéquipier leva la main en signe de paix murmurant quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas compris. Kylian émit un petit rire en lui faisant un clin d’œil que Thilo remarqua, mais ne dit rien. C’était une habitude dans les vestiaires de toujours se chercher.

> Je ne peux que me rendre. Kylian a gagné, mais est-ce que tu me connais aussi ? J’en suis sûr, tu as une vague impression de qui je suis, mais jamais tu n’oserais dire à Kylian qui je suis parce que cela pouvait poser des problèmes, pas vrai Ney.

Le brésilien hocha la tête parce que ça pouvait poser des problèmes. Déjà que Kylian était jaloux de tous les gens qu’il fréquentait alors qu’il savait que c’était cette personne, les choses n’allaient pas bien se passer. Mentir, il savait le faire tant que cette personne ne s'’approche pas, tout allait bien se passer.

> Je ne pourrais exister que dans ces lettres, merci de m’avoir lu. Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à Kylian, c’est mon ami. J’ai peur maintenant qu’il le découvre aussi. Je ne pourrais le dire qu’une seule fois à nouveau.

— Ney, tu viens’’ dit Marquinhos en posant une main sur son épaule, il était tellement ancré dans ses mots.

— Oui, j’arrive’’ en se levant, ne remarquant même plus la présence de Kylian qui était déjà parti.

> Je t’aime…

Soupirant, les problèmes ne venaient que de commencer alors que Kylian l’attendait toujours près de la porte de sortie.

_Fin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Serre-moi fort bébé, c’est le chaos autour de moi...  
**

La nuit était si calme comparée au tourbillon de ce que je ressentais. La pluie tombée silencieusement. Il n’y avait que le brouhaha des voitures, le vent qui soufflait, et moi, allongé sur ce lit, nu couvert que d’une simple couverture, le voyant se lever comme si rien ne s’était passé. Aucun regard, aucun sourire, aucun mot alors que je me retenais de pleurer, de lui donner la satisfaction de me voir souffrir. Je faisais semblant de ne rien voir alors qu’il marchait nu vers le comptoir où il prit une bouteille de Whisky qu’il versa dans un verre et but d’un coup sec son contenu. Je n’étais que spectateur comme d’habitude, mon cœur se serra ne voulant jamais voir la vérité, déformant la réalité pour qu’elle soit plus belle. Ce n’était que chaos dans mes pensées, à chaque fois qu’il n’était pas à mes côtés. Ce n’était que froideur depuis des mois.

La seule question que je me posais était toujours la même « _Comment faire pour le faire rester ?_ ».J’avais des sérieux problèmes pour ne pas voir la situation comme elle était. Je n’étais qu’un gamin à ses yeux, c’était ce qu’il me répétait souvent lorsqu’il avait tort, je me taisais parce que je l’aimais. Je ne voulais pas qu’il me déteste, qu’il me regarde différemment parce qu’il y avait toujours cette petite distance entre nous. Six ans d’écart qu’il me rabâchait à chaque fois qu’il voulait gagner un argument, six ans d’écart de différence parce qu’il connaissait mieux la vie que moi. Je le savais, mon brésilien avait plus d’expérience que moi. Il avait vécu tellement de choses alors que moi, je venais à peine de débuter dans ce monde. Mes émotions m’effrayaient parce que je ne voyais que lui.

Notre premier regard, c’était si soudain. Une rencontre bête, des échanges de numéros, une nuit magique et un départ qui m’avait brisé le cœur. Si je l’avais su, si je l’avais demandé avant d’accepter le premier rencard peut-être que je ne serais pas dans cette situation. L’amour à longue distance n’était pas pour moi, mais je me taisais, car je ne voulais pas le perdre. Lui, venait de São Paulo quand je l’avais rencontré dans une ruelle alors que je faisais un pari stupide avec une amie. Sans le vouloir, je lui ai foncé dessus sans regarder où je m’étais les pieds parce que mon amie me courrait après. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, je m’étais excusé ce jour-là devant ses amis. Neymar m’avait fait croire qu’il ne comprenait pas le français alors que j’ai dû me débrouiller pour essayer de parler sa langue natale.

Je m’étais senti si bête, si embarrassé sous son regard charmeur. La première chose que j’avais remarqué de lui s’était ses yeux kaki qui m’avait ensorcelé, emprisonné alors que son sourire séducteur m’avait touché en plein cœur. C’était si doux, si bien veillant, mais espiègle me laissant dépourvue de mes mots oubliant où j’étais. C’était la première fois que Neymar me faisait sentir comme un gamin sous son regard et depuis, je n’avais cessé de croire à ça. Sa parole était légitime, comparée à la mienne. Mon premier instinct était de fuir, mais je ne l’avais pas écouté cette petite voix qui me murmurait qu’il allait me faire du mal. Je lui laissais toujours le bénéfice du doute alors qu’il me piétinait comme si je n’étais rien. Son premier mensonge était notre deuxième rencontre alors qu’il avait déjà une petite amie. Je pourrais m’en douter, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire.

Mais hypnotiser par son regard, par son sourire, par son aura, je m’étais tue et j’ai commencé à créer une réalité, édulcoré toute ma souffrance, toute ma rage disant que ce n’était pas de sa faute. C’était juste moi qui ne savais pas gérer parce que Ney était ma première relation, ma première fois. Je n’avais jamais posé la question si j’aimais les hommes aussi. Dans ma tête, je me disais souvent, j’aimais des personnes sans faire de distinctions. Il n’y avait aucun doute, je n’avais aucune peur parce que je savais que mes parents pouvaient me soutenir comme ils l’ont toujours fait. Mais ils n’étaient pas d’accord pour ce choix-là comme si je pouvais faire autrement, j'aimais Neymar comment je pouvais laisser tomber ? Ne pas le voir me faisait du mal, le brésilien savait l’importance qu’il avait dans ma vie et il en profitait. Mes parents ne l’aimaient pas, refusant de le revoir.

Les mêmes discours à chaque fois que je venais le voir dans cet hôtel alors qu’il était de passage. Qu’il était trop vieux pour moi, qu’il me manipulait, qu’il s’était mis avec moi alors qu’il avait déjà une petite amie. Qu’ils n’étaient pas certain que le brésilien avait rompu avec elle, mais Neymar m’avait juré que si. Je devais le croire parce que l’autre solution me faisait peur, m’angoisser de savoir qu’il allait la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas, j’y refusais, c’était hors de question. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur en le voyant prendre son téléphone comme d’habitude pour sortir de la chambre sans un regard pour moi et pendant ces courts instants, j’avais l’impression d’être un objet pour lui. Qu’il venait tirer son coup avant de partir comme si je n’existais pas, mais je savais qu’il m’aimait pourquoi il viendrait s’il ne m’aimait pas ?

Je n’étais pas quelqu’un d’important, je n’étais pas riche, je n’étais personne, j’étais tout simplement Kylian Mbappé, un gamin de vingt-et-un ans qui était toujours complexé mais qui a su tirer le regard de cet homme majestueux, quelqu’un de beau, quelqu’un de magnifique. Quelqu’un qui s’intéressait à moi pour qui j’étais. Dieu, j’avais mal en essuyant mes joues humides avec mes doigts, essayant de retenir d’autres larmes, de pleurer en silence pour ne pas le déranger parce que j’avais horreur quand il m’en voulait pour quelque chose que je comprenais rarement.

— Ney’’ ma voix était si basse, si vulnérable étouffer par ce coussin qu’il venait de quitter, sa chaleur encore ancrée, son parfum m’enivrait, mes larmes pouvaient couler librement maintenant.

J’avais si mal et pourtant, je n’avais jamais le courage de lui dire, de le contredire, car sa parole était roi quand il s’agissait de notre couple. J’avais peur quand il se mettait en colère, il ne m’a jamais frappé, mais sa voix était ma hantise, me faisant trembler même quand j’avais raison. J’avais appris avec le temps à être toujours d’accord avec lui parce qu’il m’aimait, il me le montrait même si c’était deux fois dans le mois quand il me rendait visite. Ney avait ce travail qui le rapportait gros, un jour, j’avais osé demander quel était son travail, ce regard qu’il m’avait lancé me faisait toujours frissonner, il ne m’avait pas répondu et j’ai laissé tomber pour ne plus me sentir menacer. C’était n’importe quoi, j’étais paranoïaque, Neymar n’était pas dangereux, pas vrai ? C’était quelqu’un de doux, de si attentionné quand il le voulait, mais ces temps-ci, je n’existais pas dans son regard.

Ces silences qui me tuaient à petit feu, j’avais peur d’avoir un au revoir avec lui. Cet amour que je ressentais me brûler de l’intérieur, me rendant aveugle, ne comprenant plus ces situations qu’il me mettait. Ce masque qu’il avait quand il était avec moi.

— Ney, tu me fais mal’’ sanglotant, ma gorge était sèche en feu, couvrant mon corps nu un peu mieux pour me protéger. J’avais mal, cette fois-ci, il ne m’avait pas préparé comme s’il me punissait pour quelque chose qu’il avait fait que je n’avais pas fait.

J’avais l’impression qu’il volait mon temps, je ne pouvais pas le haïr, je faisais semblant d’aller mieux pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents ni lui, mais était-ce important pour Neymar ? Il était en train de s’éloigner de moi, devenant plus froid, il ne m’appelait même plus. Je faisais l’effort à chaque fois de l’appeler, mais c’était toujours le répondeur, mais quand il m’appelait quand il venait à Paris, je courrais comme un petit chien pour venir le voir et le pardonner. La lumière dans mes yeux avait fini par s’assombrir m’avait dit mon meilleur ami. J’étais accro à mon brésilien depuis ce jour-là. Tous ces silences qu’il me lançait pour me faire culpabiliser, pour demander pardon. Je savais que ce n’était pas normal, mais j’arrivais pas à mettre le mot dessus parce que dans mon esprit, dans mes pensées, il avait gagné.

J’essuyais mes larmes, reniflant du nez pour effacer ces traces parce qu’il allait bientôt rentrer à nouveau dans cette pièce. Cette chambre était notre amour, on s’était construit ici. La première fois que j’étais rentré dans cet hôtel, dans cet endroit, dans cette chambre, j’étais si content, si enthousiaste et si nerveux que j’avais failli vomir mais Neymar m’avait rassuré avec un baiser si doux, si chaleureux m’entourant de ses bras, déposant des baisers papillons sur mon cou si sensible que mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que mon seul ancrage était son corps qui m’avait fait l’amour pour la première fois. C’était si harmonieux, si étincelant, si splendide, si resplendissant que j’avais eu le souffle couper. Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie, il avait été mon premier en tout.

Est-ce qu’il jouait un rôle avec moi ? Cette pensée me faisait peur. Imaginer mon Neymar me faire ça, c’était impossible, ce n’était pas ce Neymar que je connaissais, mais la petite voix me disait aussi que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment depuis ces deux longues années. Mon brésilien me racontait du rêve, jamais sa vie, j’avais réussi par l’accepter parce qu’il s’intéressait à moi quand je lui racontais la mienne même si des fois, j’avais l’impression qu’il ne m’écoutait pas. Je voulais juste me noyer et ne plus revenir. Être avec Neymar m’épuisait mentalement parce que je confondais la réalité avec le fantasme et pourtant, j’y croyais à chaque fois qu’il me consolait, qu’il me guidait.

Deux ans, ensemble alors que je pensais que c’était une éternité de douleur. Ce n’était pas normal, n’est-ce pas ? Je devais ressentir ce que mes parents ressentaient l’un pour l’autre, je ne connaissais que cette relation que j’entretenais avec le plus vieux. Ma vie ne tournait que vers lui, est-ce que je l’aimais pour l’homme qu’il n’était pas ? Non, mensonge, je ne voudrais jamais m’écouter. J’étais vraiment perdu quand il agissait comme ça. Je reprenais petit à petit le contrôle de mon corps alors que les sanglots avaient cessé. Il était revenu en fermant la porte du balcon, l’odeur de cigarette frappa mon nez, je détestais quand il fumait, il savait que j’en avais horreur parce qu’à chaque câlin qu’il me faisait mes vêtements empestait ce poison. Aucune attention pour moi alors qu’il versait à nouveau un bon whisky dans son verre.

Il était toujours aussi nu, n’ayant pas peur que d’autre le voit. Ces tatouages sur sa peau étaient si luxueux, si sublimes, Neymar était mon genre et je ne pouvais pas fuir, ce n’était pas si simple. Aucun regard, aucune parole ni même un sourire alors qu’il me regardait buvant tranquillement sa boisson, il pouvait voir ma détresse sur mon visage, mes yeux rougis et bouffis, mais il faisait comme si de rien n’était. Il s’approcha de moi sans le vouloir j’ai fit un mouvement de recul qu’il remarqua, mais ne laissa rien transparaître en s’asseyant à côté de moi, sa main se posa sur ma joue glissant vers ma nuque pour me faire venir à lui où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes dans un doux baiser au goût whisky qui me faisait toujours frémir, son autre main fit glisser ma couverture alors qu’il m’allongeait sur le lit, sa main caressant ma cuisse.

— Ce que tu es magnifique’’ ce sourire était revenu ne sachant si c’était un vrai ou un faux comme s’il était obligé. Je n’arrivais plus à distinguer ses mensonges de ses vérités,- j’ai de la chance de t’avoir, amor’’ ses lèvres embrassant mon cou, sa voix si inoffensive, si mielleuse, si douce me racontant ce que je voulais entendre.

— Ney’’ j’étais à bout de souffle mon corps était si sensible de ce qu’on avait fait un peu plus tôt.

— Chut, je suis là’’ alors que sa main caressait mes fesses que son sexe se frottait contre le mien, je ne savais plus où tenir, mes ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors qu’il m’embrasait à perdre le souffle, ses gémissements, il aimait un peu de douleur.

— Ney’’ je respirais trop fort, son parfum était partout me faisant oublier un instant ma douleur, ma peur, mon angoisse. J’étais à lui, rien qu’à lui, plus rien ne m’importait.

— Tu es exquis, amor’’ ses dents mordilla doucement mon oreille me faisant gémir, cette main chaude ne faisait que me caresser. Il connaissait tous mes points faibles, je tremblais sous son corps. J’étais perdu dans mon désir que je n’entendis pas son téléphone sonner, cette sonnerie si particulière pour son travail, il soupira,- je dois répondre’’ sa voix était redevenu froide alors qu’il me laissait seul à nouveau avec ce désir que je commençais à trouver dégoûtant, je me trouvais malpropre.

J’entendis sa voix monter, me faisant sursauter même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il disait. Chaque conversation était en portugais parfois en espagnol d’autre fois en anglais. Il n’avait aucun mal à me quitter pour prendre ce genre d’appel, même me quitter pour aller rejoindre un client de dernière minute me disant que c’était important alors que c’était ma journée avec lui. Le problème, c’était que Neymar avait deux téléphones portables, un pour le travail et un pour ces amis, sa famille. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang grimaçant de douleur, le sang le goût du fer alors que je me débattais avec moi-même pour prendre ce portable sur le chevet. Je n’avais jamais fait ça, mais je devais le savoir. Mais j’avais confiance en Neymar, je ne pouvais pas.

Je mangeais l’ongle de mon pouce nerveusement essayant de me retenir, mes jambes bougeaient frénétiquement, je l’ai regardé une dernière fois, il était trop absorbé par sa conversation pour se rendre compte et j’ai craqué en prenant son téléphone. Je connaissais son mot de passe, je l’ai déverrouillé pour aller directement dans les messages, mais le problème avec mon homme, c’était que tout était écrit en espagnol ou en portugais avec ces amis, je pouvais les faire traduire pour voir, mais est-ce que j’aurais le temps. Je fis un copier-coller de l’un des messages, je connaissais ce nom Bruna l’ancienne petite amie de mon mec. J’avais peur de trouver quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas.

 _Quando vôce vai chegar ? Estou a te esperar._ (Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? Je t’attends) Il n’y avait rien d’anormal à part rester en contact avec ton ex qui t’avait fait la misère pour être sorti avec un gamin, c’était les mots de Bruna que Neymar avait si gentiment pu me traduire.

 _Estou me sentindo sozinha querido_ (je me sens seul, bébé) et Neymar avait répondu _eu também_ (moi aussi). Quel connard, mais c’était le dernier message et il l’avait envoyé ce matin alors qu’ils déjeunaient ensemble. J’étais abasourdi, mon ventre me faisait mal. J’étais vraiment un idiot. Mais c’était de ma faute parce que je l’avais soûlé ce matin.

Sa famille ne savait même pas que j’existais, il ne me parlait jamais de sa mère ni de son père ni de sa sœur. Je voulais dire à force, à un moment donner ça parle alors pourquoi j’avais l’impression d’être mené en bateau, me posant même la question, est-ce qu’ils s’existaient vraiment, pourtant j’avais vu la photo de sa sœur. Je devenais trop paranoïaque pour mon propre bien. De toute façon comment ne pas l’être alors que mon petit ami ne me disait rien. Je connaissais à peine ce qu’il était. Je savais ce qu’il aimait, ce qu’il détestait, où il habitait, mais pas plus et ce Kylian là acceptait tout parce que cette angoisse, de le perdre était au-dessus de mes forces. J’étais jaloux de l’importance de Bruna dans la vie de mon mec.

Il m’avait dit, c’était juste une amie maintenant. Je devais l’accepter enfin cela devrait être comme ça, c’était son opinion. Il me l’avait imposé sans que je ne puisse rien dire. J’étais toujours idiot de le laisser passer, j’étais idiot de l’aimer, j’étais idiot de lui donnait tout ce que j’avais. Je ne savais que par lui et pour lui et c’était d’une tristesse d’être comme ça, de vouloir donner et rien recevoir en retour. Quand je demandais, pour lui, je n’étais qu’un gamin, quand lui demandait, je devais obéir. Rien n’était sain, mais je le devais par peur de le perdre, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Et Neymar avait l’avantage. J’empestais maintenant de l’odeur de la cigarette. Je devrais probablement prendre une douche. Je devrais sûrement poser ce portable quand un nom m’attira l’attention, il y avait tellement de messages d’un certain _Lionel_. Je commençais à trembler, ma respiration se faisait plus courte, je voyais mal, mes yeux étaient remplis d’eau salé prêt à tomber.

 _Estoy a esperarte mi amor. Yo no sé por qué no quieres venir. Estas trabajando en otro país, lo sé pero quiero verte más de que una semana._ (Je t’attends mon amour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir. Je sais que tu travailles dans un autre pays, mais je veux te voir plus qu’une semaine.)

 _Esta noche fue muy caliente mi amor, tu sabes come hacerme placer._ (Cette nuit a été très chaude mon amour, tu sais comment me faire plaisir.)

Il y avait cette envie irrésistible de vomir et la photo nue de ce gars que je ne connaissais même pas me fit le faire. C’était vrai, il m’avait dit qu’il avait un travail important à faire en Espagne avant de venir me voir. J’étais ailleurs, je n’avais même plus la force de pleurer. Est-ce que mon brésilien n’avait pas marre de me faire souffrir ? J’essuyais ma bouche, j’avais vomi mon angoisse, ma peur, mes incertitudes. Le dîner était maintenant au sol un tel gâchis, ce téléphone dans ma main, je la serais très fort jusqu’à blanchir mes doigts l’envoyant au mur. J’étais perdu, ces messages duraient depuis des mois. Mon ventre était noué, je n’arrivais plus à bouger pris dans une transe sans jamais pouvoir sortir comme si je sortais de mon corps.

L’envie de crier me prit, mes larmes tombaient déjà ; mon cœur qui se serrait me faisait souffrir. Combien de fois, je devais endurer cette souffrance infligée par celui que j’aimais. Une folie passagère me prenait, je voulais tout casser pour ne rien penser. Ma seule pensée qui avait du sens, c’était de partir de cet endroit qui était mon désarroi, ma tristesse, ma douleur. Je voyais mal, tout était embrumé par mes larmes que j’ai failli tomber s’il n’y avait pas la table de chevet. Je devais partir d’ici avant qu’il ne revienne, je ne pourrais pas parce que je le savais, je devrais le pardonner parce qu’il faisait tout pour moi, je ne pouvais plus. Mes jambes étaient en coton alors que je m’étais mon boxeur, mes mains étaient sur le mur m’aidant à tenir, je voulais juste m’écrouler, m’évanouir, mourir et ne plus revenir. Mon corps était lourd cherchant une sortie, je manquais de souffle, je devais partir, je devais…

— Amor’’ sa voix si mélodieuse me posant une question indirecte, je ne devrais pas le regarder parce que j’allais craquer,- tu fais quoi ?!’’ celui-ci disait pourquoi tu te comportes encore comme un gamin à ne pas me répondre. Dieu, je l’aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

— Laisse-moi tranquille’’ un effort pour rester concentré dans un souffle comme si j’allais m’évanouir. Je tremblais de tellement de choses, de froid, de peur, de souffrance, de tristesse,- pourquoi t’as fait ça ?’’ je tenais bon pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, pour ne pas lui donner une raison de me traiter d’enfant pourri gâté.

— J’ai fait quoi ?!’’ il perdait patience en me demandant sarcastiquement ne remarquant même pas à quel point, je n’allais pas bien.

— Ne… Ney’’ je n’avais même plus de force que je m’étais à glisser contre le mur pour finir par terre en le disant,- Lionel’’ ce nom me fit mal, me fit pleurer pour de bons. Je n’avais même pas le courage de le regarder. Cet homme me faisait du mal, je le laissais faire au nom de l’amour. Cet amour qui me détruisait à petit feu. Ma seule et unique relation qui m’enterrait jusqu’à ne plus savoir qui j’étais vraiment. Où était passée ma fugue, mon caractère ? Où était Kylian Mbappé ? Où était ce gamin plein de joie, plein de vie ? Où était passé tout ça ? Où j’étais passé ? Ney, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Amor’’ dit-il calmement en s’agenouillant devant moi alors que mon visage était entre mes genoux, je ne pouvais pas le regarder, sa main toucha ma tête, mais dans un réflexe, je l’aie giflé, il siffla de douleur alors que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer, tremblant, j’avais plus de force.

— Tu m’épuises, tu es horrible’’ en reniflant du nez, m’enfonçant un peu plus dans ma douleur,- je te donne tout, je me comporte comme tu veux que je me comporte, je t’obéis quand tu es avec moi. Je ne fais jamais rien pour te fâcher, je suis toujours là pour toi. Alors pourquoi…’’ ma voix partait, ma gorge était sèche, j’étais livide de vouloir dire tout ça.

— Amor, je suis…

— Non, je fais tout ce que tu me demandes de faire. Je ne pose jamais de question sur ta vie ou sur ton travail. Je t’écoute, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien’’ mon regard s’ancra dans le sien, mais il avait déjà l’habitude de me voir pleurer pour lui à chaque fois qu’il devrait partir,- je suis quoi pour toi. Juste un objet que tu utilises une fois voir deux fois par mois, m’oubliant le restant de ta vie. Tu penses à moi, tu souffres quand je souffre, tu m’aimes comme je t’aime où ce n’est qu’un mensonge de plus. Qui es-tu ? Je suis qui moi ? Tu as tellement détruit de choses sur moi’’ Neymar me regardait, son visage n’exprimait rien,- Ney, tu as été ma première fois en tout, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?’’ en pleurant des plus belles, me levant, le repoussant, la colère, cherchant mes autres vêtements.

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, lui essayant de m’empêcher, je ne voulais plus l’écouter. Cette envie subite de l’envoyer chier, de ne plus me comporter comme un petit ami modèle. Je m’étais effacé pour lui faire plaisir. Devenir un adulte avant l’heure, laissant mon adolescence, mon insouciance au profit du bonheur qu’il pouvait m’offrir. Il attrapa mon bras, j’essayais de le repousser, me plaquant durement contre le mur, essayant de me calmer, de me dire qu’il était désolé. Sans réfléchir, je lui ai envoyé mon genou dans ses parties intimes, je le voyais tomber par terre en grimaçant, je le regardais sans aucune émotion. Mes larmes étaient sèches.

— Je l’ai mérité’’ dit-il en soufflant, essayant de se lever alors que j’étais toujours contre le mur.

— Non, tu ne mérites rien de ma part’’ ma voix était si loin si fragile mais aussi si froide et en même temps si douce parce que je l’aimais tant, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire concrètement mal.

— Je t’aime, amor’’ en me regardant, c’était la première fois que je voyais une émotion dans son regard, la peur.

— Menteur, arrête de m’appeler ainsi parce que tu l’appelles comme ça, connard, fils de pute’’ en tenant son regard, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortie parce que je savais qu’il allait m’empêcher, parce qu’il voudrait certainement s’expliquer.

— Ne jure pas, j’ai horreur quand tu le fais’’ j’ai frissonné en l’entendant, il avait toujours l’emprise sur moi ? Il n’aimait pas quand je l’insultais, quelle belle hypocrisie, mais je n’aurais jamais le courage de le contredire.

À mon premier pas, j’ai vu qu’il était prêt à m’attraper :

— Je t’aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Ney, tu es la personne la plus horrible que j’ai pu connaître. Penser à toi, ne vient que douleur, souffrance, tristesse. Mon cœur ne le supporte plus. Tu es mauvais pour moi, mais je me tais parce que je n’aime pas te fâcher. Je souffre en silence parce que ton silence me le demande parce que tu n’as pas le temps pour le gamin que je suis, vas te faire foutre’’ il se leva, me prenant par le bras me faisant un peu mal alors que je m’enfuyais, me balançant sur le lit, montant m’empêchant de me débattre, ses deux mains retenant mes bras.

— Je t’aime Kylian à en crever. Tu me rends dingue à chaque fois que je dois partir parce que tu ne veux jamais venir avec moi. Tu souffres en silence, tu as pensé à moi, je dois tolérer de te laisser ici alors que je peux te ramener avec moi, mais toi, tu me dis toujours, tu dois terminer tes études. Tu peux le faire là où je suis, amor’’ sa voix était dure, froide en regardant mes yeux rougis par les pleurs,- bien sûr, c’est moi le méchant loup. Ta famille t’a enfin convaincu pas vrai. Tu me déçois, en plus regarder dans mon téléphone, Kyky. Ta parole ne vaut rien’’ une rage me prit, cet homme m’accusait de tout et de rien, cet homme que j’aimais m’infligeait des choses qu’on avait déjà discutés.

— Tu es pas possible’’ en murmurant, en luttant qu’une de mes mains se libéra et le gifla directement,- tu m’as trompé Ney avec un autre homme depuis quand je ne sais même pas. Je n’ai plus la force de discuter, laisse-moi juste partir, j’en ai besoin’’ j’avais encore craqué, les larmes tomber silencieusement sur mes joues jusqu’au lit. Je voulais qu’il me console alors que c’était lui qui causait ce tourment.

— Je ne peux pas. Coucher avec lui a été une connerie, je sais et j’en suis désolé, amor. Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je t’aime si tu savais’’ il y a eu une longue pause alors qu’il me regardait, réfléchissant, j’avais arrêté de me battre,- à chaque fois que je viens ici, je dois me contenter du minimum. Si tu savais à quel point j’ai envie de t’emmener loin d’ici, loin de ta famille’’ je le regardais maintenant, son regard transmettait de l’amour, son amour pour moi mais mon cœur était trop brisé,- tu m’obsèdes que je dois faire la part des choses, je peux t’assurer que si je le voulais vraiment tes parents ne pourront jamais te trouver’’ en caressant ma joue, alors que je l’évitais mais c’était pas possible alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur mon front.

— Je sais que je peux être froid parfois, mais c’est pour me protéger parce que j’attends tellement plus de toi, Kylian’’ sa voix s’adoucit, son souffle contre le mien, mon cœur se calma, chuchotant à mon oreille,- je veux tellement de toi, te voir briller, être à mes côtés, t’emmener avec moi mais, tu ne peux pas parce que tu ne veux pas décevoir ta famille’’ en mordillant mon oreille, il m’embrouillait comme d’habitude que je ne captais pas,- je sais que tu vas me pardonner, je dois te le prouver que ton amour n’est pas en vain’’ caressant ma joue, son pouce caressait ma lèvre inférieure, son regard ancré dans le mien,- te amo, amor’’ en m’embrassant que je n’ai même pas pensé à le rejeter. Son regard me transportait, me berçait, son parfum m’ensorcelait.

J’étais redevenu son gamin et lui était redevenu mon homme. Une pensée qui ne me faisait plus tiquer. J’étais sous son emprise, il pouvait faire et dire que je le pardonnerais automatiquement. L’amour que je lui portais effacer cette souffrance qui était constamment en moi. La peur de le perdre me faisait vriller et de refaire ma réalité à sa façon. Neymar le savait et comptait là-dessus alors que le baiser s’intensifier. Je ne pouvais pas oublier qu’il avait couché avec quelqu’un d’autre, me trompant car il l’avait fait la même chose en trompant Bruna avec moi. Est-ce que ce n’était pas juste le revers de la médaille ? Est-ce que je ne l’avais pas mérité ? J’aimais un homme qui avait quitté une femme pour moi. Est-ce que je ne l’avais pas cherché alors que ses lèvres parcouraient mon torse sous mes gémissements, mes tétons étaient durs sa langue jouait avec eux, gonflés par le désir jusqu’à arriver à mon entre-jambe où ses dents tira un peu sur mon boxeur, ses mains caressaient mes fesses.

J’étais complètement, éperdument amoureux de Neymar depuis ce jour dans la ruelle. Mon corps ne connaissait que sa symphonie, voulant toujours la jouer sur moi, vibrant mon cœur au rythme de nos ébats. Doucement, j’ai soulevé mes fesses pour qu’il puisse enlever mon boxeur. Je ne savais plus qui j’étais où j’étais, il n’y avait que ce corps qui me surplombait de sa chaleur, mes mains passant sur ses tatouages alors que ses lèvres touchaient mon cou, son sexe glissa à l’intérieur de moi me faisant gémir, mes doigts s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau agrippant son dos, mon corps se plia de désir m’enflamment de tout mon être, ses dents parcourant mon cou. J’haletais, soupirait ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle alors que son pénis rentrait et sortait de moi. J’avais l’impression de brûler à l’intérieur, l’un de ses mains tenant une de mes cuisses, la température ne faisait qu’augmenter.

Il s’enfonça une nouvelle fois sa verge tout entier en moi, me dilatant, j’avais du mal à retenir mes gémissements que je mordais son épaule le faisant gémir aussi, puis il se retira et me pénétra à nouveau, mais en y allant centimètre par centimètre.

— Tu es si chaud, si étroit’’ murmura Neymar à mes oreilles. Me racontant à quel point, mes parois encerclaient sa verge, qu’à chaque secousse, il avait envie de venir en moi. Ses coups de reins devenaient frénétiques me faisant gémir, j’étais ailleurs, mon corps ne m’appartenait plus. Je n’étais que vide et bonheur, le désir, l’avidité de vouloir plus m’empêchait de venir. Je mordillais mes lèvres jusqu’au sang, j’étais sensible à chaque coup de reins qu’il me donnait. J’haletais plus que je respirais, son souffle sur mon cou, mon sexe frottant contre son ventre. On était qu’un seul être, j’en pouvais plus, j’entendais mon cœur, mon sang battre dans mes oreilles, j’étais en flamme alors qu’il venait en moi grognant contre mon épaule, le plaisir alors que je croisais mes jambes sur ses fesses.

— Reste au fond de moi s’il te plaît, Ney’’ j’avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle tandis que mes mains entouraient sa nuque, je le voulais ici comme ça pour l’éternité. Ce plaisir qui me submergeait alors qu’il m’embrassait profondément sa langue dansant avec la mienne avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres.

— Bien sûr, amor.

…

Je devais arrêter d’y croire à force mon cœur ne tenait plus. Une fois de plus, je me faisais avoir alors que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues me faisant mal d’avoir autant pleurer. La chambre était sens dessus, la colère d’avoir tout saccagé, la tristesse d’une promesse qui ne viendra jamais. J’étais seul dans ma souffrance, le silence me rendait malade. J’étais si perdu, mon téléphone dans les mains, assis par terre au beau milieu de ce foutoir qui avait été une chambre auparavant. J’étais qui, j’étais quoi pour subir autant de peine autant de chagrin par une seule et unique personne. Quand est-ce que j’allais bouger ? Quand est-ce que j’allais arrêter de pleurer ? Quand est-ce que j’allais oublier ? Quand est-ce que je reprendrais ma vie ? Je n’étais que vide en ce moment. C’était la même musique et cette fois-ci, c’était douloureux, n’avait-il pas promis ?

Je sanglotais dans cette pièce me ramenant à nos ébats, à nos pleurs, à nos rires. J’étais qui, putain ? Quand est-ce que cela allait s’arrêter ? Je ne pouvais pas être comme ça pas toujours, c’était épuisant de toujours l’attendre. Je ne pouvais oublier, son odeur dans l’air, sur mon corps, le parfum d’une vie si remplie qui me laissait pourrir. Autant de vie détruit en quelques secondes, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait de moi ? Neymar, quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir ? Mes larmes ne s’arrêtaient pas, j’avais si froid, cette porte dont je n’arrivais pas fermer, le froid rentrait effaçant son odeur, ce balcon où il y avait encore ce magot de cigarette, son verre posait sur la table basse. J’étais qui pour être comme ça, mon ventre me faisait mal alors que je regardais encore ce maudit téléphone, ce message. Il m’avait quitté sans me dire au revoir où hier mon brésilien m’avait promis de rester.

Je m’étais réveillé tout seul, me levant en panique le cherchant, mon cœur effrayer cherchant du regard, le souffle court. Quel était belle ma vie. Un seul message bref, automatique comme les autres : _Je suis désolé, amor. J’ai quelque chose d’important à régler dans mon pays._ Si simple mais si monstrueux. Qui était-ce ? Qui j’étais devenu ? Ce n’était plus ce Kylian souriant attendant qui attendait toujours cette promesse. J’étais brisé et il n’y avait que lui qui arrivait à recoller les morceaux pour mieux les briser. J’étais si fatigué, m’allongeant sur le sol, me recroquevillais sur moi-même pour ne plus rien entendre et attendre et pourtant, j’entendais son rire, ses mots prononçaient alors qu’il caressait ma joue, murmurant ses mots dans l’air : « _Je vais rester avec toi pour l’éternité, amor. Je ne partirais plus. »_.

Quelle belle blague que ce monde me racontait…

_Fin_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis-moi s’il te plaît qui t’a envoyé pour me** **vouloir**

J'étais si content, j'avais réussi mon bac mention assez bien. C'était une délivrance. Un bonheur indescriptible, je me rappelais encore quand j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur annoncer, j'avais eu la chair de poule et les larmes m'étaient montés aux yeux alors que je marchais dans une gare plein de gens. Le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant fort, la réussite, des longues années achevées. Je ne voulais plus penser à la suite, je voulais juste profiter de ces vacances avec insouciance et aujourd'hui, je me préparais pour aller en boîte avec quelques amis pour fêter notre réussite. Le stress n'était plus, l'inquiétude était si loin, la culpabilité avait disparu ne pensant plus à cette amie qui allait en rattrapage. Je devais pendant cette soirée me concentrer que sur moi-même. J'avais tendance à penser aux autres qu'à moi.

Je devais baisser la pression, être en symbiose avec moi-même. Je n'aimais pas sortir, ce n'était pas mon truc, mais mes amis m'avaient convaincu que cette soirée était spéciale et puis, mes parents ne pouvaient pas dire non, j'avais dix-huit ans quand même. C'était juste moi, je préférais rester et regarder un bon match de football, j'étais passionné par ce sport au détriment de mes amitiés, me disait certains, mais je m'en fichais. Avoir que quelques amis étaient bons, je n'avais pas besoin d'être entouré constamment. Alors que j'étais habillé prêt à sortir quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

— Oui'' indiquant à cette personne de rentrer dans ma chambre.

— Salut fils, je voulais juste savoir si t'étais prêt, ton ami Colin t'attends en bas'' dit mon père le sourire aux lèvres,- je suis fier de toi'' murmura-t-il alors que je lui faisais un sourire le prenant dans les bras.

— Merci, papa'' ma voix était douce.

— Ne rentre pas trop tard, fais attention à toi, garde toujours ton verre à côté de toi'' s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je sais papa, je n'ai plus huit ans'' je m'exclamai, un sourire au coin en le lâchant.

— En tout cas, tu t'es bien habillé'' dit mon père avec fierté.

— Merci mais ça veut dire que je m'habille mal d'habitude, je suis déçu de toi, papa'' en le regardant sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire suivit du sien. Il me donna une dernière accolade avant de sortir me laissant finir. J'ai pris ma carte d'identité, l'argent que mes parents m'avaient donné. Je me suis regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir, j'étais classe aujourd'hui, une chemise blanche avec une veste rouge, un pantalon rouge et des chaussures blanches, prêt à partir. L'endroit où j'allais avec mes amis était une boîte à thème très réputé dans Paris. C'était pour ça que j'avais décidé d'y aller parce que j'entendais parler de cet endroit depuis tout petit surtout à cause de mon grand frère.

Encore un dernier regard avant de partir de ma chambre, descendre les escaliers disant au revoir rapidement à ma famille qui allait faire une soirée cinéma fantastique sans moi les traites. Ma mère m'avait fait culpabiliser sur ça. Je faisais vite pour ne pas m'attarder, pauvre de ce Colin qui avait le visage qui disait _s'il te plaît sauve-moi de ta famille_. Le pauvre depuis petit mon grand frère le chambrer à cause d'un truc qu'il n'a jamais voulu me dire. Peut-être quelque chose d'honteux. Je l'avais déjà demandé à mon grand frère, Jirès, mais comme il m'a dit si gentiment, _tu ne sauras jamais_.

— Enfin sortie'' soupira mon ami,- sérieux qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps'' bouda-t-il.

— Toi'' dis-je sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux, lui aussi le fit alors qu'on marchait pour prendre le métro qui allait nous emmener dans cette boîte brancher de la capitale. Aucun de nous deux n'avaient le permis de conduire. Dix-huit ans, sans permis la belle vie surtout le stress oui, je n'imaginais pas conduire si je ne voulais pas mourir aussi jeune alors que Colin avait déjà son code.

En route, en saluant quelques personnes qu'on connaissait qui nous demandait à chaque fois où on allait. J'étais pressé, nerveux d'être là-bas. Il y avait d'autres amis qui étaient déjà là-bas, je regardais un peu partout comme si je ne connaissais pas ces ruelles sombres parfois illuminé quand ça voulait.

— Relaxe-toi, à force, tu déteins sur moi'' soupira Colin en tapotant mon dos doucement.

— Désolé, tu sais que j'aime pas trop les endroits fréquentés'' alors qu'on descendait les escaliers du métro.

— Je sais mais tout va bien se passer'' en bipant sa carte de transport.

— Si tu le dis'' pas très rassuré mais c'était moi qui voulais venir alors je devais prendre mon mal en patience et profiter de cette soirée.

— Tu sais que Presko va nous présenter son quatrième petite amie ou petit ami, je ne sais plus. Je ne l'écoutais même plus quand il m'a parlé de ça'' descendant les escaliers du métro, j'ai rigolé l'accompagnant, je savais qu'il voulait me distraire,- sérieux, il ne vit que pour avoir du sexe celui-là'' dit-il en regardant l'affichage des horaires, encore une minute.

— Comme il dit souvent, je suis jeune, laissez-moi profiter'' en imitant sa voix.

— Oui c'est ça, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu un problème avec la dernière fille qu'il avait fréquentée'' dit Colin en parlant fort alors que le bruit s'intensifier, le métro arriver enfin.

— Ne porte pas la poisse, j'en suis sûr que cette fois-ci, il a trouvé quelqu'un de bien'' en rentrant dans le compartiment, cherchant où on pouvait s'asseoir mais c'était tout prit. C'était bondé à cette heure-ci.

— Si je me souviens bien, il m'a parlé d'un certain'' en fronçant les sourcils,- tu vois, j'oublie à chaque fois qu'il parle parce que de toi à moi, on sait très bien qu'à quel point il parle trop'' j'ai essayé de retenir mon rire.

— S'il t'entend dire ça, il va te tuer'' en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

— Si tu veux avoir ma mort sur ta conscience'' en hochant les sourcils ridiculement me faisant rire plus fort, je ne prêtais pas attention aux gens qui nous regardaient.

— Ah oui voilà'' tapant dans ses mains tout excitées,- un certain, allez ma tête'' frappant sa pauvre tête se donnant en spectacle et il le savait, l'idiot,- Julian, voilà'' tout sourire en me secouant des épaules.

— Mais ça va pas non'' en souriant, le poussant frottant mon dos qui s'était cogné contre la barre de fer.

— Désolé'' en grattant sa tête.

— Ça va, on va bientôt descendre'' dis-je en regardant par terre. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'étais avec mon meilleur ami, je me donnais en spectacle.

...

La musique s'entendait depuis le métro. Il y avait un monde pas possible, comment on allait rentrer ? Fronçant mes sourcils, cherchant du regard si je connaissais des personnes, mais non.

— Comment on va faire'' dis-je débité voyant cette ligne qui se prolongeait, nos amis étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

— T'inquiète pas'' dit Colin en me poussant vers la porte,- je connais un ami qui connaît quelqu'un qui connaît'' je l'interrompis.

— Ok, j'ai compris'' en frappant doucement sa tête, il me tira la langue alors que c'était vrai, il nous laissa entrer. La musique était devenue de plus en plus forte. Les gens se déhancher sur la piste de danse, quelques-uns étaient au bar commandant, d'autres étaient assis. Il y avait même des carrés VIP pour les gens riches. Nous, on cherchait forcément nos amis, il me prit la main et me guida dans cette foule dense. Il y avait des gens qui allaient faire des bébés ce soir.

On les trouva après vingt minutes de recherches, cet endroit était vraiment grand et les musiques qui s'y jouait était plus latine en ce moment. Je kiffais de dingue, je bougeais mes épaules au rythme de la musique alors que tout le monde essayait d'avoir une conversation dans ce genre d'endroit. Vraiment, je ne pouvais que entendre la musique. Je sirotais un cocktail à base de fruit, je n'étais pas très porté sur l'alcool. Je voyais Presko danser avec son Julian comme il disait, ils avaient l'air heureux. Colin le traite, m'avait laissé tomber pour aller dragueur des filles, je me trouvais avec des gens que je connaissais peu parce que je les voyais peu.

Je me sentais comme d'habitude seul buvant ma boisson à ne plus avoir, j'ai soupiré, je devais sûrement aller en commander. Je m'étais levé leur indiquant que je revenais même cette boisson que je buvais coûtait cher, je n'étais pas riche bon sang. Je traversais cette foule qui me basculait à mesure que je m'avançais qu'une fille avec son talon aiguille s'enfonça dans ma chaussure, j'avais tellement de chose à dire à cette mais, je m'étais retenu en lui souriant, disant que ce n'était rien. J'étais enfin arrivé dans ce foutu bar où maintenant j'avais du mal à commander parce qu'il y avait du monde, j'allais craquer et partir d'ici d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais ici. C'était agaçant que je commençais à m'énerver, je grognais, je murmurais à moi-même alors que des gens me poussaient sans me demander pardon, la politesse était morte de nos jours.

— Excusez-moi'' dis-je au barman qui servait quelqu'un d'autre mais ne m'avait pas entendu parce qu'une autre personne venait de me pousser vers l'extérieur pour qu'elle puisse prendre ma place. Ok, je devais juste oublier ce cocktail et aller m'asseoir de nouveau. Franchement, j'avais mal à la tête, c'était le bon moment de rentrer chez moi et faire la soirée cinéma.

Maintenant, je devais chercher mon meilleur ami pour lui dire, personne ne me calculait. Oui une soirée spéciale, c'était vraiment nul de mon point de vue. La musique me tapait sur les nerfs et je n'arrivais pas à trouver cet idiot.

— Salut, veux-tu danser avec moi, mon beau'' dit une voix étouffée par la musique, je me suis retourné pour lui dire que non, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je me suis trouvé devant une belle femme qui mettait ses atouts en valeurs.

— Je suis désolé, mais non'' dis-je en m'excusant avec un sourire, elle me sourit aussi et était partie. J'ai soufflé de bon cœur et d'épuisement. Et maintenant, j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas dégueulasse comme ceux de l'école.

J'évitais et esquivais à mesure que je m'approchais des toilettes quand j'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant un homme plus bas être complètement dans les vapes alors qu'une femme cherchait dans sa veste quelque chose, je voyais mal. L'envie de faire pipi me passa alors que je m'approchais d'eux, la femme fatale prit de l'argent et remit le portefeuille dans la veste de cet homme et était partie, je ne savais où. Moi dans tout ça, je voulais voir si cette personne allait bien. Je m'approchai doucement en m'asseyant, remarquant que le fauteuil était vraiment confortable, je me penchai pour voir s'il respirait, on ne savait jamais, je faisais juste mon devoir quand j'ai senti son souffle sur ma joue droite. Cette personne allait bien enfin à part d'être fait dérober. Quand j'ai voulu me lever, une main m'arrêta. Une paire de yeux kakis me regardait intensément même s'il avait du mal à se concentrer.

— Vous êtes'' sa voix était pâteuse à force de tant de boire.

— Personne, je voulais juste voir si vous allez bien'' en parlant doucement dans ce brouhaha. Vraiment, il n'y avait que moi pour être dans ce genre de situation, je l'entendais si j'étais proche de lui. Il puait l'alcool, mais ce parfum qui était le sien, persistait toujours dans mon nez.

— J'ai un mal de crâne, envie de vomir'' dit-il et moi dans tout ça, je commençais à paniquer, je n'avais aucune envie que cette personne me vomisse dessus que je l'ai aidé à se mettre début pour aller aux toilettes. Le pauvre, il était dans un mauvais état, mais je n'allais pas mentir même sur son mauvais jour, je le trouvais charmant. Ne me jugeait pas.

Après un passage aux toilettes, et deux bouteilles d'eau acheter, car celui-ci n'avait plus d'argent, je me sentais responsable de cet homme qui pouvait ou pas prendre soin de lui. Où je m'étais encore mis les pieds ?

— Tiens, mange'' dis-je alors qu'il avait du mal à rester éveillé, il devait manger. J'avais toujours une gaufrette aux laits et aux noisettes dans ma poche, on ne savait jamais. Je l'ai ouvert et le mis près de ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse croquer, mais ne croqua pas. J'ai soupiré.

— Ce n'est pas empoisonné, regarde'' c'est ce qu'il fit alors que je croquais dedans, il avait un de ces sourires magnifique, il croqua ensuite. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas lui qui c'était fait dérober.

Les minutes passaient et cet homme se trouvait un peu mieux capable de tenir une conversation. Je l'observais me rendant compte que lui et moi on était habillé pareille sauf la chemise noire et ses chaussures rouges.

— Obrigado, meu garoto'' dit-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils, j'entendais du portugais, je connaissais que le mot obrigado.

— De rien, tu as l'air un peu mieux'' dis-je en le regardant, alors que sa tête partait en arrière soufflant, voulant certainement reprendre de nouveau de l'alcool sur sa table mais dans ma conscience, je l'ai pris et il me regarda quand il ne trouvait plus la bouteille.

— Hey, c'est à moi'' bouda-t-il en me tirant la langue.

— Tu as vu dans quel état, tu es. Tu t'es fait même avoir, tu n'as même plus d'argent'' en l'empêchant de prendre la bouteille.

— N'importe quoi'' sa voix je pouvais apercevoir du doute alors qu'il prenait son portefeuille,- non mais, où est passé mon argent ?'' en me regardant. J'ai froncé les sourcils en lui expliquant ce que j'avais vu,- ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû prendre cette fille, je ne la connais même pas. Je voulais juste m'amuser et voilà comment je suis récompensé'' en terminant la phrase, essayant toujours de prendre la bouteille, je me suis levé en le regardant,- mais en revanche, j'aime ta compagnie maintenant'' j'ai roulé des yeux parce qu'il me servait avec son sourire charmeur juste pour pouvoir reprendre cette maudite boisson.

— Ça suffit si tu ne veux pas faire un coma éthylique, je vais me sentir responsable'' dis-je en m'asseyant à nouveau, mais il ne cherchait même plus à reprendre sa bouteille, il me regardait tout simplement avec son regard de braise qui faisait battre mon cœur.

— T'es pas ma mère ni mon père'' son sourire si sexy, il le savait cet abruti.

— Heureusement pour l'un, je n'ai pas les attribue adéquates et pour l'autre, je suis trop jeune pour être père merci mais non'' il y avait du sarcasme dans ma voix, je me sentais toute chose, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, je rentrais dans son jeu.

— Il n'y a rien de mal à être parent à un jeune âge'' en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

— Va dire ça à mes parents et puis, il faut avoir de la stabilité pour vouloir fonder une famille. Je viens à peine de sortir du lycée'' disais-je ne me rendant pas compte à quel point il s'approchait de moi.

— Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi'' sa voix se faisait plus près de mon oreille, son souffle sur mon cou qui empestait l'alcool et dit,- tu as quel âge pour être ici ?

— L'âge l'égale, je te signale monsieur, 18 ans et tout fier'' avec un grand sourire alors que je cachais mon sourire derrière mes mains, je me sentais bizarre, cet homme me faisait sentir bizarre.

— Mmh, tu es venu ici tout seul comme un grand'' il me faisait des chatouilles avec son nez sur mon cou, je bougeais mes pieds nerveusement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais ce plaisir grandir dans mon bas-ventre, je me sentais chaud, très sensible à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait à me toucher mon bras, ma cuisse.

Je le laissais faire parce que j'aimais avoir cette sensation de planer, d'être ivre sans l'être et oublier où j'étais. C'était si beau, si enfantin alors que son bras entourait ma taille d'un geste très doux, j'essayais de le repousser en rigolant, je voulais me faire sentir désirer. Mon dos se plaqua contre son torse tout chaud, sa main caressait mon ventre, déposant quelques baisers sur ma nuque alors que j'essayais de ne pas gémir. Comment lui et moi, on était passé d'une simple conversation à ça ? Et moi, depuis quand, je me comportais comme ça. Son rire à mes oreilles quand j'essayais de me cacher avec ma chemise, il me trouvait adorable. J'ai senti ses dents tracer mon épaule, ses mains glissaient sous ma chemise, caressant mes pectoraux. Revenues vers mon oreille, ses dents mordillaient doucement mon lobe me procurant mille délices. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être sensible à ces endroits-là.

On était en plein milieu d'une boîte, assit sur un canapé et un mec que je ne connaissais même pas le nom s'amusait avec moi et j'en avais à rien à faire que quelqu'un nous regarde, il était trop doué, je me laissais faire oubliant tout sur mon passage ne remarquant pas une de ses mains quittant mon torse pour aller prendre la bouteille cachait sous le canapé, l'ouvrit avec son pouce et me le mit sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris les yeux plein de désir alors qu'il me chuchotait.

— Bois'' sa voix douce, suave, chaude.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non et je n'avais pas envie. C'était sucré agréable au goût. L'alcool brûlait doucement ma gorge, une sensation exquise me faisant planer. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, j'étais juste un instrument. C'était la première personne qui me touchait ainsi et je ne savais pas que je pouvais réagir comme ça, je ne connaissais pas encore trop bien mon corps.

— Tu veux venir chez moi'' ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou rire de cette douce torture.

— Tu n'es pas un tuer en série ah'' et lui rigola de bon cœur en entourant et en serrant mon ventre.

— Pas que je sache'' en posant son menton sur mon épaule, je le sentais, c'était quelqu'un de doux, j'espérais juste de ne pas me tromper,- alors !

— Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ?!'' en regardant la foule, il y avait des gens vraiment qui voulait faire l'amour sur le sol.

— Neymar, mais tu peux m'appeler Ney, belo'' me dit-il alors que je penchais ma tête en arrière, son regard croisa les miens. J'aimais tellement ces couleurs dans ses yeux, son iris était merveilleux.

— Kylian'' dans un souffle alors qu'il me sourit au coin, c'était magnifique, cet homme était juste somptueux à souhait.

— Joli prénom'' il roulait mon prénom dans sa bouche m'appelant me faisant rire.

— Le tien aussi'' alors que je me décollais de son torse pour me lever, sa main prit mon bras pour me faire pencher vers lui. Nez contre nez, souffle contre souffle, me regardant d'une intensité attendant toujours ma réponse.

— Mes parents vont me tuer si je découche'' en le regardant mais lui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, en relevant une de ses sourcils trouvant ça amusant.

— Tu n'as jamais découché'' sa voix sexy me rendant fébrile.

— Pas pour ce que tu veux me faire'' j'étais en train de brûler de honte.

— Oh'' l'air étonné sur son visage,- et qu'est-ce que je vais te faire, amor ?'' son regard me regardait alors que mes joues étaient en feu heureusement que ma peau brune ne laissait rien transparaître à un certain degré.

— T'es nul, Ney'' d'une voix si faible sous cette musique qu'il n'entendit même pas.

— Alors, c'est un oui'' ses doigts caressaient ma main posée sur sa cuisse.

— Je sais pas'' j'étais pas sûr, je me trouvais embarrasser. C'était comme ça que les gens faisaient, c'était trop bizarre. Distrait dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas senti quelque chose posé sur ma tête, je l'ai regardé confusément alors qu'il me souriait, je voyais bien qu'il voulait m'embrasser, moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'initier. Ma main toucha son chapeau noir sur ma tête avant de la poser sur sa joue droite,- pourquoi ?!'' parce qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre certes qui venait de le voler, mais bon. Cette question était indirecte, pourquoi moi ?

Je n'étais pas encore accompli, je n'étais personne. Juste un gamin qui avait toujours un pied dans l'adolescence et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Je ne pensais pas trop au sexe comme tant d'autres personnes de mon âge. J'avais d'autres choses à faire et à penser. Il ne me demandait pas non plus en mariage, de sortir en tant que couple. Je savais ce qu'il demandait, mais est-ce que moi, j'étais prêt à le faire ?! J'avais plein de doute, ce qu'on venait de faire était génial, mais aller plus loin était un autre territoire. Il devait sûrement aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais pas...

— Hey'' en me faisant revenir vers moi,- ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste une proposition. Si tu n'es pas prêt, on s'en fiche, on peut rester ici et discuter parce que tu es un gamin fort intéressant, Kylian'' en embrassant mon front, me guidant vers lui, m'asseyant sur ses cuisses, je me sentais honteux, allait savoir pourquoi. Je me cachais contre son cou, il caressait ma tête.

C'était bizarre de dire que je sentais que Neymar était ma personne. C'était inscrit quelque part, je le sentais, mais j'avais trop peur. Ses doigts s'entrelaçaient avec les miens. Pour me faire me sentir moins coupable, il commença à raconter un peu sa vie. Je pouvais l'entendre, on était trop près l'un de l'autre. Je savais maintenant qu'il venait du Brésil, qu'il était ici depuis ses vingt ans, cherchant quelque chose de meilleur. Qu'il avait un fils Davi qui était resté dans son pays natal. Sa voix était si fière quand il parlait de son fils, je souriais de temps en temps voyant à quel point son pays lui manquait. J'étais pas du tout surpris en l'entendant dire qu'il avait dix-neuf ans quand son fils était né avec son ancienne petite amie. Un amour de jeunesse, mais ils avaient rompu à la naissance de leur fils.

Venant ici, vouloir donner un meilleur avenir pour son fils qui maintenant avait six ans. Le brésilien le voyait peu, mais aidait comme il pouvait, c'était un père en or qui voulait rester, mais qui avait préféré améliorer sa vie et celui de son enfant. Je le savais, il m'avait accaparé en ces instants alors que je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation dans une boîte remplie de gens, la musique à fond. Il fallait juste tendre l'oreille. Ici, le son n'était pas trop fort, c'était un endroit bien protégé pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir et parler. Je n'avais plus que faire de mes amis, je voulais rester en sa présence, le garder pour moi, prendre son temps. Nos rigolades étouffaient par la musique, je l'avais même payé un cocktail sans alcool, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Pas d'argent, voulant me rembourser à tout prix, mais je m'en fichais, je passais un bon moment.

Mon meilleur ami me trouva en plein discussion avec Neymar. Je lui demandai de me laisser tranquille avec un regard qu'il comprit alors que le brésilien bougeait ses épaules avec ses mains, m'invitant à danser. Je l'avais dit que je ne savais pas danser, mais me pris par la main me ramenant dans la piste de danse. J'étais si heureux, me collant contre son corps, me faisant tournoyer. J'étais aux anges, les lumières brillaient de mille feux, tout le monde bougeait au rythme de la musique. Je rigolais à cœur perdu à chaque mot qu'il me disait, j'étais euphorique, mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains sur mes hanches, m'agrippant fortement. J'étais sur une autre planète, j'avais failli tomber plusieurs fois sous son regard charmeur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui et dans l'attente, dans la passion. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes dans une danse endiablée par nos mouvements de corps.

Je sentais partir à chaque fois que sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, mais celui-ci était mille fois meilleur. Le premier avait été une catastrophe. Je valsais au rythme de nos baisers, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Nos baisers étaient si doux, si intenses. J'avais toujours l'impression de manquer de souffle. Ses mains caressaient mes fesses que je gémissais entre ses lèvres, mon corps tremblait et lui continuait de me promulguer ses caresses. Je voulais tellement plus, je voulais m'envoler avec lui, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire, je l'avais déjà dit non pas vrai. Il prit mon bras, sa paume de main contre la mienne, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai rigolé.

— J'adore t'entendre rire'' dit-il à mon oreille, son nez frottant contre mon cou. Il était un vrai charmeur et je tombais pour lui. Je n'avais pas d'armes pour lutter alors que lui avait pour attaquer. C'était un dragueur né.

Je voulais plus, mon corps était incendié par lui, mes pensées ne m'appartenaient plus. Je devais, je le voulais alors prit de courage pour une fois, chuchotant à son oreille agrippant sa chemise pour me donner du courage.

— Je te veux'' dans un souffle alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. J'étais sans jambe, mon cœur battait vite. Ce tourbillon ne cessait d'aller et de venir. J'étais en plein délire de vouloir ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Être aimé juste une fois, je ne demandais pas plus. Je n'étais pas très beau comme si gentiment beaucoup de filles m'avaient dit, je n'avais que mes qualités, mon humour et je voulais cet homme. C'était mon droit de me laisser aller juste pour une fois. J'avais eu mon bac, je devais juste profiter.

Je devais juste parler avec Colin pour mentir à mes parents que je dormais chez un ami de long date s'ils téléphonaient. Je voulais avoir ce qu'on créait ici, je savais que j'avais dix-huit ans, mais je rendais toujours compte à mes parents et eux ne savaient pas pour moi à quel, j'aimais aussi les hommes. Ils voyaient d'un mal œil mon amitié avec Presko qui avait été renié par ses parents, habitant avec sa grand-mère qui l'aimait trop pour le laisser tomber. M'interdisant de lui rendre visite, mais l'interdiction n'avait jamais interdit qui que se soit de le faire. Il n'y avait que mes amis proches qui savaient pour ça. Je ne voulais pas fuir mes parents, je pouvais vivre comme ça, mais juste à un certain degré. Je ne voulais pas être l'enfant maudit, le mouton noir de la famille, mais je ne pouvais pas aussi cacher cette partie de moi. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un homme, le courage de ne pas me faire attraper par mes parents.

Je voulais que cette soirée se termine bien. Qu'il n'aurait aucune peur, aucune angoisse juste du plaisir et d'envie d'être ensemble. C'était ce que m'avaient promis mes amis et je l'appliquais avec Neymar. Ma première fois, mon envie, mon contrôle.

— On y va, amor'' j'aimais ce petit nom qu'il me donnait alors qu'il mettait à nouveau son chapeau sur ma tête alors que j'avais dit au revoir à mes amis qui allaient me couvrir. Je leur avais laissé le temps de connaître un peu Neymar pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il avait même donné son adresse pour qu'ils puissent vérifier, c'était Presko qui l'avait demandé enfin l'interrogeait plutôt le pauvre, mais Ney répondait toujours avec le sourire et le brésilien les avait séduits aussi.

C'était en allant que Colin me chuchota à mon oreille :

— Tu as trouvé une bonne partie, toi ah. Je suis jaloux. Il faut que je mette le bouchon double'' en rigolant me disant adieu, c'était un abruti celui-là alors qu'on quittait le club.

...

Arrivé à destination, il n'y avait pas un chat qui vive. L'immeuble était grand, qui s'imposait dans le quartier. Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus alors que mon regard était ancré sur le bâtiment. Neymar se gara, je devenais de plus en plus nerveux, j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Mes pieds bougeaient frénétiquement, j'avais juste envie de me cacher imaginant tellement de choses que je surchauffais. Je me levai de la banquette du côté passagère, il me fit un magnifique sourire en entrelaçant sa main avec la mienne, il était galant à sa façon en m'aidant à me lever. J'ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois alors que je marchais derrière lui dans le calme la plus totale à part de temps en temps des voitures, le vent qui soufflait, je ne pouvais qu'entendre mon cœur battre à vive allure. Il prit son badge et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, je l'ai suivi. C'était bizarre de se sentir coupable de ce que j'allais faire.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce moment. Même si je me mentais à moi-même, je connaissais cette confusion, cette obligation de me cacher comme si j'étais un être abject. Que je devais cacher une partie de moi-même par la peur de plus revoir ceux que j'aimais. C'était stressant, horrible de ne plus pouvoir compter sur ces mêmes personnes. C'était l'incapacité à ne pas voir, à ne pas entendre son propre soi parce que les gens pouvaient être horribles. L'ascenseur me paraissait si lent alors que je sentais son parfum tout autour de moi, son corps qui me collait m'embrassant à perdre l'haleine. Plaquer contre le miroir, ses mains qui me caressaient me faisait oublier mes problèmes, mes incertitudes, mes craintes. J'avais l'impression de tomber comme une vague qui me ramassait et qui me jetait dans ses bras. Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait.

Il embrassa ma joue droite, j'étais si embarrassé que je n'osais pas le regarder, nos mains liées marchant certainement vers son appartement. J'étais vraiment idiot, bien sûr qu'on allait dans son appartement. À cette heure-ci, les personnes dormaient, je ne savais même pas l'heure actuelle trop concentré sur cet homme qui me faisait redevenir comme un enfant ne sachant pas parler, qui m'était deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ses murmures me disaient à quel point, mon comportement étais adorable. J'avais un rire nerveux aussi alors qu'on rentrait chez lui. L'endroit était si beau et si simple, un drapeau brésilien, cette photo magnifique sur le mur, de lui et certainement de son fils, tous les deux souriant, habillé pareille, le même sourire.

Un grand canapé couleur crème, en face une grande télévision. Il me proposa à boire que j'ai décliné, je n'avais la tête à rien du tout. Il enleva sa veste, ses chaussures pour en rester en chaussettes et vint vers moi, posa une main sur mon épaule en me regardant, puis enleva mon chapeau me disant que tout allait bien se passer. J'étais nerveux alors que lui était zen, l'habitude de ce genre de soirée. Je voulais juste être guidé alors qu'il m'emmena vers sa chambre, un grand lit imposant, je ne voyais que ça. Ma vision était floue, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en mode automatique. J'ai eu une demi-conscience alors qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit qui était confortable, entreprit de me déshabiller, je me laissais faire. Je ne faisais que le regarder.

Il entreprit par mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes, me fit me lever quelques secondes pour enlever ma chemise et me donna un bisou ensuite déboutonna mon pantalon et la glissière de mon pantalon. Je sentais ses mains si précises, si douces me caressaient les cuisses, mes joues étaient en feu. J'avais juste envie de me cacher tout en entier avec cette grosse couverture en dessous de moi. Je me sentais si vulnérable à son regard, à l'appréciation de mon corps, il lécha ses lèvres avant de les mordre sensuellement me laissant sans voix. J'étais hypnotisé par Neymar. J'étais complètement nu devant lui, ses mains caressaient mes hanches, je me retenais de gémir pour une chose si simple. Alors que cet homme se déshabillait sans me quitter du regard, je voyais son corps qui me racontait une histoire. Il y avait tellement de tatouages sublimaient par ce corps athlétique, ses muscles harmonieux à chaque geste qu'il faisait.

Neymar était beau. Ce mot était si pâle comparé à ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, tout chez lui était symétrique. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le mot dessus, j'étais si déçu. Le brésilien m'éblouissait de sa somptuosité, de sa délicatesse, de sa perfection. Cette envie me prit, une vague de chaleur qui allait et venait en moi, je frottais mes cuisses entre elles, mordillant mes lèvres alors qu'il montait sur le lit me surplombant, sa chaleur m'enivrait alors qu'il se pencha pour venir m'embrasser. Sa main droite caressait une de mes fesses, alors que ma jambe s'agrippait sur son dos, nos souffles étaient chauds, je n'étais que chaleur entre ses mains. Sa langue parcourait mon cou sous mes gémissements, cette sensation échauffait mon bas-ventre, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

Je voulais tellement plus, j'étais ailleurs par ces sensations qu'il me procurait, alors que je n'imaginais même pas la suite.

— Kylian'' sa voix suave, voluptueuse me demandant permission. Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête, ma voix n'était plus à force de gémir. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes mamelons brunis, les pinçaient, les mordillaient, sa langue faisait le tour, me faisant arquer mon dos, mes doigts de pieds se crispaient, sa langue ne faisait que jouait avec mes tétons, les pulpes de ses doigts se faisaient légers sur mes pectoraux, mes doigts glissaient sur son dos s'enfonçant à chaque caresse qu'il me faisait sur mon torse, mon sexe se durcissait.

M'embrassant à perdre la tête, sa langue jouait avec la mienne une dernière fois, de la salive qui glissait aux coins de mes lèvres avant de se glisser vers plus bas. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, j'étais sensible, son souffle sur mon sexe, écartant mes cuisses, la chaleur de ses mains les caressant me réchauffais et m'excitais. Je couvrais mes yeux de mon bras, mon souffle était erratique, j'avais chaud. Sa main attrapa délicatement mon sexe durci à plein main, sa bouche chaude parcourait une de mes cuisses de haut en bas jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'il voulait me faisant trembler. Sa langue titilla mon pénis dressé de mes testicules jusqu'au frein. La chambre était remplie de mes gémissements, de mes cris. Je tenais peu, cette caresse buccale me rendait toute chose avant de gober mon gland. J'avais l'impression d'être fragile qu'à tout moment, j'allais me casser en mille morceaux.

Cette bouche enveloppait si bien ma hampe et glissait délicieusement entre ses lèvres, mon ventre me tiraillait, l'impression de passer de l'autre côté. Je voyais floue sentant qu'il jouait avec mon sexe puis l'enfonça au plus profond de sa gorge. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, j'étais en train de planer. Mon corps n'était plus à moi, Neymar me possédait, savait où toucher pour me faire délirer que je ne tardais pas à venir dans sa bouche, voulant m'excuser. C'était ma première fellation, il caressa ma joue, son regard me disait de le regarder. Je ne pouvais que faire ça alors qu'il remonta mes deux jambes en les maintenant puis sa tête se pencha et j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait me faire, j'étais hypnotisé par son regard de braise alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et que la semence coulait de sa langue pour tomber sur ma raie des fesses, j'ai gémi ma voix était rauque, ma gorge sèche. Sentant ce liquide rentrer dans mon anus qui se contractait.

Puis, il s'est mis à lécher mon anneau de chair, sa langue furtive titillait, tournoyait et pénétrait mon petit trou. J'avais l'impression de mourir de plaisir surtout quand sa langue pénétrait mon anus. J'étais dans le brouillard total, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille alors que sa main guidait son sexe à mon entrée bien lubrifiée par sa salive mélanger à mon sperme qui coulait contre mes cuisses. Il écarta mes fesses un peu plus l'étirant alors que la pointe de son gland était à mon entrée caressant, entrant juste la pointe, ouvrant un peu le passage. Je n'étais que gémissement, j'étais un tel gâchis entre ses mains. Sa verge força mon entrée que j'ai sentie une légère douleur au bas de mon dos, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, étouffé pas le coussin, son gland franchit la bague anale d'un seul coup me faisant gémir, mes joues étaient maintenant embrasées, mes yeux imbibés de larmes.

Je sentais son membre me pénétrer doucement, écartant mes chairs, la douleur disparaissait petit à petit et sa verge glissait d'avant en arrière dans mon ventre, le pli de mes genoux était appuyé sur mes épaules, allant doucement pour m'habituer de sa présence. La friction entre son pénis et mes parois était exquis. M'embrassant, j'avais du mal à respirer, nos souffles se mêlaient, alors qu'il me limait d'une allure rythmée, allant de plus en plus vite, mes fesses étaient endolories, sa respiration de plus en plus forte, murmurant de temps en temps à quel point, j'étais chaud, accueillant, serviable et très pliable. J'avais l'impression de rêver, ce n'était pas possible de se sentir autant enflammer de l'intérieur à chaque coup, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse.

Je n'étais même plus sûr où je commençais où Neymar se terminait. J'étais avide de toujours plus, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être aussi endiablé, savoureux, appétissant. Dans ce moment, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la phrase de mon ami m'était revenu en tête _nous existons par et grâce au sexe, un acte de bonté et de plaisir et de connexion_. J'étais en plein dedans que je n'arrivais plus à rester connecter sur terre, ce corps, cet homme, qui me faisait l'amour, m'exaltait, me fascinait. Je quémandais un peu plus, mordant mon épaule étouffant son cri alors que moi, je n'étais que frémissement et gémissement se vidant tout au fond de moi. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle alors qu'il m'embrassait suavement, restant un long moment enfoncé en moi, voulant juste goûter à mes lèvres. Mon torse ne faisait que se soulever au rythme de nos baisers.

Une émotion vive parcourait mon corps, mes doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux blonds tellement doux, tellement délicat alors qu'il se retirait doucement. Je sentais mon anus dégouliner, je me sentais bien n'ayant plus la force de gémir, sa bouche contre mon cou, me donnant des bisous papillons, j'étais fatigué. Je ne savais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi fatigant, émouvant et si étourdissant. J'avais juste envie de dormir après nos ébats, il me tira vers lui, posant ma tête sur son torse, je caressais son ventre. J'avais envie qu'il me raconte les origines de ces tatouages alors qu'il caressait mon dos de la paume chaude de sa main, une de mes jambes était sur ses cuisses. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il me demanda de me reposer, je n'ai pu que dire, _merci_. Mon corps était si lourd.

...

La voiture s'approchait de là où mes parents m'attendaient, mais je n'avais que faire. J'étais en plein délire, en plein passion regardant l'homme qui me conduisait chez moi. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que j'arrivais pas à calmer me faisant mal aux joues, de temps en temps, il me regardait toujours ce sourire au coin qui faisait battre mon cœur à une allure de dingue. Ce n'était pas la fin, il voulait me voir et me connaître un peu plus. J'étais si heureux, aux anges, je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place, j'étais trop surexcité ce qu'il trouvait charmant sur moi. Je me sentais tellement bien, grisé par la ferveur, par le bonheur de me sentir entier. C'était un nouveau jour, un nouveau temps. Les vacances allaient être si stimulantes, si captivantes. Il gara la voiture à trois pâtés de maison de chez moi, je ne voulais pas être vu par mes parents. Je ne voulais pas encore ressentir cette peur.

Il se retourna vers moi, sa main vint caresser ma joue, nos regards se croisèrent, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes dans un souffle, le baiser devient passion, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, près de mes lèvres, il me dit alors que je reprenais mon souffle :

— Appelle-moi, amor'' en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres, lâchant nos doigts entrelaçaient, son parfum toujours sur moi. Je lui donnais un magnifique sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Je respirais l'air frais comme si je rentrais à nouveau dans la réalité, il me dit au revoir, et démarra, je le voyais partir.

Je restais quelques minutes au même endroit, pensant à plein de choses. Le téléphone dans les mains, là où il y avait son numéro prêt à appeler. Me calmant, revenant à moi-même, je ne voulais pas alarmer mes parents. Je voulais vivre quelques instants sans peur. Mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce souriant bêtement, mon téléphone vivra, j'ouvrais un message de Neymar.

_Tu viens ce soir, je t'attends mon amour._

_Envoyé à 13h06_

Un rire nerveux en plein ciel, la vie était bizarre.

_Fin_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le doute** **de** **notre berceau…**

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas lui parler. Comment j’allais le faire ? Je voulais quelque chose de lui, je le voulais. Dieu j’aimais cet homme, mon idole de ma chambre au terrain. Être à ses côtés, foulé le même terrain que lui. Lui parlait librement, rire avec lui. J’étais si content, Neymar Junior représentait tellement de choses pour moi. Ce gamin de Bondy qui voulait juste jouer ne pensant même pas qu’un jour qu’il pouvait devenir footballeur professionnel. J’étais ce gamin, me remémorant encore en train de jouer à Fifa avec l’avatar du brésilien. C’était si risible aujourd’hui même lui trouvait cela intéressant. Mon cœur battait à un rythme, son rythme. Jouer à sa façon, me laissant à bout de souffle. Je vivais mon rêve d’être à ses côtés, jouant, se familiarisant en dehors.

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas être clair. Je me perdais dans mes mots lorsqu’il était en face de moi. Vous le savez, son petit sourire sublime, bien heureux, bien-pensant. Je ne pouvais lui résister pour être honnête, Ney chamboulait toutes mes réactions. Cet homme savait y faire. Un mot, je le recevais comme du Saint Graal. J’étais hypnotisé par sa prestance, par son élégance. J’aimais son caractère joyeux et doux. C’était quelqu’un de serviable qui aimait aider son prochain. Tout le monde voulait être à ma place pour être avec lui, je le vivais mieux, mais c’était un jour sur deux. Connaissant Ney, il me mettait toujours dans des situations où mon embarras était à son paroxysme où mes angoisses étaient plus présentes, le désagrément au ventre d’être découvert.

J’avais peur, je ne voulais pas être connu. Notre relation durait depuis un an. La nécessitait de se cacher était omniprésente du regard des autres. Je n’avais pas le temps de souffler même à la maison je devenais paranoïaque. On le devait parce que la moindre déviation tout le monde pouvait nous tomber dessous. Sans mon métier, sans ma passion, jamais je n’oserais rêver de rencontrer un de mes idoles. Sérieusement, je jouais avec lui, c’était si bonasse et si congru que je croyais rarement que j’étais dans cette réalité-là. Je tremblais quand je faisais une bourde, j’avais mal quand je devais me taire, car c’était rarement le bon moment, mais j’avais un homme en or qui me consolait qui me parlait. On ne se noyait pas heureusement, j’avais envie de dire. C’était déjà compliqué notre cas. Être avec lui, c’était accepté la situation. Je devais taire ma douleur.

Cela me faisait toujours mal de voir autant de couples libres alors que nous, nous étions enchaînés, délavés de notre personnalité intime. Les gens connaissaient que le professionnel en nous, pas celui de famille moins en amour. Je devais y croire pour deux parce que Ney avait toujours des doutes qu’il me transmettait et cela restait dans un coin de ma tête, en train de se mijoter empoisonnant ma vie. Les mots avaient dû pouvoir surtout venant de lui. Chaque crainte, chaque erreur que mon homme faisait se transmettait en moi. C’était logique, j’étais influencé par lui comme dans mon entourage, mais Ney était plus fort, c’était mon petit ami. Dieu qu’est-ce que j’aimais dire ça dans ma tête. Le courage de le dire à voix haute m’effrayait par l’effroi d’être entendu. Je devais toujours penser le pour et le contre. Le voyant moins souvent, ne voulant pas que les rumeurs se lèvent et se soulèvent.

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas dire la vérité. Cette vérité qui me rongeait de l’intérieur. J’avais l’impression de vivre avec un homme qui était en couple en permanence avec autrui. Le proverbe qui disait _pour vivre heureux vivons cachés_ , non ça ne marchait pas pour moi. J’étais éperdument amoureux de mon brésilien qui me le rendait bien. La jalousie, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi attaché, aussi contrôleur qui agaçait certainement mon homme. Ce n’était pas de ma faute, ce secret me pesait, je voulais que tout le monde le sache pour qu’ils puissent le laisser à moi. J’en avais marre des dragueuses qui le draguait sur ses réseaux. J’en avais marre de la décadence de certaines personnes envers l’homme, envers mon compagnon qui disait que ce n’était rien. Mais bizarrement quand il s’agissait de moi, il perdait la tête. Le pauvre, dans son regard je ne pouvais que voir de la rage, de la colère enfouit quand des fans me parlaient. Mes fans comparaient aux siens étaient Marie Sainte-Thérèse.

Je voyais tout ça, c’était scandaleux à chaque fois que je voyais ses messages sur Instagram, sur WhatsApp. Neymar s’amusait à me faire sortir de mes gonds à me les montrer. Il rigolait de ça cet abruti. Je pouvais lui faire la tête pendant des mois, mais cet homme qui me connaissait trop bien pour mon propre bien, savait se faire pardonner et raccourcir mon seum. Des fois Neymar se comportait en gamin devant moi que j’avais juste envie de le tuer, mais je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas l’aimer à cent pour cent. Cette peur d’être blessé, cette peur qui ne me quittait pas. Mais je savais que j’avais tout faux quand il était à mes côtés, je me donnais corps et âme dans cette relation qui ne verra jamais le jour sous les regards des autres. Je n’avais pas besoin d’eux pour exister dans mon couple, c’était juste pesant. Les mensonges que je servais à mon entourage, à ma famille. Je ne savais pas que j’étais capable de mentir autant pour une relation, cette relation que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas tout montrer à Ney de ma personne par peur de le lacer. J’avais des sueurs froides rien qu’en y pensant à ça. Je l’aimais à en crever, je me mentais à moi-même pour supporter cette situation. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vivre librement ma relation ? Pourquoi dans le monde du football tout devrait être aussi compliqué ? J’avais juste envie de crier haut et fort mon amour au lieu de ça, je criais bas, aucun volume. L’existence dans ça n’existait même pas à part nous deux. Je devrais sûrement arrêter de me plaindre.

J’étais seul sans l’être. Bizarre comme la vision de choses évoluait, il y a un an de cela, je me disais que je pouvais le supporter, être avec Neymar. Vivre notre amour en cachette, je pouvais le tolérer parce que le monde du football vis-à-vis des personnes qui aimaient le même sexe était loin d’être tolérant. Le monde changeait, la société changeait, mais le foot restait ancré dans une boucle temporelle de machisme, de dureté, d’incompréhension, de peur, de l’absurdité comme si les gens ne pouvaient pas être heureux. Qu’il fallait toujours un bouc émissaire. C’était pathétique, si triste. Le monde tournait en cercle sans jamais voir le bout. C’était pour ça qu’aucun de nous deux n’étaient pas serin. On s’aimait, mais on savait aussi les conséquences pour nos carrières. J’aimais tellement ce sport, je ne vivais que pour ça, mon homme aussi. Qu’est-ce qu’on allait faire si les gens nous le retiraient ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Le vide, l’inconnu nous faisait faire des choses insensées.

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas parce que cette chose que j’aimais, ce sport qui me rendait marteau allait me retirer la personne que j’aimais. On était amoureux, je le savais, il m’aimait. Aller savoir à quel point, Neymar aimait m'envoyer des messages à chaque minute juste pour m’embêter. Pour savoir comment j’allais, comment je tenais le coup ? Un an ensemble sous le secret, un an d’engagement, un an d’incertitude, un an de douleur. Je n’allais pas mentir, mon idole me désirait, mais on ne pouvait pas se fourvoyait, on souffrait d’affabuler, à se réfugier, à se vouloir en dehors de notre cercle privé. Une danse qui ne finissait jamais, une danse lassante et tellement cruelle qui nous plongeait plus profondément dans notre désarroi. Je faisais la sourde oreille dernièrement, je ne voulais pas y croire, je devais juste aller à la source et pourtant, je lisais encore ces mêmes torchons qui disaient que Neymar allait quitter PSG pour aller à FC Barcelone. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Mon cerveau ne captait pas tout l’étendu de ce problème parce que cela allait vraiment me faire du mal. Je ne voudrais pas que, je ne pouvais pas. Mes larmes tombaient silencieusement. Mon téléphone à la main regardant un énième article sur lui. Je me faisais du mal, mon cœur me faisait mal et comme un abruti, je m’étais disputé avec lui ce matin à l’entraînement juste là où on devait laisser les problèmes à la maison. J’étais trop tendu, trop stressé, je n’arrivais même pas à lui sourire comme d’habitude sans aucun effort. Cela m’atteignait et je n’arrivais pas. Je me comportais comme un gamin. Dans ma souffrance qui était sourde prenant tout mon corps, toute ma force, je pleurais à chaude larme délaissant mon téléphone, je n’avais que mon lit, serrant dans mes bras mon oreiller qui avait encore son odeur, je n’étais pas surpris quand mon lit s’affaissait, un bras me retourna, me trouvant contre son torse, sa main caressant ma tête alors que je n’essayais pas de me donner en spectacle devant lui comme ce matin.

— Amor, hey’’ sa voix était douce, me consolant comme il pouvait,- Kylian dit moi ce qui ne va pas’’ je ne comprenais pas, il n’était censé être fâché contre moi depuis ce matin. Pourquoi il essayait de me consoler ?

Je reniflais du nez, ma main agrippant sa chemise, il sentait super frais. Je voulais rester comme ça. Aimer et être aimé, quelle belle blague quand rien n’était dit ou fait. Je me sentais si émotionnellement et physiquement fatiguer dans ses bras. Ces caps ne passaient vraiment pas bien chez moi. Je me mettais dans un tel état. J’avais mal à la tête comme une migraine qui me perforait de l’intérieur venant comme une vague de chaleur. Je me consolais tout seul disant que ce n’était que des rumeurs sinon il m’aurait parlé, pas vrai.

— Ky, amor, parle-moi s’il te plaît’’ je pouvais entendre de la tendresse de la tristesse dans sa voix.

— Désolé, c’est rien, Ney’’ ma gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

— Non ce n’est pas rien si tu te mets dans un tel état depuis ce matin’’ en embrassant mon front,- je te connais, fofinho’’ j’entendais son mini sourire dans sans voix.

— Je suis désolé de mettre disputer avec toi ce matin’’ d’une petite voix alors que sa main caressait mon dos.

— Moi de n’avoir rien vu à quel point tu souffrais, amor’’ un rire nerveux toujours caressant mon dos, c’était agréable à mesure je me détendais,- on sait dit des choses qu’on regrette tous les deux. Je sais que d’habitude tu n’es pas comme ça peut-être que moi aussi, j’étais dans un mauvais jour’’ en embrassant cette fois-ci ma joue près de mes lèvres,- que je n’ai pas pu gérer tes émotions avec les miennes.

— On fait une belle paire d’idiot tous les deux’’ dis-je à la rigolade, mais il le confirma en m’embrassant à plein bouche. Cette chaleur qu’il me procurait était si bienvenue. Me sentant protéger, être aimé et être affectionné,- je pensais que tu allais m’en vouloir’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

— Non, j’arrive pas trop rester fâcher contre toi, j’ai besoin d’une dose de mon gamin à moi’’ en faisant un mini rire, j’ai roulé des yeux mais un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres,- j’ai fais le tri et je suis content d’être venu te voir pour qu’on discute parce que sinon tu allais pleurer tout seul à cause de moi.

— Non’’ je voulais nier, lui dire que c’était juste ma faute, toutes ces pensées en moi qui m’affaiblissaient aux rumeurs.

— Ne mens pas, j’en suis sûr que c’est moi. Ky, je te connais. Dis-moi’’ une voix calme, tranquille apaisant.

— Est-ce que tu vas partir ?’’ dans un souffle plein de lourder.

— Quoi ?!’’ il fronça les sourcils, je pouvais le voir sans le voir. Respirant son odeur, il y avait un doute.

— Tu vas quitter le PSG ! J’entends’’ je ne pouvais même pas continuer.

— Tu entends’’ il y avait une pincée de sarcasme,- pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me voir ?’’ il y avait maintenant une pincée d’exaspération. Voilà que je voulais être seul dans mes pensées et mes doutes.

— Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu m’en parler ?’’ dis-je la bouche sèche.

— Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me le dire ?’’ son ton n’était plus calme à la discussion.

— On va pas y arriver comme ça, Ney’’ en roulant des yeux en soupirant,- dis-le-moi’’ je commençais à m’agacer. C’était incroyable comment on aimait s’agacer et être agacé. Vraiment, on était fait pour être ensemble alors qu’il me serrait un peu plus dans ses bras par peur que je m’échappe.

— Pourquoi tu lis ces torchons ?’’ de l’irritation dans sa voix, ses lèvres posaient contre mon front chuchotant ses mots.

— Réponds-moi, Ney’’ j’étais impatient, et la douleur, cette migraine ne me quittait pas.

— Un jour ou l’autre je vais quitter le PSG comme toi’’ est-ce qu’il était en train de me parler sur ce ton ? Ce ton qu’il utilisait dans ces conférences,- il n’y a rien de mal tant que je peux rester avec toi.

— T’es nul’’ ma voix était nonchalante.

— Je sais mais ce n’est pas la question que tu veux vraiment me poser’’ de sa main, essuyant mes larmes qui devenaient sèches, je reniflais du nez et lui me souriait me donnant un bisou rapide sur la bouche.

— J’ai cette angoisse que tu vas me quitter en retournant dans ta si chère Barcelone, m’oubliant au passage. Que j’existe pour toi qu’ici à Paris’’ mon rire était nerveux,- cette relation n’a jamais existé à part dans ces murs.

— Amor, on a déjà parlé de ça’’ d’une voix peinée et douce, cherchant à me cajoler sans me mettre en colère.

— Je sais ne me donne pas encore tes arguments, j’en peux plus, tu m’épuises avec ça’’ soufflant, c’était vrai, je ne pouvais plus de ces raisons qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être si on avait le courage d’affronter ce monde du football.

C’était tabou rare ceux qui le disaient où attendait la fin de leur carrière pour le dire. Il y avait ce jeune je me souvenais plus qui avait annoncé son homosexualité et avait été viré par son club. Leur camarade refusait de lui parler, d’être en sa compagnie dans les vestiaires. Les fans l’insultaient à chaque fois qu’il sortait alors qu’il était un amateur alors imaginait lui Neymar, et moi, Kylian. On allait se faire massacrer sans poser un pied dans la rue. Être discriminé parce qu’on s’aimait, tout le monde attendait la fin de leur carrière, mais les choses n’allaient pas bouger comme ça. C’était pour ça que c’était un cercle infernal qui se répétait à l’infini. Sans cesse à remettre à plus tard. Le changement était maintenant, mais aucun ne voulait être celui qui commettait le suicide devenant le mouton noir, de la colère, de la haine des autres jusqu’à pousser au suicide.

Le foot, ma passion, ma vie était le comble du délire. Toutes les autres sexualités qui n’étaient pas entre un homme et une femme était encore tabou. C’était un univers excessivement genré où la virilité était au maximal. Comme Ney me le répétait souvent et qu’il avait raison, les gens n’étaient pas prêts. La peur de l’inconnu. L’ironie alors qu’ils connaissaient ces mêmes personnes.

J’avais peur, je n’osais pas les regarder. Les jugements étaient pesants et perfides. Neymar voulait juste protéger notre couple en me protégeant. Je commençais alors que lui était au milieu. Ne voulant pas me cacher mon avenir disant avoir peur que je le déteste plus tard. Je ne pourrais pas l’assurer parce que je ne savais pas. J’en avais en passion ce sport comme lui, moi aussi, je ne voulais pas qu’il me déteste. On faisait avec, tout devait être contrôlé, le moindre geste était fatal. Je pouvais le sauter dessus, lui me donnait des câlins quand on marquait. Toujours proche, mais toujours éloigner. Personne ne savait, on faisait attention aux vestiaires, aux entraînements. Mais parfois, c’était impossible, on aimait se chercher, on aimait se taquiner. C’était ce qu’on était tous les deux. Deux personnes cherchant l’envie, la douceur, la chaleur de l’autre.

— Je sais que je te soûle’’ avec un rire mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il me chevauchait. J’oubliai petit à petit mes douleurs, mes incertitudes en le regardant. Ce regard transperçant son envie, son amour, tout ce que j’imaginais pas,- moi aussi je me soûle mais’’ en frottant son nez contre le mien me faisant rire, ses doigts s’entrelaçaient avec les miens,- te amo, amor’’ le disant près de mes lèvres.

— Je sais, moi aussi’’ contre lui, nos regards à quelques centimètres, nos souffles. Mon cœur dansant avec le sien, nos chaleurs,- je t’aime’’ dans un souffle, une voix très faible et douce.

— Tu es ma maison qu’importe où j’irais’’ en m’embrassant. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, m'abandonnant à sa tendresse, au délice de créer une œuvre reliée sans cesse. Une sensation divine sentant éprouvant quasi comme une certitude, la réunion, l’union de nos deux âmes ne faisant qu’un, qu’un court instant. Que nos cœurs défaillants s’unissaient dans cette flamme qui embrasait nos corps. J’étais que sensation, délice exquis et par lui l’enivrasse de notre plaisir. J’aimais être à lui comme il était pour moi. Une brève dépendance de nos êtres. Une sensation profonde, ce frémissement, un contact humide et frais. Savoir se mouvoir dans l’attente et l’extase de nos deux corps.

Neymar était roi dans ça, me faisant perdre tête et mots. Je n’existais que dans cette condition où je n’étais que bonheur promulgué par lui. Une marionnette désireuse d’être remplie d’amour, de convoitise, d’adoration. Baiser rompu, parole dite :

— Tu seras ma constante, ma vérité’’ un magnifique sourire, un autre baiser rapide, un regard rieur, ses dents mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, sachant jouer et je devais,- l’être capable de me connaître. Je me suis jamais senti autant aimé que par toi. Ta présence est si simple, je deviens moi, je ne joue plus. Kylian, tu es la personne que je cherchais durant tout ce temps’’ sa main caressant ma joue en feu, sentant ma chaleur, je voulais,- tu es ma personne’’ nos bouches se touchèrent à nouveau, nous laissant sans souffle. Sa main caressant ma hanche, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche étouffée par sa langue jouant avec la mienne.

Mes reins étaient en feu, mes bras dépourvus de force tremblant de fatigue et d’effort désespéré voulant ce qu’on voulait. Cherchant à ne plus être qu’un dans la cacophonie de nos mélodies. Une fusion de nos sentiments un échange traversant nos barrières mises en place laissant que trouble et plaisir, que brume et désir, que lourdeur et passion.

— Tu m’enchantes, trouvant toujours les mots juste pour me calmer’’ mon torse se soulever cherchant une respiration lente près de ses lèvres tentatrices qui me laissait pas tranquille,- j’ai peur parce que je vois pas d’avenir''dis-je.

— Pourquoi toujours chercher loin alors que je suis là’’ posant son front contre le mien, nos regards si près si sincère,- alors qu’on est là tous les deux’’ sa main se posa près de mon cœur, l’écoutant,- j’aime cette mélodie, il n’y a que moi qui te le procure’’ un silence cherchant des mots,- tes tremblements auprès de moi, ta saveur après l’amour, mais tu sais ce que je retiens le plus’’ en me regardant sérieusement alors que moi je ne tenais plus en place,- ta façon de me gérer. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile. Je sais, car mes relations précédentes me l’ont montré, mais toi et ta douceur, toi et ta gentillesse, toi et ta passion me corresponde tellement.

Sans vouloir, j’ai rigolé de nervosité, d’embarras, je n’aimais pas quand il me complimentait. Je me sentais toute chose. Mon corps résonnait avec lui.

— J’aime être capable de te comprendre comme maintenant. Je sais’’ je fermais les yeux d’embarras, essayant de me cacher, mais il ne me laissait pas faire,- non, sois un gentil garçon, sois sage et écoute-moi’’ de là, j’avais fait un fou rire et il le savait, me laissant me détendre,- je sais que je me répète mais être avec toi est si simple. Nos parcours sont pareils et si différents. Merci juste d’être dans ma vie, amor’’ mes larmes tombèrent de mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je voyais aussi ses larmes dans ce brouhaha de sentiments que je m’infligeais à moi-même. Sa bouche embrassant mes joues humides sous mes rires, me rejoignant dans mon délire, devenant le nôtre.

Ses baisers perdus sous mon oreille et la jugulaire, un endroit très sensible qui échauffait mon bas-ventre. Ses lèvres douces, humides laissant un traîné de salive coulant contre ma gorge. Il voulait descendre et moi perdu dans ces sensations, je ne voyais que lui.

Je n’avais plus peur, j’osais parce que je vivais.

Parce qu’il était là…

Parce qu’on se raisonnait, on se liait par amour et par vénération.

Comme une balade sensuelle et érotique propulser par notre plaisir.

_Fin_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tous les secrets qui ne se dévoileront jamais**

« Le couple Neybappé qui fait tourner des têtes : en plein tempête »

Bonjour, bienvenue dans _Raconte-moi une histoire_. Aujourd’hui, après discussion houleuse avec une amie, je me décide enfin à parler de ce duo, de ce couple qui forme Neymar Jr et Kylian Mbappé. Pour tout dire, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Neymar, ce joueur qui a plus de blessures que de coupe. Qu’on voit plus s’amuser que fouler le terrain et c’est triste. Un footballeur doit montrer l’exemple, mais apparemment lui s’en fiche. C’est pour ça que moi et mon amie qu’on va appeler Amanda parce que sinon on va jamais s’en sortir, on a eu une grosse dispute. Elle adore Neymar, elle le suit depuis ses débuts, elle l’admire comme tant d’autres. Moi dans mon cas, je ne l’aime pas comme ça, vous savez mon point de vue. Je sais qu’il ne faut pas dire ça, mais je veux être honnête avec vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Dans ce cas, je vais suivre mon opinion parce que vous le voulez.

Comme dit mon amie, je la cite « _rien ne vaut l’immersion totale »_ donc, pendant des mois, je me suis investie à chercher des informations, à regarder des vidéo, des photos, des conférences sur ce couple. Je ne vais pas vous mentir chercher monsieur Kylian Mbappé fut facile, je ne le déteste pas, c’est quelqu’un d’agréable que je trouve sympathique de ce qu’il renvoie, je le suis un peu en revanche Neymar, c’est toute une autre histoire, mais en cherchant sur lui, je me suis surprise à l’apprécier à sa juste valeur pas que je l’adore, que je l’admire maintenant, mais j’ai pu comprendre son personnage, de ce qu’il était. Et pour dire, la presse traditionnelle est vraiment conne de toujours exagérer même la presse moderne n’y s’échappe pas. C’est toujours amplifié, rocambolesque à souhait. Je me demande parfois s’ils savent faire leur boulot de journaliste.

Parce que j’ai remarqué quelques trucs inquiétant avant de commencer l’article, c’est qu’il y a des personnes qui gobent tout ce qui est écrit, c’est-à-dire à la lettre. Ces mêmes personnes n’ont pas le recul nécessaire, c’est de la surconsommation directe sans préavis. De cela, j’ai déduit aussi de part les commentaires, qu’il y a vraiment des gens qui ont besoin vraiment des cours d’autographe parce qu’il y a des moments, on ne comprend même plus. Moi aussi, je fais des fautes, mais j’essaye de toujours les corriger parce que je n’ai pas toujours quelqu’un sous la main. Voici quelques conseils pour mes haters pour bien écrire dans les commentaires en bas :

  * De un : aller sur des sites qui proposent des verbes parce que je vais vous dire un secret les verbes ne changent pas, ça se conjugue dans tous les temps, c’est incroyable pas vrai ah, alors faite un effort.

  * De deux : utiliser des sites qui vous font des cours sur l’orthographe et la grammaire.

  * De trois : utiliser des sites pour corriger vos mots comme ça, il y aura moins de faute.

  * Et de quatre : utiliser votre cervelle s’il vous plaît (bisou les haters, je vous aime sincèrement. On partage un amour inconditionnellement l’un pour l’autre. Je vais vous poser cette question et répondez-moi franchement dans la partie commentaire : _est-ce que vous êtes plus bêtes que méchant ?_ _O_ _ù_ _est-ce que vous reproduisait contre vous-mêmes ?_ ).




Alors revenons à nos moutons, sur le cas Neybappé. Ce duo fait des ravages : qu’ils soient aimés ou pas, apprécier ou pas, ils attirent toujours des regards. Ils brillent sur le terrain comme dans leur vie quotidienne. Ils sont complices, heureux et gamins. Pour l’un, je peux comprends, mais pour l’autre à se demander. Mais c’est aussi une arme offensive redoutée par toutes les équipes. Les voici vos chouchous.

[ 1  ](https://images.app.goo.gl/FTBzAgKPfTHqaNxPA)

Je vais essayer d’être claire et concise pour ne pas vous ennuyer et pour ne pas vous perdre. Alors, commençons par leur parcours.

Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior né le 5 février 1992 à Mogi das Cruzes, est un footballeur international brésilien évoluant au poste d’attaquant au Paris Saint-Germain, et pour l’équipe nationale du Brésil, dont il est le capitaine depuis 2014. Il est considéré comme l’un des plus grands joueurs du football brésilien et mondial. Il est ainsi élu meilleur joueur sud-américain de l’année en 2011 et 2012. Neymar est classé dixième au classement du Ballon d’or 2011, treizième en 2012 puis cinquième en 2013 et en 2016. Depuis 2017, il joue pour le Paris Saint-Germain, devenant le joueur le plus cher de l’histoire du football avec un transfert évalué à 222 M€, record auparavant détenu par Paul Pogba, transféré pour 105 M€ à Manchester United.

Il est le fils de Neymar Santos Sr. et de Nadine Santos (née da Silva). Il hérite à la naissance du prénom de son père, ancien footballeur qui deviendra son conseiller. Neymar explique le rôle important que tient son père auprès de lui : «  Mon père a été à mes côtés depuis que je suis tout petit. Il prend soin des choses, de mes finances et de ma famille  ». Neymar a un frère nommé Jo Amancio son frère de cœur et une sœur nommée Rafaella. Il a un fils qui se prénomme Davi Lucca da Silva Santos.

Kylian Mbappé Lottin né le 20 décembre 1998 dans le 19e arrondissement de Paris, avant de déménager à Bondy est un footballeur international français qui évolue au poste d’attaquant au Paris Saint-Germain, classé 6e au Ballon d’or 2019. Vainqueur du championnat de France en 2017 avec l’AS Monaco, il est transféré au Paris Saint-Germain le 31 août 2017. Le soir même, il marque son premier but en équipe de France. Fin 2017, à 19 ans, il est déjà considéré comme l’un des meilleurs joueurs du monde.

Il est issu d’une famille sportive, son père Wilfrid Mbappé Lottin, d’origine camerounaise, est un ancien footballeur de niveau régional devenu entraîneur des moins de 15 ans à l’Association sportive de Bondy. Sa mère, Fayza Lamari, d’origine algérienne, a été handballeuse de D1 dans ce même club jusqu’en 2001. Enfin, son grand frère de lait, Jirès Kembo, est joueur de football professionnel depuis 2006, après une formation suivie au Stade rennais, et son petit frère Ethan de sept ans, compte suivre leurs traces.

Maintenant que vous savez, ceux qui n’habitent pas sur cette Terre, on continue. Ce duo comme tant d’autres fait des ravages. Quand ils sont sur le terrain à jouer, ils se cherchent. Je crois que tout le monde l’a remarqué, c’est que Kylian joue vraiment bien quand Neymar est là. Ils se complètent. Je sais que c’est rare de trouver un vrai partenaire, mais je crois que ces deux-là, ils ont cliqué à fond. Dans mes recherches, j’ai trouvé quelques interviews de nos deux protagonistes où ils parlent, qui s’honore comme un beau petit couple. Comme le match que le PSG avait eu avec Bordeaux (1-0). Ces hommes se sont cherchés, se sont trouvés. Un beau spectacle pour leur supporteur et les rageux. On sait tous ce qui s’était passé par rapport à ces longues semaines d’absence dû à la blessure de Kylian sur la cuisse et comme d’habitude, la presse pose la question sur sa relation particulière qu’il entretient avec « Ney » puis en regardant quelques vidéos, il y a peu qui peux l’appeler comme ça sous peine de subir sa colère ou surtout quand il s’agit du respect quand quelques footballeurs adversaires essayent de l’appeler ainsi, il n’aime pas. C’est compréhensible.

Lire aussi : **Est-ce que j’aime Neymar ?**

Mais on s’égare mes chers lecteurs. Durant cette interview, il avait dit « Il n’y a aucune raison que ça change. Je l’ai toujours dit : nous avons une relation basée sur l’honnêteté et l’admiration. Il n’y a pas de filtre entre nous. Si quelque chose ne va pas, on se parle. Dans le vestiaire, il m’a demandé pourquoi je ne lui avais pas donné le ballon et m’a insulté un peu (rires). C’est ce qui fait le charme de notre relation. » C’est très mignon et nécessaire. À part mon opinion, je veux dire, ils sont faits pour être ensemble sur le terrain. Est-ce que je pense qu’ils feront un beau couple en dehors du terrain ? Ah oui, je le pense. Ils se complètent tellement bien que c’est rare de voir ça. À chaque pas qu’ils font, photos, vidéos. Ils sont trop mignons. Regardez juste ça :

` [ 2 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9VJ3vxhO7F/) `

J’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. J’ai eu des sueurs froides, j’ai buggé pendant longtemps, regardant la photo. Je me suis dit, ils veulent ma mort ou quoi et de ça, je me suis dit merde, Neymar, tu as encore un point grâce à Kylian, je t’apprécie encore un peu plus. Mise à part j’ai vu cette petite vidéo et son regard mama mía, j’ai eu chaud rien qu’en le regardant, vous aussi, j’en suis sûr :

[ 3  ](https://youtu.be/Ww3F7W5Evn4)

Je ne vais pas mentir, je ne sais pas combien de fois, j’ai regardé cette vidéo. C’est juste beau et en même temps addictive. Je crois que c’est son regard qui m’a accaparé. Me disant que je n’ai aucune chance avec lui et en même temps, j’essaye de me réconcilier avec les conneries qu’il fait. Et après ça, je tombe sur une vidéo qui m’a fait rire un bon coup. Ils s’amusent vraiment bien tous les deux :

[ 4  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcyJTLdtAcA&feature=youtu.be)

L’insouciance, c’était peut-être la clé pour ne pas perdre la tête. Le milieu de football est très dur, très fermé quand on pense ouvert. Je vais faire une petite confession de pourquoi j’aime pas trop regarder le foot. Je me stresse. J’ai des envies de meurtre, je pleure des grosses larmes maudissant toute ma famille sur des générations. Pendant cet instant je me sens pas bien, mon cœur bat trop vite, ma gorge devient sèche et je maudis les joueurs en utilisant le mot « mère », je sais ce n’est pas très classe mais quand tu n’en peux plus, que t’a envie juste de sauter de ton balcon parce que ces cons n’arrivent pas à gagner un match, tu n’as plus de raisonnement, t’as plus de certitude, tu as juste envie de faire mal à ceux qui te parlent parce que ton équipe a perdu. Mea-culpa de ma part, je m’excuse pour toutes les mères que j’ai insultées de la Terre et surtout à ma maman heureusement que j’habite toute seule dans un appartement parce que j’allais y passer. Ma mère en avait horreur les insultes. _Je t’aime, maman_.

Lire aussi : **Est-ce que je suis une blague pour vous ?**

Où est-ce que j’en étais ? Ah oui, la relation entre Kylian et Neymar que je vais appeler Kyky et Ney parce que c’est plus court quand le cœur me dit. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j’ai juste envie de vous divertir, de vous faire pleurer et énervé les enragés. La vie quelle blague. Tout est chamboulé aujourd’hui donc pour vous faire plaisir à vos petits cœurs voici quelques photos que j’ai trouvés trop mignon :

[ 5  ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0tQGDkIaZS/) , [ 6  ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0CB2nwImd2/) , [ 7  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qciO3AKKvag&feature=youtu.be) , [ 8  ](https://youtu.be/eDF_mGNijCg)

J’avais lu un article qui demandait à Malik Bentalha, un comédien si Kylian avait une petite amie est il a bien répondu « La fiancée de Mbappé ? Vous voulez me mettre dans la merde. Non, mais Kylian est encore un enfant ! Il regarde encore ‘Franklin la Tortue’ ! Il n’est pas encore dans des copines. Il n’est pas du tout là-dedans (rires). Il est au goûter Kylian. C’est un bosseur ». J’ai trouvé tellement cela amusant et bien dit. J’ai jamais compris cette pression que les joueurs ont pour fonder une famille. Ils sont tellement jeunes. Je vais dire, je pensais qu’ils étaient plus âgés, et le choc d’apprendre qu’ils ont entre 18 à 30 ans, c’est jeune pour fonder une famille. Il y a ceux qui sont prêts, d’autres non mais le problème, c’est que tout le monde veut faire pareil, suivre le troupeau et de ne pas rester en arrière. C’est d’une telle tristesse. Parfois, ce sont des familles par défauts qui ne s’aiment pas concrètement. J’ai ça dans mon entourage, ceux qui détestent leurs enfants, ceux qui détestent leur vie, ceux qui détestent d’être parents. Bah, il fallait réfléchir avant de fonder une famille mais c’était peu probable puis que c’est du matin au soir « _quand est-ce que vous allez me faire un petit enfant ? »_ , « _quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier ?_ », « _quand est-ce que vous allez trouver quelqu’un ?_ », « _quand est-ce que ?_ ». Tellement de questions qui submergeaient les gens.

Cela fichait la trouille parce que tout le monde était mis dans le même panier. Pourquoi personne ne nous laissait profiter de notre vie avant de faire quelque chose d’autres. On dirait que t’a une horloge qui t’indique ce que tu dois faire. De la naissance à la mort. Quelle triste vie.

Lire aussi : **Relation compliquée !**

« Tu arrives quand ? » des mots que Neymar avait envoyé par textos à Kylian avant qu’il n’arrive à Paris. Donc celui-ci n’avait pas attendu le transfert du plus jeune pour communiquer avec lui. C’est tellement mignon. Voici quelques citations de Kylian Mbappé « Avec lui, c’est différent. Il m’a tout de suite pris sous son aile et m’a intégré. Il m’attendait, en fait… Avant mon arrivée en fin de mercato, il n’arrêtait pas de m’envoyer des messages pensant que je lui avais menti alors que ça traîné un peu ». Comment peuvent-ils être aussi proche dans les mots, mais aussi sur le terrain ? C’est tellement beau de voir leur bonne entente. Il y a même Neymar qui avait ajouté, je cite « C’est un gamin en or, qui fait de très bonnes choses. C’est un grand joueur. Il a toutes les qualités pour devenir un des grands noms du football mondial. Je suis un grand supporter. Je vais l’aider du mieux que je peux. J’espère pouvoir faire pour lui ce que Lionel Messi a fait pour moi à Barcelone. »

Et ça ne s’arrête pas là, mes chers lecteurs. Neymar est sous son charme ne cachant pas sa joie d’évoluer à côté du plus jeune. Ils sont fusionnels, ce n’est pas moi qui le dit c’est Kylian, « La relation est fusionnelle. On est amis, on s’entend, on a les mêmes centres d’intérêt. On est deux jeunes joueurs, donc on s’entend très bien. On parle le même langage footballistique. Et on a d’autres activités en dehors du terrain. C’est top. Je m’entends bien aussi avec tous les coéquipiers. Après, avec Neymar, on est deux stars donc tout le monde veut parler de nous. Cette année, le groupe s’entend très bien. »

Dans le sport comme dans l’art, il y a un univers. Pas besoin de parler la même langue pour comprendre. La passion emmène tout le monde. La ferveur d’accomplir, la ferveur d’être ensemble, la ferveur d’être en communion. Des choses tellement belles, tellement puissantes. Réunir pour faire rire, sourire, sauter, danser, pleurer, insulter. Des sentiments tellement imposants qui nous font oublier nos différences, nos problèmes. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas faire cela dans la vie de tous les jours ?

Lire aussi : **Le racisme ambiant dans la société**

Mis a part j’ai trouvé aussi tellement de connerie. Que ce duo ne s’entend plus, ne se parle plus. Bizarrement, c’est toujours quand il y a un grand match. Tout le monde ouvre sa grande gueule parce qu’ils ont la science infuse. Et les commentaires n’en parlant même pas entre ceux qui maudissent, entre ceux qui demandent de quitter le club et ceux qui disent des remarques racistes. Il y a un panier de gens sans éducation, sans respect, sans vie. La haine est leur train quotidien. C’est tellement aberrant. Je m’énerve en les lisant parce que je me dis, ils sont sérieux. Est-ce qu’ils vont bien dans leur petite tête ? Au moins, est-ce qu’ils possèdent un cerveau ?

Entre tous les polémiques qui se créent sans raison. Cela n’aide personne. Entre Neymar qui a envie d’ailleurs en insultant le PSG et Kylian qui essaye de le faire rester.

C’est vrai entre les blessures de Neymar, la déprime de ne pas pouvoir jouer, les supporteurs qui le lynchent. Le pauvre, mais le temps passe. Et surtout sans offenser qui que se soit, de mon interprétation Kylian a besoin de Neymar, l’un de ces idoles. Voilà ce qu’il dit : « je ne veux pas que Neymar parte », « J’en ai parlé avec lui, il sait ce que je pense de lui, de sa situation. On a une relation d’honnêteté et de respect, donc je lui ai dit ce que je pensais. Tout va très bien », qui n’a pas envie d’être à côté de la personne que tu admires. Que le jeune prodige n’était pas pressé de le voir partir et c’est vrai pour aujourd’hui. J’arrive plus à trouver l’article, mais ces mots sont restés dans ma petite tête que Kylian disait qu’il aimait Neymar. Je ne le sors pas de son contexte, c’est juste que c’est beau. Mais aussi, Ney l’avait déjà dit en s’enflammant « Nous nous entendons très bien sur le terrain et en dehors aussi. Je l’aime ! » et c’est vrai. Ils sont comme ils disent fusionnels.

Par exemple le match contre Borussia Dortmund (2-0) en retour qui s’est déroulé en huis clos à cause du coronavirus. Une ambiance bizarre et nouvelle sans ces supporteurs. C’était une ambiance de folie en dehors du stade. Et même Neymar a battu un incroyable record en participant au 400éme match de sa carrière. Il était très fier. Et durant cette soirée, il avait posté des stories comme celles-ci :

[ 9  ](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/834432637199307978) , [ 1  ](https://youtu.be/irmW3hY3SwY) 0 

Moi je l’ai remarqué comme plein d’autres personnes, il y a même un qui a écrit « Ney s’est précipité vers Kylian après avoir marqué, Kylian a vu que Ney venait, puis a couru vers lui ❤️ ». Mon cœur fond en voyant tout cela. C’est tellement sublime. Ce pouvoir qu’ils ont pour te faire admettre à quel point ils sont adorables ensemble. C’est trop pour moi. Je dois arrêter de fantasmer pour un couple qui n’arrivera jamais. Il y a aussi cette vidéo qui tourne qu’on voit Kylian consolait Neymar en train de pleurer. Mon dieu, ils veulent ma mort avec autant de tendresse dans leur câlin, autant de mignonnerie.

[ 1  ](https://youtu.be/KdC5oTGR8yw) 1 

ney_bappé quel couple😭😭😂😂

Lire aussi : **Le palmarès des joueurs**

Ce duo te fait du bien. Je sais comme tu le sais. Mais franchement le jour où ils annoncent qu’ils sont ensemble, c’est le jour où je ferais une crise cardiaque. Désolée Amanda, je sais que toi aussi tu les ships comme pas possible. Ailleurs dans _Raconte-moi une histoire_ , voici  le souci que j’ai avec le média français .

_S ources : Instagram, Neymar, Kylian… _

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voici à nouveau pour mes histoires à un chapitre. La pause m'a fait du bien et j'ai eu l'idée. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.

**Tellement intense que je ne voyais même pas ce qui était sous mon nez…**

Est-ce que j’avais l’air morose ? Peut-être ! Je ne savais pas combien de fois, je soupirais en mettant mes chaussures enfin, j’essayais. Ma tête était ailleurs depuis mon réveil, Kylian n’était plus. Ce comportement, je l’avais depuis quelques semaines. Mon cœur était lourd, mon ventre était pressé. Une sensation de pesanteur qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je n’allais pas bien, cela, je l’avais établi il y a très long temps depuis cet accident. J’étais exaspéré par moi-même ne sachant pas pourquoi je l’avais fait. Bien sûr que je le savais, mais le déni était puissant chez moi et je ne voulais vraiment pas le perdre. Cette amitié que j’avais avec le brésilien, je ne voulais vraiment pas l’effacer. Je me sentais coupable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j’avais agi comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qui m’était passé par la tête ? À force de tout garder pour moi, à force de regarder de loin, de désirer le désirable, j’allais refaire la compréhension de mon monde.

J’étais idiot, vraiment idiot. Les yeux emboués de larmes, essayant de faire mes putains de lacets. Mes mains tremblaient, je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer. La peur au ventre, ma bouche était sèche et pâteuse. De temps en temps, je passais la paume de ma main sur mon nez pour me nettoyer un peu. Soupirant de nouveau, mes yeux dans le vide, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Une boule au ventre sachant pertinemment que je devais lui parler. J’avais peur si peur comme une vague qui allait m’emporter loin de lui sans pouvoir me ramener. Mais est-ce qu’il y avait encore quelque chose à expliquer ? J’étais dans la merde et je ne savais pas comment m’en sortir. Je m’étais même pas rendu compte que j’étais l’un des derniers. J’avais l’impression de vivre au ralenti et c’était exaspérant. Je devais m’y remettre parce qu’il sera là quelque part à m’attendre. Est-ce qu’il m’attendait ? Parce que j’avais l’impression qu’il m’esquivait ou peut-être que c’était moi. Aller savoir avec moi.

Quelqu’un s’assit à côté de moi, posant une de ses mains quelques instants sur ma tête me réconfortant en quelque sorte. Mes yeux dérivaient au sol, mon cœur était trop lourd, trop chaud, trop pesant pour moi. J’essayais vraiment de sourire, mais j’étais pathétique et le capitaine l’avait vu. Je m’efforçais d’aller mieux, de sourire. Je ne voulais pas attirer l’attention sur moi.

— Ça va capitaine’’ dis-je sur le ton de la conversation mais cela me coûtait en souffle.

— C’est à moi de demander ça, non !’’ un sourire au coin, mon rire était éphémères,- tu as l’air dans la lune.

— Non’’ dis-je en soupirant sans aucun effort.

— Depuis que tu es arrivé Kylian, tu essayes de mettre des chaussures enfin’’ en regardant mes pieds,- maintenant tes lacets’’ en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche.

— Je pense trop c’est tout, Thiago’’ est-ce que j’allais réussir à faire une séance aujourd’hui sans tomber, sans me comporter en ridicule comme la dernière fois.

— Ce n’est pas à cause de…’’ mais fut coupé par l’arrivait de Marquinhos qui demandait de se dépêcher.

Mon cœur se calma un peu, est-ce qu’il allait dire Neymar ? Est-ce que le capitaine avait compris ? Peut-être oui peut-être non ! J’ai fait tant bien que mal mes lacets avant de partir, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de conversation tant que je n’aurais pas parlé avec lui. L’esquive n’était pas la solution ni pour moi ni pour lui. Quand mes coéquipiers essayaient de me parler du brésilien, je me braquais sans le vouloir. C’était instinctif de ne pas vouloir parler de lui, de l’évoquer mais en revanche dans ma tête ce n’était que Ney par ici, Ney par la. C’était une chanson à la longue d’un ridicule. Bien sûr que cela se voyait. Moi et Ney, on s’entendait bien plus que bien. On s’éloignait juste un petit peu, nos coéquipiers commençaient à nous demander si on allait bien. Je voulais tellement lui parler, être à nouveau avec lui, sourire avec lui, rire avec lui. Je voulais tellement faire des choses avec lui.

On s’entraînait ensemble, mais bizarrement, on s’évitait, mais de temps en temps sans le vouloir, c’était quasi inné chez nous, on rigolait ensemble, on se prenait dans les bras quand l’un de nous marquait. C’était convivial et j’oubliais la connerie que j’avais faite. La peur, l’anxiété s’évaporait quand je nichais mon nez contre son cou, sentant son parfum qui m’enivrait. J’étais ailleurs avec lui, son corps contre le mien. La chaleur qu’on partageait était de la plus exquise que je me sentais plus tout seul. Je n’avais plus froid, j’étais bien. Cela me manquait. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à notre relation. Cela me manquait de lui envoyer des messages parce que j’avais peur qu’il ne me réponde pas. Entendre sa voix au téléphone me manquait. Je me sentais toujours tranquille quand je lui parlais avant d’aller dormir. Aujourd’hui, j’avais l’impression de vivre dans un autre territoire. Juste être à ses côtés sans se parler ou juste nos regards étaient loi, me manquais. L’impression de tournoyer autour de lui, de respirer le même air. Il y en a qui donnerait tout pour ne sentir que son parfum.

Je voulais vraiment lui parler depuis cet accident. Comment j’étais arrivé à le faire ? Peut-être mon exaspération de toutes ces nanas qui lui tournaient autour comme un vautour. Ces sourires que je ne voulais que pour moi. Je me rappelle comme si c’était hier, on dansait à l’anniversaire de l’un de ses amis. Ce soir-là, je m’étais bien dépensé. Je pensais que je pouvais sauver le monde, je me sentais si léger alors que Ney m’avait demandé de le suivre pour aller chercher les cadeaux dans sa chambre. C’était tellement cosy, tellement accueillant que je m’étais senti chez moi. L’ambiance était tout autre. Je n’avais pas rêvé à la façon dont il me regardait. Peut-être, j’avais fait des films alors qu’il m’avait demandé de l’aide. Je ne savais pas comment l’expliquer, toucher sa main accidentellement cela m’arrivait tout le temps, mais ce jour-là, c’était différent. Il y avait eu de l’électricité dans l’air, je me sentais libre, survolté comme si j’attendais quelque chose et quand nos regards s’étaient croisés, je n’étais que l’ombre de moi-même.

Ses yeux d’un vert jaunâtre étincelant qui brillait. À cet instant, je ne savais pas quoi en penser même aujourd’hui, je ne le savais pas. Mais ses yeux étaient devenus les plus beaux, rien ne m’importait. Son sourire en coin qui faisait battre mon cœur. Dieu, j’avais eu l’impression de fondre quand il me fixait avec chaleur, avec envie. Est-ce que je l’avais imaginé ? Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait m’empêcher de m’approcher de lui, et de l’embrasser. C’était si bon, si maladroit mais si explosif. Je ne pensais pas quand baiser pouvait m’envoyer au ciel à un si jeune âge. J’avais encore la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, cette chaleur mélangeait à notre souffle, son goût. J’étais en manque et pourtant, ce n’était qu’un seul baiser. Ses mains entourant ma taille, lui aussi avait répondu. Ce n’était pas que mon imagination. Ses mains caressant mon dos. Je tremblais même, peut-être !

C’était si confus. Il y avait plein de détail qui me manquait, je ne faisais qu’un avec lui. La dangerosité que quelqu’un nous découvre ne m’avait même pas traversé l’esprit à cet instant-là. L’impression de naviguer dans une mer calme, de béatitude où son corps était mon ancrage. Ses mains dégageant de la chaleur contre le froid de mon être. J’étais éblouissait par notre baiser, nos langues se mêlant, mes mains passant dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Une sensation agréable au toucher, mes jambes en cotons. Je me suis retenu de gémir en pensant à ma lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents d’une façon si sexy, c’était trop beau avant de s’embrasser de nouveau. Ce n’était pas que moi, pas vrai ! Ce n’était pas qu’un simple baiser, c’était une émotion à part entière qui me submergeait, me rendant dépendant de lui. Je voulais encore goûter à ses lèvres à nouveau. Je le voulais vraiment. Penser me rendait fébrile. Tout me manquer de lui. C’était inévitable. Je n’étais plus maître de moi-même depuis ce jour-là.

Quand je le voyais, je voulais l’interrompre pour qu’on puisse parler de ce baiser. Le temps passait, la sensation était toujours présente, mais des fois, c’était comme si cela n’avait jamais existé. J’étais triste, je n’avais pas le courage. Si je ne le faisais pas, Ney n’allait pas le faire. Comment son regard me fuyait quand j’essayais de me connecter avec lui. J’essuyais des larmes tombant sur mes joues heureusement qu’il n’y avait personne dans le couloir. Mon cœur était perdu, mes pensées tourmentaient. Je n’arrivais pas à arrêter d’y penser. C’était comme une drogue en boucle, son regard intense, ses lèvres contre les miennes, cette chaleur qui n’était plus. Je me retenais de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas voir mon visage sur des articles se demandant qu’est-ce qui m’arrivait ? Je l’aimais, je ne savais même pas ça.

Je pensais, qu’on savait, quand on aimait. Mais j’admirais Neymar depuis si petit que peut-être que j’avais tout mélangé ou pas. J’avais de l’admiration pour lui, de l’amour aussi. C’était tout à la fois. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire. Je l’aimais en tant qu’ami, je l’aimais en tant que coéquipier et je voulais l’aimer en tant que petit ami. Il n’y avait rien à séparer, l’amour était compliqué, beau, moche, imprécis, dérisoire. Essayer de séparer tous les amours que je ressentais pour Ney était débile parce que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. Neymar, je l’aimais pour ce qu’il était. Un gars gentil, sympa, facile à vivre. Qui gardait toujours le sourire même quand tout le monde était contre lui. Toujours ce sourire qui me donnait du baume au cœur. J’étais épris de lui, ce n’était qu’une autre extension de cet amour. Est-ce que j’avais essayé de faire le premier pas ? Non, j’avais pris peur et je m’étais enfoui. Oui, ce n’était pas la meilleure solution, mais la peur qu’il me rejette, qu’il m’insulte était trop pour moi. Je n’étais qu’un idiot. C’était moi qui avais initié ce baiser. Est-ce que j’allais vivre avec ce regret dans le cœur ?

Est-ce que si c’était à refaire, je l’aurais fait ? Oui, mais je ne fuirais pas pour avoir sa réponse. Quand je l’ai embrassé, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mon corps avait bougé tout seul, me connaissant trop bien. Je le voulais à en crever. Cela me bouffait parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit ça notre situation. Cela avait trop duré, trop longtemps. J’étais déjà en retard même avant de mettre pied sur la pelouse où j’attendais le coach appeler les derniers retardataires. Je devais juste me jeter corps et âme à l’entraînement pour oublier cette douleur qui ne cessait pas de grandir en moi. Faire ce que j’aimais pour éteindre ces petites voix qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Ma passion pour me guérir un peu de ma solitude de son être. Perdu dans mes pensées, ne voyant rien, c’était dangereux que j’étais tombé comme un con. C’était pathétique, le coach me cria dessus disant que j’étais trop distrait. J’étais complètement perdu. Je me suis excusé et je me suis remis en place.

— Kylian, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives mon, pote’’ dit Presnel en venant vers moi.

— Je vais bien, mes pieds se sont emmêlés’’ en soufflant, mon souffle me manquait. Tout autour de moi était flou.

— Waouh, toi, tu as besoin d’aller à l’infirmerie’’ continua Presnel sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il parla avec le coach. J’ai grogné alors qu’il m’envoyait alors que moi, je voulais juste me défoncer aujourd’hui et oublier un instant cette douleur.

J’avais juste envie d’insulter Presnel, mais c’était vrai que ma tête me faisait mal. J’arrivais pas à bien marcher droit, je me sentais lourd. Je commençais à tousser alors que je voyais enfin l’infirmerie. Je ne voulais pas que Presnel m’accompagne si je venais à m’évanouir tout seul dans ce couloir tant mieux. J’étais fatigué alors que j’ouvrais la porte. Et je suis tombé sur lui et la seule pensée qui m’était venu était ses câlins, cela me manquait. Je voulais lui dire. J'ai fermé la porte en rentrant, je l’ai ignoré.

— Kylian, qu’est-ce qui t’emmène ?’’ demanda un infirmier.

— J’ai juste mal à la tête, j’ai besoin de me reposer un peu’’ dis-je essoufflé. L’infirmier s’approcha de moi.

— Laisse-moi en juger’’ dit-il en me demandant de m’asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui de Neymar qui se faisait ausculter aussi. C’était génial. Je ne l’avais même pas dit bonjour, et même si je l’avais dit, m’aurait-il répondu ?

J’étais en sueur alors qu’il m’auscultait. J’avais trop chaud. Il me dit que je devais juste me reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre l’entraînement. Enfin, j’allais manquer celle du matin, mais je pourrais faire celui de l’après-midi avec Ney. Quelle bonne blague. J’étais absorbé par le plafond que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu’on était tout seul. Un seul regard et tout se lancer. J’étais pétrifié, je voulais me lever et sortir de cet endroit qui m’étouffait alors que l’autre ne me regardait même pas. Soufflant de rage en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je voulais dire quelque chose pour le voir réagir, pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?’’ me demanda-t-il, j’avais envie de rire.

— Tu as entendu ce qu’il a dit ? Ou bien, est-ce que tu deviens sourd ?’’ dis-je ironiquement, j’étais un peu irrité.

— Kylian, je m’inquiète pour toi !’’ c’était là où j’ai éclaté de rire, des larmes aux yeux.

— Tu te fiches de moi, tu t’inquiètes’’ ma voix partait très haut,- tous les messages que je t’ai envoyé, tu ne m’as pas répondu. Et tu te dis que tu t’inquiète pour moi?! La bonne blague…

— J’étais occupé’’ en me regardant, j’ai froncé mon nez, souleva l’un de mes sourcils.

— C’est une blague, tu es une blague. Un simple, je ne veux pas te parler, m’aurait suffi, Ney’’ criais-je d’amertume,- tu ne t’intéresses pas à moi.

— Bien sûr que si, Ky’’ sa voix était toute petite mais très forte en même temps, j’ai roulé des yeux,- c’est juste que j’avais d’autres choses à penser.

— Je suis ton ami, pas vrai’’ il hocha la tête,- j’aurais préféré que tu m’envoies bouler au lieu de m’éviter’’ en passant une main sur mon visage fatigué, il s’approcha de moi, il était debout devant moi.

— T’éviter, c’est toi qui m’évites depuis cette soirée’’ en fronçant les sourcils, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres,- tu es parti, Kylian’’ de la colère avec une pincée d’inquiétude dans sa voix.

— C’est, je, je’’ est-ce que j’allais dire que ce n’était pas vrai ? Oui, certainement. Je n’arrivais même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. J’étais perdu, mais au moins, il n’était pas en colère de ce que j’avais fait ou peut-être qu’il le cachait bien.

— Je suis, tu n’as même pas laissé le temps, Ky’’ sa voix était un peu froide,- j’ai pensé que j’avais tout gâcher’’ dit Ney, en s’asseyant à côté de moi.

— Quoi ?!’’ j’étais confus,- de quoi tu parles !

— Je suis désolé de ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là, j’ai merdé, je le sais’’ continua Neymar alors que je regardais dans ses yeux trop familiers.

— Non, c’est moi. J’ai voulu, je me suis penché et toi’’ dis-je, je bégayais même de temps en temps,- je me suis en voulu, j’avais peur que tu me détestes alors que tu m’as demandé de l’aide, pas de t’embrasser’’ d’un souffle lourd, mon cœur cognait contre mon torse.

— J’ai pensé à la même chose’’ rigola-t-il nerveusement,- d’habitude quand on a un problème, on essaye de le régler pour mieux s’entendre au terrain de foot’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- pourquoi ?

J’ai soupiré, je le savais. C’était à cause de moi :

— Quand je t’ai laissé seul dans la chambre’’ j’avais mal, j’ai baissé les yeux.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Kylian,’’ il posa sa main sur mon épaule,- j’ai eu l’impression de perdre un ami ce jour-là que j’avais tout cacher.

— Si j’étais resté peut-être qu’on n’aurait pas eu toutes ces incompréhensions, ces non-dits. Je suis désolé, Ney’’ en reniflant du nez, je retenais mes larmes. Toute la colère était partie, je n’étais qu’un idiot. On a toujours su se parler pour ne pas laisser les choses s’envenimaient de la sorte,- j’ai eu peur parce que j’avais peur que tu me fasses du mal alors que c’est idiot’’ il me coupa.

— Kylian’’ me dit-il, il y avait de la tristesse sur son visage, dans sa voix, mais j’ai continué dans ma lancée :

— Puisque tu n’es pas obligé de m’aimer. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que je pourrais t’apporter ? Tu aimes les hommes, question stupide’’ j’étais nerveux,- je ne devrais même pas poser cette question. Je suis lâche, j’aurais juste dû attendre. Tu es, Ney. Quelqu’un de génial qui fera tout son possible pour ne pas trop blesser la personne. Je suis un idiot d’espérer quelque chose qui n’arriverait jamais. C’est de ma faute cette situation, Ney. Désolé de t’avoir embrassé, je suis’’ je l’ai entendu soupirer d’agacement en prenant mon menton en coupe pour venir m’embrasser sur les lèvres me faisant taire dans ma tirade. J’étais pétrifié.

— Enfin, tu te tais. Sérieux, Kylian’’ dit-il en rigolant,- tu ne me laisses pas placer une avec toi. C’est incroyable quand même. Je t’avais déjà dit qu’aussi, je m’étais penché pour t’embrasser’’ nez contre nez,- ça m’avait manqué ta conversation incessante.

— Tant mieux parce que j’en avais l’impression de dire n’importe quoi’’ dis-je en rigolant alors que sa main caressait ma tête doucement, glissant vers ma nuque me faisant frissonner,- tant mieux si ce baiser, je ne l’ai pas fait tout seul, tu l’assumes aussi’’ je me suis rendu de la tournure de la phrase que Neymar était déjà parti très loin dans sa rigolade. J’aimais entendre son rire.

— Oui à ce que je sache tu ne l’as pas fait tout seul’’ un sourire charmeur au coin de sa bouche après s’être calmé,- je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. Ça a été compliqué pour moi, de ne pas pouvoir te parler pensant que tu étais fâché contre moi, qu’on n’allait jamais recoller les morceaux.

— Je crois pas qu’on arriverait jusqu’à la’’ posant ma main sur sa joue, je tremblais. Il avait aperçu.

— J’ai eu une mini crise existentielle après ce baiser’’ dit Ney en frottant son nez contre le mien prenant mes mains doucement pour venir déposer des baisers de part et d’autre,- c’est pour ça que je t’évitais pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux’’ en déposant un baiser au coin de ma bouche. J’ai fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment eu de crise existentielle’’ dis-je un peu amusé.

— Pourquoi ? Tu le savais déjà !’’ en embrassant mes lèvres.

— Non, je veux dire. Je t’admirais déjà ne sachant pas que j’allais évoluer dans le foot professionnel. Je t’admire depuis l’adolescence, j’avais des posters de toi dans ma chambre.

— Je sais, tu me l’as déjà dit, c’est très mignon’’ j’ai rougi, gâchant mes yeux de mes mains, il fit un mini rire avant d’embrasser mes joues en chaleur me disant à quel point, j’étais mignon.

— Je ne pensais pas qu’un autre baiser pouvait tout dissoudre et résoudre notre problème’’ en posant ma main sur son torse écoutant son cœur battre doucement.

— C’est nous, Ky dont on parle’’ en levant un sourcil, j’ai essayé de ne pas rire,- on complique tout pour rien. Il suffit juste qu’on soit ensemble que tout devient normal à nouveau. C’est pour ça qu’on se fuyait’’ en m’embrassant à nouveau. C’était si tendre, sentant sa langue cherchant la mienne. Je voulais tellement plus, c’était exquis. Une combinaison de saveur et de désir. Mon corps était en flamme et j’avais hâte que Neymar l’éteigne. J’ai pris mon courage pour m’expliquer aussi.

— Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vif, aussi bien, aussi en harmonie dans un seul baiser. J’avais l’impression qu’on ne faisait qu’un. C’est débile, je sais, mais c’était tellement simple, facile, si parfait. Je n'avais que quelques secondes et j’ai eu l’impression de t’avoir connu toute ma vie. C’est bizarre, ne me regarde pas comme ça’’ dis-je en le poussant alors qu’il me fit tomber sur le lit me chevauchant.

— Toujours aussi éloquent, Ky’’ se penchant venant embrasser mon cou, envoyant de l’électricité dans tout mon corps. Une chaleur naquit au bas-ventre, j’étais barbouillé par l’envie.

— Alors, tu veux qu’on essaye’’ dis-je timidement même si on s’embrassait cela ne voulait rien dire à cause de notre métier. Notre amour en dehors de notre cercle privé ne sera qu’un suicide différé.

— Si tu es partant’’ dit Ney en s’allongeant à côté de moi, prenant ma main les déposant près de ses lèvres, je lui ai souri.

— Pourquoi toujours me renvoyer la question ?’’ en soufflant alors qu’on se tourna pour être en face-à-face dans le lit.

— Pourquoi toujours me les poser quand tu sais déjà la réponse ?’’ déposant successivement plein de baiser sur mes lèvres me faisant rouler des yeux.

— C’est juste simple pour toi comme ça’’je posais parce que je voulais voir le bout du tunnel.

— Pourquoi le rendre compliquer ce que nous sommes alors que les gens vont rendre notre vie un enfer ?’’ waouh, j’étais époustouflé, il pensait déjà à ça. Peut-être que cela pourrait être sérieux enfin, je le pensais et lui aussi apparemment.

— Pardonne-moi de te questionner !’’ avec désinvolture, un sourire aux lèvres. Être avec Ney était facile, j’avais oublié cette idée, cette pensée, ce magnétisme qui venait de lui qui m’attirait comme du miel.

— Pardonne-moi de te répondre’’ en m'embrassant, sa main passa sur mon corps glissant vers mon dos.

— Tu es incorrigible’’ en roulant des yeux jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, mes doigts s’enfonçaient dans cette tignasse douce, lisse, coloré.

— C’est pour tout ça que tu signes, amor’’ front contre front, regard contre regard.

— C’est pas possible’’ dis-je en riant, caressant sa joue de bon cœur. Oui, on s’entendait vraiment bien. Le plus compliqué était à venir. Profiter de l’instant était la chose la plus précieuse.

— Alors, on est un duo’’ dit sa bouche près de la mienne.

— Oui, on est un duo’’ ma voix était douce alors qu’on s’embrassait pour la énième fois.

C’était facile avec lui, je l’avais oubli. J’espérais à l’avenir qu’on allait toujours nous concerter avant de faire une bêtise.

Est-ce que j’avais l’air morose ? Plus maintenant. Neymar me rendait heureux, c’était bête à dire, peut-être facile, mais c’était comme ça. Je me sentais heureux avec lui qu’importe la relation qu’on tenait. Je voulais juste être à ses côtés et grandir avec lui. Juste vouloir, c’était déjà une bonne raison alors que je rigolais enfouissant mon visage contre son cou, sa main caressant ma tête, ma jambe posait sur la sienne.

Je croirai tant qu’il croira. À deux, on était fort, prêt à affronter la tempête qui hélas arriverait toujours même si c’était en décalage.

_Fin_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mais je te laisse dire que tu es « le bon gars »**

Cet amour que je ressentais pour lui était irrationnel, physique. Un monde de désir où ma raison n’avait plus lieu d’être. Je n’étais plus présent quand il m’embrassait, qu’on s’unissait comme à chaque fois. Un goût exquis qui était notre relation. C’était une symbiose que rien ne pouvait abattre. Un ensemble d’émotion qui nous guidait. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, j’aimais Neymar à en crever. Je n’avais que faire des opinions des autres. J’aimais quelqu’un qui m’aimait, qui me rendait heureux. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Notre relation était fusionnelle, l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. C’était une bouffée d’air frais dans ma vie. Ney était ma lumière, mon soleil qui ensoleillait ma journée. C’était impossible de me décoller de lui. J’étais dépendant de lui et je n’avais que faire. Cet amour qu’on avait était si unique, si beau, si splendide. C’était con de le nier.

Aimer Neymar était si clair. Un homme de parole, un homme qui savait ce qu’il voulait. Mon brésilien était une personne princière qui me donnait tout. Un mot, je l’avais. Je n’étais pas quelqu’un de capricieux, mais savoir qu’il ferait tout pour moi avait un goût d’extase. Il aimait me faire plaisir dans tous les sens du terme. J’étais son gamin comme il aimait m’appeler. J’aimais quand Ney m’appelait ainsi, j’avais l’impression d’être important que personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Le ton quand il disait gamin avait tout son sens surtout quand il m’appelait « _Meu garoto_ » dans sa langue maternelle. C’était une explosion de béatitude. Je me lassais jamais de lui. Juste son sourire était ma terre promise. C’était mon homme à moi alors que je me blottissais dans ses bras, reprenant ma respiration. J’étais en ferveur de notre activité récente. Je nichais ma tête contre son cou, ma main posait sur son torse sentant son cœur battre ardemment. J’essayais de reprendre ma respiration qui était entrecoupée. J’avais chaud, j’avais encore cette sensation de ses mains sur mon corps surtout mes fesses.

Ney me rendait dingue. Cet homme savait ce qu’il faisait. Plus d’expérience peut-être. Je n’étais qu’un initié dans ce domaine. C’était tellement bon, est-ce que je devenais addict à ça ? Franchement, Neymar savait y faire jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix, d’avoir autant gémi et crier son nom. Avec lui, tout était synonyme de sensation et d’émotion. Mon brésilien connaissait mon corps par cœur. Après quelques minutes, ma respiration était revenue à la normale. J’ai gémi de bonheur sentant sa main caressait ma tête parcourant ma nuque et mon dos. C’était ce que je préférais après le sexe, la façon dont il me câlinait, dont il me cajolait. C’était Neymar tout court. C’était une empreinte indélébile qu’il laissait sur mon corps. Je ne savais pas la plupart du temps quoi dire. Ney et sa personnalité, Ney et son corps, Ney et son esprit était une combinaison très forte sur moi. Je ne cessais de dire à quel point, j’étais chanceux de l’avoir dans ma vie.

Quelques mots par ici et la murmurer au creux de mon oreille :

— Ce que tu as été bon pour moi, amor’’ d’une voix sauve et rauque embrassant mon front.

C’était un beau parleur, je le savais, mais je me laissais faire. Il y avait des gens qui me disaient que c’était un dupeur, quelqu’un pas du tout bon pour moi. J’avais envie de rigoler comme s’il savait de notre relation. Personne ne connaissait mieux que moi, Neymar. Quand même notre relation intime en disait long sur nous. Ce que je connaissais de lui ses amis ne savaient pas, ses parents ne savaient pas. C’était une autre personnalité, celle plus amoureuse qui m’était destinée. Enfin, je savais qui était mon brésilien. Je n’étais pas naïf ni idiot. C’était quelqu’un qui aimait la vie et ses plaisirs et il ne l’a jamais caché. C’est son passé qui la construit dans ses relations amoureuses. Je sais qu’il a trompé et a été trompé, je n’étais pas aveugle comme certain voulaient me faire croire mais ce n’était pas mon Neymar. Celui qui était doux, brave, incroyable avec moi. J’étais son être.

Il m’appelait tellement de surnom doux que je ne comptais plus « _Fofinho_ », « _Meu menino de ouro_ », « _Meu coração_ », « _Minha luz_ » à force, je comprenais mieux sa langue. J’avais des doutes parfois à cause de mon entourage des fois, je n’osais pas lui parler, mais quand c’était trop intense et que je faisais la tête, il me demandait et je l’expliquais. Laissant de côté de ce que j’entendais de la part de mon entourage comme quoi, il jouait avec moi, qu’il ne m’aimait pas. C’était des mots qui rentraient dans ma tête sans possibilité de sortie. J’étais morose après ça, mais à chaque fois, il me disait sa phrase favorite « S _e queres saber quanto te amo, multiplica as estrelas do céu pelas gotas do mar_ ». Mon homme savait y faire. Me réconforter quand j’avais des doutes, je le savais qu’il y avait de la jalousie dans notre entourage à cause de notre couple. C’était impensable mais c’était là. Je pensais que les gens auraient été heureux pour nous mais c’était tout le contraire.

Même si je n’avais pas envie de les croire, les mots avaient dû pouvoir. Combien de fois, j’ai entendu ce que je ne devais pas entendre que Ney était un minable, un perdant. Ces moments-là, j’avais juste envie de pleurer. Les gens avaient une image négative de mon homme. Dieu, je me demandais comment Neymar gardait toujours le sourire quand le monde parlait mal de lui. Cela me blessait. Il avait une de ses forces. Je l’admirais pour ça. J’étais fier qu’il soit mon petit ami, mon compagnon. Quand j’ai annoncé à mes parents que je sortais avec mon brésilien, il y avait eu des réactions mitigées. D’abord d’apprendre que j’aimais aussi les hommes, mais surtout, c’était Neymar qui posait problème. Mes parents n’étaient pas du tout contents, ma mère avait même pleuré de peur que je souffre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle avait trop lu des torchons sur mon homme. Bien sûr que je les ai rassurés que Ney n’était pas comme ça.

Moi qui pensais que le problème aurait été que j’aime un homme. Mais j’étais rassuré, ils m’ont toujours supporté dans la vie. Je les voyais mal me faire du mal pour l’amour que je pouvais ressentir pour quelqu’un. Mon père m’avait demandé de faire attention. Il m’avait fait toute une liste d’avertissement et ma mère m’a demandé de surveiller mes arrières. Ils s’inquiétaient trop. J’avais eu l’impression que Ney était une sorte de monstre à ses yeux. S’ils connaissaient la bonté de mon homme envers moi, la passion de son être vis-à-vis de moi. Peut-être que les doutes se dissiperont rapidement, mais avec le temps, ils pourront le voir comme je le voyais. Un homme gentil avec des principes, qui sait me chouchouter des mots doux quand j’avais des doutes, m’encourager quand je n’étais pas certain, m’aimer quand je ne le faisais pas moi-même. J’étais ébloui par son amour sachant pertinemment à quel point cet homme était ma vie. Je ne voulais pas faire autrement, je ne pouvais pas et je ne pourrais pas.

Si mes parents avaient agi différemment, je savais tout au fond de moi que je ne pouvais pas abandonner Neymar. C’était hors de question. À chaque fois, je me disais que je n’étais pas venu au monde pour eux, pour combler leur désir qu’ils n’auront pas eu mais pour trouver ma propre voie, ma propre liberté. Je ne pensais pas qu’aimait le football allait m’emmener à mon amour. Celui que j’observais dans ma chambre, des posters sur les murs. Ce scénario m’avait jamais traversé l’esprit.

— Tu penses à quoi, anjo ?’’ me demanda-t-il en embrassant mon nez que j’ai froncé me sortant de mes pensées.

— À notre vie’’ en passant mes dents sur ma lèvre inférieure,- qu’on était chanceux que nos parents ont bien pris notre relation’’ le numéro dix rigola de bon cœur alors que je caressais son ventre, jouant avec ses poils noirs.

— Mon père t’a adopté tout de suite, il était content que j’avais trouvé la bonne personne et que je ne couchais plus à droite et à gauche’’ en caressant ma tête, j’ai déposé un bisou sur son épaule,- quant à ma mère, elle a eu un peu plus de mal, mais elle t’aimait déjà et mon fils ne m’en parle même pas. J’ai l’impression que Davi t’aime plus que moi.

Ce qu’il disait, c’était une partie de son passé. J’étais malvenue d’être jaloux et concrètement, je ne l’étais pas. J’avais Neymar pour moi tout seul maintenant et cela me suffisait. Je ne voulais pas rendre notre relation compliquée en ramenant toujours sa vie passée avec ses autres conquêtes féminines.

— Surtout pour faire des bêtises quand il vient chez toi’’ dis-je en rigolant.

— Sérieux, je me demande comment vous arriver à toujours à casser quelque chose même quand vous ne faites rien du tout’’ dit Ney avec un grand sourire,- mais je suis si content que vous deux, vous entendez bien.

— Tel père, tel fils’’ dis-je amoureusement pour venir l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

Une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue caressant de son pouce, nos regards se croisèrent. Dieu, ce que j’aimais son sourire charmeur. Mon cœur fit un boum. Il était toujours capable de me faire me sentir spéciale même dans les situations les plus bêtes. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, être avec lui comme ça était toujours spécial. J’étais aux anges avec lui. Je ne savais pas qu’une relation pouvait être ainsi. Il y en avait qui me disait qu’il bluffait, qu’il mentait. Mais aucun n’a su me répondre quand je leur ai dit que mon homme n’avait rien à gagner avec moi que moi si, mais ils se sont tous tus. C’était drôle quand même. Je voulais dire, Ney gagnait plus que moi, cet aspect, ils n’utilisaient plus en donnant des faits. Tout simplement, quelques personnes dans mon entourage n’aimaient pas Neymar. C’était difficile de savoir qui était avec nous et qui était contre nous. Il y avait des gens qu’on prenait la main dans le sac avec leur mensonge quand on avait le dos tourné.

Quand certains disaient que mon homme était fourbe en quémandant de l’aide à mon brésilien, c’était d’un rire sans nom. On s’était séparé de plein de personne. Après nos parents, c’était autour de nos amis les plus proches, il y en avait qui savait déjà ou s’en douter qu’on n’allait pas être juste ami parce qu’on s’entendait trop bien, on aimait être à côté l’un de l’autre et quand on jouait, on avait l’impression d’être une seule personne. Cela a fait naître de la joie dans quelques-uns et du rire dans quelques autres qui avait fait un pari sur nous, mais on s’en fichait. Nos amis étaient parfois idiots, mais on les aimait pour ça aussi.

— Être père est ma plus grande fierté’’ avec compassion dans sa voix.

— Je sais, chéri. Je l’ai vu… Cela t’a beaucoup changé. Tu as pris plus de responsabilités’’ Ney hocha affirmativement de la tête.

— Quand j’ai assisté à l’accouchement et que j’ai tenu mon fils pour la première fois dans mes bras, je ne saurais comment le décrire. Un sentiment plein où je ne savais pas où étaient mes pensées. Je ne voyais que ce petit bout’chou que j’allais aimer jusqu’au restant de ma vie. Une partie de moi était comblée, l’autre avec toi’’ on se leva, restant l’un en face de l’autre. Mes jambes sur les siennes son regard planté dans le mien. C’était là qu’il plongea ou bien était-ce moi ? De ses mains chaudes parcourant mon dos par la chaleur ambiante, mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque, agrippèrent ses cheveux doucement alors que mes jambes entouraient sa taille, ses mains sur mes fesses, les malaxant me faisant gémir. Enivré, je l’ai embrassé, goûtant aux délices de ses lèvres.

Comme porté par mon élan, il entoura ma taille approfondissant notre baiser, nos langues jouant ensemble. Planqué contre son torse puissant, happant mes lèvres avec passion. Mon bas-ventre était en feu tant que c’était bon, tant que c’était succulent. Notre respiration était erratique, mon excitation était palpable retournant mon intérieur. Je me perdais dans ces baisers, je commençais à ne plus à être rationnel. Son souffle balayant mon visage, je me brûlais de l’intérieur, je voulais qu’il me prenne là tout de suite. Je me sentais fiévreux, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses yeux verts magnétiques. J’avais l’impression que j’allais m’évanouir tant que mon corps était en coton. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, on l’avait fait aujourd’hui. Front contre front, on essayait de reprendre notre souffle.

Mon dieu, son corps m’appelait. Cette chaleur qui se dégageait de nous deux étaient étouffants, criant.

— Et maintenant’’ dit-il essoufflé, caressant doucement mon dos.

— Laisse-moi respirer d’abord’’ dis-je un peu en rigolant, déposant de temps en temps des baisers. Ce regard qu’il me lança était à couper le souffle, mais j’ai fait une grimace.

— Tu as toujours mal au dos’’ dit-il, j’ai hoché la tête,- désolé’’ en mordant sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé du lit, Ney’’en caressant ses joues de mes mains,- je suis juste content que je ne suis pas blessé.

— Oui parce que je te vois mal expliquer comment tu t’es blessé’’ il rigola silencieusement alors que je frappais son épaule,- d’expliquer à quel point c’était bon ce que je te faisais que tu es tombé.

— Oh c’est vrai, tu es incorrigible’’ en retenant de rire.

— Il y aurait plein de rumeurs sur nous’’ en faisant un massage d’épaule.

— Tu ne veux pas faire mon dos tant que tu y es’’ en gémissant de bonheur, mon cœur était revenu au calme.

— Avec plaisir’’ alors que j’essayais tant bien que mal d’enlever mes jambes qui entouraient sa taille. Une de ses mains claqua sur ma fesse gauche alors que je m’allongeais sur mon ventre.

— Aieuh’’ dis-je en faisant semblant de souffrir alors qu’il prenait l’huile de massage comestible au goût caramel. J’avais l’impression d’être un papy avec cette douleur.

Il était revenu et se positionna au-dessus de moi, chaque jambe part et d’autre de mon corps. J’ai soufflé quand j’ai senti l’huile tomber sur moi goutte par goutte, coulant sur mon dos jusqu’à mes fesses. Il déposa un baiser au creux de ma nuque avant de commencer à masser. Ney avait de doigt de fée tout en douceur, alliant caresses et mouvements amples sur mon dos. Ses effleurages me faisaient du bien et me donnait la chair de poule. Ses doigts parcouraient les zones les plus musclés en forçant sur les pouces pour relaxer mes muscles contractés. Je gémissais de bonheur sentant ses mains chaudes me faire du bien. Parfois, il malaxait ou pinçait avec la paume de ses mains ou de ses doigts aux niveaux de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant froncer mes pieds.

Ses gestes étaient doux, forts sans mettre trop de pression. J’avais juste envie de dormir tandis que ses mains malaxées mes fesses engourdis certainement rouge. Heureusement, il me laissait des marques là où personne ne pouvait voir à part lui. Fermant les yeux de bonheur, sentant ses mains parcourir mon dos, mes fesses, mes jambes surtout à l’intérieur de mes cuisses. C’était une zone très sensible pour moi. Mon ventre s’échauffa de nouveau de désir. J’ai senti sa langue sur mon dos parcourant ma chute de reins. Mordant de temps en temps mes fesses.

— Ney’’ j’étais complètement détendu, gémissant son nom, se pliant à son bon vouloir.

— Quoi, amor’’ sa voix était rauque, plein d’envie de me dévorer alors que ses doigts séparaient mes fesses, je commençais déjà à me contracter sachant ce qui allait se passer. Sa langue glissa de haut en bas parcourant ma raie jusqu’à mon entrée où la pointe de sa langue entra en moi, me faisant mordre mes lèvres. J’étais complètement à l’abandon de ses caresses, ses mains s’enfonçant dans ma peau, écartant un peu plus mes fesses sentant mon entrée s’étirer. J’avais envie de pleurer tant que c’était bon, mes mains s’enfoncèrent dans les draps. Sa langue était brûlante, sentant sa salive coulait sur mon entrée. J’étais au paradis, j’avais chaud, mon ventre était en flamme, des millions de papillons, je me frottais contre le lit. Mon visage sur l’oreiller, j’essayais de me cambrer pour avoir plus alors qu’il continuait.

— Amor, tu peux tenir tes fesses’’ il prit mes mains pour le poser sur les fesses alors je les ai écartés sentant mon entrée s’ouvrir un peu plus.

Mon corps était en sueur, j’étais en chaleur quand j’ai senti l’huile froide coulait à l’intérieur de moi. J’ai poussé plusieurs gémissements. C’était toujours une sensation bizarre de sentir quelque chose en moi. Je me suis retenu de venir comme ça alors que l’huile continuait à couler jusqu’à le sentir coulait sur ma raie. Mon cœur battait trop fort, je sentais ma vision devenir flou alors que la pointe de son gland m’ouvrait, sentant mes parois s’écarter de nouveau pour son sexe. Il glissait en moi doucement sentant son sexe frotter contre mes muqueuses, l’entourant. Ses mains sur ma taille m’empêchant de bouger, se positionnant à son gré. Je me sentais ailleurs, sa verge remplissant mon canal de chair. Ney gémissait à chaque fois que je me contractais.

— C’est toujours aussi bon d’être en toi, amor’’ alors qu’il faisait ses premiers mouvements doucement, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches. Mon homme voulait que je reçoive, que je ne fasse rien. Le bruit mouillé que mon entrée faisait à chaque coup de rein, son sexe faisait sortir un peu plus l’huile à l’intérieur de moi. Je tremblais, j’arrivais plus à respirer convenablement alors qu’il continuait à jouer à l’intérieur de moi, m’incendiant. Ses mains s’enfonçant un peu plus dans ma peau alors qu’il s’accélérait la cadence. J’entendais juste le claquage de ses cuisses contre mes fesses.

— Ney’’ j’ai gémi son nom. Je n’allais pas tenir, c’était trop bon. Je me sentais partir. Mon corps était engourdi par le plaisir. Mon corps se secouait dans tous les sens, d’avant en arrière. Mon sexe se frottait contre le lit, je gémissais, je grognais sentant sa semence à l’intérieur de moi, il continua à déverser en moi alors que je venais entre les draps. Ma vision était devenue noire alors qu’il s’affala sur moi sentant son pénis toujours à l’intérieur de moi. J’avais l’impression d’avoir couru le marathon alors que c’est la quatrième qu’on le faisait. J’avais une de ses soifs. C’était désagréable de sentir son corps coller à moi avec la sueur.

— J’ai soif’’ dit Ney glissant ses mains sur mes bras pour venir tenir mes mains.

— Moi aussi’’ dis-je, essoufflé sentant quelques baisers sur ma nuque. J’avais juste envie qu’il dégage de moi. Je supportais plus cette chaleur, cette sueur qui me collait à lui et à ce lit,- Ney, s’il te plaît’’ je suppliais, je n’avais même pas la force.

— Quoi, anjo’’ me dit-il en reprenant son souffle, j’entendais de l’amusant dans sa voix.

— Tu peux t’enlever, s’il te plaît. J’ai trop chaud’’ dis-je en enlevant l’un de ses mains pour gratter mon nez sans me prévenir son pénis sortit de moi,- Ney’’ en gémissant, c’était une sensation étrange, mouillé lorsqu’il est sorti sentant du sperme coulait.

— Désolé’’ en tombant sans aucune grâce dans le lit à côté de moi. J’ai roulé pour me trouver un peu sur lui, une de mes jambes au-dessus de sa jambe, ma main sur son torse, ma tête sur l’oreiller, – c’est pas toi qui m’a demandé de m’éloigner.

— Oh laisse-moi tranquille, Ney’’ en me penchant ma tête vers le haut, de mes yeux larmoyant,- tu peux aller me chercher de l’eau s’il te plaît’’ mon homme n’était pas capable de me dire non quand j’utilisais cet atout. Ney grogna en passant une main sur son visage avant de me pousser, j’essayais de ne pas rire pour qu’il ne désiste pas d’aller me chercher de l’eau, mais il avait du mal à sortir du lit.

— T’as de la chance.

— Je sais, tu es le meilleur petit ami de la terre’’ en lui envoyant un bisou de la main alors qu’il hochait de la tête exaspérée.

Mon corps était en compote. Je n’arrivais plus à bouger, j’avais juste envie, c’était de dormir, mais avant une douche s’imposait. Et si je demandais à Ney de me porter jusqu’à la salle de bain. Mais une chose était sûre, je n’avais plus mal au dos. Je roulais et roulais dans le lit pour trouver une position confortable, mais le sperme qui collait contre mes cuisses était désagréable. Je devais me lever, pourquoi Ney prenait autan de temps pour un verre d’eau. Je me suis levé tant bien que mal, soufflant, tout tournait. J’ai froncé les sourcils, je n’avais pas mangé depuis ce matin. Ma migraine commençait à venir dut à ma faim. J’allais partir quand le téléphone de Ney émit un bruit, un message peut-être. J’ai soupiré, je suis allé voir. On n’avait pas de secret l’un pour l’autre, je ne savais même pas combien de fois Ney a bloqué des femmes enquêtes de gloire et de soif de sexe.

Oui, je contenais vraiment ma jalousie. Ney était tellement sympathique que je n’arrivais pas à être en colère contre lui. C’était une force de la nature qui me calmait dans mes angoisses. Le message venait de WhatsApp. J’ouvrais l’application et j’ai roulé des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant des femmes quasi-nu montrant leur plus beau atout, je parcourrais. Des bras entourent ma taille.

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?’’ dit-il, intrigué en regardant dans son téléphone, il souffla.

— Combien de fois, tu dois bloquer certaines femmes pour qu’elles te laissent tranquille ?!’’ en commençant à supprimer les photos sous le regard de mon homme qui hochait ses épaules,- la dernière fois cela ne t’a pas bien réussi avec cette femme qui t’a accusé de viol’’ en supprimant la dernière, déposant ensuite le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

— J’ai appris ma leçon’’ dit-il, un peu blessé.

— Désolé si j’ai pu apparaître insensible dans ce que j’ai dit, c’est juste que ça m’exaspère, c’est tout’’ j’ai dit en me tournant pour venir le prendre dans mes bras.

Le pire, c’était quand je m’éloignais de Ney, quand j’allais dans un autre pays. Il y avait des gens qui savaient pour notre relation qui m’envoyait des photos de lui avec des femmes dans des soirées. Comme s’il n’avait pas le droit. Le Neymar fêtard n’était pas mon Ney, celui dans l’intimité. Lui qui me chantait haut et fort à chaque fois que j’étais l’unique.

— Fais attention, tiens’’ en me desserrant de lui alors qu’il me tenait un verre d’eau.

— Merci, Ney’’ un sourire aux lèvres d’une voix douce puis j’ai bu l’eau. Il enlève le verre de ma main pour le jeter sur le lit alors que je roulais des yeux, jouant avec mes doigts. C’était un tic chez lui quand ça n’allait pas. Voulant trouver du réconfort chez moi,- hey’’ mais il ne me laissa pas finir.

— On va prendre une douche ou un bain’’ dit-il en m’amenant vers la salle de bain.

Je le suivais sans rechigner attendant ce qu’il voulait me dire.

— Douche mon corps est endolori, j’ai envie de dormir’’ dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain. C’était tellement spacieux qu’on pouvait mettre un lit pour dormir. Je le sentais ailleurs, ses épaules étaient denses.

— Mmm’’ dit-il distrait en ouvrant l’eau. Il me tira vers lui et dit,- tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. J’ai de la chance de t’avoir, tu le sais ah’’ sa voix était enrouée. Est-ce qu’il y avait du doute ? Sûrement, quelques fois, je le trouvais en train de pleurer me disant qu’il ne me méritait pas, qu’il avait l’impression d’être un imposteur dans notre relation. Que je ne le méritais pas, qu’il n’était pas fait pour moi, mais je le répétais souvent qu’il n’y avait que moi qui savais ce qui était bon pour moi. Je le voulais de tout mon être et je devais subir les conséquences.

— Bien sûr, Ney’’ en fronçant quelques secondes mes sourcils,- est-ce que s’est par rapport aux photos ?’’ sentant l’eau coulait sur ma tête glissant sur ma peau. Je me sentais bien. Il prit du temps à rentrer dans la douche. Ses yeux étaient perdus ne me voyant même pas. Je l’ai pris dans mes bras.

— Ces photos ne veulent rien dire, tu le sais’’ en me regardant dans les yeux qui brillaient de tristesse.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute s’il y a ce genre de femme qui t’envoie ce genre de photo tant que tu les supprimes, moi ça me va’’ avec un sourire, caressant son dos. Mon nez nichait dans son cou sentant son parfum mélangeait à celui du sexe.

Tout ce mal-être était à cause de ce qu’il entendait quand quelqu’un me parlait, m’envoyait des messages pour parler de mon brésilien. C’était compliqué des fois, de le faire comprendre que je m’en fichais. Cela entachait beaucoup de choses dans nos relations avec les autres. Je leur en voulais de mettre du trouble dans notre relation sans que l’on ne veuille. Les mots avaient dû pouvoir, c’était un fait qui restait au coin de notre tête.

— Tant qu’on ne mente pas, qu’on est toujours honnête l’un envers l’autre, Ney’’ ma voix était faible me penchant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

On chuchotait des mots doux, on se reconnectait et à chaque fois, je tombais un peu plus pour lui. C’était tellement facile, tellement agréable d’être en sa présence. Même si la haine, je ne savais pas d’où cela venait envers notre couple, mais comme à chaque fois, on arrivait à nous en sortir pour mieux rebondir. Je ne savais qu’aimer que pour lui et par lui.

_Fin_


	10. Chapter 10

**Je vois le feu qui me consomme petit à petit jusqu’à m’éteindre dans ton étreinte…**

« _Le jour se lève, je sens encore ta présence._

_Ta chaleur contre le mien, le doux parfum de ton être._

_Un sentiment d’enivrement, un sentiment d’ivresse._

_Seulement toi_ »

Était-ce vrai ce monde, ce personnage que je jouais, Est-ce que tout le monde allait jouer le jeu ? Je l’espérais. Ne croyait jamais ce que vous voyez. C’était un conseil.

— Vous voulez faire ça’’ dit une voix.

— Oui, on va bien s’amuser’’ j’ai rigolé comme un gamin.

…

Marchant à travers les rues de Paris, des ruelles aussi calmes et paisibles tout droit d’une autre époque, des architectures à coupé le souffle. C’était le Paris préservé, intouchable, qui ne laisserait personne indifférent. Ville romantique par excellence, attirant toujours des touristes qui ne savait pas résister à ce capital entre ces monuments, ces musées, ces boutiques, ces parcs, la gastronomie et les choix ne manquaient pas. C’était incontournable offrant des spectacles grandioses entre la Tour-Eiffel, cette ‘’Dame de Fer’’ à l’allure unique non loin se trouvait l’Arc de Triomphe, tout aussi emblématique. Ce que j’aimais le plus était la Seine où je passais la plupart du temps, c’était si calme quand j’étais en panique toujours à veiller sur moi. Je prenais toujours ce même chemin pour aller dans un bistro du coin. C’était les seuls endroits que je supportais où je me sentais invisible où je n’étais pas à fleur de peau. Je me sentais comme chez moi surtout celui-ci où je venais avec mes parents et mes frères manger quand j’avais des bonnes notes.

C’était des bons souvenirs alors que maintenant, j’étais à l’université où je m’en sortais très bien. Je n’étais pas hautain ou quoi que se soit, mais j’étais intelligent, chaque épreuve, chaque cours, je réussissais. C’était pour ça que je me faisais moins pour mon avenir que les gens autour de moi. Je ne les supportais que rarement, je ne savais pas quand cela avait commencé, cette peur d’être en contact avec d’autres personnes, leur parler était mon angoisse. Pour me calmer, j’imaginais entrée dans le bistro, aller directement m’asseoir sur ces fauteuils rouges si beaux qui pouvait tenir trois personnes voir six à sept personnes. Je prenais toujours celui qui pouvait tenir deux personnes pour mettre mon sac pour ne pas être dérangé. C’était dans ces moments que je profitais pour réviser un peu mes cours surtout que demain, j’avais un contrôle en maths, la seule matière que je n’aimais pas, mais je m’efforçais pour avoir des bonnes notes.

Je rentrais enfin au bistro au nom si original Pain au lait ouvert en 1950, les affaires allaient de bon train surtout que c’était un business familial. À cette heure-ci, c’était bondé, mais il y avait toujours cet endroit qui m’attendait au deuxième étage un peu cacher comme un chemin secret qui n’était pas, mais cacher par des énormes plantes qui me cachaient à la vue de tous, c’était mon spot préféré que le patron me réserver parce qu’à force, il connaissait ma famille.

— Bonjour, Hakim’’ dis-je à ce serveur qui était au comptoir à servir des cafés, un sourire au coin.

— Salut, Kylian comme d’habitude’’ dit-il en me souriant, sa voix était si décontractée, si tranquille.

— Oui et euhmmh’’ bon sang, je venais ici quasi tous les jours et je n’arrivais toujours pas à parler sans bégayer mais heureusement que Hakim me connaissait.

— Je sais, comme d’habitude’’ avec un sourire pour m’encourager.

— Merci’’ je lui ai fait signe de la tête avant de monter les escaliers agrippant mon pantalon noir de sport fortement, cherchant tout de suite mon spot priant que personne n’était assis, j’évitais de croiser les regards d’autres personnes, marchant vite fait en évitant de basculer des gens, j’étais presque arrivé dans mon endroit que je m’étais figé sans le vouloir à quatre pas, il y avait cet homme assit, son ordinateur portable sur la table, concentré à taper et moi dans tout ça, j’essayais de trouver une solution de repli pour ne pas aller là-bas. Mon ventre se tordit d’angoisse, je commençais à voir flou, mes mains étaient moites. Discrètement sans alerter personne, j’essayais de reprendre le contrôle me disant à chaque fois que ce n’était pas grave que j’allais trouver un autre endroit.

Mon cœur battait trop à mon goût, je le sentais dans mes oreilles, tout devenait vague autour de moi sans me rendre compte ma respiration était saccadée et lourde, ma gorge était sèche, je me sentais partir quand une main se posa sur mon épaule me demandant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre, je n’arrivais pas, j’étais parti très loin. Je sentais une autre respiration, j’essayais de le suivre, je commençais à peine à mieux voir quand mes yeux étaient tombés sur des yeux kaki si magnifique un mélange de jaune et de vert, qui me réveilla, en voyant cette main posée sur mon épaule.

— Ne me touchez pas’’ j’ai dit en paniquant, ma voix était si petite mais la personne l’entendit et enleva sa main.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise’’ dit-il inquiet toujours en me regardant comme si j’allais m’évanouir. Je mordillais nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure sachant que c’était moi qui étais en tort, mais bizarrement les seules informations qui arrivaient dans mon cerveau était qu’il sentait trop bon, que sa peau caramel était exquise, que son sourire était à couper le souffle et que son accent était diablement sexy. Je devais me reprendre en me réprimandant de ce comportement que je n’arrivais pas à cerner.

— Non, c’est de ma faute, tu, je veux dire, vous oui c’est ça, vous m’avez aidé’’ j’avais du mal à parler tant que mon souffle ne me revenait pas, son sourire m’aida un peu,- merci de m’avoir aidé à me calmer.

— Ce n’est rien’’ en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond platine qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux kaki et sa barbe brune bien fournies,- heureusement que j’ai regardé par ici’’ son sourire au coin qui faisait battre mon cœur,- c’est ton endroit ah…

— Je, je non, je ne vois pas, euh non, tu, je veux dire vous’’ waouh bravo Kylian pour ton éloquence.

— Je peux partir si vous voulez’’ toujours son sourire avec son regard si doux qui me regardait, me donnant du courage.

— Non, vous étiez ici en premier donc techniquement c’est moi qui dois partir’’ pour une fois que je parlais sans mêler les pinceaux, c’était bien, mais j’étais nerveux et j’en suis sûr qu’il pouvait l’apercevoir, mais ne me disait rien pour ne pas me faire sentir plus bas que terre.

— On peut partager sinon’’ sa voix calme, posée me laissant le droit de refuser. Mon esprit était parti ailleurs pour essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème alors que je regardais son corps bien en chair, très sexy. Il avait un tee-shirt noir avec une veste noire avec des formes géométriques blanches, un pantalon noir avec une mini chaîne sur la droite, des chaussures marron sombre et ses doigts qui portaient des grosses bagues à têtes de morts et j’en étais sûr qu’il avait plein de tatouage, je ne pouvais voir que celui de son cou.

En le regardant, il avait compris ce que je faisais, j’étais mortifié que je voulais juste m’en aller, mais l’homme qu’il était ne laissa rien transparaître pour ne pas m’embarrasser davantage que je ne l’étais. Il avait pris la décision pour moi, en m’invitant à s’asseoir à ses côtés. Ce que j’ai fait, j’étais resté silencieux, attendant ma nourriture. Je n’étais pas du tout malaisant, lui de son côté me donna un dernier sourire avant de retourner à son travail. Je me sentais si gamin tout d’un coup, je voulais lui parlais, mais à chaque fois la peur revenait et je n’osais pas et surtout, je ne voulais pas le déranger. Au bout d’un quart d’heure, ce même homme ferma son ordi, le rangeant, il avait l’air énervé, me disant au revoir et était parti sans que je lui demande son nom. Franchement, j’étais vraiment pathétique.

— Kylian, voici tes pâtes et ton cappuccino frappé au caramel’’ dit Hakim que j’ai sursauté, perdu dans mes pensées,- désolé de t’avoir fait peur.

— Je, non, c’est moi, j’étais perdu sûrement enfin je crois, je veux dire merci, Hakim’’ terminé en soufflant.

— Ce n’est rien, je te laisse alors et bonne révisions’’ en m’encourageant et il était parti. J’étais tellement troublé par tout ce qui venait de se passer que mon cerveau n’arrivait pas à concevoir à quel point j’étais nullissime.

Mais au moins, j’avais mon spot à nouveau et le calme était revenu. Je me culpabilisais d’avoir fait une crise, d’avoir était si insensible envers cet homme qui voulait juste m’aider. J’étais vraiment horrible comme personne. Le temps passait, la pluie commençait à tomber, je reprenais mes révisions pour demain. Heureusement que je rentrais un peu plus tard. J’étais ancré dans mes réflexions que je n’avais pas vues le temps passer et surtout, je n’avais même pas touché à mon cappuccino ni à mes pâtes qui maintenant étaient froides, mon ventre grognait et comme je n’avais pas envie d’aller embêter Hakim une deuxième fois, j’ai pris sur moi et j’ai mangé, ce n’était plus aussi bon et pour ma boisson même pas en rêve, j’ai soupiré de désarroi. Voilà les conséquences quand j’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n’avais même pas de parapluie, c’était ça la vie d’étudiant heureusement que mon appart était même pas à trois blocs d’ici. Mes parents me manquaient tout d’un coup, ils avaient encore déménagé à Bondy avec mon frère Ethan alors que mon autre frère Jirès était dans un autre pays en train de construire sa vie. J’étais tout seul, abandonné.

Alors que je rangeais mes affaires pour partir, quelque chose attira mon attention, près du pot de fleur, un téléphone. Je me suis levé pour aller le prendre, me rendant sûrement compte à qui cet objet appartenait. Et pourtant, j’étais ici depuis quatre heures, mais celui-ci n’était pas revenu, peut-être qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte et comme je devais partir, j’ai mis le portable dans mon sac avant d’aller payer ce que j’avais consommé sans me dire que j’aurais dû le laisser le téléphone à Hakim.

…

Je fermais la porte de l’appartement que je partageais avec d’autres étudiants. Trouver un appartement à Paris était vraiment une galère pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour les étudiants. J’avais trouvé deux autres colocataires qui étaient dans la même galère que moi, Presnel alias Presko et Thilo. C’était bizarre qu’ils étaient pas ici, d’habitude, ils étaient tellement collés au canapé à regarder des matchs de foot, moi aussi, j’étais pareil, je n’allais pas mentir. Pour l’un, j’étais certain où il était, pour l’autre aller savoir. J’ai posé mon sac par terre, essaya tant bien que mal d’enlever mes pauvres chaussures qui étaient imbibées d’eau. Pourquoi, c’était dans ces moments-là que je pensais à acheter des chaussures Waterproof, mais je ne le faisais jamais. J’étais complètement trempé de la tête au pied. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et le froid n’arrangeait rien et le chauffage n’était pas mis.

C’était ma deuxième étape, allumer le chauffage dans cette pièce et dans ma chambre. J’échauffais mes bras en frottant avec mes mains. Mes lèvres tremblaient alors que j’enlevais ma chemise qui collait sur mon torse, c’était vraiment désagréable suivi de mon pantalon que j’ai mis dans un panier direction la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant que je ne tombe encore plus malade. Je ne voulais vraiment pas, déjà que j’avais le nez bouché et que j’avais mal dormi hier en faisant des cauchemars me réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit sentant une présence m’observer. Le délire de la fièvre enfin, je crois. J’enlevai mon boxeur, l’eau coulait, je rentrais dans la douche, c’était si agréable cette chaleur sur mon corps. Un confort que j’attendais, une douceur qui me faisait du bien. C’était un moment à moi, que j’avais juste envie était de sortir et de dormir, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Aujourd’hui, c’était moi qui devais faire à manger, ranger quelques trucs. Je commençais à tousser, ce n’était pas bon. Si je me souvenais bien, il y avait du citron, du miel et de la cannelle dans la cuisine, je ferais un bon sirop. J’ai fermé l’eau, prit une grande serviette moelleuse, je me suis engouffré dedans, chaussé mes claquettes direction ma chambre pour m’habiller. J’ai ouvert la porte à clé, je n’aimais pas savoir que des gens étaient dans ma chambre. Ma conscience était plus tranquille comme ça, on ne savait jamais de nos jours. J’ai ouvert le placard cherchant mon pyjama, ainsi qu’un boxeur et des chaussettes. J’avais du mal à respirer par le nez alors que je me séchais, je devais vite m’habiller, mon corps tremblait, j’avais un peu de fièvre. J’étais tellement fatigué que mon lit m’appelait. J’étais sûr que Presko n’allait pas rentrer ce soir, mais j’étais moins sûr pour Thilo alors je devais être aux fourneaux.

Je devais faire quelque chose de simple pas compliqué, et surtout finir de réviser pour demain, j’espérais me réveiller le lendemain, car la dernière fois que j’avais eu un contrôle, je ne m’étais pas réveillé à cause de la fatigue accumulée durant des semaines pour d’autres épreuves. J’étais en permanence en état de stress qu’importe à quel point, j’étais bon dans ce que je faisais. Je voulais juste me reposer juste un petit peu au moins une demi-heure, ma tête me faisait mal. Je m’étais allongé sur le lit que la seconde d’après je me suis dormi.

…

J’avais une de ces fièvres. Je n’avais pas réussi à me lever à temps pour aller en cours. Donc, zéro sur la copie. Je me sentais tellement mal, mon nez coulé, ma gorge était sèche. J’étais seul dans cet appartement. J’étais allongé comme une merde sur ce canapé pas du tout confortable regardant la télévision, j’avais mis de la musique. Je somnolais, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mon corps était endolori. J’avais pris une soupe ce matin parce que mon ventre était fragile. J’avais passé plus de temps à vomir qu’à dormir. Je savais que je devais aller voir un médecin, mais je n’avais pas la force. Et puis de vous à moi, je n’aimais pas aller voir le corps médical depuis mon tendre enfance à cause d’une dent. Oui d’une petite dent. J’ai soupiré, je m’ennuyais, mais je m’améliorais. J’entendis le téléphone sonner, je n’avais aucune envie de me lever. J’ai pris ma couverture que j’ai mise sur le dos, le serrant avec ma main. Je ne connaissais pas cette sonnerie dont je me suis souvenu que j’avais un téléphone en trop. Peut-être que c’était ce canon de beauté ! Waouh, où je suis allé chercher celui-là ?

— Allô’’ dis-je ma voix en roué.

— Juninho, que estas a fazer, estamos a esperarte’’ dit une voix masculine trop joyeux au bout du fil. Je n’avais vraiment pas la tête à ça.

— Je euh, je ne suis pas ce, je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes celui qui a perdu le téléphone’’ j’entendis des gens rigolaient à l’autre bout du téléphone.

— Vou passar alguem que pode falar contigo’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils,- espera, attend ?’’ j’ai fait ce qu’il me demanda ne comprenant pas ce qu’il avait dit au début.

— Bonjour’’ dit quelqu’un cette fois-ci une voix féminine.

— Bonjour,’’ j’ai passé une main sur mon front, je transpirais. J’avais une de ces soifs.

— Désolé, mon ami pensait que c’était Juninho. Il ne parle pas encore français, vous êtes ? Est-ce que vous pouvez passer notre ami’’ dit-elle aimablement.

— Euh, non. C’est pas possible,’’ elle attaqua sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

— Pourquoi ?’’ de l’intonation dans sa voix.

— Votre ami euhh’’ je voulais dire son nom, mais je ne savais pas,- a oublié son portable dans un Bistro et je ne savais pas comment le contacter, je suis content que vous ayez appelé’’ en toussant.

— Ce mec est toujours tête en l’air’’ je l’ai entendu parler avec ces amis pour dire ce qui se passait,- ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas possible’’ j’ai rigola un peu, mauvais idée que j’ai commencé à tousser.

— Ça va’’ elle avait l’air inquiète.

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas sinon comment je fais pour lui rendre son téléphone’’ murmurais-je en bâillant, les larmes aux yeux.

— Donnez-moi votre numéro, comme ça, je lui passe’’ d’une voix douce. Ses amis étaient impatients, il y en avait qui chantaient.

J’ai gratté mon oreille gauche alors que je lui donnais mon numéro. Elle me demanda mon nom :

— Kylian !

— Merci, Kylian. C’est rare les gens qui veulent rendre un téléphone perdu’’ puis quelques formalités, j’ai décroché. Enfin, l’autre raison c’était que j’avais envie de le revoir même si je mettais comporter de façon bizarre avec lui. Je voulais m’excuser aussi et le remercie proprement. Je commençais déjà à être nerveux.

…

J’étais supposé le rencontrer au même endroit. J’étais un peu nerveux, je n’allais pas mentir. Je traînais des pieds pour arriver. J’allais être sûrement en retard. Je priais seulement pour ne pas dire des choses embarrassantes devant lui et me comporter comme un gamin. Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que j’ouvrais la porte du Bistro, j’ai salué Hakim qui était de service aujourd’hui et m’indiqua qu’il m’attendait au même endroit. J’ai pris le courage de monter les escaliers, je respirais lourdement. Mon cœur s’échauffait, mon ventre se tordit. Je voulais aller à la maison. Mes mains devenaient moites alors que je le voyais. Dieu, ce mec était trop sexy. Est-ce qu’il se rendait compte ? Sûrement, il savait mettre ses atouts en valeur. Beaucoup de femmes le regardaient. Son sourire était lumineux même quand il était concentré à travailler sur son ordinateur comme s’il n’y avait personne ici.

J’ai tenu mon pantalon de mes mains en les serrant. Je devais me calmer avant d’aller le voir. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure de façon sexy que j’ai entendue quelques femmes soupirer de désir. Son portable dans ma poche, j’ai fait le premier pas. Je devais juste me concentrer, lui donnait son téléphone et partir comme un voleur. Je ne voulais pas faire la conversation avant de faire une crise d’angoisse. Non, les mecs comme lui ne s’intéresserait jamais à moi. C’était quoi cette pensée !

— Salut’’ dis-je nerveusement frottant ma main sur ma cuisse droite. Il leva les yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent avant de me sourire.

— Salut, Kylian ?!’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- tu peux t’asseoir si tu veux ?’’ sa voix était douce en enlevant son sac de la deuxième chaise.

— Euh, je suis venu, je peux pas, t’as perdu ton téléphone enfin non puisque je l’ai, vous’’ bravo, Kylian. Oui, très subtile,- voilà, je suis venu rendre ton téléphone’’ nerveusement, je lui tendis en le faisant presque tomber au sol.

— Merci, je l’ai cherché par tout. Tu es mon sauveur. J’ai des contacts très important’’ un sourire au coin, rendant mon cœur mou. J’allais partir lorsqu’il me proposa quelque chose à boire. J’allais dire non parce que je ne le connaissais pas. Mais son regard voulait que j’accepte pour me remercier. Je ne voyais pas la différence. Je me suis assis nerveusement sur ma table qui était devenu aussi la sienne.

— Pourquoi t’as pris cette table ?’’ je l’ai balancé comme si j’étais en colère,- désolé.

Il rigola et dit :

— Je savais bien que c’était ta table comment tu as réagi hier’’ en passant une main sur ses cheveux bouclés. Sa chemise blanche avec sa veste rouge lui allait parfaitement bien faisant sortir son collier en croix de couleur noir.

— C’est juste mon endroit tranquille’’ dis-je en boudant presque.

— Je sais, c’est pour ça que je l’ai choisi’’ un sourire au coin charmeur, je n’arrivais pas à bien le regarder. Mon regard fuyait son aura, son intensité.

— Il faut que j’y aille’’ dis-je en me levant, je ne voulais plus être ici.

— Tu ne veux pas ton cappuccino’’ dit-il toujours avec son sourire charmeur, est-ce qu’il était en train de me séduire juste pour une boisson ?,- c’est le meilleur ici.

— Je sais, je viens ici depuis tout petit’’ dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant. J’avais l’air un peu arrogant peut-être, mais il s’en fichait. Moi dans tout ça, j’essayais de rester calme.

— Tu veux qu’on joue à un jeu en attendant nos cappuccinos’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils comme si j’allais rester. Il en était sûr,- quel est ton nom complet ?

— Pourquoi je répondrais à ça ?’’ en fronçant les sourcils en croisant mes bras, m’asseyant sans me rendre compte.

— Pour passer le temps’’ d’une voix suave, délaissant son ordinateur portable pour me prêter attention, je me sentais épié, mise en lumière.

— Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas toi ? Je ne sais pas si tu es un’’ il me coupa :

— Quoi un meurtrier !’’ il rigola un peu,- juste pour ton nom complet.

— On ne sait jamais, pour une petite info, on peut se trouver six pieds sous terre’’ en tapant nerveusement mes doigts sur la table. J’ai pris du pain pour manger pour calme mon anxiété.

— Ok, je vois. Je commence, je m’appelle Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior,

— Portugais’’ en picorant dans le pain. Mon anxiété diminuait à mesure que je prenais le contrôle.

— Brésilien’’ en buvant son café,- toi !

— Français’’ je faisais des demies phrases. C’était à pleurer de rire :

— Ton nom complet’’ il me regarda, je l’ai regardé quelques secondes avant de soupirer,- joue le jeu, Kylian’’ son accent. Je n’avais rien à perdre et je pouvais rester concentrer sans perdre la tête et l’insulter,- soit un peu aventurier. On ne sait jamais’’ est-ce que je l’ai imaginé, non ? Ma tête me jouait des tours.

— Kylian Mbappé Lottin’’ charmeur, ce Neymar l’était. Son sourire espiègle alors qu’il terminait son café, son regard toujours sur moi. Il s’amusait, je le voyais bien.

— Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ?’’ dit-il en passant ses doigts à travers ses mèches blondes bouclées. Je n’attendais que lui, les gens autour de nous n’étaient plus pour moi. Ma nervosité n’était plus. J’étais calme enfin, je pensais parce qu’à tout moment tout pourrait repartir de nouveau comme une boucle infernale.

— Beaucoup de choses, mais j’aime tout ce qui rapporte au coco’’ en bâillant de nouveau, m’excusant.

— Ça va’’ en posant sa main près du mien, je sentais sa chaleur. Est-ce qu’il avait fait exprès ? Non, pas lui, jamais ce genre d’homme à femme. Est-ce que je le jugeais sans le connaître ? Sûrement, je n’étais pas fier, mes parents m’ont bien élevé quand même.

— Je suis un peu malade’’ mon nez était bouché, j’ai vomi avant de venir, j’avais froid, mais je n’allais pas le raconter ce matin glamour.

— Un peu’’ dit-il en se soulevant mettant sa main sur mon front,- tu es brûlant’’ mes joues en feu, son parfum qui m’enivrait.

— Pas du tout’’ je niais, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu’il venait de faire.

— Tu es comme mon fils, toujours a nié alors que j’ai la preuve devant moi’’ dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres en répondant à l’un de ses messages. Il avait un fils donc père de famille. J’étais à terre même avant d’essayer.

— Sérieux, je vais bien, tu ne me connais pas’’ en boudant, en tirant mes lèvres sous son regard bienveillant.

— C’est pour ça que je pose ces questions !’’ dit-il joyeux. Ses bagues sur sa main droite étaient magnifiques, ces têtes-de-morts très gothique,- Pourquoi faire ? Je vais te voir qu’aujourd’hui. Je suis juste le gars qui a sauvé ton téléphone’’ je m’étais jamais senti aussi en confiance. Les gens avaient tendance à me faire sentir un moins que rien quand ils me parlaient.

— Parce que j’ai envie de te connaître. Tu as l’air sympa, Ky’’ un surnom, j’ai fait un mini rire. Mon cœur battait trop vite avec son sourire et son regard de braise,- pas de Ky’’ dit-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

— Pas de Ney’’ en le regardant, il étouffa son rire avec sa main.

— Waouh, amo isso’’ dit-il.

— Pourquoi tes amis t’appelles, Juninho ?’’ en le regardant, un sourire au coin, bougeant mes pieds frénétiquement. Je n’aimais pas comment il me regardait, cela me mettait mal à l’aise.

— Cela vient de Junior puisque mon père s’appelle aussi, Neymar Senior’’ dit-il, amusé de mon regard.

— C’est rare que je tombe sur des gens qui ont le prénom de leur père. Passations de pouvoir ou de nom’’ il hocha la tête,- ton fils s’appelle comment ?

— Pas Neymar Junior III’’ il me regarda alors que je retenais de pas rire, il leva les yeux au ciel,- Davi Lucca.

— Joli nom, mais on ne sait jamais’’ en passant une main sur mon visage, j’ai pris de l’eau que j’ai mise sur un verre vide pour boire attendant mon cappuccino.

— Tu détestes quoi ?’’ me demanda-t-il.

— Le chocolat’’ je l’ai dit avec dégoût, il me regarda comme si j’avais une deuxième tête.

— Quoi ! Sérieux’’ il était étonné,- eh bah, je ne savais pas qu’un jour, j’allais rencontrer quelqu’un qui n’aime pas le chocolat. Pourquoi ?

— Je t’ai choqué ah’’ il hocha la tête,- c’est écœurant pour moi, mais je le mange, mais rarement. Si je peux m’en passer, je serai l’homme le plus heureux et tu aimes quoi ?!

— Le chocolat’’ j’ai rigolé sans le vouloir,- toi et moi, on va jamais s’entendre sur ça’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- je pourrais te faire goûter un bon chocolat.

— Euhmmh, non’’ je transmettais du dégoût sur mon visage.

— Ok, message reçu cinq sur cinq’’ et on continua à parler que je n’ai même pas vu le temps passer. Le serveur était venu avec notre commande. Le cappuccino au caramel, c’était ma vie. J’apprenais un peu plus sur lui. Non, ce n’était pas un meurtrier, c’était quelqu’un de sympa que j’avais oublié la différence entre lui et moi.

— Sérieux’’ dis-je étonné, horrifié.

— Oui, mes parents ont failli me perdre à mes quatre mois. On a eu un grave accident de la route, heureusement que j’étais sanglé à l’arrière quand on avait heurté une autre voiture sur une petite route de montagne au Brésil. Ils m’ont expliqué qu’ils avaient pensé que j’avais été éjecté de la voiture et qu’ils avaient perdu leur fils.

— Cela a dû être très angoissant, très horrible pour tes parents’’ j’ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais tellement le prendre dans mes bras. Sortir de ce caractère. Je le voulais vraiment le consoler. Je devais juste me reprendre et continuer.

— Oui, plus peur que de mal même si j’étais blessé rien de grave’’ d’une voix douce, il était loin comme dans un lointain souvenir.

— Donc tu es papa, tu as quel âge ?’’ je voulais le sortir de ce rêve morne.

— 28 ans, je l’ai eu à 19 ans. Quand sa mère me l’a annoncé, j’étais perdu, pas prêt, j’ai pleuré, j’avais peur. D’être père à un si jeune âge alors que je me cherchais, mais je suis si fier d’être parent. J’ai vaincu mes peurs et j’ai un fils formidable’’ de la fierté dans sa voix. Je ne l’avais même pas senti, sa main, ses doigts touchant les miens. Je me sentais bien, j’avais chaud pas à cause de ma fièvre.

— Vous vivez ici en France ?’’ une question détournée.

— Non, mon fils est avec sa mère au Brésil, je viens ici que pour les affaires. Enfin, je voyage beaucoup. Je passe beaucoup de temps en dehors de mon pays.

— Ta femme, elle s’appelle comment ?’’ je n’allais pas me faire peur et avoir mal.

— Non, je n’ai pas de femme. On s’est séparé à la naissance de notre fils. L’amour n’était plus’’ il me regarda en buvant son café tranquillement,- et toi, Kylian. Tu as quelqu’un dans ta vie ?’’ J’ai failli m’étouffer en buvant mon cappuccino. J’allais faire du gaspillage. C’était un sacrifice si j’aurais vu ma boisson par terre,- Waouh ? Respire, Ky’’ dit-il en se levant pour venir me taper dans le dos. J’essayais. Depuis quand, il était tout près de moi. Pourquoi j’avais aussi chaud ? Et pourquoi son parfum sentait aussi bon ? Caramel ! Fruit de bois ! Goût cendré !

— Je vais bien, j’ai avalé de travers’’ en toussant à nouveau, mais moins fort. Sa main caressant mon dos pour me calmer. J’ai soupiré de bonheur, mais mon anxiété commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. J’allais dire une connerie, je me voyais le dire, mais il me coupa.

— C’était vraiment génial,’’ dit-il, est-ce qu’il avait vu que j’allais faire une autre crise d’angoisse?,- c’était un plaisir de parler avec toi. Rappelle-moi quel âge, tu as ?’’ ses dents blanches étaient magnifiques.

— 21 ans’’ je l’ai dit avec le doute qui me prenait. Pourquoi ?

— Je veux te revoir !

— Quoi ?!’’ dis-je, choqué alors qu’il partait vers l’autre chaise. Je pensais qu’il allait s’asseoir, mais ferma son ordi portable et le mis dans son sac.

— Je t’aime bien, tu es intéressant. J’ai envie de te revoir et d’apprendre un peu plus surtout ton caractère’’ en me souriant d’une façon nouvelle. C’était presque…

— Et moi, je ne veux pas te voir’’ j’avais vraiment un problème. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me taire ?,- ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire’’ en soupirant, reniflant du nez. Ma gorge me faisait mal, est-ce que ma fièvre avait augmenté ?,- je ne te connais pas’’ est-ce que j’avais l’air méchant ?

— On a déjà réglé ce problème. Tu me connais un peu’’ en levant son sourcil droit. Ses yeux Kaki, j’allais mourir.

— Pourquoi tu veux me revoir ?’’ j’étais un peu agacé. Mon attitude enfin une partie de moi voulait détruire ça.

— Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille !’’ sa voix était douce, un peu monotone. Déçu !

— Euh, excuse-moi, je euuuh, je veux dire. Est-ce que j’ai pu ?’’ je commençais déjà à m’enfermer sur-moi-même,- aargh, oui on peut se revoir’’ soufflant, car j’en pouvais plus.

— Génial, je t’envoie un message pour notre deuxième rendez-vous’’ il avait l’air si sérieux. Quoi ? De qui, il parlait lui.

— Parce qu’on a eu un premier rendez-vous !’’ dis-je distrait alors qu’il enchaîna ne m’écoutant même pas.

— On a fait connaissance, non’’ j’ai hoché la tête bêtement, ne comprenant pas cette situation,- alors, deuxième rendez-vous pour mieux se connaître.

— Pour ami, enfin, je veux dire devenir ami’’ est-ce que j’avais l’air d’un idiot ?

— Oui, sûrement ça’’ dit-il dubitative, mais ne perdit même pas son sourire et dit,- je vais voir comment tu vas réagir quand je vais ?’’ mais il s’arrêta, raclant la gorge,- je te souhaite une bonne après-midi’’ en me disant au revoir. J’étais resté là comme un con le voyant partir. Il y avait des regards sur moi qui me donnais envie de partir en courant. Je voyais des femmes qui me regardaient méchamment. Qu’est-ce que j’avais fait ? Je n’étais pas malpoli, je me suis bien comporté. Mais mise à part ça, Neymar était quelqu’un de génial, gentil qui avait beaucoup de patience alors que je disais parfois des conneries. Est-ce que j’étais en sécurité ? J’étais en sécurité !

…

Le message disait que je l’avais menti. Que la fièvre était plus grave qu’il voulait prendre soin de moi. Qu’on devait arrêter ce jeu. Un vrai papa poule des fois celui-là. Mais juste pour une fois, je voulais continuer jusqu’à ce que l’un de nous perd.

— Presko’’ j’ai crié en perdre la voix en voyant mon ami sortir de sa chambre courant vers moi, essoufflé me regardant, il paniquait pour moi.

— Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es blessé, quelqu’un t’a cherché. Dis-moi tout que j’aille casser quelques gueules’’ en me regardant cherchant si j’avais des égratignures. Je n’étais pas un bébé à ce que je sache.

— Rien de tout ça’’ en fermant la porte d’entrée. J’avais des sacs de courses dans les bras,- tu viens m’aider.

— C’est pour ça que tu as crié mon nom’’ il grognait même s’il marmonnait des choses, il était venu m’aider.

— Non, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que j’explose. Ma vie est un enfer. Pourquoi ? Maudit téléphone’’ mon colocataire m’écouter ne comprenant pas ce que je disais.

— Ok, je vois’’ en soupirant,- calme-toi. On va poser tout ça dans la cuisine et après, on va parler comme des grands.

Je l’ai regardé en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur, il me tira la langue. Après que les courses soient rangées, on était revenu dans le salon, assit sur le canapé. L’un en face de l’autre.

— Kylian, je t’écoute’’ alors qu’il mangeait une pomme.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais j’ai rencontré quelqu’un qui m’a proposé un rendez-vous’’ j’ai dit ça à la va-vite. Presko sauta de sa chaise pour venir s’asseoir à côté de tout exciter.

— Quoi, tu veux dire que mon Donatello à rencontrer une fille’’ en tapotant mon dos,- je suis fier de toi.

— Oh, laisse-moi tranquille. Non, ce n’est pas une fille’’ je n’avais pas la peur de lui dire parce que ce monsieur sortait avec un certain Julien que je n’ai jamais rencontré.

— Quoi !, quoiaaaah’’ en me regardant, surpris,- je pensais que tu aimais les filles !

— Je sais’’ en mouchant mon nez,- je n’ai jamais été attiré par les garçons sauf pour celui-ci. La première fois que je l’ai vu, c’était hier. C’était une statue faite dans le marbre. Tellement beau.

— Attends, attends. Laisse-moi comprendre cette personne que tu as rencontrée hier, t’a proposé un rendez-vous et tu as accepté sans plus’’ en fronçant les sourcils, son nez.

— Tu me prends pour qui’’ agacé, je l’étais,- je l’ai rencontré aujourd’hui.

— Alors la, il faut vraiment m’expliquer cette situation depuis le début’’ en soufflant. Presko avait déjà mal à la tête.

Alors j’ai pris le soin de tout lui raconter. Durant tout mon monologue son sourire grandissait à chaque minute. J’espérais qu’il n’avait pas mal au visage.

— C’est peut-être ton âme-sœur !’’ dit-il en rigolant,- comme pour mon Juju d’amour.

— Beurk, tu es trop mielleux. Tu me donnes envie de vomir’’ dis-je en simulant.

— Attends de voir quand il va t’accaparer. J’ai hâte de voir tes réactions’’ en posant une main sur mon épaule de façon très désinvolte, il me cherchait celui-là,- mais plus sérieusement, je suis content pour toi. J’en avais marre que tu te morfondes.

— Je ne le fais pas.

— Si,

— Non,

— Si, je te le dis, crois tonton Presko’’ alors que je balayais sa main de mon épaule.

Il y a eu un silence de réconfort. Presnel était content pour moi. Je me demandais où était Thilo. Est-ce qu’il était en cours ?

— Ta morale, ça va’’ me demanda Presko gentiment.

— Oui, je n’ai pas paniqué. Si c’est ce que tu penses. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mais au fond de moi, je savais aussi que les hommes m’attiraient, mais c’est plus facile d’assumer une partie que l’autre.

— Je ne te fais pas dire’’ avec hargne dans sa voix,- alors ce Brésilien, il est comment ?

— Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Beau, mais ce mot est tellement fade comparer à ce qu’il renvoie. Et ses tatouages, Dieu et ses sourires. Je l’ai vu que deux fois, mais’’ je m’arrêtais pour voir mon ami s’esclaffait dans le canapé.

— Après, c’est moi qui suis mielleux’’ j’ai roulé des yeux.

— Va te faire voir’’ mon visage était tout chaud que j’ai fermé les yeux, je tanguais.

— Ok, toi, tu as besoin de te reposer’’ me dit-il en m’aidant, me guidant vers ma chambre.

— J’ai un mal de tête’’ murmurais-je, complètement à l’ouest.

— J’irai te chercher un comprimé et de l’eau alors, votre deuxième rendez-vous, c’est pour quand ?

— Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il veut qu’on soit ami’’ en m’allongeant sur mon doux et confortable lit.

— Mais tu veux que ça soit plus’’ en me couvrant de la couverture, j’avais froid. Je toussais, mes parents étaient inquiets pour moi, mais j’allais bien juste un rhume tenace. C’était tout. Mon corps toujours endolori même quand je rigolais. J’ai caché mon visage sous la couverture en disant d’une toute petite voix.

— Aller, je te laisse te reposer’’ me dit-il avant de s’en aller, j’ai même pas eu le temps de demander où était Thilo. Je commençais petit à petit à sombrer que je n’ai pas vu mon téléphone s’allumer dans la pénombre de la chambre.

…

Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, je m’étais excusé de ne pas l’avoir ignoré. Neymar pensait que j’avais fait exprès, mais quand je lui expliquais que j’étais malade et que je n’avais aucune envie de sortir et qu’en plus j’allais manquer beaucoup de cours. J’étais d’une mauvaise humeur que je m’étais enfermé dans ma chambre durant des jours. Je sortais juste pour aller manger et prendre une douche. Ce n’était rien de grave, mais quand je tombais, je tombais vraiment malade. J’étais tout seul dans l’appartement, c’était un samedi alors que le temps était beau. Il n’y avait plus de pluie donc Presko était allé avec Thilo en boite avec quelques amis, moi je désespérais. J’étais horrible, mon visage était morne, j’avais des gros cernes. Mon nez coulé, je suais des bras. J’avais l’impression d’être dans un fourneau quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison. J’ai soupiré, qui était venu pour m’embêter. Ce n’était pas possible. Si c’était Presko qui avait oublié quelque chose en oubliant sa clé et sa tête pour la même occasion, j’allais perdre la tête et commettre un crime.

J’ai mis mes pantoufles de Bob l’éponge ainsi qu’un plaid. J’étais fébrile, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. J’allais m’évanouir et mourir tout seul sans que personne ne sache. J’ai grogné après la troisième sonnette. Je marchais trop lentement.

— Oh ça va, j’arrive. Vous me faites mal à la tête’’ j’ai crié à la personne en me cognant contre le canapé. J’aurais dû vraiment me moucher le nez avant d’ouvrir cette porte et de tomber sur le brésilien qui me souriait doucement,- tu fais quoi ici ?’’ au lieu de demander poliment, mais je n’étais pas prêt pour ça.

— C’est comme ça que tu me dis bonsoir, Ky’’ en rentrant sans que je lui autorise.

— Déjà d’un : où tu sais où j’habite ?’’ en fermant la porte,- de deux : qui t’a autorisé à rentrer, de trois : tu n’es pas un psychopathe par hasard’’ en terminant, essoufflé alors qu’il gardait son sourire m’invitant dans mon propre appartement à m’asseoir, ce que je fis parce que ma tête tournait. Oubliant l’état lamentable.

— D’un, ton ami Presko m’a contacté’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Comment il a eu ton numéro ?’’ mais je le savais déjà, je savais bien qu’il avait été un peu suspect en me demandant de lui prêter mon téléphone portable.

— De deux : toi et de trois : non, je ne te suis pas’’ en enlevant sa veste noire façon motard, ses tatouages sur ses bras étaient magnifiques,- cela te plaît’’ en me regardant, j’ai rougi.

— Cela a dû te faire mal’’ bien sûr que si, question stupide, tu ne trouves pas, Kylian !

— Ne m’en parle même pas, mais cela en valait la peine’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi. J’ai lâché mon plaid, j’avais trop chaud maintenant. Je sentis mon nez coulé à nouveau. Bon sang dans quel état, j’étais. J’allais tuer Presko pour me faire ça. Il me tendit un mouchoir, je l’ai remercié. J’avais juste envie de pleurer. J’étais émergé d’émotion contradictoire. Content de le voir, mais dans l’état que j’étais, je n’allais rien réussir.

— Bon puisque tu es ici, tu veux boire une bière, de l’eau, du vin’’ je regardais par terre comme toujours, je n’arrivais pas à être dans la même hauteur que lui. J’avais l’impression de l’avoir agressé, mais sérieusement qu’est-ce qu’il faisait chez moi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Dans quel monde, j’étais tombé pour que ce mec d’une beauté époustouflante, d’un regard voulait me voir.

— C’est si gentil de ta part, bien sûr. Je veux une bière s’il te plaît,’’ j’entendais de l’ironie dans sa voix, j’ai failli soupiré, mais je ne voulais pas paraître gamin devant lui. C’était comme si je ne le voulais pas de lui chez moi et pourtant, j’étais content de le voir. Je délirais. J’allais me lever, mais il m’empêcha,- je vais le chercher, j’ai l’impression que si tu bouges, tu vas tomber par terre’’ de son regard inquiet, alors que j’ai hoché les épaules de façon désinvolte.

— Fais comme chez-toi’’ en bâillant, je cherchais une position plus confortable en soufflant comme un bœuf. J’avais juste envie de m’endormir. Cette soirée allait être longue. Neymar, pourquoi étais-tu venu ? Je ne devrais pas être content. Pourquoi, je me comportais comme le dernier des idiots ?

— Tiens’’ me dit-il une main posée sur ma tête, je somnolais. Un verre apparut dans mon champ de vision, je l’ai pris. De l’eau bien fraîche coulait dans ma bouche. Un gémissement de bonheur. Il s’assit à côté de moi, j’ai passé une main sur mon visage fiévreux alors que je le regardais, j’ai éclaté de rire avant de reprendre le contrôle.

— Pourquoi, tu essaies de devenir mon ami ? Sérieux’’ j’avais un mal de crâne alors qu’il buvait tranquillement sa bière.

— Je n’ai jamais dit ça’’ sa voix était rauque, son regard de braise était posé sur moi.

— Alors pourquoi tu t’obstines ? T’as plein d’amis. J’en suis sûr plein de petites amies. Pourquoi t’embêter avec moi ?’’ soufflais-je en posant ma tête sur le canapé. J’étais en train de me consommer. Une de ses mains tapotait sa cuisse alors qu’il déposa sa bière sur la table basse avant de me regarder. Dieu, je détestais de penser lui avec une femme. Un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

— C’est toi qui as voulu devenir mon ami’’ dit-il calmement me scrutant, m’analysant. Je demandais ce qu’il cherchait.

— Euuuh non, c’est toi qui as voulu qu’on se voie’’ passant une main sur ma nuque. Mes muscles étaient endoloris. J’étais tendu.

— Je ne t’ai pas obligé’’ du rire dans sa voix quand il me parlait,- qui t’a dit que je voulais devenir ton ami ?’’ sa voix était devenue plus chaude, je le regardais comme hypnotiser sans doute ma fièvre,- c’est toi qui l’as interprété comme ça !

J’ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées alors que je le trouvais trop près à mon goût :

— Tu veux devenir quoi !

— Figure-toi que j’attends quelque chose de toi’’ j’ai reculé un peu sentant son souffle sur mon nez,- je ne sais pas si tu aimes les…’’ mais il ne termina pas, fronçant les sourcils,- d’habitude, je le sens mais avec toi, tu envoies tout et son contraire’’ il posa sa main sur la mienne posait sur ma cuisse.

— Je ne te comprends pas’’ en faisant une petite pression sur mon lobe d’oreille avec mon index et mon pouce.

— Waouh, tu es vraiment nul pour ça’’ je me suis renfrogné alors qu’il caressait ma main,- ne le prend pas mal. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu’un d’insensible à mon charme‘’ j’avais la bouche ouverte.

— Ça va dans ta tête, j’espère qu’elle ne va pas exploser’’ dis-je ironiquement, mais je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, fâcher contre lui. Il s’approcha un peu plus de moi, mon cœur battait fort à mon oreille.

— Tu es très chaud’’ d’une belle voix douce en posant sa main sur ma joue droite. Sa main fraîche me fit un bien fou. Soupirais-je de bonheur en fermant les yeux, je voulais juste tomber sur lui pour que cette chaleur se calme. Je voulais retrouver son vrai soi. Nos souffles se mêlaient. Pourquoi je ne le poussais pas ? Ses yeux verts jaunes me regardaient. Deux couleurs magnifiques. J’avais l’impression de regarder dans une petite galaxie.

— Alors tu ne veux pas devenir mon ami’’ dis-je alors que je voyais sa langue passait sur ses lèvres, j’engloutis ma salive en le regardant. Oui, j’étais sous son charme. Je le connaissais depuis dix jours, mais j’avais l’impression de le connaître toute ma vie.

— Tu connais déjà la réponse’’ d’une telle sincérité, d’une telle justesse alors que mon front était contre le sien,- tu es brûlant.

— Est-ce que je délire ?’’ ma main posa sur son épaule. J’étirais un peu sa chemise. Dieu, j’avais envie de toucher ses tatouages.

— Tu veux voir’’ dans un souffle, sa voix me paraissait lointaine, je rêvais sûrement. Il couvrit mon poignet de baisers mouillés, son regard ancré dans le mien. J’ai eu un long frisson alors qu’il s’approcha de moi à nouveau. Ses lèvres douces, délicates se posèrent sur les miennes gercées. Un baiser apaisant. Je pouvais le repousser, il n’attendait que ça, mais j’ai passé mes mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. J’étais dans les nuages, sa langue cherchant la mienne. De la fraîchir, je l’entendis gémir. Je caressais doucement sa nuque avant de guider mes mains vers ses cheveux. Son corps s’approcha un peu plus. Il n’y avait plus d’espace. Entre fragrances aromatiques, boisées, épicées. C’était discret et imposant. Je nageais de cette odeur. Nos corps tombèrent sur le canapé, nos langues jouaient ensemble, nos souffles étaient entrecoupés. Son corps entre mes cuisses, j’ai croisé mes jambes sur ses fesses. J’avais chaud, je délirais, ce parfum me captivait, m’ensorcelait.

Une de ses mains caressait mon ventre. Je gémissais dans sa bouche, mes mains caressaient sa nuque, son dos, parfois agrippant sa chemise quand il frottait son sexe contre le mien. J’avais l’impression que j’allais exploser. Je manquais de souffle, mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses. Ce doux frottement entre mes cuisses me rendait dingue. L’impression que dans ses bras, je brûlais. Quand est-ce qu’il allait éteindre ce feu en bas de mon ventre ? Cette anticipation, cette sensibilité. Sa main glissa sur mon bras jusqu’à entrelacer nos doigts, je gémissais. Je n’arrêtais plus, nos souffles étaient lourds. Mon cœur battait, je gémissais tout en soufflant en même temps, et cela, me fatiguait. Cette chaleur se propageait dans mon corps, cette fièvre qui me faisait tourner de la tête. Des baisers sur ma joue, sur mon oreille suçant quelques secondes, mon lobe puis mon cou, je frissonnais. Sa main sous ma chemise glissa un peu plus bas, caressant mon bas-ventre. Je brûlais.

— Ney’’ voix rauque, gorge sèche jouant.

— Je suis là, amor’’ me dit-il.

— Hey, tu t’es sorti de ton personnage’’ à bout de souffle le sourire aux lèvres,- tu as perdu.

— Quoi, j’ai plus le droit de t’appeler, amor’’ en posant un bisou sur mon front. Mes joues étaient rouges.

— Bien sûr que si’’ en rigolant, passant une main sur sa joue, puis son épaule.

— On réglera ça plus tard. J’ai envie de te dévorer, amor’’ son regard de braise. Oui, je ne tenais jamais son regard même quand on jouait à grandeur nature.

…

— Dire qu’on a mêlé nos amis à ça’’ j’ai éclaté de rire. Ses mains entourant mon ventre, mon dos contre son torse. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Quelques baisers sur ma nuque.

— Tu sais, je me suis inquiété pour toi’’ jouant avec mes mains.

— Je sais dans quelques jours, j’irais mieux, Ney’’ passant ma main sur l’une de ses cuisses.

— Tu sais quand je t’ai vu à ce Bistro, j’ai voulu t’appeler par, amor’’ me faisant quelques caresses.

— Je l’ai vu. T’as adoré mon personnage angoissé’’ dis-je en me penchant pour le voir.

— Oui, mais j’ai pas du tout aimé que tu m’as ignoré quelques jours’’ j’ai pris sa main pour déposer une baise main,- j’ai eu du mal à expliquer à mon fils qui voulait te voir que tu étais occupé. Si tu savais à quel point il me boude’’ mon corps tremblait de mon rire,- ce n’est pas drôle.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’on a des fois dans la tête ?’’ dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse, caressant ses tatouages,- je n’arrive toujours pas y croire qu’on a convaincu Katy et Presko.

— Oh moins nous, on les a pas donnés des rôles bizarres. Tu te rappelles du rôle que j’ai dû jouer. Le mec lunatique parce que j’ai perdu à Uno devant un restaurant plein à craquer.

— On a des jeux chelous, mais c’est ce qui nous permette de nous amuser’’ en me retournant pour trouver nez à nez.

— Alors qui a gagné !

— Bah Presko puisque tu m’as appelé, amor alors que t’avais l’interdiction…

— La prochaine fois, je l’inclus. Alors, c’est nous qui doit payer le resto le samedi prochain.

— Oui,

Je posais mon menton sur son torse. Ses mains glissant sur mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

— C’était quasi notre rencontre’’ un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

— Oui, mais cette fois-ci, je ne t’ai pas renversé le cappuccino sur tes vêtements en traversant. La honte de ma vie, tellement de gens qui me regardait. Je pensais que tu allais me tuer, mais t’avais juste un sourire charmeur.

Ney éclata de rire :

— Que veux-tu, c’est rare que je me mette en colère et puis, ce n’était pas fait exprès. Une amitié qui a découlé sur une relation plus intimide.

— J’ai dû gérer ma jalousie envers ton ex copine alors que je mourrais d’amour pour toi’’ en soufflant, déposant un baiser sur son torse.

— J’ai pris le temps à le comprendre. Toutes ces fois où tu étais froid avec elle, que tu me faisais la tête. Je me disais, mais qu’est-ce que tu avais ?

— Je pensais que je l’avais bien géré enfin de mon point de vue’’ en le prenant dans les bras, nos pieds s’entrelacèrent. J’étais fatigué, ce n’était pas une bonne idée de faire l’amour quand j’étais malade. Sûrement, il allait tomber malade aussi. Comme on disait : dans l’amour comme dans la maladie.

— Maintenant monsieur Mbappé, tu as besoin de te reposer pour que cette maudite fièvre ce calme et qu’on puisse aller demain chercher mon fils pour nos rendez-vous du dimanche.

— Bonne idée, monsieur Santos’’ des bribes de bruits dans l’appartement,- Davi est avec qui ? Puisque sa mère est partie au Brésil pour des affaires personnelles’’ en me levant, lui tenant sa main, le ramenant avec moi.

— Avec son parrain,

J’ai arrêté de marcher vers la salle de bain :

— Tu ne m’as pas parlé de cet accident’’ sentant ses bras m’entourèrent.

— C’est rare quand j’y pense. C’est l’histoire de mes parents. Je ne l’ai pas raconté à qui que se soit. C’était venu naturellement. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que je gâchais’’ déposant un baiser sur mon épaule gauche. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau me faisant frissonner.

— Tu as failli mourir’’ dis-je, gorge sèche.

— Mais je suis là. Grâce à Dieu’’ j’avais juste envie de rouler des yeux, mais je me suis retenu.

— On va prendre cette douche’’ dis-je distrait alors qu’il me lâchait. Un goût amer alors qu’on rentrait dans la pièce.

— Tu es fâché’’ en tenant ma main, me faisant me retourner.

— Non, juste au lieu de te consoler au moment, tu l’as dit, j’ai essayé de parler d’autres sujets.

— On jouait, amor et puis cela m’a fait du bien que tu changes de sujet dans le Bistro. Je n’avais pas la tête à être consolé’’ en me prenant dans ses bras,- il faut que tu t’arrêtes de te culpabiliser pour moi’’ en riant un peu sous mon regard boudeur. Ses bisous me réconfortaient.

— J’imaginais ma vie sans toi’’ dis-je d’une petite voix.

— Oh qu’est-ce que tu es mignon ? J’ai envie de te croquer’’ en me plaquant contre le mur de la salle de bain, gémissant,- tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi de si tôt.

— Est-ce que je t’ai dit que tu te comportes parfois comme un psychopathe, Ney ?’’ en posant mes bras sur ses épaules.

— Souvent’’ en frottant son nez contre le mien,- Hey, amor…

— Hey, Ney’’ nos lèvres s’unissent une dernière fois avant d’aller sous la douche. Comme une vague de chaleur qui me transportait dans ses bras. C’était apaisant de l’aimer. J’étais si content de l’avoir croisé par hasard.

_Fin_


	11. Chapter 11

**La perception de notre monde à travers son regard…**

Je le voyais bien nerveux, assit sur notre canapé vert émeraude, m’attendant. Il jouait avec ses doigts, ses jambes bougeaient impatiemment. Parfois, il grattait son lobe gauche en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il me regardait d’un regard si doux mais aussi inquiet. C’était incroyable les émotions qu’il me passait. Je mettais tout en place pour filmer. C’était lui qui a voulu apparaître même si ma communauté voulait le voir plus qu’une fraction de seconde. Ma chaîne YouTube _Neymar fait le show_ grandissait petit à petit. Rarement, je présentais quelqu’un intime dans une vidéo. Je l’avais déjà fait avec la mère de mon fils et mon ancienne petite amie Bruna. Cela n’avait pas été un choc quand je l’avais dit que j’avais maintenant, un petit ami. Je ne l’avais jamais caché depuis que j’avais commencé YouTube que j’aimais aussi les hommes. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques insultes, des propos pas très glamours, mais dans le large beaucoup me soutenaient. Je m’étais fait connaître avec ma vidéo _Papa à 19 ans_. Cela avait fait un petit buzz qui a fait grandir ma chaîne.

Cela m’aidait aussi à bien payer mes factures maintenant. Je pouvais dire que j’étais assis dans la place aussi. Bien sûr que j’ai eu beaucoup de mésaventures surtout avec mon ancienne petite amie. Notre relation était toxique et comme j’étais connu, chaque jour, il y avait un article sur nous. Qui trompait qui ? On a vu Neymar avec telle. On a vu Bruna avec tel. C’était matin, midi et soir. Je ne pourrais pas dire que cette relation a été parfaite. C’était celui qui m’avait fait plus mal. Je n’étais pas fier de moi et heureusement dans toutes nos tromperies, dans nos cassages de couple. On revenait l’un vers l’autre. C’était n’était pas très judicieux, car on se rendait malheureux. La communauté nous le disait souvent à quel point, c’était malsain, mais on ne voulait pas les écouter parce qu’on s’aimait. C’était une raison stupide, mais l’amour rendait bête. Mais, heureusement, on avait rompu sans larme et d’un commun accord. Pour la mère de mon fils, c’était un amour passager mais de cela a découlé mon fils, mon rayon de soleil qui dormait dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci faisant sa grasse matinée.

— Ça va, amor’’ il hocha tout simplement la tête alors que je m’asseyais à côté de lui posant ma main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer un peu,- tu es prêt’’ murmurais-je d’une voix douce pour calmer ses angoisses. Je connaissais ces signes depuis sept ans maintenant.

— Oui, va si’’ en riant nerveusement avant qu’il prenne une grande respiration. C’était la première fois que Kylian allait rester du début jusqu’à la fin. J’allumai la caméra et j’ai commencé :

— Bonjour, c’est Neymar bienvenue dans la nouvelle vidéo que vous attendiez tous’’ avec un sourire, sentant l’angoisse chez mon compagnon,- et la question que je pose à chaque fois à mes invités pour voir s’ils connaissent ma chaîne’’ je me suis retourné vers lui avec un regard de soutien,- comment s’appelle ma communauté ?’’ il riait un peu en cachant son visage de ses mains.

— Huuhmmh, les Neymarzetes’’ ses joues étaient un peu rouges,- c’est drôle comme l’expression vieillotte oh Mazette. En l’occurrence, je pensais que cela n’allait pas, mais j’ai vu une vidéo où quelques-uns de tes abonnées couraient après toi pour te toucher pour avoir un autographe. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Mazette’’ en me regardant rapidement, je savais ce qu’il faisait, il essayait de diminuer son stress.

— Non, mais dis-moi amor. Comme ça tout le monde saura !

— Cela exprime un étonnement, une surprise. Cela va bien à ta communauté. Ils savent te surprendre’’ en retenant de rire.

— Et déjà un compliment de mon amour’’ son rire était nerveux, j’espérais juste qu’il allait se calmer pour la suite. Je ne voulais pas causer son état,- comme vous savez, Kylian ici présent a voulu être interviewé par moi comme n’importe quel autre inviter.

— Oui’’ en hochant la tête, le sourire au coin.

— Tu penses que c’est possible’’ je l’entendis soupirer doucement.

— Oui, bien sur’’ sa voix tremblait un peu,- je euh’’ en retournant sa tête pour me voir,- je crois en tes capacités pour me traiter comme n’importe quel autre personne que tu invites ici’’ son sourire était si beau si bref. Je souriais bêtement l’écoutant, il fit un petit rire,- j’ai toujours été derrière la caméra pour t’aider. Je pense probablement même si tu te rends compte ou pas. Tu as appris à aider les gens en m’aidant.

Ce genre d’interview était très important pour moi. C’était mon émission préférée après les matchs de foot que je faisais ici. J’étais très diversifié. C’était la partie Santé. Je n’étais pas un expert. Je voulais juste montrer à ma communauté, les gens qui ont du mal à s’intégrer dans la vie sociale avec leur maladie. Cette idée, je l’avais eu quand une bande de cons avait insulté mon petit ami qui n’aimait vraiment pas les endroits confinés avec son stress et sa façon de rester silencieux à chaque fois que quelqu’un lui criait dessus. Je voulais sensibiliser l’opinion publique de ce genre de maladie. Cela avait eu un tel succès avec les premiers invités que j’ai continués à élargir, à aller dans les maisons de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer et Kylian, était toujours avec moi. Je me demandais encore pourquoi je n’avais jamais interviewé mon compagnon peut-être par peur de lui faire tort et que les gens lui fasse du mal. Mais j’étais confiant, j’avais une communauté en or qui adorait mon petit ami. Qui voulait le connaître. J’étais heureux depuis sept ans avec lui.

Je l’aimais à en crever. Lui seul a réussi à guérir mon cœur après ma rupture et mes parties de jambes en l’air qui ne m’emmenait nulle part. Je n’avais jamais pensé qu’un jour j’aurais à tombé amoureux d’un gamin de dix-huit ans. Si je devais rester avec quelqu’un, c’était soi de mon âge soit un peu plus vieux. J’ai toujours pensé que les gens qui avaient entre dix-huit et vint-cinq était immature, mais j’étais en tort. Je le savais, mais juste pour m’empêcher de faire une connerie. Même si avec la mère de mon fils, on avait eu deux ans d’écart. La polémique, c’était que j’avais couché avec une mineure. Cela avait été très dur t'entendre que j’étais irresponsable. Bien sûr quand Carolina m’avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte. J’étais passé par plein d’émotion. De la joie à la peur. De la confusion à la tristesse parce que je me disais, comment on allait élever notre fils alors qu’on avait du mal à avoir un boulot fixe. On avait rompu avant la naissance de notre fils, mais j’ai assumé mon rôle de devenir père. J’ai charbonné pour arriver où j’étais. Je vivais une confortable vie avec mon petit ami bientôt, je l’espérais mari. Oui, je voulais lui demander en mariage, mais j’essayais de le faire de la bonne façon pour ne pas causer un traumatisme chez lui, une crise d’angoisse, un évanouissement.

— Oui, je me suis rendu compte’’ en lui souriant doucement. Dieu, j’avais un sourire idiot.

— Oh’’ de la surprise mêlait de la bonté,- d’accord’’ d’une petite voix en hochant la tête. On a fait un fou rire.

— On va commencer, vous connaissez déjà le principe. Ici, c’est un peu différent puisque Kylian me posera aussi des questions donc à tour de rôle, on va se mettre derrière la caméra’’ il y a eu un petit silence pour le regarder, il affirma de la tête,- voici, Ma Santé avec Kylian Mbappé’’ il eut un magnifique sourire pour moi.

…

Alors je me suis trouvé derrière la caméra l’encourageant. Je voulais juste qu’il soit à l’aise. Un petit sourire pour le calmer. Cela marchait tout le temps. Ses doigts jouant avec son tee-shirt. L’hiver était la seule saison que Kylian aimait, cela le détendait et surtout comme il aimait le dire, il voyait moins de monde chez nous.

— Dis-moi qu’est ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ?’’ une question basique pour le mettre en confiance. Il me sourit de façon simple mais efficace, nerveux, je voyais ses tics.

— Heemmh, j’essaye de ne pas me submerger, de rester concentré’’ en grattant son crâne,- de ne pas laisser mon anxiété prendre le dessous’’ sourire incisif, ses yeux fuyant,- quand je sais que je ne vais pas bien. J’essaye d’imaginer un endroit paisible où je pourrais entendre le bruit de la mer et des oiseaux quand je ne suis pas certain de moi-même’’ sa voix était monotone sous peine d’exploser, une certaine anxiété se transmettait,- peut-être que vous l’entendez’’ regardant la lumière rouge de la caméra,- mais Ney est en train de rire silencieusement. Pourquoi ?

— J’essaye juste de savoir que l’amour que je te porte ne t’a pas aveuglé, pensant que je suis capable de t’interviewer. Sans doute, tu me sous-estimes’’ d’une voix calme reprenant ma respiration alors que Kylian rigolait,- c’est un peu différent, tu ne trouves pas !

— Oui, peut-être’’ en me regardant, j’avais juste envie était d’aller m’asseoir avec lui,- j’ai toujours imaginé de façon calme que cela pouvait être. C’est dur pour moi parfois de dire les choses que j’ai vécues et comment je les ressens. Tu le sais, Ney. Tu sais à quel point, c’est difficile de te regarder dans les yeux et de dire que dans ma tête, il y a une version de toi qui me dit des choses méchantes’’ sa voix était fragile. J’essayais de lui laisser la parole, mais j’avais horreur quand je ne le consolais pas.

— Et à chaque fois, je te dis, regarde-moi, tu auras la réponse’’ il fit ce que je lui demandais. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres gercées. Son regard même perdu me trouvait. Oui, sept ans ensemble moi qui pensais que je serais incapable.

— Kylian’’ dis-je, il hocha la tête,- avant que je pose cette question. Sois sûr que je t’aime et que ma communauté t’adore’’ il soupira doucement en me regardant,- qu’est-ce que ça fait de se sentir constamment mal aimer de tout le monde ?

Il prit une grande respiration, ses yeux partirent par terre. Il y a eu un moment de silence entendant juste sa respiration. Entendant sa langue claquait contre son palais. Un sourire qui n’était pas un. Plutôt un tic émotif. Je me suis retenu d’aller le voir, mais je voyais des larmes dans ses yeux, un rire éphémère. Il n’y avait plus rien de joyeux.

— C’est difficile de trouver les bons mots’’ sa voix était enrouée,- parfois, c’est triste, d’autres fois, c’est épuisant’’ des larmes coulées sur ses joues, reniflant du nez,- c’est dévastant de dire que personne ne m’aime’’ en essuyant ses larmes,- c’est blessant que des fois cela est tellement intense que je ne réalise pas, les dommages que je m’inflige avec ces mauvaises pensées. Que j’ai l’impression d’être un sac à frappe. Cette seule réalisation me fait mal. C’est là.’’ je lui ai hoché la tête,- c’est isolant parce que je demanderais toujours est-ce qu’ils m’aiment ? Et le pire si je ne crois pas en moi-même, qui va le faire ? Le sens même de la confiance est brisé. Pour le reconstruire, c’est vraiment très difficile pour moi.

— Ça va aller’’ ma voix était calme.

— Désolé,

— Amor combien de fois, je t’ai dit que ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu essaies d’expliquer quelque chose’’ je lui envoyais tout mon amour dans un seul regard,- ce n’est pas de ta faute.

— Je sais’’ en tirant sur ses ongles presque en tirant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Pour les nouveaux arrivants qui doivent comprendre. Je ne suis pas insensible à ses pleurs. C’est juste que je dois laisser exprimer celui que j’entretiens’’ je parlais derrière la caméra,- Parfois vous allez avoir des pleurs, parfois de la tristesse, d’autres fois de la joie, de la colère, de la résignation. Une palette d’émotion que j’ai envie que vous voyez sans interrompre la personne devant moi. Sur ce, j’ai envie de vous présenter cet humain merveilleux devant moi. Quelle est ma relation avec toi ?

Une question légère pour le laissé le temps de reprendre. Il eut un mini sourire :

— Tu es mon petit ami, ma moitié. J’adore dire aux gens qui me posent cette question que tu es mon âme-sœur’’ d’une si belle et douce voix en rigolant à la fin.

— Combien d’année, on est ensemble ?

— Sept ans’’ avec un grand sourire, mais j’ai enchaîné :

— Bientôt, huit ans’’ il rigola nerveusement, je l’aimais tellement. Lui et son rire :

— Oui bientôt huit ans’’ d’une petite voix,- tu as commencé cette chaîne à tes quinze ans’’ en fronçant les sourcils,- tu es sûr YouTube depuis maintenant seize ans puisque tu as eu trente-deux ans cette année.

— Où est ta pensée ?’’ le regardant, je voulais savoir où il voulait en venir. Je me sentais vieux tout d’un coup.

— Je suis arrivé en cours de route. La première fois qu’on s’est rencontré, j’avais dix-sept ans. On est devenu ami pendant deux longues années où je ne comprenais pas les sentiments que j’avais pour toi. Je m’angoissais, cette personne que j’ai en tête en tant que « Ney » a été très méchant avec moi, me faisant pleurer’’ il engloutit de façon saccadée presque naïf,- ce « Ney » avait raison pour une chose, tu étais déjà avec la belle Bruna’’ ses yeux brillaient peut-être des larmes,- je n’avais aucune chance. Tu étais déjà dans la vie active alors que moi, je devais passer mon bac. Que tu étais déjà papa, avait un boulot que tu as quitté pour faire YouTube à plein temps. Le jour…’’ il n’osait plus parler.

— Continue,

— Je ne veux pas mettre de l’huile sur le feu’’ il avala sa salive.

— On est ici pour t’écouter, amor’’ murmurais-je.

— Mais cela n’a rien avoir avec ma santé’’ en passant une main sur son crâne.

— Bien sûr que si. Cela t’a fait beaucoup de mal, cela a empiré ton état te faisant des crises d’angoisse, te renfermant sur toi-même et plein d’autres choses alors non, Kylian ce n’est pas rien. Tout est lié.

— Je ne me suis pas senti triste quand vous avez rompu l’été 2017. Je n’étais pas non plus heureux parce que je me disais que je ne servais à rien et que jamais, tu me regarderas comme j'aime te regarder.

— Bah, ce « Ney » avait tort’’ en lui envoyant un bisou de la main alors qu’il retenait de rire. Il n’y a eu que quelques bruits.

— Oui,

— Juste pour que vous sachiez’’ en penchant la tête pour être vu dans l’enregistrement,- la première fois que je l’ai embrassé, c’était à son dix-neuvième anniversaire. C’était délicieux’’ d’un air rêveur.

— Ney’’ dit-il d’un air gêné presque plaintif.

— Ne sois pas timide, amor’’ alors qu’il coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je lui trouvais un air sexy,- continue.

— J’ai déménagé avec toi à l’âge de mes vingt-deux ans. Cela a été rapide. Cela a effrayé mes parents qui ont du géré que je sortais avec un homme et que j’allais habiter avec.

— Ils ne me portent pas bien dans leur cœur’’ c’était de la résignation.

— Non’’dit-il rapidement,- sait pas, vrai’’ en boudant.

— C’est juste que je t’ai enlevé trop tôt de chez eux. Tu étais leur bébé…’’ il rigola.

— Je sais que c’est dur de voir les enfants partir pour certains parents’’ en buvant le verre d’eau que je lui avais déposé sur la table,- mais mon grand frère est parti avant moi inévitablement, j’allais partir un jour aussi. Ils ont encore mon petit frère qui vont faire leur bon jour.

J’ai éclaté de rire. J’avais un humour jovial aujourd’hui. Peut-être parce que cet entretien était avec lui !

— Oui, tu as toujours raison’’ en soufflant. Il y a eu un long silence alors qu’il réfléchissait.

— Est-ce que tu as fait cette émission pour moi ?’’ d’une petite voix, fragile, serrant sa chemise dans sa main.

— Je pensais que je te l’avais déjà dit’’ dis-je doucement,- bien sûr que si. J’ai voulu montrer au monde à quel point même dans la diversité. Tout le monde se bat pour combattre son ennemi intérieur.

— J’adore ça, ennemi antérieur’’ en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, soupirant,- cela décrit parfaitement ce que beaucoup de gens vivent.

— Dis-moi, quel est ton diagnostic ?

— Mon diagnostic, c’est beaucoup’’ il rit nerveusement,- j’ai le trouble d’anxiété généralisée, j’ai aussi le trouble obsessionnel compulsif, mais aussi le trouble du déficit de l’attention avec ou sans hyperactivité’’ il passa une main sur son visage, épuisé de ce qu’il racontait,- et aussi’’ il y a eu un long moment, on pouvait entendre que le bruit de dehors des fois. Il avait perdu son attention, son regard était loin,- désolé, je suis désolé. Euh, la dernière, c’est, j’étais diagnostiqué avec une dépression majeure.

— Comment, c’est ?

— C’est complexe, je me méprise parfois. Je me déteste, je sais, je sais que ce n’est pas bon. J’ai le sentiment que je ne mérite pas ça. J’ai des doutes, mais je crois que je suis une bonne personne au moins, j’essaye.’’ passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, regardant par terre impatiemment,- chaque jour, c’est un combat. C’est épuisant de combattre cet ennemi de l’intérieur, mais j’essayerais jusqu’à mon dernier souffle’’ les larmes aux yeux,- tu sais quand tu me dis je t’aime que je suis ta vie. C’est simple, mais pour moi, c’est compliqué. J’essaye de dire que c’est vrai, mais c’est vraiment dur des fois.

Il essuya ses larmes, sa respiration était lourde.

— On en parle vraiment beaucoup, mais dit à ma communauté enfin le nôtre puisque tu l’es aussi. Parle-leur de tes mauvais jours. Peut-être ton degré de bons et de mauvais ! Comment tu ressens tout ça ?

— On finit par s’y habituer’’ en soupirant, regardant la caméra avec un sourire discret,- les conventions de la société, j’ai toujours eu du mal. Je me bats pour être intégré dans ça. Je lutte tous les jours pour ça. Parce que je sais… J’ai besoin de gens dans ma vie parce que je sais que je ne vais pas m’en sortir tout seul. Bien sûr, j’ai mes parents, je t’ai toi. Mais durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, j’ai eu vraiment du mal à parler sans avoir peur que les gens me trouvent bizarre. Que je ne mérite pas leur amour. Que je perds leur temps. C’est dur des fois’’ essayant de retenir ses larmes,- donc pour moi, c’est inapplicable de séparer les bons et les mauvais jours. C’est un ensemble qui fait ce que je suis.

Il s’arrêta, regarda un peu notre salon. Ses cuisses bougeaient nerveusement, frénétiquement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa cuisse et continua enfin avec son tic nerveux de froncer le nez.

— Il y a des moments dans mes journées surtout avec mon anxiété, euuhmh que je ne vois pas le bout. Que je m’enferme dans la chambre d’ami pour que tu ne puisses pas me voir ou me parler. Je sais, c’est pénible quand je suis comme ça. Tu as envie de m’aider, mais tu me laisses de l’espace et je t’en remercie.

— C’est naturel…

— Parce qu’il y a cette voix qui aime prendre ta voix dans ma tête’’ en soufflant, les yeux remplis de larmes,- qui me met au plus bas. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de distance avec ces voix qui me disent de te laisser. Que tu ne vas pas te rendre compte. En me narrant que je suis rien sans eux. Ce sont eux qui m’ont aidé à être avec toi donc elles ont le droit de me commander.

— Mais tu ne les écoutes pas.

— Non rarement, parce que je t’ai pour m’aider. Mais des fois… euh je me renferme sur moi pendant des jours voir des semaines sans l’envie de manger et que tu dois lutter pour que je le fasse. Alors oui, c’est pour ça que c’est difficile de séparer les bons et les mauvais jours.

Il était calme maintenant. Gérant un peu mieux son état d’anxiété. Il voulait juste se barrer de cet appartement.

— Dit à la communauté comment cela s’est passé notre première année en couple ?

— Ça été magique, mais’’ il cherchait ses mots,- mon cerveau pour la première fois était tombé en panne. Clignotant disant que je n’allais pas bien. Cette crise a été horrible et la pire. On déjeunait tranquillement avec quelques amis dans un Bistro quand de nulle part, j’ai commencé à pleurer, à trembler, à me faire mal’’ il ferma les yeux anxieux, mordant son ongle,- ce jour-là, j’avais touché le fond. Après ça, je me suis senti mal. J’avais mis nos amis dans l’embarras. Je t’ai mis dans l’embarras. Je me suis senti si vulnérable comme jamais dans ma vie. Je pensais que le ciel était tombé sur moi littéralement.

— Tu te rappelles pourquoi cela a déclenché comme ça ?

— Je faisais une crise existentielle durant les mois qui ont précédé ce déjeuner. Me demandant qui j’étais ? Qui était Kylian ? Les petites voix qui faisaient la narration dans ma tête ont pris le contrôle ce jour-là. Je crois qu’avant les gens ont cru que j’allais bien, est-ce que je t’ai menti ? Désolé, c’était quoi la question déjà ?’’ son rire laconique.

— Est-ce que tu oublies plein de questions ?

— Eeeehm, je crois quand je me sens submerger par mes émotions. Oui, j’oublie plein. Je donne des réponses générales pour ne pas passer pour un idiot ou mettre la personne en face de moi en colère. J’ai une pensée, mais j’ai des tas de penser et comme j’essaye de donner la bonne réponse, je perds le fil de ma pensée. Je ne sais pas si je vais être clair, mais il y a des aspects de mes émotions qui fait que eeeh, je vais avoir plus du mal à rester concentré parce que cela me fait me sentir vulnérable.

Il s’y perd dans ses pensées à nouveau, mais je voulais l’aider :

— Comme quand tu as du mal à regarder les gens !

— Oui, c’est ça’’ il avait l’air heureux,- je cherchais ces mots. C’est dur de regarder les gens dans les yeux, c’est pour ça que je regarde beaucoup à côté ou par terre. J’y travaille si tu as remarqué, je ne regarde pas la caméra, mais plus à côté où tu es. En faisant ce comportement, je mets beaucoup de gens mal à l’aise et je me sens sauvage. C’est une boucle, un spiral que je ne veux pas sortir parce que cela me réconforte en quelque sorte. Je n’avais aucune idée que cela pouvait me faire perdre la raison. Comme si je n’avais aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Mon anxiété était pire, j’étais devenu paranoïaque. D’habitude, c’est juste que je n’ai pas ma place dans ce monde. Mais à ce moment-là, je flottais, je ne ressentais plus rien ou je ressentais tout, mais mon cerveau était en panne.

Il fit une grimace douloureuse :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Je ne me sens pas bien, est-ce qu’on peut faire une pause ?

— Oui, bien sûr’’ en venant vers lui en arrêtant l’enregistrement,- dis-moi. Tu veux arrêter, on peut.

— Non, cela va aider des autres dans mon cas, mais c’est beaucoup lourd ce que je ressens dans mon cœur. Je veux prendre de l’air.

— Viens, on y va’’ j’ai pris sa main pour le ramener dans le grand balcon qu’on avait. Il soupira de bonheur. Mon fils était toujours en train de dormir. Kylian adorait mon fils. Ils s’entendaient super bien. C’était difficile pour moi de l’avoir que le week-end. J’ai entouré son bassin, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque en soulevant un peu les pieds. Il faisait froid, mais la fraîcheur lui faisait du bien pour s’aérer.

Il se retourna finissant de contempler les maisons en face, les voitures et les passants. Il me regarda en me souriant.

— C’est difficile !

— Tu es dans ton mauvais jour, mais c’est moins mauvais. Tu as vu ce que tu as réussi à accomplir’’ j’étais si fier de lui en caressant ses joues rougis, embrassant délicatement ses lèvres froides.

— Je sens que je m’en sors, j’espère juste de ne pas faire une crise pendant une question.

Je l’ai pris dans les bras. J’ai émis un gémissement de bonheur sentant sa chaleur contre mon corps. Ses doigts passèrent à travers les mèches de mes cheveux.

— On peut y aller maintenant’’ dit-il plus confiant. J’ai tout simplement hoché la tête en rentrant dans le salon. J’ai bâillé avant d’aller derrière la caméra et lui s’assit sur le canapé.

— Nous revoilà’’ dis-je amusé,- on peut continuer. Tu te rappelles de la question’’ il fait non de la tête et je l’ai expliqué.

— C’est difficile à en parler. Je veux plus avoir ce genre de crise. Cela me fait peur parce que mes pensées sont plus ancrées dans la réalité et je ne veux pas ça. C’est des pensées perverses que je commence à me mettre en colère. C’est tellement intense que je dois faire quelque chose que je n’ai pas envie de faire. Et c’est là que ces pensées rentrent en jeux me disant « blesse-toi, tu vas te sentir en contrôle »’’ exhalant pour se reprendre,- même si j’étais entouré, je ne voyais rien du tout juste ma solitude. Je faisais une crise d’épilepsie en murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête. Ma seule pensée, c’était de t’appeler, crier ton nom pour venir m’aider. Que je ne savais pas où j’étais si j’allais te revoir. Je suis désolé.

— De quoi, amor !

— De ne pas t’avoir reconnu. J’étais si perdu dans un vaste désert. Je marchais, je marchais jusqu’à ce que je n’aie plus de souffle. J’avais l’impression que j’étais submergé de chagrin.

— Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé quand tu as touché vraiment le fond à chaque fois ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?’’ en fronçant les sourcils me regardant, demandant de l’aide.

— Ce que je veux dire comment tu t’es relevé’’ d’une voix douce. J’avais une de ces soifs.

— C’est comme avoir un fond où le couvercle laisse passé peu de lumière. Il faut avoir la volonté d’y sortir. Il faut déjà commencer par soi-même avant qu’une autre personne puisse t’aider. J’ai longtemps fait la sourde oreille pour mes problèmes. Tu l’as vu.

— Oui,

— Ce n’est pas que j’ai envie de saboter notre couple ou de saboter moi-même. C’est juste que’’ en passant sa langue sur les lèvres, posant sa main sur son cœur,- il y a des moments où je ne vois que moi. Où je te dis des choses horribles comme admettre d’une façon désinvolte que j’ai envie de me blesser. Que j’ai envie que tu me frappes, c’est pour ça que je te provoque quand je suis dans cette phase-là. Ce sont mes voix qui doivent être contentes dans ces moments-là.

— C’est très difficile pour toi de gérer tout ça. Quand tu as été diagnostiqué avec toutes ces maladies en 2015, tu as été en thérapie directement ?

— Je n’avais pas le choix. J’étais mineur et mes parents m’ont mis. Cela a été très dur. Un choc psychologique. Je n’avais jamais parlé à quelqu’un de mes problèmes que ça soit mes parents ou mes amis. Je gardais tout pour moi. Au début de ma thérapie, je ne parlais même pas. Je ne la regardais même pas. J’étais en colère contre mes parents qui m’ont envoyé là-bas. J’étais en colère contre moi parce que je ne me suis pas opposé. Pendant deux années, je les ai emmenés la vie dur. D’une certaine façon, parce que je leur ai dit que c’était leur faute que j’avais ces conditions que je n’allais jamais m’en sortir.

— Maintenant, tu penses que la thérapie t’a aidé ?’’ en lui souriant, je voulais tellement le prendre dans mes bras. J’ai bu de l’eau qu’il avait laissée dans son verre.

— Amplement. J’ai appris à mieux communiquer, à mieux m’ouvrir et surtout, j’ai appris à dire ce que j’avais dans ma tête parce que des fois, tout ne sort pas comme on le veut donc il peut y avoir des malentendus. Des situations gênantes que je ne me rends pas compte. J’ai appris à mieux analyser l’environnement où je suis’’ en soufflant,- et surtout le pouvoir te taire ces voix’’ un sourire de vainqueur.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as pris sur ta dépression ?

— Infiniment, que c’était normal d’être mélancolique et déplorable même si des fois, je ne suis pas content de ça. Que c’est une maladie. Je ne me dis plus que je me rendais malheureux, juste pour attirer l’attention. Que je faisais ça exprès pour embêter des gens. Heureusement qu’il y a un traitement à ça. Ce n’est pas définitif, mais cela aide grandement à classer mes pensées, mes envies. Ce qui me rend heureux, c’est de savoir que je peux expliquer mes états d’âmes dus à ma santé mentale. Je ne suis pas seul dans ça, mais personne ne mérite ce qu’on peut traverser.

— Et pour ton anxiété ?

— Que je n’exagérais pas. Que ça avait des répercussions sur mon physique, c’est-à-dire des migraines, de la fatigue, de la faim. Problème respiratoire. Cela dépend de chaque individu, moi, j’ai eu la totale. J’ai gagné au loto.

— Et pour ton déficit de l’attention ?

— J’ai beaucoup du mal’’ en riant en passant une main sur son nez,- à rester attentif de façon soutenue à une tâche ou une activité particulière. Tu trouves toujours une astuce pour m’aider à bien me concentrer. J’ai des erreurs d’inattention qui peut me coûter très cher parfois. Il n’y a même pas trois semaines, j’ai failli mettre notre appartement en feu parce que j’avais oublié que j’avais quelque chose sur la gazinière. Je ne prête pas assez attention aux détails et je fuis souvent une activité qui nécessite un effort mental soutenu. Ça m’arrive souvent d’arrêter une conversation et de rester des longues minutes à fixer le vide.

— Tu perds aussi beaucoup d’objets’’ il rigola de bon cœur,- et tu as une tendance à être distrait comme maintenant’’ avec un sourire.

— Désolé, qu’est-ce que tu me disais ?’’ en fronçant les sourcils me regardant derrière la caméra. Un sourire d’excuse.

— Oh rien… Parle-nous un peu de ton trouble obsessionnel compulsif !

— C’est bête. J’ai des choses que je dois faire plusieurs fois si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais pas bien. Si je ne tourne pas la clé dix fois et que tu me presses parce qu’on est en retard et qu’on part dans la voiture, je sors pour venir le refaire. Cela ne te frustre pas !

— Oui, des fois quand on est pressé et que c’est important, mais sinon ça va. Il y a des moments où j’ai envie juste de t’arrêter, mais ce n’est pas la bonne idée parce qu’après tu commences à crier, à paniquer. Quand tu fais tes tocs, soit, j’attends quand je sais que c’est court mais quand c’est long, je te dis que j’y vais et je reviens te chercher après. Cela ne t’embête pas !

— Non, loin de là, je ne me culpabilise pas parce que je ne t’empêche rien de faire. Il y a un toc que je fais sur Ney. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais’’ en me regardant, me demandant de venir pour les montrer,- je passe souvent mes doigts dans ses cheveux, c’est très agréable. Même s’il ne me le dit pas, parfois, c’est chiant, je suis chiant.

— Moi aussi, je suis chiant, Kylian.

— Mais non, amour’’ il commença à bouder en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

— Comme tu m’as demandé de te traiter comme les autres personnes’’ il hocha la tête en riant, frottant son index contre sa paupière.

— Mhm

— Comme tu le sais que je ne peux pas répondre à mes propres questions. C’est toi qui vas me questionner !

— Oh non, oh mon dieu’’ je le sentais flipper en mettant sa main sur sa joue gauche.

— Et pose-moi toutes les questions que tu penses que ma communauté veut savoir de moi.

— Oh mon dieu’’ en cachant quelques instants ses yeux de ses mains, puis me regarda,- est-ce que tu ne veux pas m’écrire les questions que je dois te poser ! D’accord, d’accord’’ il se leva du canapé cherchant sûrement un carnet de bord pour marquer, passant sa main sur sa tête. Je le regardais le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis venu m’asseoir sur le canapé pour me préparer à ses questions.

— Est-ce que tu es anxieux ?’’ je le regardais chercher désespérément le carnet. Je ne coupais quasi jamais des passages pour voir l’état d’une personne. Pour que cela soi vrai pas formaté. Et Kylian, le démontrer bien.

— Oui parce que euh et si je te pose des questions débiles’’ sa respiration était forte. Maintenant, je savais qu’on allait entendre que sa voix, mon gamin était sorti le champ du cadre,- c’est vraiment génial ce qu’on va faire là et je ne veux pas gaspiller cette opportunité.

…

J’étais maintenant assis sur le sofa l’attendant avec ses questions. Je l’ai regardé et la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête, c’était :

— J’adore tes yeux’’ mais se rendant compte bien sûr,- je suis désolé. Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu…’’ mais je l’ai interrompu.

— Pourquoi tu aimes mes yeux ?

Son soupir était lourd, sa main posée sur la caméra sur pied, avalant sa salive :

— J’adore plein de couleur. Il y a des couleurs qui me calment, d’autres qui me rendent triste et parfois angoissées’’ il y a eu un claquant de langue,- quand je ne vais pas bien et que je te regarde, je me sens plus calme, plus apprécié’’ il avait du mal à dire ce mot, mon cœur me fit mal,- tu sais à quel point, j’adore mélanger les couleurs entre elles’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- le vert et le jaune me rappelle tellement de chose.

— Comme quoi !

— Depuis mon adolescence, j’ai voulu savoir pourquoi certaines couleurs m’apaisaient, d’autres m’irriter. Pour le vert puisque je veux parler que de tes yeux’’ j’ai eu un sourire,- c’est un symbole de l’espoir, du hasard, de la malchance comme la chance, la nature, la croissance mais aussi ça parle de la mort, de la maladie, de l’envie, de la permission’’ il y a eu un silence,- mais c’est aussi la vie, l’harmonie et la jeunesse.

Il rigola en pinçant son nez. Je connaissais ce tic :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— J’ai peur d’ennuyer ta communauté’’ je sentais de la peur, de l’angoisse dans sa voix.

— Non, j’en suis sûr qu’ils vont apprécier que tu parles de mes yeux. Je reçois plein de compliments grâce à eux’’ il éclata de rire en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

— D’accord’’ d’une petite voix en se reprenant après quelques minutes,- tu sais que la couleur jaune est associée à la maladie, au déclin parce que c’est une couleur éteinte, mate, triste. Mais bizarrement, c’est aussi le soleil et l’or. Celui qui donne la vie et celui qui donne la richesse.

Mon sourire, je ne pouvais pas le contenir, je l’admirais alors que je savais qu’il traversait une tempête à l’intérieur de lui.

— Pour moi, tes yeux sont le reflet de mon âme. Parce que, qu’importe ce que j’essaye de te cacher, d’enfuir en moi quand je souffre et que je ne veux pas t’embêter mais à chaque regard que tu poses sur moi, tu le sais Ney. Comment tu fais ?’’ c’était une question tellement ingénue.

— C’est facile parce que tu es une personne formidable. Qui a le cœur sur la main, oui, c’est vrai. Tu ne peux pas le nier même quand tu penses que c’est faux. Tu es celui qui m’ancre sur cette terre. Celui qui m’encourage quand j’ai des doutes, celui qui m’aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que je peux renvoyer. Celui qui sera toujours là quand j’en aurais besoin. Comme tu aimes le dire et que j’aime entendre. Tu es mon âme-sœur. Ma symbiose.

Il avait l’air gêné. Recevoir des compliments venant de moi étaient difficiles alors n’imaginait même pas des autres. Un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il reprit avec une autre question :

— Cela fait quoi d’aimer et de vivre avec quelqu’un qui a été diagnostiqué avec quatre problèmes mentaux !’’ sa voix était si lente. Il pensait et décortiquait ses mots.

— Extraordinaire. C’est euuuh juste beau. À chaque seconde, à chaque minute j’en redemande encore plus’’ en hochant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il m’écoutait,- tu es fantastique, tu es ma personne. C’est toi, Kylian. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je ne vois que toi’’ j’étais un peu fébrile dans ces mots,- je m’ennuie quand je ne suis pas avec toi, amor. Quand tu sors et que je reste, je me dis, oh non mon gamin me manque tellement. Est-ce que je devrais l’appeler ? Est-ce que je ne devais pas le laisser tranquille ? Parce que tu sors sans moi avec tes amis et je suis si fier de toi mais en même temps tu me manques tellement.

— Merci’’ d’une voix d’enfant en m’envoyant un bisou et je lui ai fait un clin d’œil.

— Bien sûr dans tout ça, il y a des jours vraiment compliquer. Parce que je m’énerve contre moi-même’’ ma voix commençait à être enrouée, est-ce que j’allais pleurer ?,- je me dis pourquoi je n’arrive pas à te faire voir dans ces jours-là comment je te vois. C’est parfois frustrant parce que je ne vois qu’une personne incroyable, généreuse et gentille. Et quand tu me racontes, les défauts que tu as enfin qui ne sont même pas réaliste pour moi. C’est dans ces périodes-là que je souhaiterais que tu voies comment je te regarde.

— Je peux continuer, je veux te demander une autre question’’ de l’angoisse dans la voix.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?’’ je voulais juste que les gens voient ce que je vois, ce que je comprends.

— Parce que je ne veux pas paraître insensible. Parce que tu viens de dire des choses jolies’’ il toussa.

— J’ai juste répondu à ta question si tu veux enchaîner, c’est pour ça qu’on a cet entretien’’ en lui donnant un magnifique sourire. Il hocha la tête.

— D’accord, merci’’ la nervosité se transmettait dans sa voix,- quand tu regardes en moi, qu’est-ce que tu vois ?

— Mon gamin’’ il rigola, moi aussi. C’était spontané, je l’aimais trop embêter avec ça,- mon amour. Quelqu’un que je chéris grandement. Je pense souvent… je pense tout le temps à quoi, on va ressembler dans quarante ans, cinquante ans.

— Donc, tu penses qu’on va vivre assez longtemps. Donc, tu auras 122 ans. C’est ton projet !

— Si c’est pour le passer avec toi, oui’’ en riant chaleureuse,- mais je vois aussi quelqu’un qui lutte beaucoup pour rester en surface’’ j’engloutis ma salive,- je vois quelqu’un qui est en contrôle d’il y a trois ans de cela. Je suis fier de toi. Tu te bats pour toi pour être heureux. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais tu es ma force quand je te regarde batailler pour tes problèmes’’ je réfléchissais ce que j’allais dire ensuite,- je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que tu m’ennuies, que je vais te laisser, mais je comprends parce qu’il y a des bons jours et des mauvais jours. Mais je resterais toujours avec toi.

— Merci, Ney. Cela me fait du bien’’ c’était un mélange de pessimisme, d’appréhension et d’assouvissement,- eehmh, qu’est-ce que tu as pensé quand j’ai touché le fond ?’’ de l’empressement dans sa voix.

— Pour dire, j’étais effrayé. Affoler de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire et que c’était la première fois que j’étais dans cette situation. J’ai vu que tu as complètement perdu le contrôle de toi-même. Ton regard était si vide. Cela m’avait marqué.

— Qu’est-ce que ça te fait que je parle de tout ça ?’’ en me regardant, je ne pouvais pas perdre mon sourire. J’étais heureux, mais l’entendre n’était pas facile.

— C’est thérapeutique parce que je sais qu’il y a un point dans ta vie, Kylian où tu ne veux pas parler de tout ça. J’écoute ce que tu as me dire et je sais que des fois, tu ne veux rien entendre’’ il rit un peu,- que c’est bien pour toi de t’exprimer à un large public et de euh faire part de ton expérience avec ta santé mentale. Je sais que ça va t’aider parce que c’est comme ça que tu guéris un peu plus en parlant. C’est pour ça que tu as mal quand tu te renfermes’’ en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me relaxer,- je t’ai vu grandir de ça et aller en thérapie. Cela ta fais beaucoup de bien.

Il y a eu un long silence. Je pouvais même entendre mon cœur. Je lui ai fait un clin d’œil alors qu’il cherchait sa nouvelle question. Il stressait.

— Comment a été ta vie en me voyant guérir et de m’estimer un peu plus ? J’espère que je me fais comprendre’’ dit-il timide presque désespéré.

— On a beaucoup avancé en tant que couple’’ en hochant la tête pour me faire sentir bien,- on a beaucoup aussi avancé en tant qu’individu. C’est devenu plus décontracté, plus supportable dans le fait que je ne laisse plus mes émotions m’atteindre quand tu ne vas pas bien parce que je dois être ton roc, ta personne consciente, mais au début ça été très éprouvant et laborieux. Tout allait bien. Mon live en commentant le foot qui s’appelle _Foot avec Ney_ était très bien et cette émission _Ma santé avec_ , marche aussi terriblement bien. On a réussi à amener beaucoup de gens à ouvrir les yeux. Je pensais que cela allait être une période très heureuse où on allait célébrer plein de choses.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu pourrais changer si tu pouvais y retourner ?

— Beaucoup de choses mais le plus important s’était de me dire que je n’ai pas besoin de comprendre ou de résoudre ta dépression. J’ai eu l’impression que je t’ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Cela a été difficile de te voir lutter et que moi, je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ta tête pour te guérir. Je n’ai jamais abandonné et je n’abandonnerais jamais de te rendre heureux. Je ne pourrais jamais te mettre toujours dans le bon état d’esprit mais tant que tu m’as. Je sais que tu vas aller mieux, qu’on va aller mieux et que je vais aller mieux. Que chaque jour, ce n’est pas pareil pour toi. Il y a des jours où tu vas faire des progrès et d’autres où tu vas régresser.

— Est-ce que tu serais capable de dissocier ma personnalité de mon diagnostic ?

— C’est impossible de les différencier parce que eeuh c’est une partie de toi. C’est Kylian Mbappé Lottin un ensemble. Est-ce que ta personnalité serait différente sans ça ? Certainement, mais je t’aime comme tu es. Un être précieux sur cette terre’’ il se cacha les yeux, j’aurais aimé que les gens le voient, mais il était derrière la caméra,- si un jour quelqu’un vienne et nous dit qu’il peut t’enlever tes maladies, j’aurais peur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu changeras, je le sais. Qui tu es ne sera jamais pareil ce que tu deviendras. Pour moi, dans ma tête, dans mon regard et dans mon cœur, tu es parfait comme tu es. L’amour de ma vie’’ avec un grand sourire.

— Merci,

— Je le pense’’ alors qu’il rit, je l’ai rejoint,- tu arrives à mieux prendre les compliments.

— Oui, parce que comme je parle de mes problèmes, je me sens apaiser.

— Tant mieux. Et pour répondre à ta question, c’était quoi déjà ?

— J’en sais rien, j’ai oublié’’ en passant une main devant la caméra,- désolé.

— Ce n’est rien, mais en tout cas. Je ne te changerais pas.

— Tu m’aimes !’’ en me faisant un clin d’œil.

— C’est une question piège’’ en le regardant alors qu’il me faisait coucou de la main,- ce que je ressens pour toi ne peut pas que décrire que l’Amour. Des tas d’émotions. Ce que je ressens pour toi est naturel comme si cela coulait de source. Un sentiment que je ne travaille pas parce que eeuh, je n’ai pas besoin. Toi et moi, on est connecté d’une façon que je ne voudrais jamais perdre. Les émotions qui forment notre couple rendent notre vie palpitante’’ j’ai fit une pause en passant une main sur mon visage,- tu es l’Amour pour moi, Kylian. J’adore t’appeler amor pour te dire tout le temps, je t’aime.

Il n’y avait que son rire et son câlin en courant vers moi.

…

C’était le moment d’être ensemble. On était assis sur le canapé se regardant amoureusement quand j’ai posé cette question après un bisou rapide.

— Les bons jours, c’est comment ?

Je voyais qu’il était super excité de répondre à cette question.

— C’est comme un rêve éveillé. Je suis tout le temps survolté comme maintenant, assis avec toi. Je fanfaronne, j’ai envie de sauter sur le canapé. Je me sens fébrile quand je te regarde, je rougis à chaque fois que tu es à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je te connais, mais c’est-là.’’ en me regardant rapidement avant de regarder la caméra tout souriant,- tu es quelqu’un qui adore la fête. Tu viens d’un pays où s’est 24 h sur 24 qu’il y a des fiestas’’ j’ai rigolé comme un idiot, mes joues me faisaient mal,- je m’ennuierais jamais avec toi. J’espère que les gens s’amusent autant qu’on s’amuse tous les deux. Je sens qu’ils doivent aussi le faire.

— Oui, j’ai la fête dans mon sang, dans mes veines. C’est bizarre devant ma communauté, je suis moi-même et en même temps,

— Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de euuuh sot. Mais je crois qu’ils se rendent compte avec tes lives sur le foot à quel point, tu peux dire des conneries et être sérieux dans cette émission-ci.

— Oui dans tous les cas, j’essaye d’être moi-même. C’est vrai que je ne peux pas être complètement moi dans les vidéos même si j’essaye.

— Oui, tu es tout le temps joyeux devant la caméra, mais les gens doivent savoir aussi que tu peux être triste, avoir un mauvais jour. Tu es humain pas un surhumain. Il y a des commentaires méchants qui te vise qui me fait mal’’ en me regardant, ma main posée quelques instants sur son bras,- tu n’aimes pas quand je lis les commentaires.

— Bien sûr, parce que je sais que cela va t’atteindre et je sais que parfois, tu n’as pas le recul nécessaire’’ il caressa ma cuisse pour chercher du réconfort,- je m’inquiète parce qu’il y a ta dépression et je sais combien tu as en horreur quand quelqu’un m’insulte alors que tu vois que ma bonté en moi.

— Oui ça me fait mal. Tu ne veux qu’aider’’ sa voix était doux, caressant,- il y a des gens qui sont vraiment méchants, juste pour être méchant.

— Oui, mais il y a aussi des gentils juste pour être des gentils’’ en caressant sa joue, il ferma les yeux frottant sa joue contre la paume de ma main,- je peux être maladroit en essayant d’aider les autres.

Il hocha la tête de façon énergétique pour appuyer mes propos. Il était si mignon avec ses dents toutes blanches.

— Comment tu décrirais notre couple à la maison ?'' demandais-je.

— Splendide, extraordinaire, casse-tête. J’ai toujours l’impression qu’on est en guerre. Pas dans le mauvais sens, mais toujours aguets pour mieux se comprendre. Il faut que je vous le dise’’ en me regardant, me faisant un clin d’œil avant de regarder la caméra avec un sourire,- on est vraiment idiot ensemble’’ je me suis esclaffé me faisant mal au ventre,- on danse autour, on se cherche comme si on était dans une télé réalité juste pour savoir qui va faire le ménage qui va cuisiner qui va faire les courses.

— C’est comme ça que tu nous décris’’ le sourire au coin de la bouche, jouant avec ses doigts de temps en temps. Le contentement, il n’y avait que ça de vrai.

— Oui, mais aussi Ney m’a transmis sa passion de la musique alors que tous les deux on est à fond sur le football. Je suis content d’avoir tombé sur toi.

— Moi aussi.

— On écoute souvent de la musique’’ j’ai passé mon bras pour entourer son bassin,- on danse beaucoup aussi. Ney, c’est mon professeur de danse’’ j’ai hoché vigoureusement la tête,- pour les danses calientes qui finit souvent’’ mais il n’a pas eu le courage de continuer.

— Quoi dans la chambre à coucher.

— Ney’’ se plaignit-il.

— On va parler un peu de notre début. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et d’avoir cette phase de béatitude où rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Est-ce que tu m’as caché tes luttes contre tes problèmes mentaux ?

— Bien sûr que si’’ en rigolant,- je me le suis caché à moi-même. Je me disais que je ne voulais pas t’imposer mes problèmes surtout quand on était devenu ami et je ne voulais vraiment pas. Un mec comme toi, sexy, galant, beau qui s’intéressait pour avoir une amitié avec moi alors que j’étais encore un gamin. T’imposer ça, c’était hors de question. Je veux dire, j’ai 25 ans. Je commence à peine à voir mes problèmes donc quand je fais un ami. Ma première pensée est de cacher ma lutte contre mes maladies parce que je ne veux pas les perdre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a eu cette amie que j’ai faite qui était gentille avec moi, mais n’a pas su gérer mes problèmes. C’est compréhensible pourquoi une personne voudrait rester, m’aider alors qu’elles peuvent être heureuses et loin de moi. J’ai qu’un seul et véritable ami, Joe depuis mon tendre enfance. Bien sûr qu’on a des amis en commun, mais je sais que lui, je ne vais pas le perdre. Comme je sais que je ne vais pas perdre mes parents et comme je sais que je ne vais pas te perdre aussi.

— Quel âge tu avais quand tu as été diagnostiqué ?

— 17 ans.

— Pourquoi ça prit si longtemps ?

— À un moment donner, ce n’était pas juste une crise d’adolescence. Cela a été très dur, ces hauts et ces bas. Je me sentais si différent, je me sentais que je courrais à des kilomètres à l’heure tout en voulant sauter d’une fenêtre. J’étais tout le temps surexcité, j’arrivais jamais à dormir bien ou je faisais des nuits blanches.

— Tes parents savaient pour ça ?

— Non, je pensais que c’était normal même allant jusqu’à être debout sur une fenêtre, regardant le sol me disant que ça va aller si je saute.

— Cela peut paraître insensible pour des gens qui nous regardent, mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?

— Cette même voix me dit’’ en soufflant de rire,- que mes parents s’en fichent que je meurs. Ils vont être heureux donc, j’ai décidé de ne pas le faire. J’étais têtu dans ma tête et la voix, c’était tu.

— Quand est-ce que tes parents sont rendu compte que tu n’allais vraiment pas bien ?

— Lorsqu’ils ont vu que je ne m’impliquais plus à rien. J’ai délaissé le foot parce que j’en pouvais plus de ma vie. Et que j’étais trop déprimé pour faire quoi que se soit.

— Après que tu as été diagnostiqué. Tu as eu ta liste de tes maladies et tu as dit, je te cite’’ alors qu’il rigolait en me donnant un coup d’épaule,- « waouh avec tout ça, mon CV va être rempli ».

— C’était un mécanisme de défense, je crois’’ il s’évada un peu dans sa tête,- je me suis menti pendant quelques mois sur ce diagnostic et je suis tombé sur toi sur un terrain de foot parce que mes parents ont voulu me faire sortir de mon désespoir. J’ai pris goût en te regardant jouer avec tes amis sur un autre terrain. Ton football était si magnifique si majestueux que mon cœur s’était mis à battre. J’étais juste un spectateur t’écoutant rigoler, parler dans ta langue.

— J’ai eu peur pour toi ce jour-là. Tu t’es évanoui sur le terrain. Tout le monde paniquait. Tu t’étais blessé contre le bord du terrain où tu jouais.

— Parce que je te regardais. Me disant à quel point, tu étais somptueux, princier et en pensant, mon anxiété était venue, c’était de trop. Mon cœur battait trop vite trop chaud et ma tête tournée et je n’ai pas eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit.

— Tu te rappelles de la première chose que tu m’as dit en fêtant notre un an d’amitié.

— Oui, je t’ai parlé de mes problèmes et que si tu ne voulais pas continuer cette amitié, c’était bon pour moi. Tu es apparu dans ma vie la même année que j’étais diagnostiqué. Cela m’a pris une année pour bien intégrer ces maladies. J’étais fragile.

— Je sais, j’avais peur de te voir te briser en mille morceaux à chaque fois qu’on était ensemble. Ne comprenant pas, je voulais aider, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et quand je l’ai su, j’ai fait tout mon possible pour savoir.

— Tu as toujours été compréhensive. Je pensais que tu allais me dire que je t’avais menti sur quelque chose d’important alors que je luttais contre moi-même. Cela a été si dur pour moi’’ en pleurant douloureusement, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Je n’ai pas pu que je l’ai consolé. Sa tête s’enfouit dans mon cou alors que je caressais doucement son dos.

— Ça va aller, amor. Je suis là’’ en embrassant sa joue,- je suis là.

— Je sais, je sais. Je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi ? J’ai envie que tu sois heureux pas que tu me consoles tout le temps. Que quand je panique, que je pique une crise, que je t’empêche d’aller t’amuser. Ça me fait mal parce que je te fais mal.

— Non, je ne serais pas heureux ailleurs. C’est dur, bien sûr, je ne te mens pas, je ne me mens pas. Mais à aucun moment, je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi’’ il renifla du nez, s’agrippant ma chemise,- je t’ai tout en entier. Je vois une humanité en toi que je ne vois pas dans les autres’’ front contre front,- tu es celui qui me rapproche plus de l’amour. N’aie aucun doute, Kylian’’en embrassant ses lèvres, j’avais le goût de ses larmes avant d’essuyer ses joues de mes mains.

— J’ai encore fait une crise’’ en s’énervant contre lui.

— Calme-toi, je suis là’’ma présence, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Il se calma petit à petit.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contrôler ?’’ pour lui-même en soupirant quasi de dégoût.

— Personne ne contrôle ces émotions. Ne sois pas dur avec toi, amor’’ en embrassant son front puis son nez et il me sourit. J’espérais que la caméra l’avait enregistré pour voir qu’il pouvait passer d’un état à l’autre,- pour te remonter le moral. Je vais raconter de mon point de vue. Cela te va ?

— Oui, je voulais savoir en tant qu’un inconnu qui m’a vue par terre.

— Je pense même aujourd’hui que je ne veux pas avoir à te voir te blesser. J’étais si inquiet parce que tu m’as rappelé quand mon fils était tombé par terre et s’était ouvert les genoux. Cela a été dur pour moi. Alors, j’ai agi vite parce que les autres étaient choqués. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang, mais tu respirais.

— Mes parents ont eu peur quand l’hôpital a appelé. Ils étaient mortifiés et qu’ils ne voulaient plus que j’aille sur le terrain, mais je ne sais pas comment j’ai pu les convaincre de jouer parce que cela me portait du bonheur à nouveau. Et que, je pouvais t’observer de loin même si tu me laissais plus te regarder parce que toi aussi, tu me regardais.

— Oui’’ en riant un peu,- je voulais savoir que tout aller bien et que tu n’allais pas t’évanouir à nouveau à chaque pas que tu faisais, mais il n’y avait pas que moi.

— Hahahaha,

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit quand tu m’as parlé de ta santé mentale.

— Oui, que je ne me faisais pas confiance pour partir seul en vacances ou que tu me laisses ici !

— Est-ce que ta pensée a évolué ?

— Je sais pas. Je suis mieux dans ma peau enfin, je ne me fais pas confiance totalement même avec la thérapie. C’est pour ça que je vais chez mes parents quand tu pars au Brésil.

— Un jour, tu voudrais venir avec moi pour connaître mon pays !’’ en le regardant, ma main caressant le dos de sa main.

— Je m’angoisse déjà’’ son souffle lourd, mordant sa lèvre,- ce sera nouveau, un paysage nouveau où je ne connaîtrais rien. Je ne sais pas très bien parler ta langue. Je vais, je sais pas, mais je veux essayer parce que j’ai envie de connaître tes parents que j’ai vus qu’une seule fois ici. Tes grands-parents qui ne peuvent pas voyager à cause de leur santé. Je veux vraiment faire ça pour toi.

— Ne te sens pas obliger’’ dis-je en lui donnant un câlin.

— Je veux le faire… J’ai l’impression que je ralentis ta vie et celle de mon entourage quand je suis en dépression ou quand je passe par une phase lunaire’’ en rigolant ironiquement,- ce sentiment ne pourra jamais me quitter’’ en me regardant, son regard était si triste,- je m’en veux encore de t’avoir empêché d’aller fêter l’anniversaire de ta sœur que j’adore que je ne vois qu’une fois voir deux fois dans l’année. J’ai l’impression d’être un poids pour toi.

— J’essaye de comprendre ta culpabilité vis-à-vis de ça. J’en suis sûr que tu te dis que je n’ai jamais manqué l’anniversaire de ma sœur’’ en le regardant transmettant mon amour pour lui,- tu traversais une période très difficile. Cela a duré quatre mois où je ne voyais plus ton sourire gamin, ton rire qui est extraordinaire des fois. Quand je t’entends rire, j’ai l’impression que tu as un rire de corbeau parfois de mouette épileptique’’ il éclata de rire.

— Sérieux,

— Oui !

— Tu n’es pas en reste non plus avec ton rire d’hippopotame.

— Amor, comment oses-tu ?’’ en rigolant de bon cœur. Cela faisait du bien d’être ensemble et de rire quand il fallait.

— Tu l’as fait aussi’’ en me tirant la langue. Quel gamin.

Le sérieux m’était revenu en le regardant :

— Dans tout ce que j’ai dit, comprendre a été difficile parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi t’avais l’air si dépressif si inhabité alors que tout allait bien dans notre vie.

— Oui,

— Ce n’est pas le bon était d’esprit à avoir au début. C’était juste que je n’arrivais pas à avoir où était le problème. Je m’en veux maintenant parce que ce n’était pas de ta faute, mais je t’en voulais à un certain degré’’ il hocha la tête en me souriant,- parce que je me disais égoïstement, tu le faisais exprès alors que je savais pour tes diagnostics. Je crois que j’essayais de m’accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas submerger avec toi.

— C’est pour ça que c’est dur de vivre avec des personnes qui ont des problèmes mentaux. Parce qu’on pense d’une certaine façon qu’on est le poids de quelqu’un même si cette personne nous aime. On va l’empêcher de vivre’’en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, passa ses doigts sur mes mèches blondes cendrés. Une action qu’il faisait ne sachant pas pourquoi.

C’était des gestes de sa part qui me faisait fondre plus pour lui. Un mécanisme pour voir si j’allais bien et d'accepter son affection.

— Je me rappelle d’un soir. Je me suis réveillé ne sachant pas pourquoi. Je sentais quelque chose clocher et quand je me suis retourné, tu étais là, Kylian en train de faire une crise de panique’’ en reprenant ma respiration,- tu dormais, tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Tu te balançais en arrière et en avant. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tu dormais. J’essayais de te parler, mais au bout d’un moment, j’avais compris. Même si c’était la deuxième fois que tu faisais cette crise, c’était différent. J’ai dû garder mon calme pour t’aider. Mon sommeil s’était évaporé. Parce que je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur quand j’ai assisté à ta première crise de panique.

— Mmh

— J’ai vu tes muscles se tendre, tu respirais fort et je me suis dit, est-ce que tu étais en train de mourir ? C’était la première fois que j’avais assisté à une crise de panique donc je t’ai stressé encore plus. Mais la deuxième fois, j’ai bien géré et tu t’es réveillé doucement au son de ma voix.

— Est-ce que ça été dangereux ?

— Oui, si on n’a pas l’expérience, mais j’ai vu que ma voix te calmer vraiment alors que tu cherchais ton souffle’’ il rigola alors qu’on entendit du bruit.

— Ah voilà la marmotte qui vient nous dire bonjour’’ dis-je en voyant mon fils arriver vers nous.

— Bonjour, Ky’’ en prenant mon petit ami dans les bras,- vous faites quoi ?’’ en regardant la caméra avant de venir vers moi pour me donner un câlin. Même à quinze ans, c’était toujours mon bébé,- je ne suis pas une marmotte’’ en se renfrognant.

— On fait l’émission. Ta santé avec’’ dit Kylian en lui souriant, mon fils s’assit entre nous deux en me poussant, mon amour rigola.

— Ah, d’accord. Moi aussi, je veux participer’’ d’un grand sourire avec ses cheveux blonds bouclées,- est-ce que je peux participer, Kylian ?’’ dit-il connaissant les angoisses de mon compagnon.

— Bien sûr, mais comment on va faire ?’’ mon amant avait l’air étonné.

— Tu n’as pas une sortie avec tes amis ?’’ dis-je envers mon fils qui claqua sa langue contre son palais.

— Oui, mais je peux répondre à quelques questions’’ il me regarda avec un sourire. C’était le mien sur son visage.

— Tu l’auras voulu’’ dis-je calmement,- qu’est-ce que tu as pensé quand je t’ai parlé que je sortais avec quelqu’un qui avait des problèmes mentaux ?

— J’étais un enfant encore, je ne comprenais pas bien. Mais j’ai ces souvenirs qui me reviens où des adultes parlaient mal de Ky parce que tu sortais avec lui. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit parce que je n’avais pas encore cette notion de vérité. Je ne savais pas si c’était bien ou mal de ce qu’ils racontaient. En tout cas, j’étais juste content pour toi et que j’espérais qu’il allait bien. Je pensais qu’il allait mourir !

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas demandé cette question ?

— Je ne voulais pas te préoccuper déjà que tu avais à faire avec Ky…’’ il était pensif.

— Est-ce que tu te sentais délaissé ?

— Non, papa. Tu as été exemplaire à mes côtés. Je savais que Kylian avait besoin d’aide, avait besoin de toi. Même à un si jeune âge, je l’avais intégré. Voici ce que j’ai à vous dire dans le regard d’un enfant. Quand tu souriais, Kylian le faisait. Quand tu étais triste, il l’était aussi. Quand tu rigolais, il rigolait aussi. Ky’’ en regardant mon petit ami qui avait l’air nerveux,- je ne connais personne comme toi qui admire mon père en amour comme tu le fais.

Je les ai pris en câlin groupé :

— Papa’’ se plaignait-il.

— Merci, Davi’’ dit doucement mon compagnon en caressant la tête de mon fils qui sourit, heureux.

— Et toi, Kylian quand je t’ai présenté la première fois mon fils, qu’est-ce que tu t’es dit ?

— Plein de choses. Tu avais six sept ans. Je voulais me montrer heureux pour lui, mais la seule chose que j’ai pensé, c’était qu’il n’allait pas m’aimer.

— C’est faux’’ dit mon fils en le coupant.

— Il le sait, meu anjo. Laisse-le s’exprimer’’ alors que Kylian se renfermait sur lui-même,- amor, va si. Explique-le !

— C’est dans ma tête. Je fais des films des mauvais. J’étais si stressé pour te rencontrer. Je pensais que je n’étais pas à la hauteur et que tu allais te rendre compte. Et que tu allais dire à ton père de me laisser tomber.

— Comment tu peux penser ça ? Demanda mon fils.

— Les voix que j’ai qui me fait avoir mal. Et pourtant dans tout ça. Dans ce, nauséabond de pensée, j’ai pu voir un enfant gentil, heureux qui avait le sourire facile comme son père’’ en nous regardant, chacun notre tour pour nous donner de l’attention,- je me suis dit, ça va aller. C’est quelqu’un qui ne va pas me faire du mal.

— Ooooooh’’ dit mon fils en le prenant dans les bras,- tu es le parfait petit ami pour mon père, Ky. N’en doute jamais. Et tu es un beau-père formidable pour moi.

— Haha’’ rigola Kylian en caressant son dos,- merci’’ d’une petite voix. Je le sentais heureux, mon fils le rendait heureux. Davi regarda l’heure sur son portable.

— Je vais vous laisser à votre conversation’’ en se levant du canapé en nous disant au revoir, mais à la dernière minute, il se retourna pour dire devant la caméra,- soyez gentil avec Ky. C’est une personne adorable qui a des problèmes, qui a dû mal à communiquer, mais quand vous le connaissez, vous ne voulez jamais partir.

En nous donnant un dernier coucou avant de sortir avec son sac sur le dos.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ce qu’il vient de dire ?’’ en caressant sa joue avant de l’embrasser.

— C’est cool, mais chacun à droit à son opinion.

— Comme pour mon fils et moi’’ dis-je, il hocha vigoureusement la tête en me prenant dans ses bras. Il tremblait, mais rester concentrer.

— Oui et je dois l'accepter !’’ en caressant ses bras.

— Je sais que tu as horreur quand on te complimente et qu’on te dit que tu es gentil.

— Oui, parce que j’ai l’impression d’être un imposteur à cause du comportement que j’ai vis-à-vis des personnes quand je ne vais pas bien. C’est troublant…

— Et pour les gens qui ne savent pas !

— Quand je leur dis que je ne suis pas gentil. Que j’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Je passe pour quelqu’un de lunaire, car les personnes ne savent pas pour moi. Je peux débiter des paroles qu’il n’y a aucun sens pour eux, mais qui a un sens pour moi’’ il me regarda avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de dire,- tu me comprends des fois. Je suis toujours étonné.

— C’est l’avantage d’être ton petit ami’’ en rigolant un peu, en grattant derrière l’oreille le sourire aux lèvres,- et puis, on vit si longtemps ensemble que tu fais partie de moi. Je sais quand tu vas avoir une crise de panique et que tu ne vas pas bouger pendant des heures. Je change nos plannings pour mieux adapter à ta situation parce que je sais que tu vas être fatigué pendant la journée ou le lendemain. C’est des crises qui te prennent beaucoup d’énergie.

— Comme moi, tu fais partie de moi’’ d’une voix si mélodieuse et gentille. Un rire, un sourire,- oui, tu es toujours là.

— Même quand tu penses que tu n’as pas de problème !

Il rit nerveusement :

— Non, parce que j’ai appris avec la thérapeute. Je remercie mes parents de m’avoir emmené parce que eeuuh, je n’ai pas de dissociation. Je suis conscient. Oui, des fois, je minimise les problèmes parce que c’est un mécanisme de défense qui te dit que tu exagères, mais je gère. Je suis épanoui avec toi. Même quand on a des arguments qui est rare. Tu m’as appris à communiquer sans crier, sans m’emporter parce que je pensais que c’était ça être un couple. Tu m’as enseigné le vivre-ensemble en tant que partenaire’’ en me regardant, me souriant, son index vint toucher mon nez de façon si mignonne,- j’avais besoin d’un cadre pour fleurir et être moi-même et cet homme assit à côté de moi, me la donner.

— Oh tu vas me faire pleurer, amor’’ d’une si douce voix en le prenant dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi.

— Tu fais tout pour moi. Même quand je te dis que tu vas me quitter parce que je te parle des fois mal quand je suis complètement déprimé.’’ sa main vint placer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille calmement oubliant ce qu’il disait,- tu m’as posé une question’’ j’ai fit non de la tête,- alors eeuh, tu veux me poser une question ?

— Bien sûr, Kylian. Est-ce que tu penses que tu mérites tout ce qui t’arrive ?

— Eeuh quelle façon ! Je ne comprends pas la question.

— Ta vie heureuse.

— Eeumh, j’ai lutté pour ça. Je peux le dire ah’’ il me regarda, me demandant ma permission.

— Bien sûr,

— Oui notre relation me rend heureux. Je suis dans un endroit plus heureux. Je pense rarement à notre relation. Je ne pense qu’à Ney’’ il souffla de façon anxieuse,- Ney pour moi c’est le bonheur. Mes parents sont contents que je sois tombé sur quelqu’un de bien qui prend soin de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier’’ les larmes aux yeux, un sourire doux,- tu m’apportes tellement dans ma vie’’ en bougeant ardemment ses pieds.

Il y a un long moment de silence. Il regardait mes mains, fronçant les sourcils. J’ai déposé un bisou sur sa joue, il me regarda en me souriant.

— J’ai faim…

— Moi aussi, on va prendre une pause, je veux dire, on fait une pause et après, on revient.

Il hocha la tête.

…

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’ dis-je en le regardant dans la cuisine, le frigo ouvert, lui regardant dans le vide.

— Eeuhmh, je sais plus. Tu m’as demandé te chercher quelque chose’’ en mordant sa lèvre, boudant un peu comme s’il allait pleurer.

— On va manger,

— Oh oui, c’est vrai, j’ai faim. Je t’aide !

— Tout est dans le salon’’ en venant vers lui pour fermer le frigo avant j’ai pris la carafe d’eau. Puis, il me donna sa main pour que je puisse le ramener au salon. On s’assit l’un à côté de l’autre. Kylian n’aimait pas s’asseoir en face de moi ou loin de moi.

— Est-ce qu’on a des choses à faire cette semaine à venir ?

— Oui, on va s’entretenir avec une nouvelle personne. Ce sont des jumeaux siamois’’ il hocha la tête en coupant sa viande,- puis, on va rendre visite à tes parents.

— Ah bon !

— Oui et dans le week-end, on a une sortie avec mon fils.

— Oh génial où on va ?’’ Kylian était toujours heureux quand Davi était mentionné. Mon fils l’avait touché en plein cœur. Une autre figure paternelle que je le laissais volontiers. Une telle douceur et une telle anxiété dans une même personne.

— Visiter la tour Eiffel, aller manger dans un restaurant et si l’envie nous prend, mais vous connaissant. On va aller dans une fête foraine.

— Ouiiii’’ en tapant sur ses mains, tout content,- j’ai hâte d’y être’’ sa tête tourna vers moi pour venir m’embrasser. C’était toujours comme le premier baiser, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux.

— Sinon, comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, je vais mieux. Je ne suis plus triste. Je me sens calme. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis calme ?

— Oui, amor…

— Est-ce qu’on pourrait sortir ce soir ? Aller marcher, j’adore regarder les étoiles dans le froid. Que tu me tiennes dans tes bras. Je peux courir sans que quelqu’un me regarde de travers.

— Bien sûr’’ en buvant mon vin,- et ensuite, on pourra même aller visiter la boite qui vient d’ouvrir.

— De danse !

— Oui, tu ne veux pas.

— Je ne pense pas que c’est une bonne idée, mais on peut y aller juste pour regarder.

— Oui, on ne va pas rester, t’inquiète.

— On va continuer l’interview’’ en me regardant, un de ses pieds posé sur ma cuisse.

— Oui, il nous manque qu’un quiz parce que ma communauté veut savoir un peu plus sur notre couple.

— Ok.

…

On était tous les deux installés sur le canapé près à commencer. J’allumai la caméra :

— Nous revoilà. On a terminé les questions. Est-ce qu’on a tout dit ?’’ en le regardant, lui qui s’amusait à tirer sur ma chemise.

— Oui, je crois.

— D’accord alors on va faire un quiz. Puis répondre aux questions que les Neymarzetes se posent sur nous. Je vais juste prendre mon téléphone et on va commencer, d’accord amor’’ en faisant ce que j’avais dit.

— Oui’’ tout excité en me regardant, voulant prendre mon téléphone des mains,- je peux commencer’’ quasi en sautant sur le canapé.

— Oui, pas de problème’’ en lui donnant mon téléphone et il commença :

— Alors la première question, c’est’’ en le lisant d’abord dans sa tête,- comment envisages-tu la vie en couple en général ?

— Rien d’exceptionnel. Ce que j’attends de notre couple, c’est toujours de la bonne entente, de l’écoute et surtout de se dire les choses qui ne va pas’’ je me suis un peu plus approché de lui pour lire la question suivante,- c’est parfait pour toi. Est-ce que la solitude est importante pour toi dans un couple ?

— Oui, mais il faut faire attention. De ne pas trop s’isoler, c’est un expert qui vous parle’’ j’ai souris bêtement,- il faut du temps en tant que couple et du temps en tant qu’individu. Dans mon cas, c’est un peu plus compliquer, mais on y arrive’’ en grattant son crâne,- question trois : en plein dispute, comment réagis-tu ?

— Calme parce qu’il le faut. Je dois penser à ton anxiété qui déclenche ta crise. Je ne suis pas avec quelqu’un que je puisse oser la voix quand j’en peux plus. De toute façon, il ne faut pas le faire, il faut toujours discuter. Parce que je ne veux pas te faire penser que tu ne vaux rien. Je lis dans tes pensées.

— C’est vrai en plus’’ en rigolant de façon saccadée.

— Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?’’ en lui regardant avec un grand sourire alors qu’il hocha la tête d’exaspération.

— Ton regard’’ en affirmant de la tête,- ton sourire, ta personnalité. Enfin le tout. J’adore tes tatouages, j’y passe des heures à les contempler à passer ma main sur eux. C’est le paradis pour moi…

— Je peux affirmer. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis la bonne personne pour toi ?

— Oui’’ dit-il rapidement.

— Juste oui,

— Oui, parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre à ajouter, Ney.

— D’accord, amor. Kylian,’’ il me regarda,- on va arriver à des questions plus intimes. Tu es prêt’’ il affirma de la tête,- ok, qu’est-ce que tu préfères dans notre vie intime ?

— Nos câlins. Je ne peux pas m’en passer. C’est là où tu transmets toutes tes émotions, tes sentiments pour moi. Où je me sens entier dans tes bras.

— T’es trop mignon’’ en caressant sa tête.

— Je peux te poser une question enfin, cette question ne me plaît pas, je veux le faire à ma manière ?!

— Pas de problème’’ le calmant.

— Est-ce que je cache le plaisir qu’on peut ressentir quand on couche ensemble ?

— Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

— Je sais pas, c’est une question idiote’’ en comptant ses doigts pour se calmer.

— Non et non, tu ne caches pas mon plaisir de te faire plaisir’’ il avait les joues toutes rouges,- je dirais que c’est plus intense que dans mes anciennes relations. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu n’as jamais osé me dire sur notre vie intime ?

— Oui, je veux essayer des choses, mais j’ai peur, mais un jour, je vais essayer de te le dire ? Ça te va, Ney !

— Oui’’ en souriant, embrassant sa main.

— Quelle est ta plus grande faiblesse ? Ta plus grande force ?’’ il voulait vraiment enchaîner.

— Ma plus grande faiblesse, c’est de savoir que je ne pourrais pas toujours t’aider. Parce que j’arrive à me centrer sur-moi-même quand il s’agit de moi, mais pas sur toi. Te voir souffrir est ma faiblesse. Ma plus grande force, c’est notre couple. Mon fils. La vie qu’on mène est parfaite pour moi.

— Et les questions de ta communauté !

— Oui, on arrive. Aller. Alors Béatrice Angel, nous demande quel a été notre plus grande honte ?’’ et Kylian était parti dans un fou rire.

— Il y en a tellement. Pour moi, de comment j’aperçois le monde. Je mets mal à l’aise les gens surtout quand on sort ensemble. Comme la dernière fois que je t’ai accusé d’avoir volé mon dessert alors que je l’avais mangé. J’avais osé le ton. Toi, tu ne m’as même pas parlé et que tu as payé qu’on puisse sortir de là. Je suis si désolé, Ney’’ en se retenant par le ventre.

— Oui, avec toi, j’ai plein de surprise’’ avec un sourire énorme,- moi, c’est quand je me suis mis en tête de te faire l’amour dans ta chambre chez tes parents. Je m’étais jamais senti aussi gêné que ce jour-là.

— Je t’avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée’’ en grattant entre sa bouche et son nez.

— De la part de Nana13 : est-ce que Kylian a des tatouages ?

— Non, je veux pas avoir mal. Et puis, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de le faire.

— De Copinagecestlebon : comment vous gérez votre stress ? Moi, je le fais petit à petit pour ne pas atteindre sur Kylian.

— J’essaye de dire que ce n’est rien’’ en me regardant,- que je suis en contrôle. Que je ne suis pas un bébé qui va demander tout le temps de l’aide.

J’ai soupiré, je devais lui parler de ça après cette émission :

— Je crois qu’on va s’arrêter là. Il y avait plein de questions et comme on n’a pas envie que cette vidéo dure des plombs. On fera juste une vidéo dédier à ça. Sinon’’ en prenant la main de mon chéri,- Kylian, ces personnes qui te regardent qui sont dans la même situation que toi et d’autres qui veulent comprendre. Quel message tu veux passer ?

Un silence pas gênant cherchant ces mots comme toujours. Me regardant, tirant sur ma chemise, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et un bisou plus tard, il parla :

— Que tout le monde est différent. Que chaque personne à ces bas et ces hauts. Même en luttant contre soi-même pour guérir. C’est quelque chose de beau, de gratifiant. On a tous une part de vulnérabilité en nous. Des insécurités qu’on essaye de gommer, mais il y a toujours quelqu’un qui va dire le contraire que tu es parfait’’ je l’ai embrassé sur sa joue,- que tout le monde mérite l’amour avec un grand A. Qu’il y aura toujours des problèmes, mais tant qu’on a une personne qu’importe ce qu’elle signifie pour toi. On va s’en sortir. Et toi qu’est-ce que tu veux leur dire ?

Ses mains sur mes joues en frottant son nez contre le mien, déposant un baiser au coin de ma bouche oubliant où on était, avant que je ne commente :

— Que la vie nous fait pas de cadeau. Que personne n’est pas toujours heureux ou malheureux sauf quelques cas rares. J’ai aussi mon lot d’emmerdes comme tout le monde. Je fais plus dans l’excès. Je ne suis pas dans ce prisme de dire que ma vie est nulle, que je ne sais rien faire. J’ai travaillé sur moi pour arriver à être où je suis quelqu’un de positif qui a des moments catastrophiques. Je ne lutte pas comme Kylian le fait. On se eeuh…

Je cherchais mes mots, mais bien sûr, mon compagnon m’aida :

— On se complète.

— Oui et c’est ça qui fait la force de notre couple’’ c’était presque fini,- je vous remercie d’avoir écouté le témoignage de Kylian et du mien. On viendra avec des nouvelles vidéos. Sur ceux, portez-vous bien et à bientôt.

— Un gros bisou les Neymarzetes’’ en me tombant dessus me faisant aller an arrière sur le canapé. Il n’y avait que de la rigolade. On était heureux.

Fin

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**L’univers est à nous, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que c’est déjà de trop…**

L’amour, un monde vaste. L’amour, un monde compliqué. De comment toujours la rétablir, de comment toujours la voir. Cela pouvait être beau comme cela pouvait être moche. C’était un univers vaste où l’espoir, le désespoir se côtoyait. Où deux personnes tombait amoureux, se tournait autour, se donnait du temps. Construisant quelque chose de beau. Quelque chose d’infini, quelque chose qui transcendait l’être. C’était toujours ce que je pensais. L’amour était merveilleux, de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. De pouvoir partager des moments. De pouvoir célébrer avec sa moitié. Je n’étais ni aveugle ni idiot. Je savais maintenant, ce que cela faisait de maintenir une relation secrète de notre entourage. Peu le savait, et c’était compliqué de gérer. Ce n’était pas de notre faute, c’était des découvertes au hasard. Parce que je n’aurais pas les mêmes questions et que je ne donnerais pas les mêmes réponses. Je ne pensais pas que l’amour pouvait être intrigant, désobligeant.

Je ne pensais pas que j’avais ça en moi de vouloir mentir à tout prix pour cacher notre relation. Ce que j’avais avec Ney était si beau que je ne voulais pas que les autres puissent le ternir. C’était un coup de foudre transcendant mon corps à l’âge de mes douze ans, le voyant pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas encore ce que c’était l’amour, ce que c’était de vouloir quelqu’un. Ma préoccupation à cette époque-là était plutôt le football. Je n’avais que ça en tête, alors que d’autres s’intéressait à regarder la gent féminine. J’étais juste, je voulais seulement combler ma passion, combler mon rêve de gamin de pouvoir jouer dans des grands clubs. Sans faire attention à chaque fois que je regardais le poster de Neymar dans ma chambre, mon cœur s’emballait. C’était mon idole, je ne voyais pas plus loin. Ce coup de foudre, s’était tassé en moi alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour m’améliorer dans mon football. Je ne vivais que de ça alors que mes amis avaient déjà une petite copine. J’ai eu des béguins pour des filles, mais je n’avais jamais eu du temps pour ça, me disant que plus tard si. Parce que le foot n’attendait pas, la vielleuse était présente, mais l’amour était toute une vie.

Des bras virent entourer mon bassin, son nez contre ma nuque alors que j’essayais de me lever.

— Tu as l’air pensif’’ murmura-t-il, déposant des légers baisers sur mon cou me faisait soupirer de bonheur.

— Ce n’est rien’’ j’étais si détendu, la fatigue prenait le pas – je me demande pourquoi je me trouve embarquer dans ce genre de situation après les entraînements’’ il souffla de rire, mais ses mains toujours autour de mon bassin.

— Amor, je ne t’oblige pas’’ ses dents traçant mon épaule droite, me faisait frémir. Son torse chaud contre mon dos.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes yeux magnifiques’’ en boudant alors qu’il déposait son menton sur mon épaule.

— Et moi à ton sourire’’ en embrassant mon cou me faisant me tortiller. J’étais très sensible à cet endroit. Une de ses mains remonta doucement vers mon ventre, traçant mes muscles. Même si mon brésilien ne me voyait pas, ce sourire que j’avais n’était réservé qu’à lui. À cet amour qui débordait de mon être. C’était intense d’être avec lui, c’était intense d’être avec Neymar. À chaque mouvement qu’il faisait, je sentais son parfum dans l’air mélangé à celui du sexe.

— Je peux aller prendre une douche s’il te plaît !’’ en penchant ma nuque en arrière, ma tête contre son épaule.

— je peux venir avec toi’’ l’air complètement heureux.

— Ney,’’ je commençais déjà à me plaindre.

— Quoi !

— Je te connais. À chaque fois qu’on prend une douche ensemble ou un bain ensemble, tu ne restes pas tranquille’’ dis-je calmement,- ne me fatigue pas’’ je ris nerveusement. Je voulais juste dormir.

— Amor, comment peux-tu dire ça’’ en me serrant fortement, mordant doucement mon lobe d’oreille,- promis, je serais sage’’ d’une voix sensuelle. J’en doutais, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je m’étais levé du lit, je me suis retourné pour le trouver assit sur ses jambes, ses mains tapotant doucement sur ses cuisses, c’était une image vraiment drôle et magnifique. Ses tatouages sur ses bras, son torse. Dieu seul sait à quel point, je pouvais passer mon temps à les regarder, à les toucher. C’était tellement magnifique sur sa peau caramélisée. Je me penchai pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses yeux verts jaunes intense me fixaient, un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Sa main vint caresser ma joue droite où j’ai fermé les yeux me sentant bien, en paix.

— Tu es si beau, Ney’’ dis-je en le regardant. Mon corps était fiévreux, je nageais dans un bonheur sans nom. Son pouce caressant ma lèvre inférieure, j’ai pris sa main pour déposer quelques baisers dessous,- je me sens si bien à tes côtés.

— Toi aussi, amor’’ sa main passant sur ma nuque, le caressant, me faisant me pencher à nouveau pour venir m’embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, sa langue cherchant la mienne. J’étais cotonneux devant lui. Ney me rendait sans défense, vulnérable.

— On y va’’ dis-je sentant sa main parcourir mon bras, entrelaçant avec mes doigts. Je lui fis un doux sourire, il se leva dans toute sa splendeur. J’évitais de regarder trop son corps nu, c’était tellement sexy, tellement agréable à regarder. Neymar le savait et en profitait.

C’était bizarre à dire, mais rarement, je tenais son regard. À chaque fois que je devais lui parler, mon regard fuyait parce que je n’arrivais pas à tenir son regard de braise. C’était difficile, mon corps réagissait, ma voix tremblait, mes mains devenaient moites, mes gestes étaient nerveux, et mes mots étaient tout le temps en désordre. Cela lui plaisait même trois ans après. Cela en disait beaucoup sur lui qui devait prendre son mal en patience. J’étais tombé amoureux de mon idole, très rapidement parce que j’ai toujours porté mon coup de foudre sans jamais l’explorer vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour, j’aurais la chance de jouer à ses côtés, rigoler à ses côtés, parler à ses côtés. Tout ça, je ne voyais qu’à travers la télévision avant. Je savais qui Neymar était, ce qu’il renvoyait de son image publiquement, mais ce qu’il est dans l’intimité, c’était quelqu’un d’autre. C’était pour ça que je prenais mal quand l’un de nos coéquipiers me disait qu’il jouait avec moi, qu’il ne m’aimait pas. Je voulais dire cela faisait trois ans qu’on était ensemble.

Je savais qu’il y avait des gens dans notre équipe qui n’était pas content qu’on était ensemble, mais savait garder un secret. C’était stressant de voir le regard des autres posaient sur nous, nous jugeaient enfin juger plutôt mon brésilien et son côté tombeur avec sa gueule d’ange qui appelait toutes les femmes faciles les unes après les autres. Depuis, je m’étais dit que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Qu’importe si j’étais jaloux, Neymar attirait et continuerait à attirer les femmes. C’était vraiment embêtant, je faisais un travail sur moi pour ne pas laisser apparaître mon agacement quand il y avait des femmes autour de lui. Neymar était vraiment très tactile avec tout le monde, mais il y avait des femmes qui en profitaient beaucoup trop. Rien qu’en y pensant, je m’énervais. C’était celle qui pouvait attirer son attention et cela me faisait mal parce que cet abruti ne pouvait pas juste dire non. Je savais que c’était un peu dans sa culture, de prendre les gens dans les bras, être attentionné, être affectionné. Mais cela me faisait vraiment très mal que je m’angoissais. Ce n’était pas juste, mais c’était la vie tant qu’il ne me trompait pas, je pouvais rester avec lui.

Il y a eu des avertissements de quelques amis qui savaient sur nous. Des fois, ils me faisaient peur en décrivant un portrait de Ney très négativement contrastant ce qu’il me renvoyait tous les jours. C’était parfois des non-dits qui me faisaient douter, qui me faisaient questionner sur mon environnement. Neymar n’avait été que douceur et amour devant moi. J’évitais de lui dire ce que les autres me disaient parce qu’il se mettait en colère pensant que je les croyais. Il n’y avait que toujours ces mots : menteur, bluffeur, fourbe, minable. Des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre dans la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre qui n’en connaissait pas mon compagnon comme je le connaissais. C’était trop intense des fois que je pleurais dans ma solitude, dans ma tristesse de le voir draguer des femmes mêmes pour s’amuser comme il disait. C’était comme si les autres voix s’élevaient pour me dire, je te l’avais dit. Mon cœur se serrait de douleur, d’anxiété. Mon souffle était toujours saccadé quand je pensais à ça.

— Ça va’’ dit-il, inquiet faisant des gestes circulaires sur le dos de ma main.

— Oui, juste un peu mal à la tête’’ je lui fis un discret sourire. Je commençais à avancer, mais il m’arrêta, j’entendis son soupir.

— Est-ce que tu doutes encore ?’’ sa voix était posée, très basse, très directe.

— Quoi ?’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils,- de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?’’ j’étais nerveux, mais je ne laissais rien transparaître.

— Tu penses que je vais te’’ mais je l’ai coupé.

— J’ai mal à la tête. J’ai juste envie de prendre une douche et de me rendormir’’ ma nervosité augmentait à mesure que ma voix s’élevait. J’étais complètement perdu ne voulant pas avoir encore cette discussion,- est-ce que je peux faire ça Neymar ?’’ en m’éloignant de lui, voulant rentrer dans cette maudite salle de bain.

— Waouh !

— Quoi encore ?’’ dis-je exaspéré en me retournant vers lui, il était tout près de moi. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte de sa présence dans la pièce, je pensais avoir laissé une bonne distance entre nous.

— Rarement, tu m’appelles par mon nom complet’’ dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. On était ridicule d’avoir cette conversation nue.

— À ce que je sache, c’est ton prénom ?!

— Merci, je le sais’’ dit-il sarcastique,- d’habitude, tu n’as que Ney à la bouche’’ son sourire espiègle, je détestais quand il me charmait comme ça, mes joues commencèrent à s’échauffer. J’évitais son regard. Je ne savais même pas si c’était malin de lui parler.

— Toi et ton égo, c’est incroyable’’ en roulant des yeux enfin on était dans cette maudite salle de bain. Lui, toujours derrière moi en rigolant. Pourquoi je l’aimais déjà ?

— Amor, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je suis la prunelle de tes yeux’’ sa voix était mielleuse. J’ai passé une main sur mon visage exaspéré de son comportement. Je me sentais idiot d’avoir dit ces mots parce qu’il allait me les rabâcher encore et encore. Je me demandais si je venais à me réincarner s’il allait être toujours à mes côtés. Je voulais dire même s’il m’énervait, que c’était un gamin parfois, alors qu’il avait vingt-huit ans quand même.

— Je te signale que je suis ton prince’’ dis-je en claquant ma langue contre mon palais.

— Moi, ton roi’’ en éclatant de rire, je me suis retourné pour me trouver devant lui alors qu’il se retenait par le ventre.

— Tu es’’ j’ai bâillé en passant mes mains sur ma bouche, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

— Magnifique, splendide, adorablement sexy’’ en se rapprochant de moi, je voyais bien dans son jeu alors que je reculais.

— Gamin, impatient, extrêmement têtu’’ continuais-je pour contre-attaquer.

— C’est vrai, tu le penses vraiment’’ murmura-t-il avec une voix d’enfant,- mais au moins, tu ne m’as pas contredit à quel point, je suis sexy’’ en prenant mes mains, jouant avec mes doigts, je le regardais faire. J’avais un sourire bête sur mon visage. Ce mec savait rendre ce genre de situation tellement débile. Je me sentais aimer par lui. Je me sentais en symbiose avec son être. Il s’approcha un peu plus de moi, j’étais un peu plus grand que lui de trois centimètres. Croyez-moi, c’était une différence parce que pendant toute mon enfance des gens m’ont rabâché qu’ils étaient plus grands que moi, même d’un centimètre. Sa main vint caresser ma joue droite, j’ai fermé les yeux, soupirant de bonheur, nos corps se rencontrèrent. Nos lèvres s’unissant à nouveau comme une douce friandise, un souvenir savoureux.

Je rentrais dans la douche, j’ai pris sa main pour le ramener avec moi. L’eau chaude sur mon corps me fit soupirer de bonheur. Je me détendais alors que je sentais son torse contre mon dos, ses mains caressant mon ventre. J’étais au paradis. Ney, en était la cause. Je me sentais encerclé par lui, je me sentais inspiré par lui. C’était une sensation indescriptible. Je me suis retourné pour venir l’embrasser sur ses lèvres douces, suaves. Nos regards étaient intenses. Dans cette maison, rien ni personne pouvait nous blesser. C’était notre terre sacrée où la peur n’existait même plus. Nos mains s’entrelacèrent, la musique en fond. Mon brésilien ne pouvait pas vivre sans musique. J’étais fasciné par lui. C’était intense que rien ne pouvait décrire cette chose qui grandissait en moi. L’amour, je l’avais, je le savais, mais ces sentiments impossibles à décrire qui restait en travers de ma gorge quand je voyais cet être qui me donnait tout, m’aimer sans frontière.

J’en suis sûr qu’on était ridicule en train de danser sous la douche, mes mains sur son dos, le caressant doucement. Mon front contre son front. Mes larmes n’ont jamais coulé avec lui, c’était ma force, ma certitude. C’était une vie pour nous dans le secret, mais c’était beau, j’avais peur que les gens le détruisent avec les préjugés. Je voulais le garder pour moi, dans mon regard. Il m’a laissé rentré dans sa vie, m’a donné toute sa confiance. Je suis rentré et je resterais. Je resterais toujours avec lui. Pour un oui et pour un non, je serais toujours la pour lui. Mon cœur avait choisi depuis si longtemps. L’amour était sucré, l’amour était chaud. L’amour était mon Neymar.

_Fin_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans prise de tête. C'est la première fois que j'utilise le Je Tu.

**L** **e sens de nous,** **une explosion de** **sensation** **…**

_Nous combattons jusqu’à ce que le soleil s’endorme que la nuit se réveille._

_Que nos corps se lient à nouveau dans la pénombre de la chambre._

_Que nos lèvres se réunissent à nouveau._

_Que nos cœurs ne fassent qu’un._

_Que les mensonges se transforment en vérités…_

À peine arrivé chez nous, j’ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clé que tout devient nébuleux. Que nos souffles s’alourdissent, que nos regards se dévoilent. Que notre désir prenne place. Que tu me serres contre toi comme une impression de lourdeur et d’impatience. Mon ventre se tord, je me frotte contre toi qui m’ enflammes . Nous nous embrassons comme si c’était la dernière fois comme si notre vie en dépendait. J’étais fou de toi si tu le savais. J’avais l’impression de me brûler à chaque fois que tu me touchais. Mon corps tout entier était en chaleur. Dieu, te regardais dans les yeux me coûtait mon souffle. J’adorais tes yeux verts, voyant de la luxure, de la passion envers moi. C’était comme si cela faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vu. L’envie l’un de l’autre. J’étais en chaleur me frottant contre toi. J’avais l’impression que ma vie dépendait de toi, Ney. L’envie s’enflammait en moi, me brûlant de l’intérieur. Mon souffle était lourd.

Tes lèvres étaient tellement douces, m’apaisant. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, je chantais des louages. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, j’étais perdu comme à chaque fois. C’était dans cet endroit qu’on se laissait faire. Plus personne pour nous observer, plus de rôle à jouer. J’attendais avec impatience nos retrouvailles. Ton corps contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeaient. J’étais aux anges. Ces caresses me rendaient dingue. L’envie l’un de l’autre était palpable. On se connaissait tellement bien, que nos mains naviguaient à travers nos corps, se brûlant au passage. Je ne savais pas qui gémissait le plus fort. Je n’étais plus ici. Je n’étais que frisson sûrement que tu t’es rendu compte que mon corps tremblant contre le tien. Sentant ton souffle contre mon cou, frottant l’un à l’autre comme une danse sensuelle. C’était un baiser impatient, endiablant. Cherchant le désir de l’autre. Mon cœur me faisait mal, je voyais flou et pourtant, j’arrivais toujours à te distinguer. Pourquoi si peu de temps pour nous ?

L’amour transperçait de ton regard voulant me consommer. Ta main fébrile sur ma joue, glissant vers ma nuque voulant approfondir ce baiser qui me laissait sans souffle. J’étais au bord de l’explosion et pourtant, ce n’était que le commencement. Tu savais jouer avec mon corps, trouvant mes points forts et mes points faibles. J’étais à ta merci comme tu t’en doutais. Tes mains se posèrent sur mes fesses, les malaxant. Je tremblais pour toi alors que ta langue passait sur mon cou. Dieu, je me demandais comment je pouvais tenir debout. Tu me disais à quel, c’était agréable de me toucher à nouveau sans avoir peur des représailles. Imaginant loin de moi mes courbes en dessous. À quel point, tu avais envie de moi. Tes murmures étaient des litanies à mes oreilles. Mes doigts s’enfoncèrent dans tes cheveux, ta langue jouant avec la mienne. Ton sexe frottant contre le mien. Je voulais tellement plus.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vu. Imaginer d’être avec toi dans cette position peuplait mes rêves. Ma frustration de ces semaines s’était envolée. Me planquant encore un peu plus contre le mur alors qu’on se laissait emporter par nos désirs. J’entourais ton cou alors que tu te serrais très fort contre moi. Tes yeux verts jaunes s’illuminaient d’envie alors que ta langue passait sur mon oreille. J’aimais ce que tu me faisais. Un point faible alors que je défaisais ta braguette. Oui, je savais, j’allais vite, mais je te voulais. J’entendis juste ton rire charmeur alors que mes mains tremblaient pour déboutonner ta chemise. Mon bas-ventre était en feu alors qu’enfin le dernier bouton, glissait sur ton corps pour atterrir par terre. Tu étais comme un cadeau de Noël pour moi. Je voulais te déballer et profiter. Je ne cesserais d’admirer ton corps sculpté, tes muscles bien dessiner, passant mes mains sur tes tatouages te faisant frémir. Tu te décidas enfin à enlever mes vêtements aussi.

J’étais euphorique d’être en ta présence. J’étais ivre de toi. Je me sentais à ma place. J’avais l’impression qu’à chaque fois que je posais mes mains sur toi, mes doigts me brûlaient. Je savais qu’on était à nos limites, ce jeu qu’on faisait. Je savais que tu voulais me consommer. J’avais l’impression d’être si fragile, si cassable dans tes bras. Tu me faisais me sentir impuissant me submergeant d’émotions. Mes yeux reluquaient ton corps nu. Tellement beau, de la tête au pied. Ton érection debout comme le mien. Je me sentais fébrile. Est-ce que j’allais m’évanouir avant qu’on le fasse ? Ton corps me troublait, la perfection dans mon regard. Même connaissant chaque parcelle, je n’arrivais pas à m’empêcher d’admirer ton corps, ta beauté époustouflante. Tes mains posaient sur mon bassin me brûlait. Me rapprochant un peu plus de toi, cette chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, nos gémissements alors que nos sexes se touchaient. Je voulais me fondre. Cette chaleur nous consommait.

Ton souffle était lourd contre mon cou où tu déposais des petits baisers. Mes mains tenaient fermement tes fesses voulant frotter encore plus contre toi. Tes dents s’enfoncèrent doucement dans ma peau me faisait gémir de douleur et de plaisir. J’avais l’impression que j’allais m’enflammer. Je posais mon front contre ton épaule sentant ta main venir prendre nos verges en mains, faisant des va-et-vient. Je ne me portais plus et tu le savais.

— Ça va aller’’ de ta si douce voix alors que j’essayais de me tenir contre toi. La passion était intense s’exprimant dans nos regards, dans nos corps, dans nos mains.

J’avais la gorge sèche, ta main chaude caressant nos sexes. Je voyais flou. Mon corps m’envoyait des vagues de chaleur interminable. Je me consommais pour toi. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, j’engloutissais ma salive. Ta langue jouant avec mon lobe d’oreille. J’enfonçais mes ongles dans ton dos. J’essayais de ne pas perdre pied. Ta main quitte nos verges, je me sentais frustrer alors que tu me décollais du mur pour m’emmener dans ce lit qui avait vu naître notre relation. Je me tenais devant toi, toi et ton regard de braise. Mes jambes touchaient le bord du lit. Ton sourire était espiègle. Je savais ce que tu attendais de moi. Je m’installe sur le lit, je recule un peu plus pour m’allonger. Je me sentais vulnérable, ton regard scrutant mon corps. Je voulais me gâcher, mais tu ne me laissais pas le temps.

— Tu es si beau, ne te caches jamais de mon regard, amor’’ alors que j’ouvrais les cuisses pour toi. Est-ce que j’étais un dévergondé ? Je voyais ton érection pulsait de l’action que je venais de faire. Je t’invitais à me dévorer.

Mon regard ancré sur toi alors que tu montais. Ton corps me surplombant venant m’embrasser à nouveau. Jamais je ne me laisserais de tes baisers. Je me brûlais pour toi. Toi, mon brésilien qui était venu mettre du goût dans ma vie. C’était une sensation exquise de te savoir à mes côtés. Notre chaleur me rendait dingue. Une de mes mains caressait ton dos, j’essayais mieux de me placer pour te laisser le champ libre. Une de mes cuisses était entre tes jambes. On pouvait jamais s’en lasser l’un de l’autre. C’était un délice de me sentir flotter contre toi. Mes organes étaient tous retournés. J’avais le feu en moi. Je voulais que tu me prennes la maintenant. Tu t’amusais à te frotter contre moi. Je n’y tenais plus. J’arrivais plus à réfléchir. Ma tête me faisait mal parce que je voulais, je voulais, mais je ne l’obtenais pas. Ce désir brûlant mon bas-ventre, l’impression que j’allais exploser. Tes yeux me regardaient, s’amusant de moi. Ta main jouant à pincer mes mamelons.

Ton regard voulant m’engloutir. N’avais-tu pas mangé avant ? Je ne sentais que cette chaleur qui bouillonnait entre mes cuisses. Je me frottais à toi désespérément soufflant, murmurant des « Ney » comme un refrain. Mon cœur s’échauffait de désir. Je voulais tellement que tu éteignes ce feu aux creux de mes reins. Sentir ton corps auprès de moi était magique. Tu frémissais, je gloussais. J’ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres alors que tu glissais plus bas, ta langue jouant avec l’un de mes mamelons brunis de désir. J’essayais de ne pas crier mon plaisir. Un autre point faible, je tremblais sous tes caresses.

— Ney’’ soufflais-je. Est-ce que j’avais le choix ? Ton nom était dans ma tête se répétant en boucle. J’avais soif, soif de toi. Je te voulais à l’intérieur de moi pour éteindre cette flamme. Mes mains agrippèrent férocement les draps du lit alors que ta langue mordilla doucement mes tétons. Ta main glissa vers mon ventre, attrapa doucement ma verge faisant des va-et-vient. Je m’incendiais pour toi. Ta langue passant, encerclant mes mamelons durs, gonflait dut à l’excitation que tu me procurais.

Je tenais à ne pas fermer mes cuisses entre elles. Je voulais plus. Je m’embrasais dans tes mains. Je naviguais entre bonheur et désir. Torture et plaisir. Tu délaissas mon érection pour glisser un peu plus bas. Ta main mouillée rentrant le premier doigt en moi, me faisant arquer mon dos. Fermant les yeux, sentant cette faim remonter en moi. Suçotant mon mamelon gorgé de sang, un deuxième doigt rentrant en moi, écartant mes parois. Je planais, ce n’était plus possible. Je subissais une douce torture. Mes mamelons étaient en feu, me brûler. Mes cuisses tremblaient, ton souffle contre mon ventre. Ta langue traçant mon nombril, la rentrant dedans. J’avais ce flambeau qui me consommait. Ma verge pulsa de nouveau, du sperme coulait le long de ma verge. Ta langue continua à jouer, déposant des légers baisers entre mes cuisses, suçotant. Un troisième doigt ajouté, m’écartant un peu plus. Je me sentais étirer de l’intérieur. Je voulais avoir ta verge en moi, m’ouvrant petit à petit jusqu’à toucher le fond.

Sentant ton pénis me remplir, ne laissant aucun passage. Je voulais sentir ton érection pulsait à l’intérieur de moi. Sentant ton sperme coulait en moi. Le frottage de ta verge contre mes muqueuses, déclenchant une chaleur intenable en moi. Même si tu me le disais jamais, cette sensation d’emprisonner ta verge en moi. Sentant mes contractions à chaque coup que tu me donnais. Le quatrième doigt, les trémoussant à l’intérieur de moi. M’ouvrant un peu plus. Même les yeux fermaient profitant de tes caresses. Ta bouche lécha mon pénis alors que tu sortais tes doigts de moi. Mes cuisses contre mon ventre, enlaçant mes jambes, les tenant tant bien que mal. Tes mains écartant mes fesses, je me sentais m’ouvrir alors que ta langue titilla mon entrée. Je fronçais les doigts de pieds, ta langue allait et venait. Une sensation exquise, m’ouvrant. Laissant ta salive coulait en moi.

Je n’arrêtais pas de me contracter jusqu’à sentir la pointe de ta verge en moi. Rentrant doucement juste le bout. Je tremblais, j’allais lâcher mes jambes. Ta main sur l’une de mes cuisses. Faisant monter un peu plus les fesses. Tout doucement, tu rentrais en moi, écartant chaque anneau de chair. Je te sentais pulsais en moi. Ton autre main sur ma cuisse. Tu t’es penché sur moi pour venir m’embrasser alors qu’enfin, tu touchais mon fond, j’ai gémi dans tes lèvres. Sentant du liquide coulé en moi.

— Kylian’’ dans un souffle, retenant ma lèvre inférieure quelques secondes entre tes dents.

Je me sentais partir. Cet amour me consommait. Je vivais pour toi. J’aimais être avec toi. C’était plus facile quand on était dans une même équipe. Maintenant deux villes nous séparaient. Mentir pour se voir, faire discret pour que personne ne découvre notre relation. C’était difficile avec les paparazzis aux trousses. J’avais envie de pleurer de cette injustice. J’avais juste envie de crier haut et fort que j’aimais cet homme.

— Hey, je t’ai fait mal’’ tu me dis en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet pour moi. Arrêtant de venir en moi. J’ai gémi de frustration.

— Quoi ?!’’ j’étais perdu alors que tes doigts essuyaient mon visage. Des larmes !,- non, tu ne m’as pas fait, je pensais juste à quelque chose. Ce n’est rien…

— Pour te faire pleurer, ce n’est pas rien’’ en soufflant. Est-ce que je venais de tuer nos retrouvailles ?

— On ne va pas avoir cette conversation tant que tu es à l’intérieur de moi’’ en te regardant, je voulais te dire tout. De mon mal-être, de mon bonheur, de ma confusion, de ma passion envers toi. Je savais que cette question était synonyme d’à chaque fois de blessure, de pleur,- je veux juste oublier et profiter du temps qu’on a. Est-ce qu’on peut faire ça ?’’ même maintenant mon désir pour était toujours d’actualité.

Tu me regardais sans rien me dire. Soufflant, peut-être de cette question qui tournait autour de nous. Je voulais voyager entre tes coups de reins, m’oubliant au passage et qu’on fasse qu’un.

— Ney, s’il te plaît…’’ je voyais bien que tu  hésites . Tu voulais qu’on parle, mais on a tout le temps pour ça. Pour le moment, j’avais envie de profiter de nous avant que quelque chose nous ramasse et nous jette comme des malpropres.

Tu  t’es penché sur moi, m’embrassant à nouveau à perdre la tête. Mes pieds se croisèrent sur ton dos. Initiant à nouveau notre plaisir. Je ne voulais plus rien penser, voulant profiter du moment présent. De nous, un ensemble de bien-être. Laissons-nous rêver encore !

Je savais que tu voulais me faire l’amour.

_Nous combattons des mensonges comme des vérités._

_Nous nous lions pour des secondes, des minutes._

_Le temps nous ait compté et pourtant on essayait de le battre._

_Ne nous laissons pas notre amour nous tuer._

_Que nos pensées et nos envies nous guide toujours._

_Qu’enfin un jour, on puisse existe à deux sans peur ni mensonge…_

_Fin_

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la suite du chapitre 11 intitulé La perception du monde à travers son regard... Bonne lecture.

**La perception de notre couple à travers leur regard…**

On était installé dans le même canapé vert émeraude avec une bonne ambiance :

— Bonjour, bienvenue à nouveau dans ma chaîne. Je suis content de vous revoir’’ je l’ai regardé, il avait l’air si nerveux. Son sourire était crispé,- aujourd’hui, j’ai décidé bien sûr en concertant mon amour comme vous voyez, il a l’air très stressé’’ Kylian me regarda avec un sourire me poussant un peu.

— Les gens ne veulent pas savoir ça’’ en soupirant d’agacement,- concentre-toi’’ en fronçant son nez de façon mignonne,- il ne faut pas que cela dur une heure’’ en rigolant un peu, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement.

— D’accord, monsieur. Tu t’es levé du mauvais pied’’ ne regardant même plus la caméra.

— Ney, je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle’’ en soupirant lourdement, tirant un peu sur sa manche, grattant derrière son oreille, me regardant me suppliant de parler d’autres choses.

— Tu es trop mignon, amor’’ en prenant sa main pour le caresser, voyant peu à peu son anxiété s’évaporer, ses cuisses ne se balançaient plus frénétiquement,- bref, on a décidé de lire quelques commentaires sur la vidéo sur notre vie de couple et les problèmes mentaux de Kylian.

Il fit un coucou de la main alors que je m’installais un peu mieux sur le canapé.

— Tu as oublié aussi, les questions FAQ !

— J’allais le dire, amor’’ en rigolant un peu de sa nervosité en prenant la parole.

— Oh, désolé alors’’ en fronçant les sourcils s’en voulant.

— Ky, qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit’’ alors qu’il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en faisant une grimace.

— De ne pas meeeuh excuser !’’ en hochant les épaules en doutant de ses propres mots, en pinçant son bras gauche.

— Arrête de faire ça’’ dis-je ne voulant pas le réprimander, en l’arrêtant,- je n’aime pas quand tu te fais du mal.

— Ce n’est rien…

— Pour quelqu’un qui n’a pas de Toc, mais tu sais qu’avec toi, tout peu basculer’’ finissant alors qu’il baissait la tête en faisant la moue. Son aura était sensible, chaotique,- hey’’ d’une douce voix, en prenant son menton en coupe. Lui souriant tendrement,- désolé d’avoir osé la voix.

— Ce n’est rien’’ d’une petite voix en me souriant,-je sais que tu as raison’’ en bougeant ses cuisses furieusement, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement,- je dois juste t’écouter.

— Alors, respire’’ en le regardant, ses épaules tremblaient. Je voyais bien qu’il voulait juste partir d’ici. Son corps tremblait aussi.

— Génial, je me donne déjà en spectacle’’ dit-il nerveusement en regardant la caméra. Ses mains étaient moites alors que j’essayais de le calmer.

— Alors, moi aussi amor’’ en le prenant dans mes bras. Ses tremblements cessaient petit à petit. Ses poings serraient mon tee-shirt. Son nez dans mon cou, respirant, essayant en quelque sorte. Mon parfum était bénéfique pour lui. Un calmant. On laissait juste le temps passer.

— Je dois paraître un fou devant eux’’ il y a une pause, j’ai senti ses mains en suite dans mes cheveux comme une caresse. Son toc était revenu,- devant ta communauté.

— Non loin de là’’ en caressant son dos. Est-ce que je devais couper au montage ? Peut-être ! Mais je voulais que les gens voient ses réactions aux moindres mots qui pourraient paraître bêtes, mais qui déclenchait quelque chose en lui,- ils savent pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. C’est normal, Kylian’’ en me desserrant de son étreinte. Prenant son visage dans mes mains, front contre front. Nos regards, il y avait une de ces tempêtes dans ses yeux, mais je le voyais enfin revenir vers moi. Heureusement que cela n’avait pas trop duré.

— Je vais mieux’’ d’une si petite voix, honteux de son comportement. Ses yeux étaient emboués de larmes. Son front se posa sur mon épaule gauche, sa main cherchant la mienne. C’était bon, je savais que je pouvais continuer.

— Dite à mon incroyable petit ami en bas des commentaires à quel point, il est génial. Qu’il est tout simplement lui’’ en riant un peu, caressant sa tête distraitement,- donc oui, amor. Je sais qu’il y a aussi une FAQ. Ma vidéo’’ dis-je de façon lente pour que Kylian ait le temps de bien se remettre dans sa tête,- se base en deux partis. Lire les commentaires sur notre vie de couple dans Santé avec Kylian, répondre à la FAQ. Cela te va, fofinho’’ dis-je calmement attendant sa réponse.

Il y a eu du silence. Peut-être était-il distrait ! Sûrement avec son trouble du déficit de l’attention. Je n’allais pas l’avoir pour très longtemps. Aujourd’hui, c’était un jour Off. Je le voyais bien dans ces signes. Son regard fuyant, son impatience, sa difficulté à tenir une conversation, mais surtout sa sensibilité qui était au beau fixe. À tout moment, Kylian pouvait pleurer et aller se renfermer dans la chambre. Avec toutes ces années, j’étais capable de le lire parfaitement. Je devais juste faire vite avec cette vidéo.

— J’aime bien quand tu m’appelles comme ça’’ un rire d’enfant très ingénu,- j’adore quand tu le fais’’ il essayait de se calmer et moi, de façon bête, je le regardais amoureusement. J’aimais ce genre de comportement. Il avait l’air si heureux plus aussi dépressif. Cela dépendait des jours.

— Je sais’’ alors qu’il était parti dans un fou rire. Cela me faisait du bien de le voir comme ça. Deux semaines qu’il déprimait et le voir heureux me rendait heureux. Il y avait des haut et des bas. J’essayais comme chaque jour d’être à ses côtés. C’était le plus important alors qu’il essayait de cacher son visage. Il se calmait petit à petit, me regardant, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

— Tu disais quoi déjà, je disais quelque chose !’’ en fronçant les sourcils du doute dans sa voix,- je me suis encore perdu. Déso, je veux dire, tu sais quoi argh tu disais quoi !

— Qu’on va commencer parce qu’il y a quelqu’un qui a besoin de sa sieste’’ à la rigolade.

— Je ne suis pas un bébé, Ney’’ en se plaignant tout en boudant.

— Aha, oui, oui’’ en le regardant de façon nonchalante,- donc’’ en rigolant de bon cœur,- on va commencer par les réponses qu’ils nous ont laissé. Il y en avait beaucoup donc on va prendre juste dix pour que la vidéo ne soit pas longue’’ un sourire au coin, défilant les commentaires sur mon écran,- amor, je veux que te réponde à ces commentaires’’ il me regarda comme si j’avais une deuxième tête.

— Quoi ! Non, je ne vois pas, je veux dire, c’est une mauvaise idée’’ en grattant son œil gauche,- je ne saurais pas quoi répondre. Tu m’as vu, Ney. Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?’’ en posant ses mains sur ses joues, son regard perdu,- je vais répondre quoi, Ney’’ en me regardant. Sa petite voix toute fragile.

— Ce n’est pas de véritables questions. Parfois, c’est juste leur ressenti. Je vais te montrer’’ le regardant souffler doucement pour se reprendre,- de AnnaYamagato « Merci beaucoup d’avoir fait cette vidéo. Je suis comme Kylian, j’ai lutté contre mon anxiété, mes crises de panique. C’est difficile de se sentir en sécurité et aimer dans une relation même quand ton compagnon essaye de te faire sentir en sécurité. Je peux aussi me relier à toi, Ney, si je peux me permettre. J’ai vécu avec quelqu’un qui souffrait de dépression sévère. On a l’impression qu’on ne sert à rien, qu’on empire même la situation. C’est dur de voir la personne qu’on aime souffrir sans pouvoir l’aider à cent pour cent. De ne pas pouvoir leur montrer de notre regard comment, on les voit. En tout cas, merci. » Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, amor ?

Il mordilla ses lèvres, grattant son oreille gauche, pinçant son lobe. Passant sa main sur son nez.

— Je ne sais pas’’ en mettant un doigt dans son oreille droite, ses doigts tremblaient,- je ne suis pas dans sa peau ni dans la tienne. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir comment tu gères ça de façon émotionnelle. Bien sûr, je te vois, mais c’est différent, je ne suis pas dans ta tête’’ en fronçant les sourcils, reniflant du nez, cherchant ma main,- est-ce que je m’exprime bien ? Est-ce que tu me comprends, Ney ?’’ en bataillant avec lui-même.

— Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Anna a vécu les deux situations.

— Alors eeuuh, c’est bien !’’ il y avait un doute, le sourcil droit arquait. Sa voix un peu enrouée.

— Oui, elle a pu voir les deux côtés’’ est-ce que moi aussi, je lui mettais des doutes ? Je ne voulais pas. C’était compliqué les relations amoureuses,- ce que je sais qu’avec toi, je me suis mis à la page, et même si tu doutes, que tu ne pourras jamais te mettre dans ma peau, mais tu le fais souvent, c’est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte. Est-ce que j’ai l’air clair ? J’espère que vous comprenez. Hey, Kylian’’ en l’appelant.

— Quoi, tu sais quoi’’ en prenant le verre rempli d’eau fraîche mis sur la table pour boire,- je veux dire, tu disais quoi !

— Amor, ça va’’ en le regardant. Son corps ne le portait plus.

— Oui juste mal dormi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire des vidéos aussitôt le matin ?

— Parce qu’après j’ai du temps pour toi surtout quand je te prépare à manger quand tu dors surtout ma spécialité’’ il lécha ses lèvres pensant sûrement à ce qu’il allait manger. Il était beaucoup distrait aujourd’hui.

— J’aime trop la cuisine brésilienne surtout quand tu fais la recette que ta maman t’a passée’’ en riant un peu comme un gamin,- elle m’adore. Elle est trop gentille avec moi’’ en partant dans son rire à nouveau.

— Certainement, amor’’ dis-je doucement en roulant des yeux. Je ne savais pas combien de fois, il me parlait de mes parents parce qu’il avait envie de les rencontrer plus souvent. C’était rare les vacances dans mon pays. Et surtout à cause de ses crises d’angoisse couplée à la peur d’avion. On n’était pas sorti de l’auberge.

— Donc, ce ne sont pas que des questions !

— Non, juste des ressentis. C’est dans la deuxième partie’’ en soupirant, j’avais si mal expliqué que ça.

— D’accord’’ en hochant la tête en me faisant un bisou au coin de ma bouche de façon désinvolte.

— On va continuer parce que sinon si on continue à s’embrasser, on va jamais terminer cette vidéo’’ il rougit en me tapotant mon épaule de ses doigts,- c’est deeuh HumanDisaster « c’est important cette interview. Je me vois en vous. J’ai une partenaire qui me supporte et je ne veux pas l’affecter de façon négative. Quand je suis dans ma spirale et que je commence à m’ennuyer, à me mettre en colère et que ma petite amie reste calme. Je rigole comme pas possible. Elle sait y faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça. Cette vidéo m’a donné de l’espoir que je dois laisser les gens rentrer dans ma vie et surtout prendre plus soin de moi. Parce que, Kylian, nous aussi, on mérite d’être heureux, d’être accepté et d’être aimé. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites sur cette chaîne. »

Je l’ai regardé, il m’avait écouté attentivement :

— Je ne suis pas seul !’’ il avait l’air distrait.

— En quoi, amor’’ dis-je voulant savoir le fond de sa pensée.

— De penser que les gens comme nous, nous ne méritons pas l’amour, nous ne méritons rien parce qu’on ne sait pas se comporter. Qu’on a du mal à communiquer. On pique des crises, parfois, on est lunatique. Exemple parfait alors qu’on dînait chez mes parents hier soir, j’étais si heureux de les voir, de voir mon petit frère. C’était la bonne ambiance, mais d’un coup, j’ai perdu pied. J’ai commencé à trembler, à pleurer, à manquer de souffle. J’étais si bien pourtant.

— C’est normal, tu auras toujours des retombées, Ky’’ en caressant son bras pour lui donner du réconfort,- tu as une crise de panique violente. Celle qu’on n’attend jamais’’ en essuyant les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur son beau visage hâlé,- je sais que tu te culpabilises parce qu’on a dû partir tôt.

— Je cache tout…’’ en soupirant de désarroi.

— Non, on vit avec. Heureusement qu’on sait ce qui se passe en toi et on peut t’aider’’ en le regardant amoureusement, un sourire au coin,- imagine si on ne savait pas pour tes diagnostics. On serait mort d’inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qu’on pourrait faire.

— Mais tu es toujours inquiet’’ en me souriant rapidement.

— Bien sûr, c’est normal. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir dans ton coin. Je veux être à tes côtés. Je veux t’apporter le bonheur. J’ai promis ça à tes parents.

— Tu n’es pas obligé’’ en se grattant son crâne.

— Ce n’est pas un devoir. Te voir, te sentir, te parler. Ce sont mes plus beaux moments. On peut parler du matin jusqu’au soir sans s’interrompre. On ne manque jamais de sujet et on peut se regarder bêtement. J’aime être à tes côtés. C’est vital pour… amor’’ murmurais-je les derniers mots en déposant quelques baisers sur ses lèvres,- tu penses que je le fais par obligation ?!

Son inquiétude avait doublé. Ses yeux me fuyaient. Ses pieds bougeaient fougueusement en passant une main sur son visage lourdement. Il ne s’était pas fait mal !

— C’est compliqué de répondre à cette question’’ sa voix était douce, il parlait lentement presque sans courage,- d’une part, c’est vrai. Tu prends soin de moi, tu m’aimes, d’un autre part, je me dis si tu avais quelqu’un d’autre peut-être queeh tu pourrais plus souvent sortir. De ne pas t’inquiéter à chaque pas que je fais. Avoir la conscience tranquille. Je me pose cette question’’ il regardait dans le vide, j’ai soupiré.

— Amor…

— Euh oui, désolé. Je disais quoi déjà’’ cherchant dans sa tête, renfrognant son nez et ses sourcils,- désolé’’ les larmes aux yeux.

— Ce n’est rien, on peut continuer à lire les commentaires.

— Est-ce que je t’ai fait du mal ? Pourquoi je pleure ?’’ en essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.

— Pourquoi cette question ?’’ je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être !

— Tu ne me regardes pas. Tu fuis mon regard. J’ai remarqué ça quand j’ai tendance à dire quelque chose qui te fait du mal. Je ne me rends pas souvent compte de ce que je peux dire’’ il y a eu un silence,- j’en ai marre que je ne prête pas attention à ce que tu me dis. J’oublie des choses, des conversations. Tu n’as pas marre parce que moi si’’ en reniflant, des larmes coulées silencieusement sur ses joues.

— Non, oui, c’est frustrant quand tu ne finis pas une phrase ou que tu ne vas pas au bout de tes pensées. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ?’’ ma voix était enrouée. Je ne voulais pas paraître insensible devant lui, devant ma communauté,- c’est notre vie. Je l’ai accepté, il y a très longtemps. C’est difficile, mais je ne le changerais pas parce que je ne voudrais pas te perdre. Tu es ma constante’’ en le regardant. Je voulais lui dire tellement de choses, mais j’attendais la fin de cette vidéo. Il ouvrit ses bras, j’ai souri et je me suis engouffré dans ses bras si chauds, si accueillants.

— Tu es la personne la plus patiente que je connaisse. Tu m’enlèves beaucoup de doute et j’en suis sûr’’ en déposant des baisers sur ma tête,- qu’un jour, je n’aurais plus ces voix.

— Je suis content de l’entendre’’ en caressant son dos, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Je l’ai senti frissonner,- on peut continuer’’ en m’éloignant de lui. Son regard se posa sur moi, m’épiant.

— Oui’’ un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait véritablement mes yeux. Je le voyais nager dedans.

— Alors, on a un autre commentaire de Maise « Vous deux, vous êtes adorables ensemble. Je n’ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie. Vous êtes plein de bonté, d’espoir et tellement sympa. J’ai beaucoup aimé vos deux perspectives. De voir et de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d’une personne qui est malade qui lutte contre ça. Mais aussi, j’ai vu aussi de la positivité avec vous et avec les autres. »’’ j’ai fait une pause pour avoir un second souffle avant de répondre,- merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, j’essaye de toujours d’être positive et de mettre les gens à l’aise dans ces vidéos. C’est très important pour moi.

— Ney !

— Oui’’ en le regardant.

— Elle pense qu’on est adorable ensemble. C’est trop mimi’’ en passant sa main sur sa tête en riant. Ses joues se gonflaient et se dégonflaient.

— Oui, c’est gentil de sa part’’ avec un grand sourire. Kylian allait mieux. Il positivait, c’était le plus important,- On a un autre de Tournesol « Vous deux, vous êtes fort. Un jour, j’espère être fort, courageux et aimable aussi. » Va si’’ j’ai ri alors qu’il levait la main comme s’il était en classe.

— J’ai remarqué que les êtres humains sont courageux, sont aimables. Chacun à une bonté en lui. On est tous complexe. Il y en a où tout va bien se passer d’autres non. Tant qu’il y a du respect et surtout si la personne n’est pas prête à s’engager, il faut le dire. Ney, est-ce que je suis parti loin, la’’ dit-il en me regardant, fronçant les sourcils, tirant sa bouche jusqu’à son nez. Mon mec était adorable. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots.

— Non, tu as bien résumé la chose’’ en embrassant son front,- pourquoi tu penses que tu es sorti de la conversation ?

— Je sais pas, je parle beaucoup et avec mon trouble, je peux oublier des mots, dire autre chose et refaire toute la phrase’’ en bâillant de fatigue.

— Je vois, moi aussi des fois ça m’arrive’’ en mordillant l’oncle de mon pouce,- on ne peut pas toujours se souvenir avec notre mémoire incroyable.

— Heureusement d’ailleurs parce que sinon on serait tous traumatisé à vie’’ en tapant son talon contre le canapé. Cela faisait du bruit. Un enfant devant moi.

— Oui, pour une fois, notre cerveau fait bien les choses’’ dis-je calmement en le regardant jouer avec mes doigts,- ça nous permet de guérir. Voici un commentaire que j’ai beaucoup aimé de la part de David « J’ai adoré cette vidéo mec. Mon énergie et ma personnalité sont celle de Kylian, mais Neymar, tu me rappelles ma mère. Tu es tellement aimable avec ton petit ami. Je souhaite juste du bonheur pour vous deux. Je vous envoie un gros câlin. »’’ j’ai rigolé,- j’essaye, on essaye d’être respectueux, affectueux l’un envers l’autre. C’est facile parce que j’adore Kylian. C’est une personne éblouissante qui dit tout le temps la vérité même si ça peut blesser les gens’’ en caressant sa joue, il ferma les yeux,- je me suis trouvé mon miroir. À chaque fois que je le vois, je me vois.

— Moi aussi. Être avec Ney est juste formidable. Être en couple avec lui, avec toi, c’est un bonus. Ney représente tellement de choses pour moi’’ le silence, je l’observais, il cherchait les mots. J’ai eu peur qu’il oublie,- les gens nous croient pas quand on dit qu’on ne se dispute quasi jamais. On dirait pour qu’une personne soit un couple, il faut se disputer ou faire la gueule’’ en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres, son regard brillait d’amour pour moi,- je crois queeuh, il faut juste trouver la bonne personne.

— C’est dommage qu’on a pas une application qui dit voici ton âme-sœur’’ j’ai rigolé de ma bêtise.

— Pour ça, il faut quantifier son âme et des milliers d’autres’’ dit-il sérieusement,- tu savais que l’amour était une drogue.

— Oui,’’ il hocha la tête en me souriant.

— Cool’’ dit-il en soufflant,- c’est toujours un manque. Et quand on décrit l’amour scientifiquement cela perd de l’intérêt à cause des hormones qui le provoquent.

— Oui,

— Et eeuh…

— Si, amor’’ en regardant les autres commentaires.

— Oh, je sais plus’’ en soupirant, regardant la caméra quelques secondes,- tu lis un autre commentaire.

— Oui’’ mon visage transmettait de la joie d’être à ses côtés, il s’était approché un peu plus de moi,- c’est de Kira « J’ai du mal à croire que vous existez. Vous êtes tellement charmant, courtois et sans égoïsme ! Je n’arrive pas y croire que cela existe dans la vraie vie. En tout cas, je voudrais être et de devenir comme vous, même un peu. » Pourquoi tu rigoles, amor ?

— C’est juste que’’ il essayait de s’arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas, ces mots étaient entrecoupés,- pourquoi elle a écrit ça ?

— Parce qu’elle ne croit pas que des gens comme nous puisse exister’’ d’une douce voix.

— Mais tu es la gentillesse incarnée, Ney’’ en me regardant, boudant.

— Merci du titre de noblesse’’ essayant de ne pas le rejoindre dans son délire parce que sinon, on n’allait jamais terminer.

— Va te faire foutre’’ mais il remarqua où on était, sa bouche était grandement ouverte,- je suis désolé. J’avais complètement oublié où on était. J’ai envie d’oublier ce que j’ai dit’’ il stressait sa vie regardant la caméra qui enregistrait.

— Tu as le droit’’ en riant de bon cœur.

— C’est irrespectueux pour ta communauté. Oh nooon, je m’en veux maintenant’’ en tirant sa bouche, cachant son visage.

— Vous voyez, lui aussi, il s’est dire des gros mots’’ dis-je en le cherchant, voyant ses joues rouges de honte.

— Arrête ça, Ney sinon je te laisse finir cette vidéo tout seul comme un grand’’ dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était espiègle aussi parce qu’il insinuait autre chose aussi.

— D’accord, d’accord, je me rends’’ en l’embrassant sur sa joue demandant pardon,- on continue oh’’ j’ai éclaté de rire,- il y a un qui s’appelle NeyBappé.

— C’est drôle, j’adore’’en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, son pied sur ma cuisse droite.

— Alors qu’est-ce que cela dit, je vois… « est-ce que Kylian n’a pas le trouble de la personnalité évitante qui provoque les symptômes de dépression sévère, de l’anxiété généralisée, les TOC et TADH. J’ai regardé cette interview et je me demandais si ce n’était pas ça. Mais en tout cas, j’adore votre travail. Cela m’a aidé à traverser des jours compliqués. Je m’appelle Marshall, je vis avec le trouble du spectre autistique. Merci beaucoup à toi Neymar d’avoir créé une émission dédiée à ces sujets. Je me sens moins seul. » Alors qu’est-ce que tu en penses, amor ?!

— Je n’ai pas ce trouble-là. Et même si je l’avais cela n’aurait rien changé. Ce sont quasi les mêmes choses, mais différentes. Le cerveau est compliqué. Je suis content pour lui que tes vidéos l’aident à remonter la pente. Cela fait du bien de savoir qu’on n’est pas tout seul et qu’on n’est pas coupé du monde’’ d’une voix calme, jouant avec mes doigts.

— Oui, Internet est bon pour ça’’ il hocha positivement de la tête,- je suis content pour toi Marshall que cela t’a aidé. Cette émission a pour but d’aider et d’informer les gens. Je l’ai créé parce que j’en avais marre d’expliquer aux gens les problèmes de Kylian.

— Le pouvoir, c’est le savoir…

— Si, amor’’ en embrassant ses lèvres pour quelques secondes,- en tout cas cela nous a fait plaisir, pas vrai Ky.

— Oui, grandement, je suis content que je puisse aider’’ en me donnant un câlin inattendu, je l’ai serré tant bien que mal dans mes bras,- cela fait plaisir d’entendre ça’’ il murmura les mots. Je n’en étais pas sûr que cela s’entendait dans la caméra. J’ai hoché la tête.

— C’est pour ça que je le fais’’ en touchant son nez de mon index qu’il roula des yeux,- il nous manque encore trois commentaires. Tu es prêt pour les autres.

— Oui, va si…’’ il était super excité maintenant. J’avais choisi celui-ci parce que cela correspondait à mon amour.

— C’est FreyaBurterfly « Cette vidéo m’a touché. J’ai le même âge que Kylian. J’ai les mêmes problèmes mentaux et écouter Kylian parler, essayer de décrire sa situation. Cela a été si important pour moi. Je me suis toujours sentie seule et que j’étais un poids pour mon entourage. Que je ne méritais pas leur amour, leur attention. Je stresse tout le temps si je dois parler avec des gens même les personnes que j’adore et que je connaisse. J’ai eu l’impression pendant un moment d’être froid sans cœur. J’ai été diagnostiqué, il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je me comportais comme ça. J’ai eu du mal à voir, comment j’affectais mon entourage parce que je ne me suis jamais senti un facteur important dans leur vie. Comme tu as dit Kylian. On a besoin de nous aimer avant d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre ou que cette personne puisse nous aider. Merci beaucoup pour cette vidéo et cette force et cette bonté que vous transmettez. Votre relation est véritablement inspirante. Merci à toi Kylian d’avoir ouvert les yeux à Neymar qui a crée cette émission ».

Je voyais mon compagnon pleurer de bonheur. J’essayais de le consoler :

— J’ai l’impression de me voir. C’est bizarre le monde. On peut avoir les mêmes pensées. C’est triste qu’elle n’a découvert ça que maintenant. Elle a dû souffrir sans savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cette façon d’être étranger dans notre propre planète dans notre propre espèce’’ j’essuyais ses larmes,- parfois, c’est difficile à diagnostiquer. Je me suis trouvé en elle. La souffrance qu’on porte quand on ne sait pas ce qu’on a et qu’on a l’impression d’exagérer et de quémander de l’attention.

— Je sais, amor’’ en caressant son dos, sa tête. Je voulais juste l’enfermer quelque part et le protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Quelques minutes étaient passées avant de reprendre. Je devrais couper ça au montage.

— Tu peux continuer, tu sais’’ en me regardant. Je voyais bien qu’il avait envie de pleurer, mais se retenait. J’ai dit oui parce que je ne voulais pas trop retarder. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

— Alors celui-ci est de Santiago « Je viens de regarder la vidéo et je n’avais qu’une seule envie, c’était de laisser plein de pouce bleu si c’était possible. Je mourrais de commenter et de vous dire à quel point votre relation est magnifique entre vous deux. Vous inspirez des millions de personnes. Vous leur donnez de l’espoir. J’ai appris que c’était normal d’avoir des problèmes et de lutter pour avoir une vie meilleure. On doit être heureux, on devrait être heureux. La vie est si courte. Un abonnement en plus.♥️ » C’est très gentil de sa part. Je ne savais pas que notre vidéo allait susciter autant de compréhension et du respect.

— Ta communauté est bienveillante. Il y a des gens qui ont envie de savoir un peu plus. Je suis content pour ça’’ en grattant derrière son oreille gauche, me regardant avec un sourire si doux que j’avais envie de l’embrasser.

— Oui t’as raison, amor…

— J’ai toujours raison’’ dit-il avec un clin d’œil. J’ai roulé des yeux.

— Sûrement,

— Certainement’’ je n’ai pas pu me retenir avec son imitation de ma propre voix. J’ai rigolé. Il rigolait comme un corbeau. On n’en pouvait plus. J’ai soufflé de fatigue.

— Enfin, la dernière de Lanadu72 « Je ne peux pas imaginer la difficulté de parler de vos problèmes devant une caméra. Kylian, tu es aimé et tu mérites d’être aimé. J’ai adoré ce que tu as dit. La vie est compliquée, mais on essaye tous de s’en sortir. Il n’y a pas de meilleur et il n’y a pas de pire. J’adore votre relation. Il y a beaucoup de communication venant de vous deux et voir ton fils dire à quel point il est fier de son papa. C’est juste beau et qu’avant qu’il parte, Davi nous dit de prendre soin de Kylian. Il nous menace même^^ C’est juste trop chou. Mon cœur s’est fondu à ces mots. Et j’ai beaucoup aimé aussi que sa santé mentale n’est pas le centre de votre monde. Vous naviguer avec et cela ne vous submerge pas. Cette vidéo m’a fait du bien. Vous êtes parfait l’un pour l’autre. » Merci, Lana. Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire.

— C’est vrai !’’ en soufflant de fatigue. Il frotta ses yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses de tous ces commentaires ?’’ j’avais mal à la nuque. Je voulais juste me rendormir aussi.

— Que tout s’est bien passé. Que tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter’’ je lui fis un mini rire,- qu’il y a des gens bienveillants qui essayent de comprendre les autres. On a lu beaucoup de commentaires. Cela nous a beaucoup touchés. Je euh’’ il éclata de rire,- oh, je pensais à un truc.

— Quoi ?!

— Je ne sais plus. Je suis nerveux, tu sais pourquoi je le suis, Ney’’ en me regardant, me demandant de l’aide.

— Non,

— D’accord. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive. Mon cœur bat trop vite’’ me dit-il, j’ai posé ma main sur son torse l’endroit où situer son cœur. Oui, c’était vrai. Cela battait vite.

— Respire’’ je le voyais bien. Il commençait à faire une crise,- écoute-moi, tout va bien se passer respire avec moi, d’accord amor’’ il fit ce que je lui demandais. J’essayais de rester calme et en retrait. D’habitude, j’avais tendance à être sur lui sans laisser d’espace. C’était un comportement que j’essayais d’effacer. Ce n’était pas très sain, mais j’en avais en horreur de le voir souffrir. Je ne devrais pas le réparer, il n’était pas cassé. C’était des pensées que je devais mettre en place. Il avait juste besoin de ma présence. Je devrais couper ce passage. C’était un moment à nous deux.

— Je vais bien’’ dit-il dans un souffle quasi entremêlé. Son corps tremblait de moins en moins. Sa tête était posée au creux de mon cou, ma main gauche caressant son dos calmement ronronnant une mélodie. J’embrassais sa tête, ses mains agrippèrent fermement mon tee-shirt.

— Je sais’’ il n’y avait plus rien d’autre à dire. Donner du temps, c’était le plus important après une crise.

…

Après avoir mangé, regarder un film pour se détendre. On était revenu pour finir l’enregistrement pour ma chaîne. Toujours assis sur notre magnifique canapé vert émeraude, notre table basse qu’on a déplacé vers la droite. La caméra en face de nous, la télécommande dans la main pour lancer l’enregistrement. J’étais toujours fasciné de son comportement. Pourtant, Kylian en avait l’habitude, mais ses doutes le faisaient perdre confiance en lui. Tripotant maladroitement ses doigts, ses jambes bougeant nerveusement, son rire crispé à chaque fois qu’il pensait à quelque chose qu’il devait me dire. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, grattant de temps en temps sa tête, mais son regard était toujours aussi doux quand il me regardait même si cela transmettait aussi de l’inquiétude et de la peur. Sa nervosité était présente. Je lui donnais un gros câlin qu’il accueillit avec joie en soupirant de bonheur, moi aussi. Mon passe-temps favori, c’était les câlins avec lui.

Cette chaleur qu’on se transmettait avec amour, avec bonté, avec délicatesse quand l’un avait besoin de l’autre. J’aimais cette sensation de planer avec lui. Kylian était mon gamin si mignon, si gentil, si lui. Je n’arrivais pas à le distinguer lui et ces problèmes. C’était un ensemble que j’aimais. C’était d’une telle facilité d’être avec lui. Rarement, on se fâchait pour notre couple, mais par rapport aux autres. Je l’aimais tellement, c’était insoutenable. La peur de le perdre n’était même plus parce que ce regard que Kylian avait depuis ces 17 ans en disait long. Je voulais le chérir et passer mon temps avec lui. C’était ma priorité en amour. Je ne voulais pas déséquilibrer avec des futilités. J’aimais notre quotidien et je le lui disais souvent pour taire ces voix qui ne lui laissait pas tranquille. La communication était si importante dans notre couple. C’était ce qui nous permettait d’avancer et d’être nous-mêmes.

— Tu es prêt’’ en prenant sa main pour faire une baise-main qu’il trouvait tout le temps amusant. Ses joues s’étaient coloriées en une couleur si belle : rose-pêche. Son regard fuyant de temps en temps, ses mimiques si belles et si splendides.

— Oui’’ en grattant sa jambe droite en tirant sur son jogging gris en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue gauche,- on y va’’ dans un souffle se donnant du courage, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Une caresse qui me fit fermer les yeux de bonheur. On était prêt. J’ai pris la télécommande et lançai l’enregistrement.

— Alors, nous revoilà pour terminer la vidéo’’ en riant un peu,- Kylian, va bien si vous le demander’’ il fit coucou de la main en passant une main sur son nez,- tu sais la deuxième partie de la vidéo’’ il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— J’en sais rien, je l’avais dit non’’ du doute dans sa voix alors qu’il me regardait puis regarda la caméra en hochant des épaules signe de non-réponse. J’ai éclaté de rire que j’ai failli m’étouffer par ma propre salive. Il tapa fortement, mais en douceur dans mon dos,- Ney’’ en levant un sourcil.

— Je vais bien, amor. Je vais bien’’ alors qu’il caressait mes joues de ses mains pour venir déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C’était frais,- waouh quelle gentillesse !’’ d’une voix rauque.

— Merci’’ d’une petite voix en rigolant. On était vraiment des amoureux transis. Un dernier câlin avant de commencer parce que sinon, on n’allait jamais y arriver.

— On se reprend, on a une vidéo à terminer’’ dis-je d’une voix douce en le regardant avant de regarder la caméra alors qu’il se retenait de rigoler à nouveau. Sa main prit la mienne pour venir les entrelaçaient. C’était si chaud mais tremblante. Mes yeux me piquaient tout d’un coup. Je n’allais pas pleurer quand même. On s’aimait, on était dans notre bulle où rien ne nous brûler. Tout était flamboyant, exaltant. L’amour nous rendait fragiles, mais j’aimais ça, j’aimais cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler avec lui.

— C’est vrai ta raison, Ney’’ en gloussant alors que je roulais des yeux.

— Donc euh’’ en soupirant pour me reprendre,- cette partie va être consacré à notre couple. On va répondre à vos questions et on va être cent pour-cent honnêtes. Sans langue de bois.

— C’est vrai’’ me coupa mon amour en me souriant de bon cœur.

— De toute façon, on a quelqu’un qui a du mal à mentir’’ en lui regardant alors qu’il boudait me tirant la langue.

— C’est pas vrai’’ d’une petite voix fragile.

— Je te crois fofinho en tout cas. On va commencer’’ il hocha la tête positivement, j’ai pris mon téléphone regardant les questions qu’on avait sélectionnées,- on ne pourra pas répondre à tout le monde. Il y en a beaucoup’’ en montrant l’écran où je glissais pour montrer tous les messages,- je ne sais même pas combien de message, on a reçu. Ils veulent vraiment savoir un peu plus sur nous.

— C’est logique, Ney. C’est la première fois qu’on s’assoit ensemble pour parler que de notre couple.

— C’est vrai, tu as raison amor’’ en hochant la tête, mon sourire toujours présent,- alors première question : quelle sortie ou activité, aimez-vous faire en couple ?

— Aller faire du foot’’ en souriant de toutes ses dents en me regardant. On se regardait, on oubliait complètement la caméra.

— Oui, c’est vrai, mais on est tout le temps en bande’’ dis-je en passant mon index sur son nez. Il fronça les sourcils de façon mignonne.

— Oui, c’est vrai, mais je m’en fiche. J’adore te regarder jouer quand je suis sur le banc ou quand je joue avec toi’’ en passant son pouce et son index dans son lobe d’oreille, le pinçant,- c’est beau, c’est élégant et tes dribbles tellement explosifs, tellement créatifs.

— Mais tu as en horreur de jouer contre moi’’ il hocha vigoureusement de la tête,- on dirait que ta vie en dépend quand tu es contre moi.

— Oui’’ en criant, rigolant, cachant son rire avec sa main droite,- c’est trop pour moi. C’est angoissant’’ ses mains sur ses joues,- mon ventre me fait mal.

— Parce que tu penses à jouer contre moi,

— Ne me parle même pas de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c’est mon angoisse’’ en posant ses mains sur son crâne, me regardant amoureusement.

— Mais rarement, on joue l’un contre l’autre’’ dis-je en croisant mes bras quelques instants.

— Tant mieux’’ dit-il nerveusement.

— Mais sinon, ce qu’on aime faire juste tous les deux, c’est eeuh’’ en le regardant,- jouer à FIFA.

— Oui, jouer à FIFA. On adore ça. C’est notre passion’’ on se dévorait du regard. On n’arrivait pas à se retourner vers la caméra. Nos sourires n’étaient que pour nous deux.

— Mais en tout cas, t’es pas du tout angoissé quand tu joues ce jeu contre moi’’ en posant une main brièvement sur son épaule.

— C’est différent’’ en se renfrognant tout en boudant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

— T’es trop adorable pour mon propre bien’’ en le regardant avec son sourire carnassier.

— Je sais’’ en partant dans sa rigolade. Je l’avais perdu, mais c’était une bonne ambiance. C’était le plus important.

— Alors la nouvelle question : être tous les deux Youtubeurs et travailler ensemble chez vous, est-ce que cela pose problème dans votre couple ?’’ Kylian rigola en roulant des yeux peut-être d’agacement,- ok, tu veux commencer et après je dirais mon point de vue !

— Oui,’’ en passant distraitement ses doigts dans mes cheveux,- je ne vois pas le problème de travailler avec son ou sa partenaire. Je trouve cela cool parce qu’on est capable de faire la différence quand on travaille et quand on ne travaille pas. Cela montre, je trouve notre trait de caractère. Je crois que les gens ont peur du conflit quand on travaille dans la même boîte, mais cela peut venir aussi de job différent’’ il y a une pause,- oh mon dieu, j’espère que je me fais comprendre’’ avec un sourire nerveux au coin.

— On te comprend, amor. De ma part, c’est une force de faire le même métier’’ en lui regardant,- franchement, cela nous va bien surtout Kylian qui ne voit pas beaucoup de gens. Cela lui permet de travailler sur lui-même. On se porte bien, on se combine bien. On n’a pas des horaires décalés. On peut organiser par exemple un dîner en amoureux ou une escapade sans besoin d’attendre que l’autre prend des vacances. Notre vie nous convient, on est en phase avec.

— Surtout, on voyage beaucoup pour aller interviewé des gens en train. J’aime pas beaucoup ça, voyager, mais cela me permet de combattre mes angoisses vis-à-vis des autres personnes’’ en me souriant, me donnant un coup d’épaule doucement.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Notre couple, c’est : on part ensemble et on revient ensemble, on fait des activités ensemble. On est tout le temps l’un sur l’autre, cela ne te dérange pas, amor !'' en lui regardant, lui dévorant du regard.

— Non’’ en s’offusquant de la question,- j’adore ta présence et puis quand on a besoin d’être seul, on est capable de nous éloigner l’un de l’autre.

— Et puis on gère bien notre vie de couple, notre vie professionnelle et ta santé mentale’’ dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.

— On n’a pas à se plaindre déjà que je débloque trop souvent dans ma tête, on n’a pas besoin d’autres problèmes’’ en regardant par terre brisant nos regards.

— Ky ne dit pas ça. Tout le monde à ces problèmes, on essaie tous de gérer tant bien que mal. C’est comme ça la vie’’ en embrassant sa joue,- on n’est pas parfait et tant mieux parce qu’on serait tellement ennuyant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?’’ en me poussant avec sa main droite pour que j’arrête de l’embrasser,- c’est peut-être la norme dans un autre univers.

— Oui peut-être’’ un rire facile quand j’étais avec lui,- question suivante’’ en regardant le message,- oh non, ça dit, j’adore votre couple, merci’’ en rigolant, Kylian hocha la tête,- vous habitez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?’’ sans savoir pourquoi tous les deux, on était parti dans un fou rire à se tordre de douleur. J’essayais de me reprendre alors qu’il répondait à la question.

— Depuis mes 22 ans alors 3 ans’’ dit-il distrait.

— On s’est mis en couple très vite et tu as déménagé chez moi vite fait parce que eeuh, c’est bizarre à dire. Je me voyais mal délaisser Kylian pour quelques heures pour quelques semaines. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je sentais que mon gamin’’ en me faisant une pichenette en roulant des yeux,- était fait pour moi.

— Ney, est-ce qu’un jour, tu vas arrêter de m’appeler ton gamin ?’’ en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Il le savait le pauvre.

— Même pas en rêve fofinho’’ me penchant sur lui pour venir l’embrasser à pleine bouche, goûtant à quelques instants ses lèvres, ses mains posaient sur mon torse pour me repousser enfin, il faisait semblant.

— Une autre question’’ dit-il à bout de souffle alors que je frottais mon nez contre le sien. Après quelques secondes de silence, j’ai répondu :

— Oui, passez-vous du temps en couple sans penser au boulot ? C’est quitte ou double !

— Oui’’ Kylian me regarda en soupirant lourdement.

— On n’essaye pas d’en parler quand on termine une vidéo, mais c’est impossible aussi puisque qu’on doit penser à faire d’autres vidéos pour nos deux émissions qui plaisent à notre communauté, mais cela ne nous dérange pas’’ en caressant sa main posait sur ma cuisse.

— Non, cela ne me dérange pas. On a des projets en cours de route et quand on a des idées, c’est difficile de s’arrêter et de ne pas en parler’’ grimaça mon français.

— Ça va !’’ en fronçant les sourcils, me tournant complètement vers lui pour l’observer.

— Oui, NeyNey’’ il s’amusait de moi. J’ai coincé ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je vois’’ mon regard en disant long qu’il frissonna, j’avais hâte que cette vidéo se termine,- alors une autre question, comment faites-vous pour gérer les jalousies dans la vie de couple et surtout au début de la relation ?

— C’est une bonne question !’’ en bougeant frénétiquement ses jambes, mordant ses ongles. Il était en train de s’exciter,- je pense euh’’ passant sa langue sur sa bouche,- que eeuh.

— Tu as perdu le fil de ta pensée’’ en essayant de retenir de rire.

— Oui, je me souviens même plus. Je crois que j’ai trop réfléchi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je devais faire ou dire’’ en m’envoyant un regard d’excuse.

— Ce n’est rien, amor’’ en tirant sur sa manche pour l’embêter un peu,- c’est par rapport à nos jalousies.

— Aaah, je vois. C’est la confiance. C’est important, j’espère que’’ il y a une longue pause, il était bloqué,- c’était ça que je voulais dire…’’ partant dans sa tête à nouveau, le regard dans le vide.

— Oui, la confiance est primordiale. C’est dans les actes de l’autre personne qu’on va la trouver pour éteindre cette jalousie. J’ai rarement été jaloux quand quelqu’un te parlait, te faisait des avances parce que c’est notable, qu’à chaque fois qu’on faisait une sortie ensemble, ton regard était posé sur moi. Je m’éloigne, tu t’approches. Je crois qu’on aime tellement notre compagnie qu’on a du mal à laisser des gens interféré avec nous’’ terminant lui donnant un câlin alors qu’il m’écoutait attentivement.

— Oui, comme on dit souvent, j’espère, on est facile ensemble. On se comprend parfois, on n’a même pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer et c’est étrange.

— Oui, nos amis nous le disent tout le temps, mais maintenant, ils commencent à s’habituer » un rire éphémère.

— On a le même cerveau’’ en rigolant brusquement,- désolé, c’est sorti tout seul mon rire.

— Combien de fois, je t’ai dit de t’arrêter de t’excuser ?

— Tellement que je ne compte plus’’ d’une façon désinvolte en frottant les yeux de fatigue,- ce n’est pas ma faute. C’est automatique’’ en me regardant, ouvrant ses bras pour tomber sur moi. Il ne se focalisait plus, il était en stand-by,- c’est ton fils que m’a demandé de dire ça !

— Quoi ?’’ j’étais surpris.

— Oups’’ en cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

— Répète s’il te plaît…’’ amusé de la situation alors qu’il était allongé sur le canapé, j’essayais de lui faire rire. Je savais où étaient ses points faibles.

— J’ai oublié’’ il mentait tellement mal que c’était adorable,- Ney, arrête, j’en peux plus’’ mes mains étaient sur son corps parcourant les zones sensibles pour lui faire rire,- j’en peux plus’’ il était à bout de souffle,- on a, on a’’ j’entendais juste son souffle lourd dans ces mots,- on a une vidéo à terminer. Les gens vont dire qu’on est des fous.

— Alors laisse-leur penser ça’’

— Sérieux, Ney. On est en plein vidéo’’ dit-il à bout de souffle, poussant mon visage doucement avec sa main tout en rigolant de bon cœur. J’étais entre ses cuisses, mes mains à côté de ses épaules. J’essayais de m’approcher plus de lui pour l’embrasser, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. C’était comique. Il avait l’air si heureux, son rire, ses yeux rieurs, ses joues coloriées, son corps qui se soulevait frénétiquement.

— Amor si tu me laisses t’embrasser, on pourra continuer la vidéo’’ dis-je espiègle le regardant se calmer, reprendre son souffle. Cette chaleur, qui se dégageait de lui, me rendait faible devant lui. Je voulais le dévorer. Ses mains posaient sur mon visage m’empêchant de l’embrasser tombèrent sur le canapé, me laissant le champ libre. Ses yeux étaient fermés attendant l’action.

Le plaisir intense de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre moment. Les effleurant tout en sentant leur fraîcheur. Goûtant, m’emportant sur le moment. Ses mains sur mon dos, agrippant mon tee-shirt sentant son délicieux parfum qui faisait monter la chaleur. Ce n’était que des caresses, nos corps s’effleurant doucement, se frottant l’un à l’autre. J’étais dans les nuages, ses gémissements étouffer par mes baisers. Un frémissement, nos corps tendus. Ce n’était que pur plaisir. Me séparant de ces douces lèvres, mon regard ancrait en lui. Il essayait de cacher son visage avec ses mains, mais je ne lui laissais aucune chose.

— Tu es satisfait, Ney’’ d’une petite voix douce. Son regard n’était pas posé sur moi, il déviait de temps en temps. J’avais un de ces sourires carnassier.

— Pour le moment’’ dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres qu’il gloussa.

— On peut continuer maintenant’’ dit-il impatient, ses mains sur ma nuque caressant parfois mes épaules.

— Oui, amor’’ en me levant, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Me reprenant, coupé ce passage au montage. Sûrement non.

Il passa une main sur son visage, se calant un peu mieux sur le canapé. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule, sa main cherchant la mienne satisfait. Il me sourit amoureusement. On était plus calme et Kylian était plus concentré à terminer cette vidéo.

— Question suivante : avez-vous vécu des moments de crise tels que vous avez pensé à vous séparer ?’’ on se regardant en souriant,- non jamais.

— Non,’’ d’une telle sincérité,- c’est pour ça que euh la communication est très importante’’ j’ai hoché la tête, glissant pour trouver une autre question sur mon téléphone.

— Le secret pour garder cette complicité entre vous ? Ps : je vous aime ! Merci mais sinon pour notre cas, on l’a toujours eu à la minute on s’est rencontré au terrain de football’’ Kylian hocha la tête, avant d’enfuir son nez aux creux de mon cou,- c’est naturel chez nous, tu es d’accord, amor !

— Mmm’’ marmonnant, mon sourire s’étira. Je l’aimais mon gamin.

— Question numéro’’ en pensant,- je ne sais même plus en tout cas, c’est, j’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a jamais de dispute dans votre couple ou que vous ennuyez ?’’ j’ai rit doucement suivi de Kylian qui parla.

— Je m’ennuie jamais avec Ney. Bien sûr qu’on se dispute, mais vous ne le voyez pas à la caméra’’ la phrase suivante était dit de façon amusante,- c’est normal qu’on ne va pas se disputer devant la caméra. Ce serait trop drôle, mais non’’ en passant ses doigts sur son oreille droite, déposant un baiser sur ma joue,- mais c’est vrai que c’est rare nos disputes. Je crois’’ en me regardant puis regarda la caméra, passant une main distrait dans mes cheveux,- je crois en nous parce qu’on sait que c’est une perte de temps de se disputer alors, on essaye d’amorcer avant que cela n’explose.

— Vous avez entendu mon gamin, t’as tout dit, amor’’ en lui donnant un câlin rapide avant d’enchaîner,- comment gérer vous les conflits entre vous ? Combien dure une dispute en moyenne ?’’ en grattant distraitement mon nez,- je crois qu’on a déjà parlé de ça dans la vidéo Ta Santé avec où je te posais des questions, aller le regarder, c’est intéressant, on parle de ces maladies mentales, mais pour les nouveaux arrivants. J’ai toujours mis en avant qu’importe qui a raison et qui a tort quand on se dispute, on ne devrait jamais dormir fâcher. Je n’aime pas ça’’ en soupirant de lassitude.

— C’est vrai. Tu m’as appris ça, tu m’as appris’’ son index frottant son œil gauche,- tu m’as appris tellement de chose. Je ne savais pas ce que s’était d’aimer, ce que s’était d’être en couple. Il faut jamais croire aux films et aux séries’’ en rigolant de bon cœur, tapant sa main sur mon dos,- j’avais toujours une vision erronée de ce que s’était une relation amoureuse, petit à petit’’ bougeant ses mains en cercles,- j’ai déconstruit de ce que je savais pour quelques choses de plus réelles. Ma dépression et ces petites voix qui me saturent. Qui me racontaient quelque chose de totalement différent des mensonges alors que devant moi, j’avais mes parents qui s’aimaient, qui se chérissaient, mais je n’avais que faire parce que je me disais jamais, je ne rencontrerais quelqu’un qui puisse m’aimer’’ en me regardant, le sourire au coin,- mais j’avais tort et heureusement.

— Oui’’ d’un bon rire, lui embrassant sa joue, caressant sa tête doucement, il se renfrogna,- question suivante : d’après vous est-ce qu’un couple peut surmonter une infidélité ? Je crois qu’on connaît la réponse !

— Non’’ on avait dit ensemble.

— Pour ma part, vous connaissez mes relations passées surtout celle avec mon ancienne petite amie, Bruna. Il y a eu de l’infidélité, c’était une catastrophe parce qu’on dépendait trop l’un de l’autre. C’était très toxique et j’espère que cela a aidé beaucoup de gens à ouvrir les yeux par rapport à aah ces types de relation. Et pour toi, fofinho !

— Baah, tu es ma première relation donc eeeuh, je sais dans mon cœur, mais surtout dans mon esprit que tu me feras jamais du mal’’ en se tournant vers moi, un sourire splendide, sa main sur ma nuque me tirant vers lui pour m’embrasser à pleine bouche.

— C’est vrai’’ dis-je de façon solennelle, droit,- alors la suivante : comment t’as su que Kylian était fait pour toi ? Ça amor, c’est une question pour moi’’ j’étais heureux jusqu’aux yeux,- c’est simple, j’ai ressenti une connexion avec lui sans savoir encore ce que c’était au premier jour que mon regard s’était posé sur lui. On est devenu ami de très bons amis’’ mes paroles étaient souriantes,- je me sentais moi-même avec, Ky. Je ne surjouais pas, je ne jouais pas de rôle constant pour attirer l’attention d’autrui. Et quand un jour, j’ai posé le regard sur lui véritablement et que je me suis rendu compte que je l’aimais déjà, c’était un amour latent. Je me suis dit, tu es un idiot, tu as perdu du temps à chercher quelqu’un qui était déjà devant toi.

Kylian rigola :

— Pourquoi tu te traites d’idiot ?

— Parce que je le suis en tout cas, je me suis jamais forcé à vouloir cette relation. Mon cœur était vide, martyriser après ma rupture avec Bruna’’ en soufflant,- je n’étais pas bien, mais petit à petit, Kylian a commencé à me guérir juste étant dans ma vie. Je ne cherchais plus les coups d’un soir. De toute façon, cela ne me réussit jamais parce que le dernier coup m’a achevé en portant plainte disant que je l’avais violée. Je me suis retrouvé à terre, mais à chaque fois, Kylian était là. Comme tu aimes souvent le dire amor, tu es ma moitié parce que sans toi, je me sens vide.

— Ooooh’’ en me prenant dans ses bras, caressant mon dos,- c’est très gentil de ta part.

— Et comme tu me dis souvent dans ta joie, on mérite, on a le devoir d’être heureux’’ il hocha vigoureusement la tête en déposant un baiser au coin de ma bouche.

— Oui, on est fait l’un pour l’autre. Je me vois en toi comme tu vois en moi’’ en desserrant son étreinte.

— Mmm’’ en affirmant ses propos,- on va répondre encore à deux questions parce que sinon la vidéo va durer une éternité’’ en riant un peu,- qui de nous deux fait les tâches ménagères ?

Kylian ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre :

— Alors pour cuisiner, c’est Ney parce que je suis nul en cuisine, mais surtout mon dieu, j’adore ce qu’il me prépare surtout certains plats brésiliens. Je t’aime pour çaaah’’ il était hyper content.

— Oui c’est vrai, mais sinon on partage sauf ce qu’on n’aime pas. Par exemple la vaisselle, je n’aime pas faire ça, mais j’aide à sécher.

— C’est vrai, je me rappelle d’un week-end que je devais passer avec quelques amis en campagne. Oh l’air frais, les vaches, les poules…

— Amor, concentre-toi’’ en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

— Euh, désolé, je me reprends donc on est allé à la campagne et Ney était resté seul chez nous et quand je suis arrivé’’ en rigolant ne se retenant plus,- j’ai trouvé plein d’assiette dans le lavabo. Ney a vraiment horreur de faire la vaisselle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas, je n’arrive pas ?’’ en se plaignant,- c’est pour ça qu’on a acheté un lave-vaisselle surtout utilisé quand tu n’es pas avec moi.

— Pauvre de mon NeyNey…

— Hey’’ j’essayais de m’offusquer, mais je n’arrivais pas,- bon, on arrive à la dernière question : selon vous, vivons heureux, vivons caché, est-ce vrai ? Vrai.

— Bah weh.

— Moins les gens savent sur nous plus on est capable de surmonter tout’’ en prenant sa main pour déposer un bisou dans la paume de sa main.

— Et comme ça, on ne laisse pas les gens savoir des trucs sur nous qu’ils peuvent utiliser contre nous’’ il eut un frisson.

— C’est vrai, c’est pour ça qu’on n’ouvre pas une autre chaîne dédier juste à nous deux ou faire des vlogs parce que eeuh, on n’a pas besoin de jugement d’autres personnes’’ il vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule, il était fatigué. Cela se voyait dans son visage, il tirait sur mon pantalon signe de nervosité et d’agacement,- voilà, on a répondu à ce qu’on pouvait. En tout cas, j’espère que cela va vous plaire. Au moins, vous connaissez un peu mieux notre couple. Comment on évolue ensemble.

— Ney’’ il chuchota en bâillant. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

— On va vous laisser parce qu’il y a quelqu’un qui est fatigué’’ en déposant un baiser sur sa tête,- sinon, il va devenir ronchon’’ il ne m’écoutait même plus,- comme d’habitude si vous avez aimé liker, partager et laisser un commentaire sur vos ressentis. Cela nous fait plaisir de lire vos messages. À une prochaine fois’’ en faisant un salut militaire avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que Kylian restait coller à moi, faisant un coucou de la main. On était bien tous les deux.

_Fin_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie I
> 
> S'il a des erreurs signez-le moi. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce genre de monde. J'espère avoir réussi, au moins, j'ai essayé. Bonne lecture.
> 
> ^^

**L’homme du tableau**

« _Il y a des rares fois où les esprits se transformer en ce que tu représentes. Tantôt ta bonté, tantôt ton empathie,_ ».

Tantôt, je m’y perdais dans ce brouhaha de monde tantôt, j’essayais de disparaître. Je n’étais plus ce gamin qui courrait de peur de se faire frapper par les autres enfants. Il était loin cette époque où je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais. Combien de fois les mots « Menteurs », « Bizarres », « Louche », « Pas fréquentable » m’étaient dits. Je ne comprenais pas, j’avais juste peur. Je n’avais que six ans quand j’avais compris que les gens ne voyaient pas les esprits qui peuplaient ce monde, les démons. C’était encore dans ma tête « Kylian est un menteur, il veut juste attirer l’attention ». Peut-être que si ou peut-être que non mais durant mon existence, je n’ai fait que rencontrer des esprits malveillants qui voulaient me faire du mal. D’autres me faisait des blagues pour me faire passer pour un cinglé. Je ne pouvais même plus compter les nombres de fois mes parents, mes amis m’ont vu parlé tout seul. En ces instants-là, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour ne pas voir leur regard de peur, d’inquiétude pour moi.

J’avais peur aussi qu’ils me traitent de menteur comme tant d’autres personnes. J’étais suivi par un psychologue depuis mon tendre enfance. Est-ce que je leur en voulais de ne pas me croire ? Oui. Je n’étais pas fou, j’étais doté de raison. Combien de fois, je m’étais réveillé dans la nuit, essayant d’échapper un esprit vengeur. Mes parents avaient pensé que je me faisais du mal. C’était la bonne blague. Des bras et jambes cassés, des coupures sur mon visage, des hurlements non-stop dans ma chambre pour m’empêcher de dormir. J’étais un zombi le matin suivant pour aller à l’école. Des affaires qui disparaissaient en cours, les autres élèves qui m’accusaient de les avoir volées. Rare où les esprits me laissaient tranquille. J’étais faible avant avec aucune connaissance sur le sujet, mais avec le temps, je me suis forgé pour ne plus que cela arrive. Je savais les tenir à distance surtout quand mes parents étaient à la maison. Je ne voulais plus voir leur visage triste, inquiet. Ma santé s’était améliorée à la minute où j’ai voulu comprendre leur monde.

Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant et essayer de me cacher comme souvent. L’enfant peureux. Je ne l’étais plus, j’avais seize ans maintenant. Leur monde et le nôtre étaient pareils. Les mêmes idiots. J’ai appris à ne pas les détester. J’ai fait des rencontres extraordinaires. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour, j’allais me faire sauver par l’un d’entre eux. Comme quoi quand on laissait la peur et qu’on essayait de comprendre, il y avait souvent un résultat positif. Je voyais dans cette foule, des esprits jouer, courir cherchant à communiquer avec les êtres humains. C’était triste. Un monde visible et invisible où rare ceux qui la voient. C’était un don que j’avais enfin, je me pensais toujours maudit même si cela me permettait d’aider des esprits pour ne plus avoir cette colère en eux. Ma mère regardait des tableaux, des jouets mise à la vente. On était dans un vide-grenier. L’endroit où tout le monde pouvait trouver chaussure à son pied. Ma mère était passionnée de poteries alors elle m’amenait à chaque fois avec elle depuis mes cinq ans. Je n’étais pas trop fane de ce genre d’endroit où je pouvais confondre esprit et humain. Parfois, je ne voyais pas les différences à cause de leur apparence.

Cherchant peut-être quelqu’un a qui communiqué. Ma mère était contente d’être ici chaque samedi. C’était notre sortie mère-fils. J’aurais aimé autre chose, mais les souvenirs que j’avais ici les bons comme les mauvais m’avaient fait grandir de ma peur. Je regardais des peluches dans des cartons. Elles n’étaient plus du tout aussi jeunes, mais quelque chose de si ancien racontait forcément une histoire incroyable. J’aimais observer que je me laissais glisser dans mes pensées. Quelques personnes me basculèrent sans se retourner. Des enfants demander à leurs parents d’acheter des jouets. C’était tolérable d’être ici alors que j’entendais des bruits d’oiseaux. Des conversations, les vendeurs disant à haute voix ce qu’ils avaient. C’était une bonne ambiance comme ceux de dimanche quand ma famille était réunie pour faire un barbecue. Des couples s’entrelaçaient heureux d’être ici. Des grands-parents étaient assis sur les hautes herbes regardant leurs petits-fils s’amuser à côté.

Elle s’arrêta dans un stand où il y avait plein de poterie. Son sourire apparut en une fraction de seconde. Elle était si contente d’être ici. C’était son enfance m’avait elle dit. Elle demanda combien cela coûtait en somme dix assiettes. Mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose d’autre, un chat qui miaulait courant de façon gracieuse alors qu’une petite fille l’appeler.

— Maman, je reviens’’ dis-je à ma mère trop concentrée à négocier, mais elle hocha quand même la tête. J’étais allé la voir. Pourquoi personne ne voulait l’aider ? Elle allait pleurer alors qu’elle s’éloignait de la foule. Je savais que cet endroit était dangereux, j’ai couru la cherchant du regard. Il y avait ce monstre toujours tapis cherchant toujours une nouvelle victime. Je parcourrais des chemins, traversant les arbres regardant des oiseaux volés, des chiens courant essayant de les attraper quand j’ai entendu des pleurs. Je savais que c’était elle. J’ai couru dans sa direction où je l’ai vu par terre en train de pleurer tenant sa jambe.

— Hey’’ dis-je doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer. Je me suis avancé avec calme alors qu’elle me regardait de ses yeux embués de larmes,- qu’est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

— J’ai perdu mon chat’’ elle pleurnichait, reniflant du nez, essuyant de temps en temps ses joues.

— Tu veux que je t’aide à le chercher’’ dis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur,- est-ce que je peux voir ta blessure ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il n’y avait rien de grave. Je voyais des bleus, mais ce qui m’inquiétait, c’était la forme. C’était des empreintes.

— Je cherchais mon chat quand je suis tombée. Quelqu’un m’a poussé’’ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils,- mais je n’ai vu personne’’ en croisant ses petites mains tout en boudant. Elle ne pleurait plus. C’était déjà.

— Comment tu t’appelles ?’’ dis-je en l’aidant à se lever. Les températures avaient baissé d’un coup alors qu’elle me répondait.

— Anna Constantine et toi !’’ tout fière d’elle en nettoyant sa robe marron salie de feuilles mortes et de poussières le sourire aux lèvres, sûrement se donnant du courage. Oh qu’est-ce que j’aurais aimé été aussi confident à ce jeune âge.

— Kylian enchanté, où sont tes parents ?’’ elle hocha des épaules.

— Je sais pas, ils ne me prêtent plus attention’’ en frappant son pied-droit dans les tas de feuilles mortes,- j’ai un petit frère qui vient de naître. Ils ne prêtent plus attention à moi’’ en reniflant du nez.

— Hey’’ en m’agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur,- bien sûr qu’ils se préoccupent de toi. C’est juste que pour le moment, ils ont tellement à faire’’ j’étais dans sa situation quand mon petit frère était né, je me sentais délaisser,- j’en suis sûr qu’ils te recherchent inquiet là maintenant’’ dis-je doucement regardant aux alentours. Il faisait sombrer, mais c’était en plein journée.

— Pourquoi il fait sombre ? J’ai peur du noir’’ en tremblant alors que je me disais, il n’y avait pas que moi qui voyais ça. On devait sortir de cette forêt où tant de malheur s’était produit.

— Tout va bien se passer’’ alors que je tenais sa main froide, pâle. Il n’y avait aucune chaleur alors que je lui demandais de monter dans mon dos promettant de dire à ses parents à elle qu’elle voulait juste trouver son chat et que ce n’était pas de sa faute si elle s’était perdue. J’entendis un miaulement à gauche de nous alors qu’on traversait les petits chemins pour arriver au bout. Je ne voyais plus rien.

— C’est Nabi’’ cria-t-elle en se débattant pour que je la lâche. Elle s’était mise à courir en criant sûrement le nom du chat. J’essayais de la rattraper pour ne pas la perdre en criant son nom quand une main m’empêcha en agrippant ma gorge m’écrasant de toutes ses forces dans le sol. Je voyais flou, je n’avais plus d’air, je toussais alors que je débattais pour sortir de cette emprise. J’envoyais des pieds et des bras, mais j’avais l’impression de toucher le vide. Je ne tenais plus, petit à petit, je perdais connaissance quand j’ai vu un bâton dans mon champ de vision et une lumière aveuglante avant que l’air ne me revienne.

Mon cœur battait trop vite, je me suis vite retourné pour vomir. Mon corps était endolori alors que j’essayais de me reprendre quand j’ai vu des pieds touchant le sol. Ma gorge était endolorie heureusement que les blessures de ce genre n’étaient pas vues par des êtres humains.

— Merci’’ en regardant la personne qui n’était autre qu’un esprit. Elle n’était pas contente d’être ici. Une apparence humaine. Des yeux bruns et des longs cheveux bruns. Un corps svelte comme ceux des mannequins. J’ai passé une main sur mon visage me disant qu’elle était belle, magnifique,- merci de m’avoir sauvé.

— Tsk’’ dit-elle en croisant ses bras. C’était incroyable les mêmes reflex que chez les humains,- je ne comprendrais jamais les êtres humains qui naviguent par ici. Vous savez à quel point cet endroit est dangereux et pourtant comme les imbéciles que vous êtes, vous revenez à chaque fois’’ dit-elle avec un dégoût certain pour notre espèce. Mais je n’avais que faire ce qu’elle me disait, j’étais préoccupé par la petite fille qui n’était plus. J’étais inquiet, mon regard cherchait des traces pour la suivre. Je me suis levé pour faire le chemin inverse en voyant des traces de pas quand sa main m’arrêta.

— Tu l’as remarqué pas vrai’’ d’une voix froide sans émotion,- tu vas te faire tuer.

— Il faut que je trouve la petite Anna’’ en grattant mon crâne nerveux,- elle est toute seule. Je ne peux pas. Qu’il aille se faire voir ce monstre’’ dis-je à bout de souffle.

— Tu sais très bien’’ il y a une longue pause où je m’étais arrêté à mi-chemin attendant la suite,- si tu suis ce chemin où il y a ces traces de pas, tu mourras’’ il y avait comme une pointe d’inquiétude en elle, mais c’était tellement imperceptible que je ne l’écoutais même pas.

— Elle aussi alors…’’ je voulais juste la retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas dire à ces parents que je l’ai laissé ici toute seule et regarder ma mère en face après. Elle serait si déçue. Je me suis enfoui, regardant en chemin où était Anna alors que j’entendais encore la voix de cet esprit « Tu l’as senti pas vrai même avant de t’approcher ». Je courais, cherchant hurlant son nom, mais au bout d’une heure voir deux heures, je n’arrivais pas à la trouver, mais du coin de l’œil, j’ai vu le chat. Je m’approchai doucement et l’attrapai avant qu’il ne s’enfouît,- toi, tu as causé du tort à tout le monde’’ mais ce Nabi était magnifique, un pelage noir, ses moustaches blanches et ses yeux jaunes.

Je devais retrousser le chemin pour demander de l’aide. J’avais perdu du temps en la cherchant alors que si on était beaucoup, on l’aurait retrouvé. L’angoisse au ventre, la culpabilité, je voyais enfin le bout de la forêt. Je me sentais mal. Et ma mère qui devait être aussi inquiète juste avec ma phrase « Maman, je reviens ». J’étais un fils ingrat alors que je sortais de la forêt. J’ai vu le même esprit un peu plus loin m’observant. Je lui ai fait un magnifique sourire et elle disparut sans savoir son nom. Est-ce que j’étais abrupt ? Je descendais doucement avec le chat dans mes bras pour ne pas tomber de la colline quand un gamin courait vers moi, essoufflé.

— Ah, vous avez trouvé mon chat, j’étais si inquiet. J’avais peur de le perdre’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Ton chat !’’ en le regardant alors que le petit animal miaulé pour bondir vers le petit garçon qui l’accueillit à bras ouverts.

— Oui, monsieur. Je l’ai perdu en cherchant mon ballon’’ avec un sourire au coin. Il me rappelait quelqu’un.

— J’ai vu une petite fille courir disant que c’était son chat.

— Oh non, regardez’’ en montrant son collier nommé Bibi complètement paniquer.

— Ah, enfin, t’es là, Kylian’’ j’entendis la voix de ma mère venant vers nous,- je te cherchais partout. Où étais-tu ?’’ je pouvais apercevoir dans sa voix de l’inquiétude, de la colère, mais un amour sans faille pour moi.

— Je cherchais ce petit chat’’ j’essayais de tout remettre et d’avoir le bon raisonnement.

— Oh Salut, Pedro comment tu vas ?’’ dit ma mère en saluant le petit.

— Bonjour, madame Lamari’’ en la saluant embrassant son chat dans ses bras.

— Je suis contente de te voir Pedro’’ alors que je prenais les sacs que ma mère me tendait,- comment vont tes parents ?

— Ils vont bien, je vais bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur’’ il avait l’air si content caressant la tête de Bibi. Un nom ridicule mais tellement mignon.

— Tant mieux, tu dois être content’’ elle dit, mais il y avait comme une certaine tristesse dans le regard de ma mère. Après un au revoir puis une engueulade avec moi. Je voyais son inquiétude. Combien de fois, j’avais disparu dans ce genre d’endroit étant petit. Fuyant, car personne ne pouvait me protéger. Traumatisme d’enfance te revoilà.

— Je t’interdis de rentrer à nouveau dans cette maudite forêt, Kylian’’ d’une voix ferme, il n’y avait aucun doute dans ces propos. Elle n’était pas du tout contente,- j’ai eu peur quand je ne t’ai pas vu. Je pensais que j’allais te perdre comme ces parents l’ont perdu.

— De quoi tu parles maman ?’’ alors qu’on marchait pour aller prendre le bus qui nous ramènerait à la maison.

— Il y a eu tellement de disparition ces dix dernières années dans cette forêt. La dernière était Anna Constantine la sœur aînée de Pedro qui a été trouvé quatre mois plus tard morte déposé dans un champ de fleur. C’était la seule et unique personne que les policiers ont trouvée sur les onze personnes disparues’’ il y a une pause pour qu’elle se reprenne,- Pedro ne l’a pas connu, c’était un petit bébé de six mois’’ elle essuya les larmes tombant sur ses joues,- alors promets-moi que tu ne vas jamais retourner dans cette forêt pour quelque raison que se soit’’ en me regardant, me suppliant du regard.

— Oui, maman’’ d’une voix douce la prenant dans les bras. J’ai senti comme un courant d’air, une voix m’appelant. J’ai regardé en arrière, là où je savais que j’allais la trouver. Anna était assise sur un rocher me regardant, me faisant coucou de la main avec une énorme bête derrière elle. J’ai eu un long frisson, elle voulait m’emmener à ce monstre que je fuyais depuis l’enfance. Depuis que son regard s’était posé sur moi, mais heureusement que ce monstre ne pouvait pas quitter cette forêt et je devais rester loin très loin maintenant de cet endroit. Pourquoi, j’étais rentré dans cette forêt ? Je le savais déjà alors que je me retournais pour marcher. Une douleur fulgurante me frappa en plein ventre. J’ai eu le souffle coupé, me retenant de crier alors que ma mère était devant moi, marchant tranquillement me racontant ces péripéties. J’ai soulevé ma chemise voyant des nombres et des lettres marqués au fer rouge. J’avais si mal. 20 jours. J’étais intrigué alors qu’on montait dans le bus qui arriva quinze minutes en retard. Comme d’habitude par ici.

…

On était enfin arrivé chez nous. On déballait ce que ma mère avait acheté quand mon petit frère déboula dans la cuisine demandant si elle avait acheté son assiette en forme de renard.

— Tu as eu de la chance’’ en déposant les assiettes doucement sur la table,- il n’y avait qu’une seule » déposant un baiser sur la tête de mon petit frère.

— Tu es la meilleure, maman’’ en lui donnant un câlin. Des fois, je me sentais éloigné de cette famille. Ils n’étaient pas comme moi, ne sachant pas ce que j’ai dû traverser. Je leur en voulais pour ne pas voir ce que je voyais. Comment j’ai pu avoir ce don et pas eux ?

— Dis surtout que tu as cassé ton assiette favori et que tu as pleuré comme un bébé durant des jours avant que maman te promette d’essayer de trouver un autre’’ il me tira la langue en boudant.

Je leur en voulais tellement de ma souffrance.

— C’est pas vrai’’ d’une petite voix. J’ai roulé des yeux alors que j’ouvrais les placards pour mettre les assiettes en poteries. Ma mère les collectionnait et rare les moments où on pouvait manger dessus.

Est-ce que j’étais heureux ? Véritablement heureux ! Dans ce mensonge pour ne plus les inquiéter. Je faisais semblant de prendre des médicaments qui n’allait pas m’aider à distancier les esprits. Je leur en voulais pour tellement de choses, mais je faisais avec. Ils n’ont jamais essayé de me comprendre et de me soutenir. Je n’étais pas fou, je n’étais pas une personne en danger ou dangereux pour autrui.

Les années qui ont suivi, j’ai croisé des personnes qui pouvaient les voir aussi. J’étais jaloux du lien de ma mère avec mon petit frère. Je ne pouvais plus l’avoir. Je me suis senti trahi. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas cru à mon histoire ? Que je voyais des esprits ! Pourquoi ? N’était-elle pas censée m’aider et me comprendre ? Je lui en voulais tellement. Une rage en moi quand je les regardais rigoler devant moi. Mon sourire était faux. Je voulais tellement partir et ne plus revenir. Encore deux années. Je prendrais une fac très loin d’ici. Très loin de mon arrondissement, très loin de cette ville même. Tout me rappelait mes douleurs, mes souffrances.

— Je monte dans ma chambre’’ dis-je sans conviction. Ma mère, elle essayait de s’approcher de moi depuis mes dix ans. Je m’étais éloigné d’elle, car j’attendais d’elle de la compassion quand j’ai dit que je voyais des esprits dans la maison comme maintenant. De tous petits esprits qui faisaient leur vie. Ceux-là ne me dérangeaient pas. Le problème, c’était ceux qui s’incrustaient pour me nuire, Il n’y avait rien à réparer pour moi. Mon père avait essayé au début de me comprendre, mais comme ma mère. Ils étaient un couple, leur décision a été un enfer pour moi durant des mois. Je ne voulais pas être ce garçon triste, meurtrie par les circonstances de la vie. Je voulais véritablement sourire à nouveau et ne plus rien ressentir.

— Tiens, chéri. Je t’ai acheté quelque chose pour toi’’ dit-elle alors qu’elle me donnait un tableau. J’ai froncé les sourcils,- je sais que tu adores les cerisiers’’ un sourire au coin, elle s’efforçait comme moi. Je savais qu’elle m’aimait, mais la trahison était dure à combattre. Eux, qui étaient censés, me protégeaient de l’extérieur.

— Merci, maman’’ je n’avais même pas regardé le tableau. Je l’ai juste pris et était parti dans ma chambre en verrouillant derrière moi. Je voulais juste être seul dans mes pensées. Je suis tombé sur mon lit, le tableau à la main. J’ai failli le casser et si je le faisais. Est-ce qu’elle aurait mal ? J’avais de la rancœur depuis tout petit et mon psychologue me tapait sur les nerfs avec ça.

Ma colère se calma en voyant le tableau que je tenais dans mes deux mains. C’était tellement beau. Je me sentais calmé. Il y avait tellement de cerisier. La couleur rose prédominait le tableau. Au loin, en fronçant les sourcils, je voyais une ombre cachée. La seule tâche du tableau. Je me suis levé tant bien que mal pour l’accrocher au mur en retirant, mon autre tableau avec une petite fille qui pleurait. Quelque chose que je pouvais apprécier sans le sentiment d’être redevable. Le nom du tableau s’intitulait : L’homme derrière le tableau. C’était parfait comme titre. Je me suis recouché regardant le plafond. Contemplant ce mur blafard, pâle. Oui, une couleur crème pêche aurait été mieux. Je me suis retourné à ma gauche où ma fenêtre donnait sur d’autres maisons, des jardins. Je somnolais quand j’entendis quelqu’un frapper à ma porte.

— Le repas est prêt’’ dit mon père sûrement rentré du travail. Je ne pouvais pas croire à leur voix. Je m’étais déjà fait avoir avec plein d’esprit comme ça.

— J’arrive’’ dis-je nonchalant. J’étais si fatigué. Caressant ma gorge qui me faisait plus aussi mal. J’ai failli mourir. Anna, je le savais, je l’avais senti même avant de rentrer dans cette forêt la poursuivant. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Elle n’avait pas l’air si heureuse là-bas, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. La Bête l’avait et je ne pouvais rien faire. J’étais triste pour elle, même si, elle voulait ma mort.

Dîner avec ma famille. C’était devenu un calvaire ces temps-ci. J’étais morose et je ne voulais pas les voir. Je m’éloignais d’eux, mes parents le savaient. Ethan était encore trop jeune pour le comprendre. J’aurais aimé que mon petit frère ait le même don que moi, mais en même temps, j’étais content parce qu’il ne souffrait pas comme je souffrais. Le dîner a été long pour moi. Je me sentais si déconnecté d’eux, de ce monde, de ce foyer familial. Est-ce que j’allais encore me mentir ? Je voulais dire à mon père que son arrière-grand-père était encore ici lui faisant la conversation, me souriant de temps en temps. Attachement, c’était pour ça qu’il était ici. J’essayais de ne pas rire en voyant un mini bonhomme défier mon grand papy que je connaissais que des photos à l’épée. C’était leur rituel du soir.

Parfois, je me disais que j’appartenais plus au monde des esprits qu’au monde réel. Mais au grand jamais, je ne pourrais le dire à voix haute. C’était le calvaire de l’hypocrisie chez moi. Ils avaient l’air heureux. J’essayais vraiment de leur parler, mais je n’arrivais pas. J’étais triste de cette situation et je pensais à Anna toute seule dans cette forêt sans la possibilité de passer à autre chose. Je savais que je ne devais pas m’en mêler, mais c’était peine perdue. C’était en quelque sorte ma mission. Aider les autres, absorber leur souffrance, leur comprendre et leur aider. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant que la petite n’existait pas. Je me demandais combien elle avait attiré dans la forêt. J’étais trop gentil me disait mon arrière-grand-père trop empathique. C’était lui qui m’avait aidé à surmonter plein de choses. Lui aussi avait le don. Pour ne pas se faire traiter de cingler et de se faire enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il n’avait jamais rien dit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père ne l’avait pas.

C’était quelque chose qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Peut-être que cela a sauté deux générations parce que mon grand-père ne m’a jamais parlé de ça à chaque fois que je lui rendais visite. Mais c’était quelqu’un d’ouvert d’esprit qui avait cru son père, mais qui était déçu de ne pas avoir eu le don, mais quand il a su que je l’avais, il était si content et si triste pour moi. Mon grand-père que je chérissais de tout mon cœur, celui qui me comprenait, qui ne me prenait pas pour un dingue. Je ne savais même pas combien de conversation houleuse que mon grand-père a eu avec mes parents sur moi. Mais je le remerciais d’avoir essayé même si à chaque fois, il échouait. Je mangeais jusqu’à finir, disant que j’allais dans ma chambre. Un samedi calme pour une fois. J’ai failli manquer une marche en regardant l’escalier, j’ai vu un fil rouge. J’ai roulé des yeux cherchant le fautif, mais je n’ai vu personne. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, je suis tombé des escaliers direction hôpital. C’était douloureux ces souvenirs.

— Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec eux ?’’ dit mon arrière-grand-père Cédric.

— Tu sais très bien’’ en soupirant, murmurant doucement alors que je montais les escaliers,- je ne parle plus aux esprits’’ mon arrière grand-papa rigola de bon cœur.

— C’est une belle celui-là’’ en flottant dans les airs, faisant parfois comme un serpent,- je ne sais pas qui est plus aveugle tes parents ou toi.

— Ce voilé la face est facile, grand-père Cédric. C’est plus facile que de surmonter les vérités’’ dis-je lassé de la vie en rentrant dans ma chambre.

— Que le monde a changé en si peu de temps. Avant, il y avait de la conversation, du respect, de la confiance. Aujourd’hui, on dirait que vous êtes tous perdus les jeunes’’ en s’asseyant sur mon bureau alors que j’étais allé dans mon placard cherchant mon pyjama,- pauvre de vous, les enfants’’ dit-il alors que je rigolais doucement en prenant mes affaires.

— En tout cas, je suis content de te parler’’ en me retournant vers lui alors qu’il s’amusait à essayer de faire voler un bout de papier.

— Moi aussi. Je suis content de t’avoir connu et de parler avec mon arrière-petit-fils’’ en venant me prendre dans les bras,- je vais me reposer maintenant’’ dit-il alors que j’allais lui dire, t’es mort.

— Tu viendras quand’’ dis-je, fatigué cherchant ma serviette pour aller prendre un bain.

— Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps nous dira’’ dit-il alors qu’il disparaissait. C’était toujours le même schéma. Cédric disparaissait pendant quelques mois avant de revenir. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

…

Des mauvaises pensées. Je ne devrais plus songer à cela. Ce n’était plus moi depuis longtemps. Ce gamin terrorisait demandant de l’aide à ses propres. Allonger dans mon lit sur le ventre, regardant le tableau. Rien d’exceptionnel. Ce n’était que des branches noires. Je me demandais ce que ma mère voyait. L’accrocher au mur, au-dessus de mon lit était une belle idée. Au moins, je faisais un effort pour les cadeaux que mes parents me donnaient. C’était triste d’être comme ça, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Souffrance dans mon âme rien ne pouvait l’apaiser. Je souffrais moins quand j’aidais. Avoir ce don était synonyme de douleur, de torture car qu’importe ce que j’essayais de faire à la minute où j’arrêtais de lutter la souffrance des autres me revenaient. Ce tableau n’était pas ennuyant, elle était parfaite pour moi. J’aimais ce que pour eux étaient bizarres.

Plus personne, plus aucun bruit. La lumière était éteinte dans ma chambre, j’entendais de temps en temps les murmures de mes parents. Mon frère, sûrement, était en train de jouer à la console. J’étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je voulais juste me reposer. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher, je sentais quelque chose dans ma chambre. Une présence, mais j’avais tellement l’habitude que je n’y concédais pas attention. Ce n’était pas mauvais. Il y a très longtemps, je me suis arrêté de me comporter comme un gamin et j’ai pris mes responsabilités envers les esprits. C’était à mourir de rire. Il n’y avait que mon meilleur ami qui savait, qui me comprenait, qui me soutenait. Je n’étais pas un déséquilibré à ses yeux. C’était moins ça. Mon corps commençait à être lourd, mes paupières aussi. Je me suis couché sur le dos, ma tête sur mon oreiller tellement doux. C’était agréable de dormir sauf quand je faisais des cauchemars qui étaient rarement à moi. Je ne savais même plus ce qui était à moi et ceux qui étaient à eux.

La dernière fois que j’ai essayé d’arrêter. Cela avait mal tourné. Des problèmes dans ma ville surtout dans mon quartier. Ce n’était pas beau à voir. On avait eu l’impression qu’on était dans une apocalypse. Je me tournais et tournais dans mon lit. J’essayais de m’endormir, mais j’avais la fâcheuse tendance à lutter contre le sommeil pour ne pas réveiller mes parents dans la nuit quand je criais. J’avais mis de la musique à bas volume. Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans aucun bruit. Cela me faisait peur et c’était idiot par rapport à ce que je voyais. Au bout d’un certain temps entre colère, fatigue et frustration. Je me suis enfin endormi. Le tableau dans la nuit s’illumina. Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait des fleurs par terre dans ma chambre.

— Mais c’est quoi ça !’’ intrigué, dubitatif en enlevant les pétales de fleurs de mon pyjama. J’ai pris une entre mes doigts, l’observant. Est-ce que c’était une blague de mon petit frère ? Je me suis levé en m’étirant, j’ai failli me prendre le tapis dans la gueule pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder l’heure. Je frottais les yeux en sortant de ma chambre, fatigué comme si je n’avais pas dormi. Je n’arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce rêve. Quelqu’un me bascula :

— Hey fait attention’’ dit mon insupportable petit frère.

— C’est à toit de faire attention avec’’ je l’ai observé,- ton portable dans les mains, gamin’’ je lui ai dit. Il en avait en horreur quand je lui appelais ainsi.

— Va te faire voir’’ en grognant partant vers sa chambre, mais me dit,- c’est quoi toutes ces fleurs que tu as sur toi’’ en me regardant. Je n’avais pas la tête à lui donnait des leçons de politesse. J’étais trop fatigué.

— Ce n’est pas toi qui as voulu me faire une blague’’ il pouffa de rire.

— Si c’était moi, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Des plantes », il pouffa encore, j’ai roulé des yeux,- ne m’accuse pas de quelque chose que je n’ai pas fait’’ dit-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre. J’ai soupiré.

C’était un pourri gâté ce petit en rentrant dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud allait me faire du bien.

…

Le problème des fleurs ne s’arrêta pas là. Chaque jour à mon réveil, il y avait la même quantité de fleurs et chaque jour, je devais nettoyer ma chambre. J’avais compris à la longue que c’était un esprit qui me rendait visite quand je dormais. Est-ce que j’allais faire une nuit blanche juste pour l’attraper. Je me sentais depuis deux semaines fébrile, je toussais beaucoup. Les nuits s’enchaînaient sans problèmes sauf pour les fleurs au matin. C’était toujours la même chanson, j’éteignais la lumière, je mettais ma musique à voix basse. Je contemplais quelques instants voir des minutes mon plafond ou mon tableau avant de dormir. C’était toujours le même sentiment de frustration de ne pas fermer les yeux tout de suite. Mon ami Joe s’inquiétait pour moi quand je lui ai raconté cette histoire. Mais il n’y avait rien de grave. C’était juste un esprit qui voulait me remercier, mais n’avait pas le courage de me parler en face ou un dingo qui venait juste pour me faire nettoyer le matin. Mais j’adorais ces fleurs. J’étais heureux et en même temps léser.

Je m’inquiétais pour ma famille parce que ce n’était jamais bon. À chaque fois, il y avait un drame. La vengeance, le pardon, la compréhension, la solitude. Plein voulait mon aide depuis petit. La dernière fois, mon petit frère s’était trouvé à l’hôpital avec la jambe casser et mon frère m’avait accusé de l’avoir poussé dans les escaliers devant mes parents. J’avais juste envie de l’étriper alors que c’était un esprit qui l’avait poussé voulant se venger parce que je n’avais pas pu l’aider. Mais à la fin comme à chaque fois, j’aidais pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance dans mon cœur, dans ma chair quand j’étais en présence d’eux. Et je me suis fait punir pendant des mois parce que je n’allais pas leur dire que c’était un esprit qui avait fait ça. J’avais eu ma dose avec eux. Mon meilleur ami essayait de comprendre la signification des fleurs par cet esprit.

Joe était passionné de ça. Il voulait les voir depuis que je lui ai parlé de son grand-père qui avait un message pour lui avant de partir. Ce jour-là, on avait pleuré comme des bébés. Je pensais qu’il allait me criait dessus de dire qu’il ne fallait pas jouer avec sa souffrance, mais il m’attendait. Enfin, il m’avait invité dans la maison de ces grands-parents. J’étais à la fois soulagé et fâché contre lui, mais à la fin, les bons sentiments d’avoir aidé et de voir son sourire était un bon accomplissement. Entre les cours qui me prenaient la tête, mes parents qui étaient inquiets et cet esprit. J’allais commettre un meurtre aujourd’hui. Je devais savoir qui s’était. Alors la nuit tombée, après avoir dîné avec ma famille. Je me suis excusé, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je suis allé me coucher. J’avais des devoirs à faire, mais je n’avais pas la force de les faire. J’espérais juste que mon professeur d’histoire allait être clément avec moi. J’étais doué dans ce que je faisais à l’école. J’étais discipliné, j’avais des bonnes notes même si mes camarades voulaient me voir tomber à cause des surnoms qu’ils m’avaient donné « Kyky le dingo ».

Comme si j’avais une case en moins, mais j’excellais pour leur faire taire. Des cicatrices, j’en avais. Des traumas dus au monde entier, j’en avais. Il y en avait qui ne m’approchais même pas. J’étais l’adolescent à éviter. J’avais juste envie de tout plaquer et de m’enfuir d’ici, mais leur donnait raison même pas en rêve même si à la longue, je souffrais comme d’habitude. Combien de fois, des élèves m’ont vu parler tout seul, rigolant de moi, me pointant du doigt. À ces instants-là, j’avais juste envie de pleurer et c’était ce que je faisais parce que je venais de libérer un esprit et les émotions que je ressentais étaient fortes. « Kyky le pleurnicheur ». Il y avait tellement de mots avec mon surnom. J’y tenais parce que je le devais. Je voulais m’en sortir de ce trou à rat qui était mon école, ma famille. Je ne voulais pas être amère, mais je n’arrivais pas. Je n’étais pas idiot, je n’étais pas dingue, je n’étais pas fou ni sans cœur. J’essuyais mes larmes de mes joues en m’allongeant dans mon lit. Je me demandais qui pouvait faire ce que je faisais avec toute la souffrance, la tristesse, la colère, la haine, la vengeance, le pardon dans le cœur des esprits. Je recevais tout ça et je devais y faire avec et les contrôler pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Alors j’ai fermé les yeux, laissant le temps passer. J’entendais des bruits. C’était la maison qui se réveillait alors que j’attendais cet esprit. J’ai couvert entièrement mon corps laissant juste mon visage à découvert. J’attendais encore et encore. Je luttais contre mon sommeil. Mon corps était endolori, je retenais de tousser, mais c’était peine perdue. Depuis quand on retient la toux qui voulait sortir. Mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine entendant des pas dans le plafond. C’était ce que je détestais le plus. Je devais rester calme et l’attraper. Concentré était mon deuxième prénom. Mais en y pensant, ces fleurs dans ma chambre a apparu le jour que mon tableau a été installé quand j’ai vu une main traverser le plafond avec plein de fleur dans la main. J’avais juste envie s’était de crier. Je tremblais alors que les pétales tombaient sur moi. C’était beau et magnifique, mais j’ai soupiré. Mon regard était devenu perçant quand j’ai tiré sur cette main alors qu’une tête apparaissait. Un corps tomba sur moi, je n’ai pas voulu, mais j’ai crié. Un vieux réflexe tout con.

J’entendis des pas venir vers moi.

— Merde’’ dis-je à moi-même alors que l’esprit était sur moi. La chambre s’éclaira. J’ai fermé les yeux plusieurs fois quand j’ai vu mon père affoler me regardant enfin, il fixait quelque chose. Est-ce que ? Non, alors qu’il me regardait. Son regard était posé sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas voir les esprits.

— Kylian, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ en s’avançant vers moi, mais je l’ai arrêté.

— Je vais bien juste un cauchemar’’ alors que j’essayais de ne pas pousser cet esprit qui me surplombait. Je voulais juste être loin d’elle. Je sentais son doux parfum.

— D’accord, tu veux que je te borde’’ dit-il amusé mais mi-inquiet.

— Papa, je ne suis plus un gamin’’ en roulant des yeux. Il me fixa quelques secondes enfin, je pensais qu’il me fixait puis me laissa avec un gros câlin. Ma mère devait être épuisée pour ne pas venir avec lui. J’ai poussé fortement cet esprit en allant fermer ma chambre à clé. Ce que mes parents détestaient.

En souffle, je regardais cet esprit qui se posait sur mon lit tant bien que mal. Est-ce que je la connaissais ? Quand elle se tourna vers moi, je l’ai reconnu.

— Tu es celle qui m’a aidé dans la forêt’’ dis-je essoufflé en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Toi le gamin suicidaire’’ dit-elle nonchalante regardant le tableau.

— C’est toi les fleurs’’ en restant là où j’étais dos à la porte. J’essayais de rester calme, serin pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il y avait une immense tristesse venant d’elle. C’était un brouhaha de douleur et de culpabilité.

— Ce n’était pas pour toi, le voleur’’ dit-elle en me regardant, me jetant un regard de mépris en claquant sa langue contre son palais. J’ai roulé des yeux.

— C’est toi qui viens me faire chier chaque soir et tu me traites de voler’’ j’ai osé la voix, mais je me suis calmé pour que mon père ne vienne pas à nouveau dans ma chambre,- je dois nettoyer le matin, je te signale’’ avec dédain et en colère,- désolé’’ je me suis excusé. J’étais en colère, mais ce n’était pas véritablement moi,- alors, c’est pour qui ?’’ en soufflant, je tremblais. Des forts sentiments m’assiégeaient.

— Pour lui’’ en pointant le tableau. Je me suis approché et j’ai failli tomber en me rattrapant contre mon placard à côté de mon lit en voyant l’homme caché derrière l’arbre un peu plus près des fleurs. J’ai gémi de douleur, mon ventre me faisait mal. Il y avait un ressentiment fort venant du tableau. Il n’y avait pas de fleur, j’en étais sûr alors que je fronçais les sourcils pour voir mieux l’ombre du tableau. Il n’était plus caché, je voyais sa tête maintenant. J’ai soupiré. Bien sûr, à en aucun moment, je pourrais être tranquille. J’ai crié, mais moins fort le voyant se déplacer que j’ai couvert ma bouche de mes mains pour étouffer le cri.

— Ne crie pas, tu lui fais peur’’ dit-elle avec douceur, le regard rêveur alors que je l’ai regardé.

— Je m’excuse, c’est euuh’’ en soupirant, m’asseyant à côté. Frottant mes tempes cherchant une explication à cette situation. Pourquoi, je ne l’avais pas jeté ce tableau. Pourquoi ? Je le savais, mais je n’avais pas le courage. Je voulais juste avoir le fameux mot de l’histoire derrière tout ça et puis, je me sentirais coupable si je n’aidais pas.

  
  


— Je vais le prendre’’ dit-elle en allongeant son bras pour le retirer. Je sentais une vague de tristesse venant d’elle. C’était intense, je le laissais faire, mais au bout d’une minute, elle s’est rendu compte que le tableau ne voulait pas bouger.

— Écoute arrête-toi, arrête de tirer sur mon mur’’ en la bougeant de là alors qu’elle essayait à nouveau d’enlever ce maudit tableau. D’une certaine façon, elle avait perdu de sa classe complètement affolée voulant sauver ce tableau de moi. Elle ne m’écoutait pas, je voyais que c’était enraciné dans le mur, les branches noires prenaient petit à petit place dans le mur. Je voulais qu’elle m’écoute, j’étais si content que personne d’autre ne pouvait l’entendre. J’étais déçu, irrité, abattu.

— Il faut qu’il vienne avec moi’’ désespéré. De l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

— Peut-être qu’il ne veut pas venir avec toi !’’ j’étais désinvolte et agacé en même temps. Elle s’arrêta tout de suite, ses mains quittèrent le tableau. Il y a eu un long silence. Je devrais m’excuser, pas vrai,- je ne voulais pas’’ mais elle me coupa.

— Si le tableau ne veut pas se décrocher, je viendrais ici tous les jours’’ dit-elle en s’enlevant dans les airs traversant le mur,- je m’appelle Bruna’’ sa voix raisonnait à travers les murs.

— Quoi ! Attends’’ dis-je, mais elle ne m’entendait même pas. J’ai soupiré,- fais chier. Bravo, Kylian. Quel tact. Ton arrière-grand-père serait content de toi.

Alors que je retombais dans le lit. Génial, maintenant, j’avais de la visite tous les jours. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit tableau où l’ombre s’était cachée à nouveau, mais j’ai souri sans savoir pourquoi. Au moins, je connaissais son prénom, Bruna. Celle qui m’avait sauvé la vie. Je ne l’avais même pas remercié. En pensant, je me suis rendormi. Et comme promis, Bruna me rendit visite le lendemain.

…

J’avais mal à la nuque à écouter mon professeur d’histoire. J’étais déconcentré. Je n’avais que Bruna et le tableau en tête. C’était la dernière heure de cours. J’allais rejoindre Joe qui m’attendait comme chaque jeudi devant ma classe. Je voulais tellement être dans sa classe, mais je m’y étais fait. Je regardais par la fenêtre morose. Le temps n’était pas joli. Il y avait plein de nuages gris assombrissant le ciel. L’hiver se rapprochait à grand pas. J’aimais cette saison. De voir la neige tomber sur notre ville, jouer avec mon meilleur ami. Faire des feux de camps dans la forêt alors que c’était interdit, mais Joe arrivait toujours à me convaincre. J’avais hâte que la sonnerie sonne. J’ai regardé mon téléphone caché dans mon agenda. Le professeur Henrique détestait de nous voir jouer avec nos téléphones. C’était souvent synonyme de permanence ou comme il aimait l’appeler les Devoirs communs dans cette classe. Nettoyage notre punition. C’était une bonne idée que chaque professeur faisait.

J’écoutais distraitement son cours toujours regardant dehors. Des oiseaux volaient d’arbre en arbre. J’entendais les gens dans la cour. Le bruit de feuille effacé, hachuré. Des stylos tombant au sol, des élèves posant des questions, d’autres qui rigolaient. C’était calme aujourd’hui que je somnolais luttant de fermer les yeux. De temps en temps, mon regard se posait sur le tableau pour prendre des notes. J’étais si fatigué, malade. Je toussais toujours autant. J’avais l’impression que j’avais mal aux os. Mes fesses me faisaient mal d’être assis pendant deux heures. Ce cours allait m’achever quand arriva enfin la délivrance. La sonnerie retentit.

— N’oubliait pas la semaine prochaine contrôle sur les trois chapitres qu’on vient de voir’’ les élèves soupirèrent de désarroi alors que je rangeais mes affaires. Ce n’était pas une surprise pour personne parce qu’au bout de trois voir quatre chapitres, il y avait souvent des contrôles. Mon sac bien rangé, mon portable dans ma poche de pantalon. Pourquoi, j’ai voulu regarder ? Je cherchais toujours les problèmes ou peut-être, c’était elles qui venaient à moi. Je voyais une femme âgée, habillait d’une robe bleue et des chaussures marron souriante regardant mon professeur d’histoire. Il y avait encore plein d’élèves dans la classe qui pour une fois ne sortait pas en trompe. Quand elle me regarda, j’ai esquivé son regard. Faisant semblant de regarder par terre serrant la bretelle de mon sac.

— Tu me vois’’ dit-elle contente, elle était flamboyante alors que je faisais la sourde oreille,- il faut que tu dises à mon mari.

— Non’’ en serrant les dents évitant que les autres m’entendent.

— S’il te plaît, je suis désespéré. Cela fait si longtemps que j’essaye de communiquer avec lui’’ elle était triste,- je m’appelle Cassandra. J’ai un message à lui transmettre, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

— Laisse-moi tranquille’’ ce n’était pas le bon moment pour me parler. J’étais sensible. C’était de sa faute à elle. Pourquoi autant de sensibilité en elle. Cela me dégoûtait de moi-même.

— S’il te plaît, je suis coincé ici depuis si longtemps, j’ai l’impression que je perds la tête’’ j’entendais sa voix raisonnée dans ma tête. J’avais le mal de crâne.

— D’accord, je vais le faire’’ j’ai crié,- alors laissez-moi tranquille’’ quand j’ai réussi à me calmer, plein d’yeux me regardaient. Je me retenais de ne pas pleurer devant eux alors qu’ils avaient tous un sourire sarcastique, moqueur sur leurs visages.

— Ooh, ce n’est pas notre petit Kyky qui recommence à parler tout seul’’ dit une élève en rigolant les autres suivirent.

— Oh mon dieu, les gars il y a un esprit ici’’ dit un autre élève sarcastique.

— Taré va franchement, tu n’as pas marre de mentir. C’est glauque ce que tu fais’’ quelqu’un d’autre parla. Je voulais leur dire d’aller se faire foutre. De me laisser tranquille. J’avais mal. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils.

— Cela suffit’’ dit notre professeur,- vous n’avez pas honte de vos mots. Attaquer votre camarade de classe. Je suis déçu de vous. Et pour la peine, deux heures de colle pour vous tous.

— Mais monsieur, on a rien fait’’, dit plusieurs personnes.

— Vous n’avez rien fait, c’est intéressant’’ dit-il en nous regardant alors que je voulais sortir d’ici,- justement pour ça que vous êtes tous en colle’’ en finissant avant de nous demander de partir. J’avais le cœur lourd.

— Je suis désolé’’, dit Cassandra l’air triste.

— Oh, ce n’est pas de votre faute’’, en regardant autour de moi. La classe se vidait à vitesse éclair maintenant. Je voyais mon ami au bout de la porte m’attendant. Je lui fis un salut de la main. Il comprit que je parlais avec un esprit en hochant la tête,- j’ai l’habitude vous savez depuis tout petit.

— Mais c’est horrible. Je suis content que mon mari prend toujours soin de ses élèves’’ en le regardant. Monsieur Potier rangeait ses affaires.

— C’est un professeur vraiment gentil qui veut nous enseigner, mais c’est chiant l’histoire’’, elle rigola de ma blague.

— Pourtant, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir. L’Histoire peut te raconter le passé, le présent et le futur’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- pour ne jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs’’ en jouant avec une mèche blonde de ses cheveux.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je lui transmette de votre part ?’’ j’ai demandé en mettant mon sac sur le dos. J’étais prêt à y aller.

— Je’’ elle hésitait et je savais pourquoi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Vous devez passer de l’autre côté. Je sens que vous allez plus tenir longtemps’’, Cassandra hocha positivement de la tête avec un sourire triste.

— Je voulais tellement qu’il me voie après ma mort. Je pensais qu’il faisait exprès, mais maintenant je comprends’’, en soupirant de lassitude. Je m’approchai du bureau de monsieur Potier. J’espérais juste que j’allais bien emmener la chose.

— Merci monsieur Potier’’ dis-je pour faire la conversation. J’étais nerveux toujours d’ailleurs. Mes mains étaient moites. Je ne voulais pas me faire traiter d’imposteur, de taré par mon propre professeur d’histoire et qu’il me regarde différemment, mais je sentais quelque chose menant de lui. De la gentillesse, j’espérais avoir raison.

— Oh monsieur Kylian. De rien, ici dans ma classe rien n’est toléré’’ avec un sourire doux. C’était un vieux monsieur dans la cinquantaine avec des cheveux blancs, des lunettes qu’il mettait souvent en place. Toujours avec son blouson marron jaune très grand très classe. Plein de fille avait quelque chose pour lui et je mettrais ma main à coupé aussi quelques garçons. C’était quelqu’un de charmant pour un vieux.

— Toujours aussi charmant’’ dit Cassandra alors que je retenais de rire devant mon professeur. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse.

— Euh monsieur Potier’’ j’ai dit, je n’avais aucune confiance en moi. Je ne voulais plus être traité de quoi que se soit,- il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, mais d’abord, je dois savoir…

— Oui !

— Vous croyez aux fantômes, aux esprits’’ j’ai rit nerveusement ne voulant pas voir sa réaction alors que Cassandra posa une main sur mon épaule voulant me donner du courage. Je sentais son amour pour cet homme. C’était si pur, si bienveillant. Elle souriait et me dit :

— Je connais mon homme, il ne fera point souffrir celui qui sait s’exprimer’’, cette façon qu’elle de s’exprimer était étonnant, mais élégant.

— Ma foi, je n’ai jamais pensé concrètement à cela. J’ai du mal à ne pas croire à ce que je vois, mais j’accorde toujours le bénéfice du doute au monde’’ me dit-il. Son sourire tranquille, sa prestance comme s’il voulait me donner une chance. Sa position corporelle, monsieur Potier voulait que je continue,- le monde est vaste. J’essaye d’aller de tous les côtés sans fermer aucun chemin.

— Euh’’, j’ai ri,- pourquoi vous exprimer comme elle’’ j’ai fait une bourde dans mon inattention.

— Quoi ?’’ il regardait s’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre.

— Euh, désolé, je parlais à moi’’, mais Cassandra m’arrêta :

— Il est prêt, regardez-le et écoutez’’ j’étais nerveux, mais je devais faire mon travail alors j’ai regardé monsieur Potier. Je sentais des ondes venant de lui. Acceptasse. Bien sûr comment je ne l’avais pas remarqué. J’étais idiot des fois.

— Vous sentez sa présence’’ dis-je doucement, mon regard ancré en lui. Il n’avait pas l’air surpris ni voulant me traiter de menteur. C’était déjà ça de gagner. Mais il ne parla pas. J’attendais comme sa femme. Mon ventre se tordit. Il y avait plein de sentiment conflictuel en lui. Un lien indéchiffrable lié à Cassandra. C’était pour ça que je sentais ses émotions.

— De quoi vous parlez !’’ il était calme, il ne le niait pas non plus. Il était serein. Il n’y avait pas de la colère venant de lui. Donc je devais continuer.

— De votre femme Cassandra’’, dis-je doucement par peur de le voir me frapper parce que sa femme était morte depuis si longtemps. Il rigola :

— Alors, tu l’as vu’’ j’ai hoché la tête,- je pensais que je devenais dingue sentant une présence dans ma maison. Je voulais tirer cela au clair alors j’ai ramené ceci’’ en me montrant une bague enlevant de sa poche.

— Oh, ma bague’’, dit-elle calmement.

— C’est sa bague’’ dis-je, il me confirma,- pourquoi vous l’avez ramené ?’’, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse.

— J’ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, vous pouvez voir les esprits’’, je l’ai coupé dans ma nervosité.

— J’en suis sûr que vous avez pensé que j’étais dingue, fou’’ parlant avec mes mains. Je tremblais.

— Détrompez-vous, je ne permettrais jamais de juger quelqu’un à cause d’une croyance. Ma femme, elle y croyait dur comme fer. Moi de mon côté, je la soutenais dans sa croyance. On a toujours su être l’ami l’un de l’autre’’ avec un sourire au coin,- elle est vraiment là’’ ses yeux étaient emboués de larmes alors que sa femme s’approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue. Monsieur Potier leva sa main pour le déposer sur sa joue.

— Oui, elle a un message pour vous’’, je lui ai dit enfin, je me sentais calme. Il n’y avait plus de contradiction.

— Dites-lui que je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui acheter son cadeau de son vingt-huitième anniversaire’’ elle me dit et j’ai répété :

— Elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir acheté votre cadeau’’ il rigola me coupant :

— Je m’en fiche de ça. À cause de ça, tu as eu un accident de voiture. Je me sens tellement coupable. Est-ce que vous pouvez transmettre ça’’ dit-il angoissé.

— Elle vous entend’’ dis-je et mon professeur continua :

— Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie’’, dit-il alors qu’on retenait tous les trois de pleurer.

— Non, ce n’est pas de sa faute. C’était notre routine. Un anniversaire, un cadeau, une suite’’, elle dit en le regardant,- je ne veux pas qu’il se sente coupable.

— Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. C’était votre truc’’ j’ai fit un mini rire, quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, lui aussi d’ailleurs,- c’était votre moment de partage parce qu’il y avait toujours une suite.

— Oui’’ en soufflant, essuyant ses larmes,- plus maintenant. D’un coup, je n’avais plus ma femme.

— Il est temps qu’il recommence sa vie. Qu’il arrête de se morfondre. Qu’il vive et qu’il soit heureux. Il doit l’être parce que cela me fait mal de le voir comme ça’’ me dit-elle :

— Vous devez chercher votre second souffle. Elle sera toujours dans votre cœur. Elle souffre comme vous souffrez’’ dis-je essuyant mes larmes, je reniflais du nez. C’était toujours intense.

— Dieu, je donnerais tout pour être à ces côtés. Un stupide accident qui m’a coûté la vie et je ne le pourrais plus vivre avec lui’’ sa peau pâle pris de la couleur, elle n’était plus aussi cadavérique.

— Vous devez passer à autre chose. Elle veut que votre bonheur’’ ma voix était douce, je me sentais rempli d’amour.

— Je voulais juste lui dire ça’’ en lui regardant,- combien je l’aime. Il a été fait pour moi. Je voulais juste lui dire ça à quel point je l’aime.

J’ai regardé mon professeur s’asseoir sur sa chaise. Au coin de l’œil, j’ai vu Joe qui m’attendait se faisant discret.

— Elle veut que vous sachiez à quel point vous êtes son âme-sœur, une partie d’elle. D’avoir été dans sa vie. Elle vous aime’’ dis-je en terminant, passant mes mains sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes sèches.

— Moi aussi, mon amour’’ dit-il alors qu’elle me parla :

— Merci, Kylian. J’étais si désespéré que je pensais que j’allais perdre la tête. J’ai eu une seconde chance pour lui dire ce que je n’avais pas le courage de lui dire étant vivante. Je n’ai jamais su bien exprimer mes sentiments. Merci encore’’ alors qu’elle s’approcha une dernière fois de son mari et embrassa ses lèvres. Il le sentit,- au revoir mon amour.

J’étais soulagé, elle était partie. Je regardais mon professeur.

— Vous allez bien’’ dis-je inquiet.

— Oui, je ne me sens plus accablé. Est-ce qu’elle est partie ?’’ en me regardant, reprenant son souffle.

— Oui, elle est en paix’’ en lui souriant.

— Merci, Kylian. Votre don est très précieux ne laissait personne vous dire le contraire’’ j’ai juste hoché la tête m’assurant qu’il allait être bien avant de lui dire au revoir fermant la porte derrière moi. Joe m’attendant comme toujours.

— Oulà, toi, tu as besoin d’un câlin’’ me dit-il en me prenant dans les bras.

— Tu n’as pas idée’’ en serrant mon étreinte,- je suis si fatigué.

On descendait les escaliers pour sortir de notre école. Je voyais quelques esprits un peu partout. J’étais si fatigué. Ce n’était pas normal, m’avait dit mon médecin. Je sentais que bientôt, je n’allais plus à l’école. Je n’arrivais plus.

— Ky’’ dit mon meilleur ami.

— Désolé, tu disais quoi’’ en fronçant les sourcils lui demandant pardon avec ma moue.

— Je disais comme je suis un bon ami, le meilleur même’’ j’ai rigolé un peu,- tu as toujours le problème avec cet esprit Bruna et l’homme du tableau.

— Oui, je ne connais même pas son nom à lui’’ en soupirant de fatigue,- c’est stressant et angoissant mais bon, je me suis habitué.

— Haha’’ il rigola de bon cœur,- il n’y a que toi pour trouver ces situations normales’’ en me caressant la tête alors qu’on sortait de l’école. Je me suis retourné pour voir des esprits marchaient,- il y a toujours autant.

— Mmm

— On n’est pas sorti de l’auberge’’, en me poussant avant que je m’écrase contre un poteau.

— Oui…’’ il soupira de désarroi alors que c’était moi qui devais faire ça. Tant que l’humanité existera, les esprits existeront.

…

Comme d’habitude. Bruna me rendit visite. Elle venait même quand je n’avais pas cours. Même si elle disait détester les êtres humains, elle connaissait drôlement mon emploi du temps. Mes parents devaient me dire quelque chose. Je n’avais pas pu aller à l’école aujourd’hui. J’avais une de ces fièvres. Je n’arrêtais pas de tousser. Ma gorge était enflammée tellement sèche tellement irritante. Mon nez coulait constamment. C’était énervant de toujours se moucher que j’avais le nez rouge et sensible. J’allais sûrement créer quelques blessures. Elle s’avança dans ma chambre. J’ai bien eu du mal à me lever de mon lit pour aller la rejoindre. Elle me tendit sa main, j’ai tendu la mienne bêtement en toussant quelques instants. Je voudrais un bon verre d’eau fraîche que je ne refuserais sûrement pas. Je l’ai regardé. Toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux noirs encadrés son doux visage, une petite robe noire avec des escarpins noirs. Je me demandais où était le bâton.

— C’est pour te remercie de garder un œil sur le tableau’’ elle était calme aujourd’hui, paraissait quasi timide. Un cadeau alors qu’elle ouvrait la main pour me mettre deux papillons dans les mains. J’ai eu un sourire.

— C’est magnifique’’ c’était tellement beau, deux papillons noirs jaunes. J’admirais ces petites créatures en me souvenant que ma mère n’aimait pas les insectes volant que j’aie dû ouvrir ma fenêtre pour les laisser partir. C’était tellement désolant,- merci aah mais aide-moi’’ voyant la paire de papillon volé dans ma chambre. Elle rigola, c’était la première fois que j’entendais son rire. Enfin, cela changeait de son aura meurtrie et de son dégoût envers quasi tout.

— Ce sont les papillons préférés de Neymar’’ dit-elle, je me suis arrêté de pourchasser ces insectes pour l’écouter,- il avait une telle fascination pour ces petites créatures et les fleurs.

— Alors, il s’appelle Neymar’’ un sourire au coin de la bouche la regardant. Elle faisait mine de rien comprendre. Évitant même mon regard. Je trouvais cela amusant. Son comportement me rappelait celui de mon petit frère.

— C’est quelqu’un qui est cher à ton cœur’’ dis-je pour faire la conversation. Ma tête me faisait mal, c’était une mauvaise idée d’avoir pourchassé ces papillons qui étaient maintenant posés sur l’épaule de Bruna. Elle ne disait rien, je pouvais le ressentir. Elle m’observait sans le faire. Son regard était posé sur le tableau. Les racines noires avaient pris beaucoup de place ces derniers temps sur mon mur. J’avais l’impression que bientôt ma chambre allait devenir toute noire,- veux-tu t’asseoir avec moi’’ en tapant doucement le lit l’appelant,- je veux écouter ton histoire si tu le veux’’ d’une voix douce comme pour l’apaiser. J’avais envie de comprendre pourquoi elle venait tous les jours ici alors que ce n’était qu’une ombre.

— Pourquoi ? C’est une histoire passée’’ elle était douteuse presque craintive comme si elle avait peur que je la juge. C’était débile.

— Pas pour moi. Ton histoire, j’ai envie de l’entendre. Cela doit être incroyable pour que tu viennes tous les jours ici pour le voir et attendre’’ les bons mots étaient très importants pour qu’un esprit puisse ouvrir son cœur et passer à autre chose. D’autres refusaient et se transformaient en monstre.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu l’entendre alors que je te traite comme un moins que rien ?’’ elle avait les sourcils foncés essayant de trouver un quelconque piège. Un rire éphémère sorti de ma bouche, celui du cœur.

— Je sens que tu as envie de me raconter ce qui te tracasse depuis qu’on s’est rencontré dans la forêt’’ en la regardant, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Son dos posait sur la porte, ses mains croisaient sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite. Elle était toute oui,- tu es tout le temps triste, tu attends quelque chose de lui, de moi. Je veux savoir pour t’aider’’ en fermant quelques instants mes yeux visualisant un « camp de foot » ?,- parle-moi, Bruna !

J’étais nerveux. Mes mains moites dû à ma fièvre. J’ai pris mon verre d’eau posé sur la table de chevet. L’eau n’était plus fraîche, attendant qu’elle se décide.

— Et si ce n’était pas beau’’ son regard était posé sur le plafond de ma chambre. Son doigt tapait contre son autre bras.

— Je ne crois pas en conte de fée’’ en la rassurant,- l’amour est compliqué. C’est beau et à la fois moche.

Elle rigola :

— Qui te dit qu’il était mon amour !’’ j’entendais du sarcasme dans sa voix avec une pointe de colère. C’était bien parti.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de le savoir, tu viens tous les jours ici et j’en suis sûr que tu suis ce tableau depuis sa mort’’ un peu amère avec une pointe de douceur.

Elle ne parla plus. J’ai soupiré, j’avais une de ces faims. Mes parents travaillaient jusqu’à tard et mon petit frère était à son école. Je devais le chercher à 16 h 30 mais mon meilleur ami, c’était proposé pour le ramener. C’était à côté. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit, ma tête posée sur l’oreiller. Je voulais juste me reposer, mais elle m’envoyait ces sentiments conflictuels. J’attendais encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide de s’approcher de moi et de s’allonger à mes côtés. Je lui laissais de la place. Mes joues étaient rouges. Je l’aimais beaucoup, je voulais l’aider. Les papillons s’envolèrent tournant autour de nous.

— On s’était rencontré jeunes. On est vite tombé amoureux l’un de l’autre’’ elle soupira, son parfum était exquis,- cela a été mes plus belles années de ma vie. On s’aimait trop. L’amour nous a détruits. Entre les engueulades, les tromperies, les pleurs. On revenait souvent l’un vers l’autre. Je ne comptais même plus mes pleurs à cause de lui. On rompait et on revenait ensemble. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas avoir autant de peine. J’ai souffert de cet amour. C’était déchirant de me voir insulter l’amour de ma vie. C’était douloureux, mais je n’arrivais pas à m’arrêter. On était tous les deux condamnés à souffrir de notre amour.

Je sentais sa peine, sa tristesse. J’avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais. Je voulais l’écouter jusqu’au bout. J’entendis un rire, des rires sûrement ses souvenirs.

— À chaque pause qu’on faisait, qu’on aimait d’autres personnes, on revenait toujours ensemble jusqu’au point de non-retour. C’était une soirée pluvieuse, on se disputait encore parce qu’il m’avait trompé avec une autre fille. Je n’étais pas en reste non plus. C’était bête, j’étais tellement en colère contre lui, furieuse prête à le tuer de mes propres mains. Je suis partie furibond. J’avais une de ces détresses. J’avais pris ma voiture alors que Ney me disait de rester qu’on puisse en parler. J’étais parti et je n’étais jamais revenu. Je ne me rappelle plus de ma mort mais cette rancune que j’avais envers lui m’a fait rester.

Elle essayait de trouver ses mots. J’essayais de ne pas me laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Mes larmes tombaient silencieusement. J’essayais de ne pas renifler du nez mais c’était peine perdue.

— Je l’ai hanté, voulant lui faire du mal. Ne voyant pas son chagrin, sa tristesse parce que pour lui c’était de sa faute si j’étais morte cette soirée-là. J’ai pris de la puissance les années qui avaient suivi, ma soif de vengeance l’envoyait souvent à l’hôpital. J’ai arrêté de le faire quand je me suis rendu compte que j’avais brisé son rêve de devenir footballeur. Mon Dieu, combien il m’en parlait.

Elle pleurait, je l’entendais. Je ne voulais rien dire pour ne pas la brusquer. Ma main se posa sur la sienne froide, mais elle ne l’esquiva pas. Serrant ma main sûrement lui donnant du courage, elle continua.

— J’étais devenue mauvaise. L’implorant de me pardonner. Le comble, il ne m’entendait pas. Je l’ai fait souffrir comme il m’a fait souffrir. Je me dégoûte de moi-même. Le football était tout ce qu’il aimait, chérissait pour donner un but dans sa vie. Voulant une meilleure vie pour son fils. Je l’ai vu dépérir sous mes yeux, il était dépressif sans goût à la vie.

Son corps tremblait à côté de moi. J’essayais de comprendre comment j’allais l’aider. Pourquoi elle croyait que cette ombre dans le tableau était ce Neymar. Pourquoi ? La culpabilité peut-être.

— Et un jour, il commit l’irréparable, il se suicida en prenant plein de médicament. Je ne savais pas comment appeler de l’aide pour lui. Il est mort sous mes yeux et j’ai vu une fraction de seconde son esprit avant qu’il s’engouffre dans le tableau. Ce tableau que son fils lui avait offert comme cadeau d’anniversaire. Il était si content, il l’observait même jusqu’à pas d’heures oubliant tout sur son passage. Le temps a passé et Ney ne sortait pas du tableau. J’ai perdu la trace de son fils. Je me demande quel âge il a maintenant !

Je me suis levé du lit. Ma tête me tiraillait. Un sentiment profond d’angoisse et de haine.

— Tu penses que je suis un monstre’’ elle me dit m’observant. Je n’arrivais pas à la regarder en face. Pourquoi ?

— Non, tu étais en colère. Tu ne pouvais pas calmer ta douleur, ta rage envers lui’’ en soupirant, la regardant tant bien que mal,- ce n’est pas de ta faute’’ en toussant férocement. Manquer de m’étouffer.

— Il s’est suicidé, c’est de ma faute. Je voudrais m’excuser de ce que j’ai fait. J’ai besoin de sa’’ elle gémissait et disparu de ma chambre. Ma tête était lourde. Je me suis retourné pour voir le tableau s’illuminait. Mes jambes me lâchèrent que je suis tombé par terre, genoux contre le sol mes mains sur ma tête.

Je me sentais en coton autant de colère venant du tableau. J’avais du mal à respirer, tout tourner autour de moi.

— Elle est désolée, vous savez’’ ma bouche était pâteuse, je lui disais doucement,- elle ne voulait pas. Je sais que vous êtes en colère’’ en gémissant. Mon crâne, j’avais l’impression que ça allait exploser. Sa douleur, son mépris, sa haine était si intense que je me suis évanoui au sol même.

Un _désolé_ peut-être !

J’avais trop mal quand j’entendis des voix m’appeler. J’ouvris doucement les yeux. La lumière m’aveugla. J’ai fermé plusieurs fois des yeux en reconnaissant les voix. C’était celui de mon petit frère et de mon meilleur ami.

— Je vais bien’’ en grimaçant.

— Oui, je vais te croire’’, dit Joe en m’aidant à me lever.

— Où est Ethan ?’’ s’était ma seule préoccupation.

— Je suis ici’’ sa voix était enrouée, il avait sûrement pleuré. Je voyais ses yeux rouges. J’ai ouvert mes bras pour le prendre. Même si on se disputait souvent, on était toujours là l’un pour l’autre,- tu m’as fait peur’’, en reniflant du nez.

— Désolé de vous avoir inquiété’’ en regardant mon meilleur ami qui me souriait doucement mais lui aussi était inquiet.

— Ne nous fais plus peur’’ dit mon ami doucement,- pourquoi ?

— La faim, j’avais la flemme d’aller en bas. C’est pour ça’’ en caressant la tête de mon petit frère pour le rassurer. Il rigola un peu.

— Il n’y a que toi grand-frère pour faire ça’’ en tapant sur mon dos.

— Désolé’’ en rigolant de bon cœur. Mais je n’avais pas dupé Joe qui me fixait.

— Je vais te préparer un sandwich alors’’ dit mon petit frère en mettant fin à notre câlin.

— Merci, c’est très gentil de ta part’’ la fatigue me prenait, mais je n’avais plus froid.

— Je suis le meilleur petit frère du monde’’ dit-il en courant vers la porte.

— Fait attention aux escaliers’’ il hocha tout simplement la tête alors que je m’asseyais sur mon lit. Joe fit de même. Il y a eu un long silence. Il soupira :

— Alors !

— Bruna m’a raconté son histoire aujourd’hui’’ en frottant mon œil gauche,- Neymar’’ il fronça les sourcils,- celui du tableau a fait savoir qu’il n’était pas du tout content. Et avec ces émotions négatives, je me suis évanoui et oui, j’avais faim aussi.

— Tu oublies vraiment tout quand tu veux aider un esprit’’ en soupirant de lassitude.

— Désolé cela me prend toujours les tripes quand je veux aider’’ en bâillant de fatigue. Des larmes aux yeux.

— Je sais, tu n’as pas besoin de m’expliquer. Je te connais, Ky et je suis là’’ en me parlant doucement,- tu as oubli qui tu as devant toi. Ton meilleur ami qui te croit, qui t’a toujours cru’’ en passant son bras gauche derrière mon dos pour serrer mon épaule.

— C’est la peur qui parle parfois. J’en ai tellement marre que les gens me prennent pour un cinglé. Le fou du village quoi’’ en riant amèrement.

— Viens, on va aller au parc. Tu as besoin de sortir d’ici sinon tu vas devenir dingue’’ en se levant me tendant sa main,- et Kylian, tu peux toujours avoir confiance en moi.

— Je sais’’ le remerciant de tout par mon regard,- tu as sûrement raison’’ j’ai dit. J’ai traîné bien sûr pour mettre des vêtements. Ethan était venu avec mes sandwichs et mon jus. Il était tellement heureux qu’on allait au parc maintenant. J’espérais une fin de journée agréable.

…

J’étais assis par terre regardant le tableau. Il n’y avait toujours pas de pétale et les racines s’imprégnaient dans le mur. Je me demandais ce que j’allais faire de ça. J’avais l’impression que ce tableau s’accrochait à la vie. C’était bête comme pensée. Passant une main sur mon visage. Ma fatigue se faisait sentir, toussant de temps en temps. Ma mère m’avait préparé sa recette de ma grand-mère Miel-Citron-Cannelle. Quelque chose qui me faisait du bien mais en même temps me donnait la chair de poule. C’était parfois acide, parfois sucré, parfois trop prononcé sur la cannelle. J’expirai de nouveau. Ma tête partait en avant, me réveillant à chaque fois. J’avais des gros doutes pourquoi j’étais comme ça. Ma couverture sur moi, me protégeant du monde regardant ce vaste tableau où l’ombre se cachait. Neymar, c’était son nom. Bruna l’aimait vraiment beaucoup. Depuis hier, je ne l’avais pas vu comme si elle était chassée. J’ai essayé de la trouver dans mon état mais cela a empiré les choses pour moi.

J’observais les branches noires. Elles étaient si belles, si dangereuses mais si magnifiques. Mes bras serrant ma couverture, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

— Tu sais où elle est ?’’ je lui ai demandé comme s’il allait me répondre,- je m’inquiète pour elle. J’en suis sûr que toi aussi. J’ai senti’’ du ressentiment avec un peu d’amour,- je sais que tu es en colère, mais je sens que toi aussi tu t’inquiètes’’ en toussant fortement,- je suis désolé si je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. J’ai horreur de tomber malade et cela fait plusieurs mois que j’ai de la fièvre. Je crois que je suis trop sensible à tout ça’’ en bougeant mes mains pour montrer ma chambre, ce qu’on ne voyait pas.

— J’ai envie de te rencontrer. Je sens tellement d’amour venant de Bruna mais aussi sa culpabilité’’ il y a eu un vent froid,- ça me fait pas peur. J’ai affronté pire que ça’’ plus rien, j’étais soulagé,- je veux juste te connaître, Neymar. Atchoum’’ en passant ma main sur mon nez,- génial, j’arrive même pas à respirer par le nez.

Plus rien, j’observais et j’attendais. Je voulais que Bruna vienne me voir et que je puisse l’aider. Quelqu’un toqua à la porte.

— Oui’’ en tournant la tête pour voir mon père marchait dans ma chambre.

— Pourquoi tu es par terre ?’’ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils venant vers moi, s’asseyant dans mon lit.

— Je me repose en regardant le tableau’’ dis-je à bout de force, la chaleur était si agréable.

— Comme tu t’en doutes. Tu ne vas pas aller à l’école tant que tu es comme ça’’ me dit-il en passant une main sur son crâne très perplexe et défaitiste,- Joe s’est proposé de ramener les cours que tu vas manquer’’ j’ai hoché de la tête. Ma jambe gauche était lourde et me piquait.

— Je sais tout ça, papa’’ la fatigue en bâillant,- je vais bien.

— Non, cela fait plusieurs mois que tu es dans cet état. Tu ne dors plus assez bien, tu ne manges plus assez bien’’ en me regardant, j’ai esquivé son regard. Si je ramenais ce don sur le tapis j’allais encore me faire disputer. Ils ne me croyaient pas alors pourquoi, je le ferais.

— Ça va passer comme tout autre maladie’’ dis-je nonchalant parce que je sentais que si on continuait, on allait se disputer.

Il soupira de lassitude comme si je ne comprenais pas :

— Tu es toujours aussi en colère contre nous.

— Non, je n’ai pas la tête à ça’’ retenant cette angoisse, cette peur et ces pleurs de sortir.

— Kylian’’ soupirant de tristesse si c’était possible,- on a essayé de faire de notre mieux. Tu vas mieux’’ j’ai éclaté de rire comme s’il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles.

— Tu as toujours soutenu maman, je t’ai juste demandé de me croire. Que je n’étais pas dingue, que j’allais bien.

— Non, tu es malade c’est pour ça que tu prends des médicaments’’ en osant le ton.

— La belle blague. Il y a plein de personnes qui prend des médicaments sans être malade, papa’’ criais-je de colère, enlevant ma couverture pour me lever. Je tremblais de rage, de colère, de tristesse, de peur et de haine ? C’était pas moi. J’ai regardé le tableau qui s’illuminait à nouveau. Mon père fit de même.

— Pourquoi il y a que des racines sur ce tableau ?’’ dit-il intrigué.

— C’est un cadeau de maman. C’est beau je trouve’’ en me calmant, soupirant me relaxant pour ne plus que mes émotions soient contrôlées.

— Ah vous êtes là’’ dit ma mère en rentrant, j’ai roulé des yeux. Franchement, ils pensaient vraiment que j’étais encore un gamin. Je connaissais tous leurs techniques. J’avais envie de rigoler

— Papa m’a déjà parlé’’ j’étais dans une désinvolture. J’arrivais plus à cette mascarade.

— Tant mieux’’ le sourire aux lèvres. J’avais son sourire à elle. Le monde était vraiment si bas,- on voulait t’annoncer que ton grand-frère va passer les vacances ici.

— C’est génial’’ j’étais enthousiaste mais pas beaucoup parce que cela gâchait quelque chose que j’allais entendre dans la minute.

— Tu te rappelles quand tu nous disais que tu voulais aller vivre avec lui’’ me dit mon père.

— Oui, j’avais sept ans’’ en fronçant les sourcils, je n’aimais pas où ils voulaient en venir,- pourquoi maintenant ?

— On se disait que changeait d’air cela te’’ j’ai coupé ma mère.

— Quoi ! Non, je suis bien ici. J’ai mon meilleur ami ici. Je ne crois pas non’’ en fulminant.

— Écoute ta mère. Tu penses qu’on ne voit rien mais souvent tu viens de l’école en pleure. Tu nous dis plus rien et quand on va au conseil de classe. Les professeurs nous disent qu’il y a des élèves qui te traitent de taré de fou.

— Parce que vous ne l’avez jamais fait vous ?’’ en levant un sourcil complètement sidérer de la connerie.

— Chéri’’ dit-il doucement.

— Non. J’adore mon grand-frère mais au grand jamais je ne partirais d’ici et ne me forçait pas si vous ne voulez pas avoir mon malheur dans votre conscience’’ dis-je irrité, accablé même.

— C’est pour ton bien’’ continua ma mère.

— Comme pour mes médicaments. C’est pour ton bien, cette phrase est dangereuse’’ je leur ai dit,- vous voulez ma mort ou quoi’’ j’ai dit sous la colère, mais je n’avais rien rétracté. Ils me regardaient surpris de ces paroles.

J’ai soupiré de lassitude fermant les yeux pour me calmer et pour ne plus voir leurs regards triste et touché. Passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. D’habitude, il n’y avait pas ce silence gênant.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire’’ dit ma mère nerveusement ne me regardant même pas,- c’est comme ça ce que tu penses de nous ?

J’ai ri amèrement :

— Je vous adore, mais vous avez tellement fauté que je ne sais même pas où commencer’’ en les regardant, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure,- vous n’êtes pas censé croire à vos enfants !

— Encore avec tes esprits’’ dit mon père agacé en me pointant du doigt,- tu es malade.

Je ne voulais plus pleurer devant eux. Je ne voulais pas.

— Chéri, calme-toi’’ dit ma mère en prenant sa main,- on va tous se calmer et réfléchir à ce qu’on vient de dire…

— Non, tout ça c’est de ta faute. Tu ne m’as pas cru. Ma propre mère’’ une rage folle me submergeait. Je n’avais que faire si cette colère n’était pas que de moi,- qui pense que je suis un taré qui ne sait que mentir parce que j’ai voulu parler de son père mort’’ criais-je les derniers mots. Mes lèvres tremblaient, mon corps était sous tension. Des larmes coulèrent.

Il n’y avait plus rien à dire. Le silence total. Ma mère pleurait dans les bras de mon père, mais je n’avais que faire. Mon cœur était habité. Je voulais les voir mourir devant mes yeux. Je voulais les voir souffrir comme j’avais souffert. Une envie pressante, le premier pas. Une main m’arrêta. J’allais dire de me laisser quand j’ai vu que c’était Bruna devant moi. Mes parents étaient partis.

— Je suis content de te voir, j’étais préoccupé Bruna’’ j’ai dit en soufflant. Il n’y avait plus rien en moi.

— Pourquoi étais-tu aussi en colère ?’’ elle me demanda.

— Où étais-tu passé ?

Je n’avais que faire de la situation. Je voulais aider ce couple à me laisser tranquille. Pour mes parents, je verrais ça plus tard.

…

_Qu’importe ce qu’elle fera, je ne sortirais pas d’ici !_

Mes yeux s’ouvrirent en plein obscurité. Une douce lumière verte m’aveugla. Ma bouche était pâteuse. Il y avait une forme flottant au-dessous de moi. J’étais désorienté. Mes yeux regardaient sans regarder. Une sorte de plénitude me prit. C’était agréable comme sensation. Mon corps était léger comme une plume. Une douce caresse sur ma joue. Des yeux verts jaunes me fixaient. C’était tellement beau, tellement splendide. Une sorte d’aura menait de cette personne. J’essayais de mettre quelques mots, je savais. Son nom. Comment il s’appelait déjà ? Mes idées étaient embrouillées. C’était la première fois que je rêvais sans cauchemarder. C’était important, s’il était sorti du tableau. Mon cœur était calme, son odeur était exquise presque florale, presque chocolaté. C’était un mélange parfait pour mes narines.

— Neymar’’ je l’ai dit sans le penser.

Son sourire était charmeur. Je comprenais pourquoi Bruna l’avait aimé ? L’aime toujours ! Ma main se leva pour toucher son bras. Un seul contact. Des violentes émotions. Tout et rien à la fois. J’ai failli m’étouffer. Je n’étais pas prêt à recevoir tout ça à la minute où je me suis réveillé. J’ai fermé les yeux de douleur. Il n’y avait pas que ça mais c’était tout ce que j’apercevais. Il était si malheureux.

— Neymar’’ dis-je en le voyant partir direction le tableau. L’envie de vomir me prit. J’étais perturbé, j’étais désorienté mais ma main essayait de l’attraper pour l’empêcher de rentrer dans la toile,- s’il te plaît, parle-moi’’ je le suppliais alors qu’il ne me connaissait pas. Je voulais calmer sa douleur par tous les moyens. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Je me suis levé d’un coup. Ce n’était pas la plus fine des idées. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je tanguais. Je n’avais plus le sens d’équilibre. Cela allait faire mal. J’allais tomber au sol, je me voyais partir. J’étais un idiot. Pourquoi, je n’arrivais pas à réfléchir aux conséquences. Mon meilleur ami Joe avait raison. Les esprits me préoccupaient trop pour ma propre sécurité. La douleur ne vint pas. Je l’attendais. Deux bras m’entouraient. J’ouvrais les yeux, je flottais dans les airs. Est-ce que les esprits étaient capable de faire ça ? Je prenais tous les jours. Son parfum m’enivrait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je me sentais calme plus apaisé comme si le tourbillon d’émotion n’existait plus.

— Merci’’ dis-je, en m’accrochant à lui. J’avais horreur de l’altitude,- est-ce que vous pouvez me poser maintenant s’il vous plaît’’ je lui ai dit nerveux, en riant un peu. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Dieu, je détestais cette sensation de rien contrôler. Mes pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, j’ai émis un bruit de soulagement,- merci’’ en soupirant de bon cœur.

Cet esprit, ce Neymar ne parlait pas. Je ne sentais plus rien venant de lui juste de l’indifférence. C’était déjà ça. Je me sentais nerveux, lui flottant en face de moi. J’étais impressionné, rarement je l’étais. Je luttais pour ne pas esquiver son regard intense. Dieu, ce qu’il était canon. Je devais juste me concentrer. J’ai pris une longue respiration avant de lui parler :

— Je suis content de mettre votre nom sur un visage’’ avec un sourire au coin, je mettais mon pyjama froissé en place,- je m’appelle’’ mais fut coupé.

— Kylian, je le sais’’ en soulevant son sourcil de droit de façon désinvolte en même temps sexy. Mon cœur ne fit qu’un avec son sourire espiègle. Mes oreilles étaient chaudes.

— Eeuh bien sûr, je suis bête. Bien sûr que vous savez. Vous habitez chez moi enfin euuh, c’est ça. Je suis’’ j’étais nerveux, je n’y plaçais pas bien mes mots. C’était parfois entrecoupé,- votre tableau est dans ma chambre donc eeuh c’est logique, vous ne trouvez pas’’ je lui dis en le regardant. Je blablatais pour rien dire, il me souriait. J’étais nerveux d’être en sa présence. C’était une première. Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver,- pourquoi vous ne m’arrêtez pas’’ boudais-je d’une certaine façon, mes joues rouges de honte.

J’entendis son rire magnifique. C’était une belle mélodie. C’était un bon vivant. Magique mot vous ne trouvez pas. Je tenais mes deux mains croisées, se balançant d’arrière en avant signe de timidité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si nerveux en sa présence. C’était unique.

— Je t’ai entendu me parler’’ sa voix était calme, j’ai froncé les sourcils de doute.

— Vous m’avez entendu. Quand !’’ j’étais surpris.

— Déjà un tu au lieu de vous. Tu étais assis par terre’’ ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il regarda un peu partout.

— Aaah’’ en passant une main sur mon crâne. Je n’avais pas beaucoup de cheveux. J’en avais mais pas assez pour faire des tresses,- Je sais. Vous vous souvenez, je veux dire, tu te souviens de ce que je disais’’ en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je voulais m’éloigner de lui et aller dans mon lit. Il avait une de ces auras. C’était rare.

— Oui,

— Alors…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça’’ une certaine colère me prit que j’ai eu le souffle couper,- ça va.

— Oui’’ il n’avait pas conscience de ce qu’il me faisait. Enfin aucun esprit ne l’avait. Leur aider était ma seule délivrance. Je devrais lui laissait le temps de s’accommoder puis essayer de faire le négociateur entre les deux,- Bruna va être contente de savoir que vous, désolé, que tu as sorti du tableau.

Mais on dirait que j’étais débile. Ce nom lui mettait en colère. Je me suis trouvé plaqué au mur en gémissant de douleur. Mon dos me faisait mal. Il n’était plus ici, son regard était vide. L’intensité de son pouvoir me laissait sans voix. J’essayais, mais je n’arrivais pas, mais je le devais pour ne pas avoir une catastrophe chez moi.

— Neymar, s’il te plaît’’ je sentais du sang coulé sur mon visage,- je suis désolé. Parfois je manque de tact. Je veux juste vous aider. Je m’en excuse’’ je commençais à pleurer. Ce n’était pas de ma faute. Ces émotions me révoltaient, je sanglotais même. Autant de haine, autant de rage dans un seul corps,- Ney… mar’’ j’entrecoupais son nom alors que mon ventre me faisait mal. Je sentais une vague de chaleur,- s’il te plaît’’ j’avais l’impression d’être écrasé contre mon mur comme si j’allais m’engouffrer dedans.

Je voyais flou, mon dos me tirait. J’avais si froid maintenant. Tout se congelait à une vitesse éclair. Les lampes de ma chambre s’éteignaient et s’allumaient. Du sang coulait sur mes yeux, je voyais rouge. Cela me piquait.

— Un jour ou l’autre, tu dois le reconnaître. Tu sais qu’elle est désolée tout au fond de toi. Je sais que tu l’aimes encore. C’est quelqu’un que tu as connu dans ta vie, qui t’a aimé. Tu la chérissais. On ne peut pas oublier ça’’ mes larmes aux bords des yeux,- c’est une partie de toi que tu le veilles ou non’’ je devais lui faire prendre conscience. Que ce nom Bruna n’avait aucun pouvoir sur lui,- oui, Bruna t’a trahi, mais elle t’attend depuis si longtemps. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça en te nourrissant de ce qui l’a détruite petit à petit, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça alors s’il te plaît Ney, écoute-moi.

C’était une tempête dans ma chambre. Le froid se propageait trop vite, je voyais mon souffle chaud se glacer. Je ne voulais pas perdre connaissance maintenant. Son visage, il y avait de la douleur mais aussi de la douceur quand son regard se posait sur moi et tout s’arrêta comme si rien ne s’était passé. Je suis tombé au sol en gémissant. Ma tête allait exploser. Mon dos me faisait toujours mal. J’essuyais le sang de mon visage avec la manche de mon pyjama. Mon regard se posa sur lui. Il était de nouveau calme.

— Ce nom Bruna’’ avec confidence, je ne voulais pas qu’il souffre,- tu dois reprendre le contrôle. Ce nom te retient. La prononcer te fera du bien’’ en essuyant à nouveau du sang de mes yeux mais aussi de ma bouche,- ce prénom dois être un souvenir lointain, des beaux souvenirs parce que c’était ça votre couple avant tout. On est tous des êtres humains’’ en essuyant mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues,- vous l’avez été. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ce que tu es. C’est essentiel, Neymar’’ à bout de souffle alors que je me levais tant bien que mal du sol en m’aidant du mur. Lui, ne m’approchait pas ni me parlait.

Je voyais son dilemme. Je m’approchai doucement de lui, mes pieds étaient lourds. Mon dos me tiraillait. J’avais toujours du mal à respirer à cause de mon nez bouché et je toussais toujours autant même plus violemment. Et je me demandais comment mes parents n’avaient pas entendu touts ces vacarmes.

— Pourquoi ?’’ il me dit juste ça alors que je prenais enfin sa main pâle et froide. Je lui souris.

— Je veux juste t’aider’’ il m’observa, me regarda. Il voyait bien les dégâts qu’il m’avait fait,- s’il te plaît’’ soufflais-je à bout de souffle. Je ressentais ce qu’il ressentait. La culpabilité.

Je voulais lui dire que ce n’était pas de sa faute. C’était juste les aléas de la vie. Son regard était intense. Toujours aussi beau alors que j’allais lui dire quelque chose qu’il évapora me disant :

— Je ne veux rien faire avec elle. Elle ne doit pas savoir…

Prit d’une angoisse, je suis allé vérifier s’il était bien dans le tableau et j’ai vu l’ombre. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis effondré sur mon lit pleurant comme jamais. J’avais mal, je voulais que ça s’arrête. Je n’ai fait que pleurer sous ma couverture. Je sentais ses émotions encore menant du tableau. Je voudrais l’aider mais cela allait être très compliqué. Neymar détestait Bruna enfin c’était ce qu’il voulait se convaincre. Je voulais qu’il me fasse confiance et pour ça, je ne devais pas dire à Bruna que son ex était sorti enfin de la toile. Je ne pouvais pas culpabiliser pour ça. C’était mon devoir de les aider. Chacun son tour jusqu’à enfin qu’ils puissent se pardonner et de partir pour de nouveaux horizons. Après avoir bien pleuré, je suis allé dans la salle de bain discrètement pour me laver pour enlever le sang sur mon corps et jetait mon haut de pyjama dans une poubelle en face de chez nous. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer comment je me suis blessé sans invoquer les esprits.

J’avais cette idée saugrenue que mon père pouvait les voir aussi. J’avais peur qu’ils m’enferment dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J’avais peur, j’avais **si** peur **.**

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie II

Bruna venait tous les jours visiter le tableau, attendant. Elle apportait toujours comme cadeau des fleurs, des papillons. Parfois, elle racontait des histoires de footballeur. Je riais avec elle parce qu’elle se donnait la peine de s’intéresser pour animé Neymar. Je me sentais coupable de lui mentir, mais je devais faire des progrès avec lui. Je savais l’importance de se faire pardonner. Elle venait tous les jours sans cesse. J’admirais sa patience, son courage parce qu’elle devait demander pardon. Je toussais encore et encore. Ma famille était toujours préoccupée même si on n’avait pas réglé le problème de notre dispute. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Rarement, je sortais de ma chambre maintenant. Mon médecin me disait que seul le repos pouvait m’aider. Les médicaments n’aidaient pas. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de grave enfin, j’essayais de gagner du temps. J’avais peur pour la suite.

Je me demandais les paysages qu’elle avait vus, voyageant avec le tableau. Neymar avait dû voir des beaux paysages en sa compagnie. Moi aussi, je voulais voyager, découvrir le monde. De ne plus être enfermé ici dans ma chambre. Je devrais rejoindre mon ami au parc pour profiter des beaux jours comme s’il y en avait. L’hiver prenait sa maison délaissant l’automne. Je me préparais en grimaçant. J’avais des bleus sur mes bras, mon dos. Une mésaventure avec un autre esprit vengeur. Faible, ce que j’étais quelques esprits en profitaient. C’était pour ça que Bruna m’accompagnait dans mes sorties pour me surveiller disant que ça serait dommage que je meurs bêtement. Je lui avais tout simplement souri. Elle était si gentille au fond. C’était un samedi où la pluie du matin avait laissé que son odeur boisée, de terre mouillée. J’enfilai ma veste bien chaude, mis mes chaussures. Mon petit frère était chez un ami pour passer son week-end.

Les soirées pyjamas. Cela me manquait. Je ne faisais pas beaucoup étant enfant. Les enfants me prenaient pour un taré. Les parents pour un enfant perturber. J’étais toujours seul quand il n’y avait pas mon meilleur ami. J’avais de la chance dans mon malheur. Je pouvais avoir confiance en Joe, les yeux fermer. J’ai regardé le tableau quelques instants, je me suis approché. Bruna m’attendait en bas après avoir déposé des pétales de fleurs sur mon lit. J’ai souri :

— Tu as de la chance. C’est agréable de sentir ses fleurs’’ en prenant un pétale dans ma main pour le sentir,- j’espère que ce soir, tu voudrais bien me parler, Ney’’ j’aimais l’appeler ainsi.

Depuis cette soirée, il ne s’était pas montré. Je devrais le convaincre du contraire. Je lui parlais pour faire la conversation. J’espérais juste que je ne l’ennuyais pas. J’ai mis un de mes genoux dans mon lit qui grinça, posant ma main sur l’arbre où il y avait l’ombre caché.

— J’espère que tout va bien’’ en souriant,- j’ai envie de t’entendre parler. Tu as une si jolie voix’’ dis-je en rêvassant. J’ai rougi en me rendant compte. Mes joues, mes oreilles étaient chaudes, brûlantes. J’ai rigolé un peu,- j’essayerais de te ramener quelque chose. En attendant, ne t’ennuie pas trop, d’accord Ney.

Je l’ai encore regardé quelques instants avant de partir de ma chambre sans voir le tableau s’illuminait.

— Tu es prêt’’ dit Bruna. C’était cours, concis. Elle n’aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire.

— Oui, on n’y va. Juste attend quelques secondes’’ en allant dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d’eau, des pommes, et des petits biscuits au caramel. J’en raffolais. Même fâcher ma mère me ramenait toujours ça.

Bêtement même si elle m’avait fait mal. Elle restait ma mère et c’était dur à admettre. J’ai vérifié si le gaz était éteint, on ne savait jamais. Mes parents travaillaient à cette heure-ci. Ils allaient passer une soirée romantique dans un restaurant. J’allais rester tout seul et peut-être communiquer sans avoir peur que mes parents m’entendent.

— C’est bon maintenant’’ avec un grand sourire alors qu’elle roulait des yeux.

Elle me paraissait moins froide avec moi. Sa culpabilité ! Je marchais dans les rues, traversant des passages piétons regardant aux alentours. Je pensais à Neymar restant tout seul à la maison. C’était bête. Il n’allait pas s’ennuyait. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, mes parents me demandaient si j’avais quelqu’un dans ma vie. C’était ironique avec ce que je voyais et que la moitié des gens me croyaient dingue. Oui comme si j’allais avoir quelqu’un dans ma vie. Des yeux kakis m’apparurent dans mon champ de vision et j’ai perdu l’équilibre pour quelques instants. Je me maudissais intérieurement. On était enfin arrivé au parc. Il y avait des cris d’enfants. Il y en avait qui jouaient au foot, d’autres se balançaient dans des balançoires, d’autres couraient l’un après l’autre. J’ai vu mon ami assit un peu plus reculer. Notre endroit.

— J’avais oublié ce que c’était des pleurs d’enfants’’ dit Bruna que j’ai failli tomber l’oubliant un peu au passage. Ce n’était pas une question. Je me suis avancé pour me trouver en face de mon ami qui tapait sûrement un message à je ne sais qui.

— Salut, J’’ dis-je en m’asseyant à ses côtés.

— Salut, Ky alors toujours tes forces’’ en regardant des enfants courir près de nous.

— Oui, je suis arrivé quand même. Je ne me suis pas évanoui en cours de route. C’est déjà ça’’ mon regard posait sur lui,- ça va ?!

— C’est à moi de demander ça’’ d’une voix calme, amusé.

— Non, j’ai le droit aussi. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m’as pas raconté ce qui se passe dans ta vie alors je suis toute oui’’ un peu plus loin une petite fille parlait avec Bruna. Les enfants pouvaient voir les esprits jusqu’à oublier leurs existences. L’innocence du moment ne sachant pas qui était Bruna. Juste une petite fille parlant avec une adulte.

— Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?’’ me demanda mon ami,- ne me dis pas encore un esprit’’ en soupirant.

— Est-ce que cela t’agace ?’’ en fronçant les sourcils. Serrant discrètement ma main droite.

— Non mais des fois je voudrais toute ton attention sur moi’’ il regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Je le connaissais trop bien.

— Tu as raison, Joe. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. C’est vrai que les esprits c’est une grande partie de ma vie, mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je dois t’accorder du temps alors dis-moi’’ ma voix était douce, posant ma main sur son dos pour quelques secondes pour le rassurer.

— Je suis désolé’’ un sourire aux lèvres,- je suis fatigué.

— Raconte-moi’’ avec un sourire au coin même si ma gorge m’irriter, me faisait mal. J’ai posé mon sac au sol près de ma jambe.

— Ma cousine vient passer les vacances chez nous dans une semaine’’ sa tristesse transperçait dans ses mots.

— Ah’’ je comprenais maintenant,- tu n’as toujours pas dit à tes parents.

Je le regardais sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, on avait eu cette même conversation. J’avais peur pour lui. J’aimais ses parents mais l’attitude de juger sans preuve était présente chez eux. C’était compliqué pour lui d’avouer ce qui s’est passé durant son enfance avec sa cousine. Je voulais être présent pour lui, un soutien moral. Mais je n’allais pas bien non plus. J’étais épuisé moralement et physiquement.

— Je ne sais toujours pas comment leur dire’’ un rire nerveux, serrant ses poings soupirant de désarroi. Son corps tremblait, son regard était posé au sol. Est-ce qu’il avait honte ?

— C’est juste que tu n’es pas encore prêt, Joe’’ d’une voix douce, caressant son dos, lui donnant une sorte de réconfort aux idées noires qu’il avait.

— Je ne suis plus ce gamin et pourtant’’ un long silence où il essayait de trouver ses mots. Il frottait ses tempes de façon frénétique. Il était nerveux, sa jambe droite bougeait de haut en bas,- je suis resté là-bas dans cette chambre, apeuré’’ il gloussait retenant forcément ses larmes,- je suis toujours ce gamin de 9 ans sous son contrôle. Elle me dégoûte si tu savais, Ky’’ je voyais ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues,- elle me dégoûte tellement et tu sais la meilleure. Elle pense que j’ai aimé ça’’ j’entendais de la colère dans sa voix. Il essayait de rester calme.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire’’ les larmes aux bords des yeux. Comment je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots juste pour mon meilleur ami.

— Tu es doué pour aider les esprits’’ murmura-t-il sans méchanceté mais cela m’a fait mal. C’était vrai parce que j’avais une connexion avec eux. Pour les êtres vivants, c’était d’une autre paire de manche.

Tout le monde avait la capacité de mentir, de cacher des choses importantes sous un visage neutre. Avec les esprits, je le sentais, je le savais. Mon meilleur ami était meurtri dans sa chair. Des blessures qui ne guériront jamais. Petit à petit, j’ai vu sa souffrance partir. Il y aura toujours ces moments passés avec sa cousine dans sa tête. Pour toujours, il portera ces cicatrices. J’ai pris la décision pour lui. Il en avait besoin :

— Joe, tu n’avais que 9 ans. En aucun cas ce qu’elle pourra dire ne pourra pas pardonner ces fautes. Je sais qu’elle te fait peur, à moi aussi. C’est une mégère’’ il riait un peu, c’était un début,- tu sais pourquoi elle ne m’aime pas ?’’ j’ai attendu sa réponse.

— Non concrètement, tu es adorable avec tout le monde même ceux qui te traitent de dépraver, de dégénérer’’ en passant une main sur son visage tout en soupirant de lassitude.

Est-ce que ces noms allaient me suivre jusqu’à la mort ?

— Oui c’est vrai je suis adorable’’ en le regardant avec un sourire au coin, passant mon bras sur son cou pour l’attirer à moi,- je suis ton meilleur ami, je te crois. C’est tout. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de doute. Toi et moi, on a toujours fait front à tout le monde. Elle ne m’aime pas, car elle a peur de moi, même si elle ne croit pas aux esprits mais savoir que peut-être je peux les voir et que je pourrais m’en servir contre elle.

— Attends’’ en me regardant, fronçant les sourcils,- tu n’es pas en train de divaguer’’ un rire éphémère.

— Oh tu sais, on a eu une conversation très intéressante où je la menaçais que quelques esprits aller la hanter’’ il me regarda surpris et heureux.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne m’embête plus mais comment, je veux dire. Tu ne sais pas si elle tient parole’’ il voulait savoir le fameux de l’histoire.

— Un esprit m’a aidé à la surveiller pendant ces dernières vacances ici’’ un sourire espiègle,- elle a pris peur de ce que je savais d’elle.

— Tu es redoutable monsieur Mbappé’’ en frottant ma tête alors que je riais.

— De rien monsieur Kobo. Je ne l’aime pas, elle a fait souffrir mon meilleur ami. Elle n’a ce qu’elle mérite et franchement, je voudrais faire plus, mais je ne veux pas te mettre dans la merde.

— T’aimes pas les conflits’’ j’ai fait non de la tête,- alors pour ce Neymar’’ il voulait changer les idées et je le devais bien ça.

— J’essaye de communiquer avec lui mais parler seul à un tableau qui fait sourd oreille est difficile’’ en soupirant de fatigue. Ma toux était incontrôlable que j’ai dû prendre ma bouteille d’eau dans mon sac qui était maintenant entre mes jambes pour boire.

— Ça va’’ l’air inquiet.

— Pas plus que d’habitude. L’air frais me fait du bien’’ il posa sa main fraîche sur mon front.

— Tu es brûlant, Ky’’ je voyais qu’il était déçu de moi me voyant prendre des risques pour venir le rejoindre,- il faut qu’on rentre.

— Mais, on a rien fait. C’est notre après-midi’’ en boudant, croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

— On va la continuer chez toi’’ une pause pour me regarder,- Kylian, tu es malade. Tu t’es regardé dans un miroir récemment.

— Plus que tu ne crois’’ en soupirant, mes pieds me faisaient mal comme s’il y avait des milliers d’aiguilles s’enfonçant dans ma peau.

— Je t’adore. Je suis content que tu es venu pour moi mais maintenant, il faut qu’on rentre’’ il n’y avait plus rien à discuter.

J’ai roulé des yeux en soupirant de désarroi. Je voyais Bruna assit sur un vieil arbre géant qui donnait un charme à cet endroit. Je me sentais frigorifié. Mon ami rangeait mes affaires en me traitant d’idiot. Je le voyais faire avec un sourire aux lèvres quand j’entendis un bruit sourd venant de ma droite. J’ai regardé, il y avait un esprit flottant dans le petit lac à côté. Je voyais ses lèvres bougeaient, mais je n’entendais rien alors je me suis approché d’elle ne sachant même pas si c’était dangereux délaissant mon ami qui marmonnait des choses. J’étais hypnotisé par cet esprit et quand je suis arrivé, elle annonça :

_**Un énorme ombre vous entoure. Je vois des racines se refermant sur vous.** _

Une main me prit par le col de ma veste. J’ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Mon nez toucha l’eau, je voyais la vibration se propager dans l’eau stagnante.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois t’attribuer une médaille pour ta stupidité’’ dit Bruna consciencieuse de ma situation. J’ai ri nerveusement entendant mon meilleur ami Joe venir vers moi alors qu’elle me tirait du lac.

— Merci, Bruna’’ en enlevant quelques gouttes d’eau sur ma veste.

— Non mais, c’est quoi ça’’ Joe était affolé me regardant si j’allais bien,- je t’ai vu flotter. J’ai même pensé que j’avais passé de l’autre côté sans me rendre compte’’ un rire nerveux.

J’ai rigolé sans le vouloir. Mon visage était en feu. C’était un bon rire.

— Désolé de t’avoir fait peur, J’’ en lui donnant un sourire rassurant,- Bruna m’a aidé.

— Elle est capable de faire ça’’ en fronçant les sourcils regardant un peu partout pour voir s’il pouvait la voir.

— Elle est à ta droite’’ dis-je, amusé alors qu’il regardait mais ne voyait toujours rien. Il soupira et dit en souriant :

— Merci de l’avoir aidé. Avec un idiot pareil, on n’est pas sorti de l’auberge.

— Hey’’ en boudant, j’entendis le rire de Bruna. La deuxième fois, est-ce que je pourrais l’avoir une troisième fois.

Joe me sermonnait, mais je l’écoutais que peu. Je pensais encore à cet esprit et à sa prédiction. Cela m’inquiétait un peu. Mon regard était fixé sur un point, une bête mais vite disparu.

— On n’y va puisque tu m’écoutes même pas’’ dit Joe très désolé de ma conduite.

— Je t’écoutais,

— Alors dis-moi ce que j’ai dit’’ il me regarda, je l’ai regardé pendant quelques minutes avant de baisser les yeux,- c’est ce que je pensais.

— Tu n’es pas en reste non plus’’ en lui tirant la langue,- tu m’as laissé aller au danger. ?

— Quoi’’ dit-il offusqué alors que j’éclatais de rire sous le regard de Bruna qui nous surveillait.

…

Mes parents se préparaient pour aller dîner. J’étais dans ma chambre à essayer de faire mes devoirs que Joe allait prendre demain pour ramener à l’école lundi.

— Pourquoi ?’’ demanda Bruna.

— Tu sais c’est compliqué’’ j’ai dit, mais je n’avais pas fait attention à ma mère devant ma porte me regardant,- la vie…

— Avec qui tu parlais !’’ j’entendais de l’agacement dans sa voix avec de la peur.

Mon cœur ne fit qu’un. Je l’entendais battre dans mes oreilles. Mon corps s’était figé, je n’osais plus bouger. Je ne lui faisais pas face. Je n’arrivais pas à la regarder. Je me sentais raidir, frémir. Je n’avais plus où aller. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Il n’y avait aucun endroit où je pouvais disparaître, reculer. Je tremblais sans le vouloir. Ma mère me mettait dans toutes mes émotions. J’ai frissonné quand je sentais ses pas venir vers moi. Mon corps était en ébullition. J’avais des sueurs froides alors qu’elle s’asseyait devant moi, j’avais la gorge sèche. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

— Alors’’ elle était patiente. Elle était belle dans sa robe. Pourquoi je pensais ça moi. Bonne excuse ?!

— T’es belle maman’’ j’ai dit sans conviction. J’avais la chair de poule. Mes jambes étaient en coton, mes mains moites. Mon regard ne croisait jamais le sien.

— Merci mon chéri’’ je sentais son regard sur moi. Je grinçais des dents, mes poils se hérissaient.

— Où est papa ?’’ cherchant une esquive. Ma respiration se bloqua, ma mâchoire était contractée. J’avais du mal à parler. J’ai vu du coin de l’œil Bruna disparaître. J’avais envie de rigoler. Toujours cette tendance à fuir quand la situation devenait compliquer. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire ça ? Ah oui, je n’étais pas mort. Cette peur ne me quittait pas. Je connaissais ce regard. Elle cherchait quelque chose en moi. Ma mère était perspicace. Est-ce que je transpirais ? Allait-elle le remarquer ? Mais j’étais malade alors c’était normal, non !

— Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Ton père m’attend en bas’’ d’une voix douce,- tu parlais avec qui ?’’ je me sentis blêmir. J’espérais qu’elle ne remarquait pas. J’étais en train de me décomposer devant elle. C’était juste une simple question mais en face de moi ce n’était pas n’importe qui. C’était la personne qui m’a mis sous médicament rappelant au passage que je ne prenais pas. J’espérais ne pas être blanc comme un linge.

— Eeeuhmmmh’’ j’avais une voix blanche,- j’euh’’ je cherchais quoi faire. Ma voix était rauque. Cahier !,- tu vois, je fais mes devoirs’’ en pointant mes cahiers sur la table, mes mains tremblaient, je les ai vite passés sous la table,- je parlais à moi-même disais que la vie compliquée, je veux dire la vie est compliquée’’ ma voix était étranglé. J’avais envie de hurler.

Elle n’était pas convaincue. Je toussais plusieurs fois, elle tapa fortement sur mon dos pour m’aider. Une diversion.

— Je m’inquiète pour toi mon chéri. Tu me parles plus. Je sais qu’on a des divergences mais’’ je l’ai coupé.

— Je voulais m’excuser pour cette soirée. Je m’en veux. J’étais fatigué et je n’avais pas toute ma tête’’ en toussant de nouveau jusqu’à avoir des glaires jaunes dans ma bouche que j’ai crachée dans la poubelle à côté de moi.

— C’est déjà oublié mon chéri’’ en passant sa main sur ma tête,- je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Je crois qu’on va annuler ce dîner, regarde-toi’’ en posant sa main sur mon front.

— Maman, non. Je vais bien. Bien sûr, je suis malade mais, je n’ai plus 8 ans. Je sais prendre soin de moi et puis si j’ai un problème, je vous contacte’’ en la rassurant.

— Tu as grandi si vite mon chouchou’’ le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait qu’elle m’embêtait avec ça :

— Maman’’ en me plaignant, elle rigola.

— D’accord. On t’a laissé à manger dans le frigo. On a tout fermé’’ elle s’inquiétait comme une vraie maman et dans ça, j’oubliais qu’elle me faisait souffrir,- on n’attend personne à la maison, donc tu n’ouvres pas. Tu peux démarrer ma machine un peu plus tard’’ j’ai hoché de la tête,- je crois que c’est tout. Ah si tu as envie de commander quelque chose, on t’a laissé ta carte bancaire.

— Merci’’ rare où les fois, je l’avais. Ils attendaient mon dix-huitième anniversaire pour me la donner.

— Tu viens dire à ton père au revoir’’ en embrassant mes joues.

— Maman’’ en me reculant,- je vais voir papa’’ elle était amusée.

On était descendu pour dire au revoir à mon père.

— Ah te voilà, je pensais que tu dormais déjà’’ dit mon père en me prenant dans les bras. J’ai roulé des yeux signe d’agacement mais ce câlin était la bienvenue.

— Il faisait ces devoirs au lieu de se reposer’’ me réprimanda ma mère.

— Kylian, tu veux empirer ton état’’ dit mon père en mettant son manteau puis aida ma mère à mettre la sienne.

— Non’’ en soupirant, frottant mes bras. J’avais froid.

— Alors, on te laisse et va dormir d’accord’’ dit ma mère en déposant une dernière fois un bisou sur mon front alors que mon père ouvrait la porte de la maison.

— Et Kylian’’ dit mon père, mais je l’ai arrêté.

— Je sais, je n’ouvre à personne et je ferme la porte à clé’’ alors que les deux hochèrent la tête fier de moi. Je les ai vus marcher vers la voiture. J’attendis quelques minutes avant de fermer la porte. Tout seul à nouveau enfin quasi en voyant des esprits naviguait à travers les murs de la maison. Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour aller boire de l’eau ainsi que prendre une banane avec de la brioche. C’était exquis la combinaison. J’ai vérifié que j’avais bien fermé à clé la porte d’entrée avant de monter dans ma chambre.

J’ai déposé mon assiette sur la table, j’ai rangé quelques cahiers qui était au sol. Les devoirs, je le ferai demain. J’ai soupiré de fatigue et de peur. Ma mère, est-ce qu’elle avait cru ? Je devais être plus prudent mais c’était tellement une habitude de parler avec Bruna dans la maison. Elle n’allait pas bien, son apparence se dégradait et je devais essayer d’aider Neymar aussi qui était un abonné absent. J’étais déjà dans mon pyjama. J’ai mangé ma briochée à la banane, but un verre de lait. Ma bouteille d’eau posée sur la table de chevet. Je me suis assis par terre en mettant plein de coussin et des draps. Je me suis installé face au tableau. C’était ce soir ou jamais. Bruna ne pouvait plus tenir aussi longtemps.

— Ney’’ dis-je doucement, ma gorge était sèche et irritante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j’avais envie de rire. C’était comique cette situation,- je sais que tu m’entends !’’ j’essayais de retenir mes expressions joyeuses.

Je me calai un peu plus dans mes coussins. Je frottais de temps en temps les yeux, toussant un peu. De la culpabilité. Je regardais le tableau sans rien dire. J’étais un peu nerveux, mon cœur battait trop vite. Je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément tout d’un coup.

— Je me sens mal parce qu’elle ne sait pas pour toi. Je me sens mal parce que j’ai l’impression que tu ne veux pas me parler’’ j’essayais de trouver les bons mots. Après tout, un désaccord pouvait être ressenti comme une menace,- est-ce que tu penses que tu m’as fait mal cette nuit-là.

Il y a eu comme un changement d’air. Je voyais mon souffle glacé s’évaporer dans l’air. Je commençais à tousser. Je me suis bien calé dans les coussins. Ma grosse couverture sur moi, me protégeant du froid. C’était chaud, agréable.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute. On contrôle rarement nos émotions surtout quand tu es un esprit et que d’un coup tu as des pouvoirs.

Est-ce que j’ai dit ça à la rigolade ? Sûrement, mais je me tenais toujours à mes propos :

— Je vais bien comme tu t’en doutes’’ avec un sourire au coin regardant le tableau. Mon mur commençait petit à petit à virer au noir. Les racines chaque jour prenait place. Je toussais de temps en temps. À un moment donner, j’avais peur qu’eux deux comprennent mon état. J’avais su pourquoi j’étais malade. C’était flagrant.

Je craignais souvent d’avoir à abandonner quelque chose. Mon point de vue, ma façon de faire. Ce que je suis, était les fêlures de mes blessures, de mes réussites. J’étais empathique, c’était pour ça que je voulais, que je veux, et que je voudrai aider les esprits. Qu’importe s’ils me mettaient dans des situations les plus dangereuses. Est-ce que je me sentais menacer ? Tout le temps. Est-ce que j’allais fuir ? Non, sûrement pas. Je me suis dédié corps et âme à aider. De toute façon où j’irai, les esprits seront toujours présents. Tôt, je les aidais, tôt je me sentais mieux. Une odeur de miel, de caramel et d’orange s’immisçait dans ma chambre. Deux mots, Maison, Sécurité. Puis l’odeur de bois, d’ananas. J’aimais ce qu’il pouvait me faire ressentir. Il n’y avait aucune colère, aucune malice alors qu’il s’asseyait devant moi. Mon sourire était nié, mes mains tremblaient. Mon cœur ne fit qu’un tour regardant ces si beaux yeux. J’étais plongé dedans sans aucune raison. Ce vert et ce jaune.

Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?

Je toussais violemment. Cherchant ma bouteille d’eau mélanger au miel pour boire. C’était agréable et savoureusement sucré. Neymar me rendait nerveux en sa présence. Je n’arrivais pas à rester en place, j’ai dû retenir mes jambes qui frémissaient. J’ai mordu plusieurs fois ma langue pour ne pas dire des bêtises. Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il sentait bon. Est-ce que tout ça était normal ? Déjà que j’étais un paria de la société alors m’imaginait avoir un coup de foudre ou tomber amoureux d’un esprit. J’ai éclaté de rire dans ma tête mais aussi dans la réalité que j’ai failli m’étouffer.

— Désolé’’ en toussant,- tu dois me prendre pour un cinglé à force’’ dis-je en le regardant, déviant de temps en temps mon regard sur le plafond ou les murs.

— Tu es tellement de choses mais pas un cinglé’’ dit-il d’une voix douce, son accent se faisait sentir.

Dieu, il était déjà mort. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

— Haha, merci enfin je crois’’ en grattant mon bras gauche nerveusement. Son aura m’ensorcelait. C’était si doux ce qu’il transmettait. Je devais me reprendre alors que j’avais qu’une seule envie c’était de prendre sa main à côté de mon genou. On était trop près l’un de l’autre. J’ai raclé plusieurs fois la gorge pour me donner le temps de me reprendre,- je suis content que tu es décidé de me parler’’ le regardant toujours avec un sourire sur le visage.

— Pourquoi ?

J’ai ri un peu nerveusement, jouant avec mes doigts oubliant le froid, ma couverture tomba au sol.

— Parce que j’ai horreur de vous voir souffrir’’ dans un souffle de bonté.

— On est déjà mort, on ne souffre pas’’ en fronçant les sourcils me regardant de façon intriguée.

— Tu t’en doutes déjà que je capte vos sentiments. Je ne peux pas les taire comme quand un esprit comprend que je les vois. Je peux passer d’un extrême à l’autre à cause de vous. Je n’ai pas un bouton On/Off. Tous vos sentiments sont mes sentiments, mais l’inverse n’est pas vrai. Tant que vous soufrer, tant que vous n’avez pas passé à autre chose. Vous ruminez votre culpabilité qui m’épuise souvent d’ailleurs’’ un rire éphémère,- tu es coincé ici parce que tu n’as pas tout résolu. Je ne sais pas si c’est avec elle ou avec ta famille, un proche. Je suis ici pour t’aider.

Il y a eu un long silence. On disait plus rien enfin, j’attendais sa réponse. Je voudrais approcher ce sujet comme ça :

— Comment s’appelle ton fils ?

Sujet délicat, non en voyant son sourire revenir. Plus aucune perturbation dans son aura.

— Davi.

Je sentais de la culpabilité. Je savais pourquoi. Une telle tristesse me prit de court. J’essayais de garder le sourire mais c’était impossible. C’était lourd.

— Je n’ai pas pensé. J’avais juste si mal. Je ne pensais plus à rien. C’était le noir total chez moi. J’ai même pas pensé à mon fils, quel égoïste je fais que je suis’’ rigolant amèrement.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu souffrais et tu souffres encore. La chose la plus difficile à faire quand on a mal, c’est de laisser quelqu’un nous aider’’ un sourire discret, sentant un doux parfum dans la chambre,- laisser aider c’est compliqué. Il faut le vouloir. J’en suis sûr même dans ta noirceur, dans ta douleur au fond de toi, tu pensais à ton fils, Davi’’ ma voix était douce pour l’apaiser un peu,- c’est juste que tu étais submergé par tant d’émotions. On a du mal à gérer trop d’information d’un coup’’ pour la première, j’ai osé poser ma main sur son épaule même une fraction de seconde juste pour le consoler. Il n’y avait pas de chaleur ce qui était bizarre. D’habitude, c’était le froid que je ressentais à chaque fois.

J’ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure, regardant dans son regard si vert si beau. Je m’y perdais souvent quand je l’observais. Et cette phrase me revenait souvent : qu’est-ce qu’il était beau ?! J’ai retiré ma main de son épaule. Je pouvais toucher les esprits, aller savoir pourquoi. J’ai senti un amas de sentiment venir de lui. Il était surpris, content et intrigué parce que j’étais capable de le toucher. Ne m’avait-il pas vu à l’œuvre ? J’ai frotté quelques instants mes yeux, en les ouvrant je voyais des taches noires.

— Alooors’’ en soufflant doucement me donnant le temps de chercher les mots,- parle-moi un peu de ton fils si tu veux’’ avec un sourire au coin. Le voir me rendait heureux. C’était synergique.

— Pourquoi tes parents croient que tu es malade quand tu parles avec nous ?

Cela faisait mal. Droit au cœur. J’ai eu un sourire crispé. Sujet sensible dans les deux cas. Mes oreilles étaient rouges, mes joues en feu. J’évitais son regard. La colère grondait en moi. Penser à mes parents était souvent synonyme d’énervement surtout vis-à-vis de mon don. J’ai passé ma langue humide sur mes lèvres gercées avant de passer mes dents. J’ai senti le goût de fer quelques instants. Une autre émotion me submergea, mes yeux étaient humides. Douleur de savoir que mes mots, ma réalité n’était pas celle de mes parents. Prouver l’invisible dans leur regard était impossible. Je toussais quelques minutes, buvant de l’eau. J’avais toujours de la fièvre. J’ai fermé les yeux pour ordonner un peu mes pensées. Ne laisser surtout pas les esprits prendre le dessous. C’était une règle primordiale.

— Certainement je le suis à un certain degré, malade, j’entends par la. On voit tous des choses, on ressent tous des choses. On est tellement compliqué’’ ces mots étaient difficiles à sortir, ma vue était brouillée par les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux,- j’ai accepté que dans le regard de certaines personnes, je serai si, je serai ça. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde’’ un fou rire éphémère, nerveux. Je l’ai regardé enfin sous ce regard baignait de vert. J’étais sous son charme.

— C’est triste de penser comme ça’’ me dit-il en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

— Je ne crois pas non. On cherche tous l’approbation de quelqu’un d’autre consciemment et inconsciemment. On n’affranchit jamais du regard de quelqu’un’’ en frottant mon oreille droite qui était en feu.

— J’ai vécu pour moi. Toutes mes décisions ont été faites pour que j’aime ma vie’’ en rigolant,- j’ai eu tellement d’emmerde surtout avec mes petites amies, mais je ne pourrais jamais changer ça parce que sinon, je n’aurais pas eu mon fils. Il a sept ans huit ans’’ du doute dans sa voix,- je n’ai plus la notion du temps quand je me suis réfugié dans ce tableau.

— Je crois que c’était pour rester proche de ton fils. C’était son cadeau’’ en grattant ma nuque, mon épaule droite.

— Tu crois’’ en fronçant ses sourcils, il y avait de l’amusement dans sa voix,- j’étais peiné, je suis peiné qu’il ne m’a pas rendu visite. J’arrive plus à voir son visage. C’est ce qui me met plus en colère’’ en soufflant, essayant de garder ces émotions pour lui,- comment moi son père ne se souvienne plus de son visage, de ses yeux, de son sourire. C’est mon fils, filho da puta’’ en rigolant nerveusement. Ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains.

Mon souffle était coupé sentant toute cette rage venant de lui. Ma nuque me faisait mal.

— La seule chose où je me sentais heureux était d’être papa. Mes relations n’ont jamais été drôles. C’était toujours compliqué alors, je voudrais te poser cette question, Kyliano’’ mon cœur ne fit qu’un, c’était la première fois qu’il m’appelait par mon prénom d’une façon si douce si belle. Son accent m’était mes joues en feu,- pourquoi je n’ai plus le visage de mon fils dans mon esprit ?

L’ascenseur émotionnel était violent. Je me sentais abjecte d’avoir ressenti ce que j’ai ressenti même un cours instant. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Ce Neymar me vrillait le cerveau. Ce n’était pas possible autrement. Avec lui, je n’arrivais pas à bien me situer. C’était la première fois que je me sentais pris dedans. Je n’arrivais pas à mettre de la distance. De lui, je recevais tout parce que j’avais envie de le guérir de ses démons. Il n’y avait pas de frontière. Je me sentais démuni face à lui. Je n’avais plus de système humanitaire, on va dire.

— C’est vraiment incroyable pas vrai de savoir qu’on peut oublier le visage de quelqu’un qui nous ait cher parce qu’on ne voit que notre souffrance, notre déchéance. Parce que euh’’ en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, un mini sourire avant de devenir sérieux,- parce qu’on n’a pas envie d’emmener des gens avec nous. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. On est obstrué par nos émotions et Dieu sait, qu’on est capable d’oublier une fraction de seconde ce que l’on est pour faire le pire comme le meilleur. Ney’’ dis-je doucement en le regardant, prenant sa main enfin. Ni chaud ni froid, aucune chaleur,- tu vas te souvenir si tu me laisses t’aider’’ en bougeant frénétiquement mes jambes. Courage parce que, qu’est-ce que je faisais en liant mes doigts aux siens. Qu’est-ce que j’avais dans la tête ? Mais il ne broncha pas.

— Es-tu sûr et certain ?!’’ d’une douce voix, son parfum dans l’air. Une odeur de bois mouillé suivi du caramel puis des fruits rouges. Un combo réconfortant menant de lui. Il y avait toujours des pétales au sol. N’avait-il pas remarqué ?

— Je veux que tu y voies plus clair. Tu as tellement de sentiment négatif. Chaque mot que je dis, soit tu te renfermes soit tu m’envoies bouler. C’est pas sympa’’ dis-je à la rigolade les derniers mots, il me sourit aussi. J’avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler. C’était instinctif que je l’ai fait sans le vouloir. Je voulais lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mon nez humait son odeur aussi vive que florale que chaude. Il y avait cette odeur de caramel brûler avec du bois. C’était exquis.

C’était frustrant de ne rien ressentir de lui. Pas de chaleur, j’aurais aimé avoir cette froideur menant de lui. Au moins, je pouvais me consoler. Je pouvais donner un câlin à mon mur, j’aurais ressenti sa froideur. Ses mains entourent mon bassin. J’étais perdu, je voulais juste lui donner de la chaleur que chose étrange, je commençais à sentir sa chaleur. Est-ce que c’était normal ? Le vivant était chaud, la mort était froide. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul me sentant me fondre. Des mains comme des branches me forçaient à ramper vers le tableau.

— Ça va’’ en caressant ma tête doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui’’ un peu perdu, le souffle coupé.

— C’est la première fois que je sens de la chaleur, cela m’avait manqué’’ dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, j’ai rigolé un peu sentant ses sentiments êtres plus ouverts. Je voyais des visages, des rires. Des cheveux blonds bouclés ? Un rire enfantin. C’était une fraction de seconde,- quoi mais’’ dit-il surpris. Moi aussi. Il a vu la même chose que moi. Ce n’était pas possible,- est-ce que c’était mon fils ? Bien sûr que si, je n’oublie jamais son rire si espiègle si doux’’ en me regardant, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. Son rire était contagieux.

— Alors, tu vas me laisser t’aider !’’ en le regardant, je tremblais dans ses bras. On était trop près l’un de l’autre. Je Sentais son souffle chaud. C’était incohérent. Neymar était mort, il ne pouvait pas dégager de la chaleur. C’était impossible. Et puis, comment pouvait-il voir mes visions ?

Est-ce que c’était un rêve ? Son sourire, son doigt passant sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je voyais flou. Mon corps était lourd. Autour de moi, il n’y avait que des arbres, des longs arbres. Tout était noir. Je me sentais pris au piège, des branches entouraient mon corps m’empêchant de bouger. Des lèvres sur mon front, il était si heureux. Peut-être le bon ! Mais de quoi, alors que je fermais les yeux doucement. Je me sentais emporter par une vague de bien-être. Comme je disais mon système humanitaire était défaillant vis-à-vis de mon Neymar.

…

_Menteur… Menteur… Menteur…_

Ces Voix toujours dans ma tête. Je ne saurais dire qui étaient-elles. La fatigue me surplombait. Il n’y avait plus un seul jour où je ne me sentais pas bien. C’était constant et je crois que Bruna avait compris pourquoi. J’essayais par tous les moyens de faire bonne figure. J’étais si fatigué. C’était comme se réveiller un matin avec un corps lourd, les paupières lourdes incapable de bouger, s’endormant tout de suite. Je le faisais souvent et cela inquiétait mes parents. Bien sûr, ils m’ont emmené voir plein de spécialiste mais personne ne savait ce que j’avais. J’étais tout le temps incertain et grognon. Et la dispute que j’avais eu encore avec mes parents n’arrangeaient rien. Ils m’avaient surpris à nouveaux en train de parler avec des esprits. J’étais peut-être dingue. Ce que l’Homme ne pouvait voir, l’Homme pouvait le dénier.

_Menteur… Menteur… Menteur…_

J’étais assis tout seul dans un banc regardant le ciel, les oiseaux voler. De temps en temps des avions passaient au-dessus de moi laissant des traînées blanches. Mais qu’importe où je me mettais les yeux, les esprits étaient toujours là. Je soupirais de lassitude. J’étais venu prendre l’air. Je m’ennuyais depuis que je n’avais pas cours. Le temps passait plus doucement. Il n’y avait rien à faire à part chercher le fils de Neymar. En cherchant tout seul, je n’avais pas trouvé de résultat pour dire que j’étais nul alors j’ai demandé à mon meilleur ami de m’aider. J’avais juste ce nom Davi. Neymar n’arrivait pas à ce souvenir de tout son nom complet mais peut-être Bruna le savait mais comment aborder ce sujet. Et puis, cela faisait quelques semaines que Bruna n’apparaissait plus, ne me rendait plus visite enfin ne rendait plus visite à Ney. C’était bizarre. Je m’étais habitué à elle et ces fleurs que je devais nettoyer chaque matin.

_Menteur… Menteur… Menteur…_

Pour ainsi dire, elle me manquait. Elle et son caractère. Mais d’une certaine façon, j’étais content qu’elle ne lui rendait plus visite. C’était d’un égoïsme sans nom. Je savais pourquoi, mais je devais l’aider parce qu’elle n’allait pas bien. Je voulais qu’elle parte en se sentant bien pas en se détruisant. Je devais convaincre Neymar de lui parler. Mais le sujet était toujours aussi épineux chez lui. Cet homme avait une de ces rancunes. C’était épuisant de recevoir ces émotions. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi mais, je n’ai rien dit. Peut-être cet esprit pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Peut-être ! Je voulais juste être un humain normal sans attirer l’attention des passants dans les rues. Je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi les voitures klaxonnaient alors que c’était interdit en ville sauf pour des urgences. C’était à assourdir les gens et à irriter. Je trouvais ça de mauvais goût.

_Menteur… Menteur… Menteur…_

— Vous le trouverez dans la forêt’’ dit l’esprit.

— Quoi ?!’’ sans le vouloir, j’ai répondu.

— Vous êtes bien Kylian Mbappé’’ j’ai froncé les sourcils en regardant cet esprit. J’étais surpris de trouver un renard devant moi. Ce monde était peuplé de tellement de chose. Il y avait des dessins sur son visage.

— Oui’’ j’ai répondu,- attend, elle qui est-ce ?

— Votre amie Bruna. Elle est dans la forêt où vous êtes rencontrés’’ me dit-il. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête tellement forte tellement vielle.

— C’est vrai’’ avec un sourire aux lèvres,- elle va bien’’ cet esprit avait l’air surpris que j’ai demandé ça.

— Elle avait l’air mal au point. Plus énervé que d’habitude que les autres esprits ne la toléraient plus. Elle devient plus méchante dans votre terme. Elle perd pied et bientôt elle va se transformer’’ dit-il alors que je le regardais perdu.

— Se transformer enfin quoi, de quoi vous parler ?’’ ma tête me faisait mal d’un coup.

— À votre avis comment les monstres naissent’’ dit-il avant de disparaître.

Je pensais qu’il y avait des monstres parce que… Mais je le savais. C’était indéniable. Tous les esprits ne pouvaient pas trouver la paix et partir. Je n’étais pas dans un monde de Bisounours surtout pas moi. Je devais la rejoindre et pourtant, je me suis promis à moi-même de ne jamais y retourner. Ce monstre était toujours la, tapis dans le noir à m’attendre. Je ne voulais pas, mais je devais. Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que je courrais pour aller prendre le bus. Bon sang, c’était sur un coup de tête et personne ne saurait où je serais. Je cherchais les ennuis, mais je m’en fichais. Je voulais juste m’assurer de mes propres yeux son état. C’était devenu urgent. J’avais remarqué comment sa peau devenait tout noir gagnant du territoire sur son corps. Je maudissais ce bus qui prenait trop temps à arriver à mon arrêt. J’étais impatient, mon cœur palpitait. Enfin, j’étais descendu bousculant plein de personne sur mon passage qui grognaient de mon éducation. Je n’avais que faire. Je devais rentrer dans ce maudit forêt.

Je n’avais pas promis à ma mère de ne plus venir ici à nouveau. J’étais un fils indigne en montant la colline pour pouvoir rentrer dans la forêt qui me paraissait plus dense plus sombre où aucune lumière du jour ne passait. J’ai pris mon portable, j’ai mis de la lumière avec l’application Zeus et je suis rentré. J’ai dégluti plusieurs fois. La température de l’intérieur était trop basse heureusement que j’avais ma doudoune mais qui ne me servait pas à grand-chose. Je ne savais pas si je devais hurler son nom par peur d’attirer l’indésirable. Mes bras me picotaient, ce froid me faisait mal. Mes joues étaient engourdies, mes mains étaient frigorifiées. J’avais du mal à mettre un pas devant l’autre. Ma gorge était sèche, ma langue pâteuse. J’avançai tant bien que mal. Des branches craquelaient sous mes pieds, j’étais tombé plusieurs fois me blessant. J’avais sûrement des égratignures dans les paumes de mes mains.

— Bruna’’ ma voix ne portait pas beaucoup. J’avais de la peur en moi.

Je devais réfléchir. C’était un esprit pas un être humain. Je devais juste me calmer et la trouver grâce aux émotions. Je fermais les yeux, respirant plus doucement calmant mon corps oubliant le froid au passage et essayai de la trouver. Comme une ligne de conduite, je cherchais dans ce brouhaha d’émotions jusqu’à ce que je la trouve. Je continuais à marcher suivant cette ligne. Elle était mal, je la sentais. L’envie de vomir me prit, c’était intense cette colère, cette haine. C’était poissé. J’arrivais enfin à ma destination. Je savais que je m’étais engouffré dans la forêt.

— Bruna’’ dis-je un peu plus fort, mon portable à la main. Je voyais rien du tout. C’était tout sombre. Je n’allais plus avoir de la batterie. Oh j’étais si fatigué.

— Tu m’as menti’’ dit une voix que je connaissais trop bien. Je pointais mon téléphone en direction de la voix mais personne. J’avais mal, je voulais juste la trouver.

— Menteur, tu le savais’’ dit la voix. Une lumière aveuglante pris place au centre. J’ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de la voir cette amie qui me donnait du fil à retordre.

— De quoi tu parles’’ dis-je épuisé, me calant contre un arbre. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Elle se posa au sol, ses cheveux bruns au vent. Il y avait de la colère sur son visage, son nez pinçait, me toisant du regard.

— Quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire ?’’ de la rancune dans sa voix, une aura meurtrière me surplombait,- que tu as vu Neymar’’ comme un coup de couteaux me transperçant. J’ai soupiré. Bien sûr que cela allait me tomber un jour dessus.

— Je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire’’ d’une douce voix, la situation était critique. La vérité était primordiale,- je veux que vous parliez mais pour l’instant, il ne veut pas. J’essaye de le convaincre depuis des semaines’’ une rafale frappa mon corps que j’ai eu le souffle couper,- que cela te plaise ou non, Bruna’’ un moment d’absence,- j’essaie vraiment de t’aider mais pour ça je dois gagner la confiance de Neymar’’ en grattant ma tête,- tu lui as fait du mal, je ne dis pas que le contraire n’est pas vrai mais, tu as poussé Ney à se sui’’ je n’ai pas pu aller plus loin. J’étais dévoré par des vagues de contradictions.

— Dis-le n’aie pas peur. J’ai poussé Ney au suicide depuis ce jour-là tu as envie de me le dire’’ elle me regarda, son regard était par terre.

— C’est malheureux ce qui s’est passé !’’ ma gorge était nouée. C’était horrible de pousser à faire ça mais ce n’était pas ma situation.

— Est-ce que tu me détestes ? C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas voulu me le dire alors que tu me voyais aller tous les jours chez toi pour le voir’’ sa voix augmenta, l’air changeait d’un coup, son corps était quasi couvert de noir,- la souffrance des autres tu t’en fiches.

J’ai éclaté de rire, des larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

— Je m’en fiche de la souffrance des autres, waouh’’ en rigolant,- c’est bien trouvé. C’est très bas de ta part. Depuis le début, je ne fais que te soutenir, mais il n’y a pas que toi qui souffres, grandi un peu’’ je me suis calmé, avec une voix sereine, je lui ai dit,- par principe je n’aide pas les gens qui ont fait du mal mais par ma morale et de mon respect, je le fais parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. J’ai voulu t’épargner cette frustration de ne pas voir ce que tu désires le plus parce que l’autre ne veut pas. Parce que faire suicider quelqu’un qui a la rancune envers cette personne, c’est très compliqué de l’expliquer qu’il faut avancer’’ la dernière phrase, je l’ai dit dans un ton ironique.

— Tu m’as menti !’’ dit-elle nonchalante.

— Pour ton bien’’ soupirant de fatigue. J’avais juste envie de dormir et le froid continuait à se propager en moi.

— J’ai entendu cette phrase trop longtemps pour dire qu’il y a toujours quelque chose en dessous’’ me dit-elle en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Elle passa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

— Même si c’était le cas’’ je lui ai dit en souriant, je glissais contre le tronc d’arbre pour atterrir au sol. J’avais plus de force,- je veux que tu sois tranquille. Je veux juste t’aider’’ à bout de souffle.

— Tu es en mauvais état’’ me dit-elle un peu inquiète même si elle ne voulait pas l’admettre.

— J’ai couru pour venir ici parce que je m’inquiétais pour toi.

Mes joues étaient rouges due au froid. J’avais besoin de chaleur.

— Comment tu as su que j’étais ici ?’’ Bruna était plus calme en s’approchant de moi. Tout était serein à nouveau, mais il y avait toujours une pointe de déception et de haine en elle.

— Un renard me l’a dit’’ du rire dans cette phrase.

— Ah ce vieux grincheux. J’en suis sûr, il l’a fait juste pour me voir partir d’ici pour le laisser dormir tranquillement’’ elle dit avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je claquais des dents, j’essayais par tous les moyens de rester concentrer :

— Combien de temps peux-tu encore tenir ?’’ j’engloutis ma salive. Je frottais mes bras pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. Ma fièvre n’allait pas tomber de si tôt.

— Pourquoi tu essayes encore ? Je veux dire, Neymar ne veut pas me voir’’ elle était débitée.

— Il y a un infime chance, tu ne veux pas la tenter’’ en la regardant, alors qu’elle était accroupie devant moi en me souriant.

— Tu es un gamin têtu’’ en soupirant de désarroi, mais j’ai bien vu son sourire discret. Je m’inquiétais pour elle. Son état s’était empiré. Est-ce que je pouvais l’aider concrètement sans me faire détester de Neymar ? Je devais laisser ce que je ressentais de côté pour lui pour l’aider, elle. C’était ma mission après tout. Je me rendais malade pour ça. Je n’allais pas laisser mes sentiments me guider. J’avais peur du jour où Ney devrait aussi partir. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. J’étais frustré et indécis quand il s’agissait de lui. Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques fois mais son aura me rendait dingue. Il avait cette façon d’être si calme, si paisible, si tempéré avec moi que je tombais. Et cette odeur de bois mouillé et cramé en même temps, de caramel et de fruits de bois. C’était ensorcelant. Devant lui, mes mots n’étaient pas assez.

Et ses yeux verts tiraient vers le jaune. Une porte vers son âme. Quand il souriait, ses yeux s’illuminaient. Il avait changé durant ces semaines en me parlant. Il était moins morose et plus ample à vouloir des vérités. J’essayais d’apporter de nouvelles émotions que ça ne soit pas de la colère, de la haine. Neymar était ancré dans ça, dans ces émotions négatives. Mais petit à petit, il s’ouvrait. C’était pour ça que Bruna avait un infime change de demander pardon.

— C’est ce que tout le monde me dit’’ en rigolant un peu tout en toussant.

— Il faut qu’on parte avant qu’il n’arrive’’ dit-elle, je n’avais pas besoin de demander. Je le savais.

— Je déteste cette forêt’’ en grognant tout en me levant.

— Et pourtant tu es venu !’’ d’une voix douce, en m’aidant.

— Pour toi, je m’inquiétais pour toi’’ à bout de souffle.

— J’ai compris, tu sais’’ il y avait de la compassion dans sa voix,- on se perde d’avance même avant qu’on comprenne. Il nous a déjà eu’’ le ton de la conversation, j’ai ri nerveusement. Je n’ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Elle le savait alors. J’étais confus. La jalousie, bien sûr qu’elle m’en voulait. J’ai fait ça aussi pour moi,- mais cela te rend malade.

Le silence total. Je n’osais pas dire un mot. J’étais trop préoccupé à mettre un pied devant l’autre grâce à son aide. J’étais faible, j’avais besoin d’aller à l’hôpital. Est-ce que je pourrais y arriver ?

Me rendre malade, qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire par là !

…

J’ouvris les yeux doucement. Je me sentais reposer pour une fois. Le mur était blanc tellement moche. Je grognais en bougeant mon corps. J’avais mal par contre. Ma gorge était sèche, j’essayais de voir, de parler. J’étais désorienté. Je ne savais pas où, j’étais. Un bip continue dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, monsieur’’ dit quelqu’un gentiment, j’ai tourné la tête. Blouse verte. Une infirmière,- je suis content que vous êtes réveillé.

— Je suis où là, je euh’’ j’étais désorienté,- j’ai soif.

Elle me tendit un verre d’eau, je l’ai remercié.

— Vous êtes à l’hôpital. On vous a trouvé dehors par terre près du parking’’ elle me dit en vérifiant mes constantes,- vous étiez fiévreux.

— Je me souviens de rien du tout’’ en me calant un peu mieux dans ce lit.

— C’est normal, vous étiez en train de délirer avec la fièvre. Vous parlez avec un certain Bruna’’ en prenant un clapé où sûrement elle notait des choses,- on n’a pas encore votre identité, donc on n’a pas pu chercher votre famille.

— Oh non ma famille. On est quel jour’’ j’étais terrifié.

— Samedi’’ j’ai écarquillé les yeux, deux jours. J’avais disparu deux jours. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir l’état de mes parents.

— Un représentant des services sociaux viendra vous voir après le passage du docteur. Vous avez un numéro où je pourrais appeler vos parents.

J’ai hoché la tête en lui donnant les informations nécessaires. Elle marqua les informations sur le clapet. J’ai soupiré en quoi, j’avais pensé. Pourquoi ils ne m’avaient pas encore trouvé ? J’étais toujours dans ma ville.

— Je suis à quel hôpital.

— Saint Joseph’’ elle me dit en me posant un autre verre d’eau sur la table si jamais j’avais soif.

— Euh merde, oh mes parents vont me tuer’’ en rigolant nerveusement.

— Ne vous inquiétez, j’en suis sûr qu’ils seront soulagés de vous retrouver’’ elle me dit gentiment avant de partir pour aller chercher le docteur. J’ai pris la feuille :

Présentation du patient :

a) Identité

Mr Mbappé est âgé de 16 ans, il est né le 20 décembre 1998 en France et est de nationalité français.

b) Présentation sociale et familiale

Mr Mappe vit avec ses parents. Plus d’information à venir. NB : S.S

c) Date et motif d’hospitalisation

Mr Mbappé a été hospitalisé à cause de sa fièvre hautement dangereuse. Trouver au parking de l’hôpital.

d) Antécédents médicaux/chirurgicaux

Aucune information.

e) Histoire de la maladie

Aucune information.

J’allais passer un mauvais quart d’heure.

— Je vois que tu es réveillé.

— Salut, Bruna. Merci de m’avoir aidé’’ en la souriant. La trouvant pessimiste et inquiète.

— Cela va pas te plaire ce que je vais te dire’’ en me regardant. Elle s’approcha de mon lit et dit,- j’ai parlé avec ton père.

— Quoi ?!’’ j’étais confus,- comment ça parlait ?

— Je me doutais qu’il pouvait nous voir. Le jour où il est rentré dans ta chambre alors qu’on était tombé au sol. Son regard s’était posé sur moi, tu le savais aussi.

J’ai éclaté de rire parce que ce qu’elle disait n’avait aucun sens. Mon père ne pouvait pas voir les esprits. C’était impensable. Cela avait sauté des générations. Non, pas avec tout ce que j’ai vécu. Je refusais.

— Non, arrête de dire n’importe quoi.

— Ils sont en route pour venir’’ dit-elle.

— Bien sûr parce que, j’ai donné les informations à l’infirmière’’ en frottant mon œil gauche.

— Ils sont déjà là, Kylian’’ elle me dit alors que je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure,- il était si paniqué qu’il me contacta sachant pertinemment que je te connaissais. Au premier jour, il n’a voulu rien savoir mais au deuxième jour, il commençait à poser des questions jusqu’à arriver jusqu’à moi.

— Je ne te crois pas, c’est juste non, non, non. Si mon père avait ce don, il aurait pu m’aider, m’éduquer dans ce monde que j’ai appris à la dure alors non. Ce sont mes parents’’ en criant doucement les derniers mots en pleurant.

— Tu le savais tout au fond de toi’’ sa voix était calme.

— Tu veux te venger c’est ça. C’est pour ça que tu me dis ça’’ en la regardant, je voyais flou dut à mes larmes,- c’est parce que je ne t’ai pas dit pour Ney ou parce que je l’ai’’ mais ma voix se tue.

Elle émit un rire éphémère :

— Tu n’as même pas le courage de dire ce mot pas vrai’’ elle était ironique,- je suis son premier amour et je le resterais’’ avec confiance.

— Je vois’’ en hochant la tête,- mais c’est à cause de toi qu’il s’est suicidé’’ je lui ai dit pour la faire mal. Et c’était un point pour moi aussi. Elle se renfrogna,- ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il n’est pas en vie.

Je disais ces choses parce que j’étais en colère. Je n’arrivais pas à me calmer.

— Comme tes parents qui t’ont menti disant que tu étais malade, un cinglé qu’il faut certainement un jour enfermer pour le bien de la population’’ de la rage alors que la température de la pièce baissée. Je voyais ses yeux tournaient rouge. Est-ce qu’elle allait se transformer ? Je sentais une myriade d’émotions. Mais l’envie de tuer était la plus forte alors qu’elle sauta sur moi, agrippant mon cou, enfermant, serrant ma gorge. Je voyais flou. Je commençais à tousser. Je luttais pour respirer et pour la faire entendre raison.

— Bruna’’ j’avais du mal à parler, je voyais flou,- arrête-toi.

J’étais foutu. Je l’avais laissé trop présent dans mon entourage. Je n’arrivais plus à l’éloigner. Je ne voulais pas la faire du mal. La faire disparaître pour de bon juste parce qu’elle était en colère contre moi, contre Ney et surtout contre elle-même. J’avais mal, mon cœur battait trop vite. Je perdais. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs. Je ne voulais pas l’exorcisé. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais l’aider. J’essayais de lui transmettre ça, mais ce n’était pas Ney qui était capable de lire mes émotions.

J’ai senti un fort pouvoir dans la pièce qui la repoussait. Je sentais chaque parcelle d’elle qui se détruisait et j’ai commencé à paniquer. Ce n’était pas moi. Je me suis tourné pour voir qui s’était. Ma surprise. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une ?

— Papa arrête, tu es en train de la tuer’’ dis-je en colère même si ma voix était écrasée un peu. Ma mère à côté de lui.

— Elle était en train de te tuer’’ il n’y avait aucune sympathie dans sa voix. J’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Cela ne te regarde pas’’ avec colère,- j’essayais de la calmer. Elle s’y perd’’ en la regardant, ma voix s’était adouci.

— Je suis soulagé de te voir mon chéri’’ dit ma mère s’en fichant de ce qu’on disait. Je l’ai regardé fronçant les sourcils, en me levant. Je me suis accroupi devant Bruna et demanda :

— Ça va’’ elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Je voyais qu’elle n’allait plus tenir. J’étais en colère pour une bonne raison, mais ce n’était pas le moment. J’ai juste dit ironiquement,- alors comme ça, tu vois des esprits papa’’ en les regardant, j’étais si en colère passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux, les regardant,- comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?’’ dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, rigolant amèrement.

— Mon chéri, je’’ mais aucun des deux ne continua. Comment auront-ils pu ?

— Vous m’avez drogué’’ dis-je d’une façon désinvolte.

— De toute façon, tu ne prenais pas tes médicaments’’ dit ma mère. J’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Comment ?!’’ en fronçant les sourcils, les regardant comme si j’avais des étrangers devant moi,- maintenant que j’y pense. Je suis tellement bête. Vous avez dû vous marrer de moi’’ en rigolant, aidant Bruna à se lever,- toi aussi, tu prends ces médicaments. Comment, je n’ai pas pu voir ça.

— Mon chaton’’ dit ma mère. Mon père n’osait même pas me regarder.

— Non, il n’y a pas de chaton qui tienne. Vous m’avez menti’’ ma voix se portait. Cette colère grandissait en moi ? Je voyais rouge,- comment vous avez pu ? Enfin, je veux dire. Je suis votre enfant, putain de merde. Qu’est-ce qui vous êtes passé par la tête pour m’imposer ça ?

— Langage jeune homme’’ dit mon père d’un ton dur.

— Va te faire foutre’’ dis-je en le regardant. Ma joue me fit mal. Ma mère venait de me gifler :

— Je t’interdis de parler comme ça à ton père. On t’a mieux élevé.

— Eh bah si élevé c’est me faire passer pour un fou qui ment tout le temps. Oui vous avez réussi’’ dis-je ironiquement en la fusillant du regard. Je voulais juste partir et comme ce n’était pas la bonne heure. Le docteur était rentré dans la chambre,- je pensais, mais j’avais raison. Tu es la pire…

Je n’avais que faire si je l’avais blessé. Elle le méritait. C’était tout de sa faute. J’en étais sûr. Je voulais juste l’insulter, mais ce n’était pas moi. J’avais plus de contrôle que ça. Non, je n’allais pas leur donner des satisfactions.

— Excusez-moi qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?’’ il nous regarda tous, essayant de comprendre cette situation,- Je suis le Dr Gautier.

— Je suis la mère de Kylian ici présente’’ dit-elle en prenant sa main.

— Je suis le père’’ le docteur hocha la tête et me regarda.

— Bonjour, Kylian’’ j’ai hoché la tête trop d’émotion qui ne passait pas,- je vais vous examiner. J’ai besoin de calme’’ dit-il, mes parents avaient bien compris.

— Je veux les voir dehors’’ dis-je cyniquement, attristé. Le docteur parla avec eux. Je n’avais que faire. J’avais mal si mal. Comment ils ont pu ? Je voulais savoir parce que la, je ne savais pas quoi penser ou quoi dire. Mais je savais que j’avais autre chose urgente à faire en regardant Bruna qui luttait.

…

La porte de ma chambre était fermée à clé pour une bonne raison. J’avais déclaré la guerre à mes parents. Je ne voulais même pas les voir. Manger à table était devenue si difficile parce qu’à chaque fois s’étaient des disputes. Les voir me rendait malade, je ne supportais pas leur présence. C’était difficile de dire que ces parents-là, mes parents m’ont fait ça. Toute leur excuse me disant qu’ils voulaient me protéger m’avait fait plus éclater de rire qu’autre chose. Me protéger ?! Combien de fois je me suis trouvé à l’hôpital à cause d’un esprit. Blesser, pousser. Je n’avais pas envie de les affronter, ma priorité était Bruna et je devais parler de ça avec Ney, lui qui trouvait amusant cette situation même s’il ne me le disait pas. À chaque fois que j’avais faim, j’attendais qu’ils s’endorment. J’étais devenu étranger à cette maison. Je voyais peu mon frère. Je l’accusais aussi. C’était un lot complet. Je savais que c’était débile pour mon petit frère mais le savoir que nos parents le protégeaient mieux qu’ils me protégeaient était dur à avaler. Cette colère qui grondait en moi, tout y passer.

— Pourquoi tu t’enfermes ?’’ me demanda-t-il, sa présence me calmer souvent. Ce parfum toujours aussi présent. Je sentais sa chaleur derrière moi alors que je me retournais pour le voir.

— Tu le sais, Ney. C’est par plaisir’’ dis-je ironiquement alors que je me suis avancé vers mon lit où je me suis assis. Son regard étai intense. Je n’arrivais pas à tenir,- tu veux que je les pardonne’’ mes lèvres étaient sèches, gercées.

— Non’’ dit-il doucement en s’asseyant à côté de moi, prenant ma main, me demandant de le regarder,- en tant que parent, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à mon fils. Mais peut-être qu’il y a une raison.

— Non, je refuse’’ en hochant négativement de la tête,- je refuse. Tu viens de dire que tu ne pourras jamais faire ça à ton fils’’ ma gorge était nouée, passant une main sur mon visage, l’autre était toujours dans les mains de Neymar. Cette chaleur était la bienvenue.

— En tant que parent on peut faire le pire comme le meilleur pour nos enfants’’ me dit-il. Je savais ce qu’il faisait.

— Ce n’est pas une excuse’’ dis-je en grognant de colère, je fulminais,- non, jamais une excuse’’ les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, lui disant,- c’est immoral. J’arrive pas, j’essaye oh que j’essaye vraiment. Je suis de nature à comprendre et à pardonner vite mais la souffrance que j’ai eue durant mon enfance non’’ en soufflant les derniers mots. J’ai froncé les sourcils,- vous les parents, vous êtes censé nous protéger, pas nous faire souffrir. Vous êtes censé nous apporter quelque chose pour qu’on puisse avoir la capacité nécessaire pour ce monde. On se dérègle quand on n’a pas nos piliers’’ en le regardant,- regarde comment je suis. Ils ont ajouté des problèmes là où il ne fallait pas.

J’essuyais mes larmes regardant le sol, une main se posa sur mon dos, m’attirant pour me prendre dans ses bras. J’ai soufflé de fatigue et de bonheur.

— Je comprends, on essaye toujours de faire de notre mieux, mais on rate souvent. Regarde-moi, j’ai laissé mon fils parce que je ne pouvais plus de ce monde’’ il y avait tellement de regret dans ces mots. Je lui ai serré fort dans mes bras, ma tête nichée contre son cou.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu n’as pas trouvé un autre issu, tu n’as pas parlé parce que peut-être, tu ne faisais confiance à personne. Se livrer est compliqué. On pense toujours aux représailles après.

— Tu as quel âge déjà ?’’ dit-il, amusé alors que j’éclatai de rire. Sa main caressant ma tête,- un gamin qui m’aide, qui essaye de m’aider, que j’écoute rarement. Je me demande qui est l’adulte ici’’ j’ai continué à rire. Il voulait me voir heureux.

— Ney’’ dans un souffle.

— Je sais’’ en soupirant de lassitude.

— Je sais que tu n’aimes pas ce sujet, mais elle a besoin d’aide’’ dis-je en le regardant, on était vraiment très proche. Sa chaleur était douce sur ma peau, son odeur enivrante. Je m’étourdissais devant lui.

— Et toi, tu ne veux pas régler tes problèmes avec tes parents ?’’ en levant un sourcil que j’ai trouvé sexy avec son sourire au coin qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade.

— Pour l’instant, c’est à elle que je veux aider’’ en grattant l’arrière de mon crâne, ses bras se desserrèrent. J’ai eu un pincement au cœur,- tu l’aimes.

— Non,’’ il répondit rapidement. J’ai eu un rire triste et douloureux.

— Ne me mens pas s’il te plaît, je connaissais tes émotions’’ d’une voix calme, fermant les yeux quelques instants pour trier mes propres sentiments,- même si elle a fait le pire tu continues à l’aimer. C’est normal’’ mon cœur était trop lourd,- je eeuuh, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui me’’ mais je n’ai pas pu terminer. Je me confondais, mes sentiments étaient trop lourds.

— La réciproque est vraie’’ en prenant mon menton en coupe.

— Quoi ?!’’ surpris et perdu.

— Tes émotions, je les connais aussi’’ je fuyais son regard, mes pupilles n’arrivaient jamais à lui,- elles sont magnifiques’’ d’une douce voix quasi euphorique alors que mes joues et oreilles se coloriaient de rouge,- les ressentir c’est comme être vivant à nouveau. Un second souffle’’ ses yeux intenses me fixaient, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, j’ai croisé mes jambes signe de détresse, d’envie. Son nez près du mien, j’avais chaud. Mes joues me brûlaient.

— Ney’’ j’étais à bout de souffle, j’avalai ma propre salive. J’étais nerveux, je tremblais sous son regard intense.

— Oui’’ dans un murmure, son souffle contre le mien. Neymar devenait de plus en plus vivant. C’était illogique. Sa main chaude se posa sur ma joue. Comment c’était possible ? Ney, étais-tu vivant ?

— S’il te plaît aide-la’’ en fermant les yeux, les serrant plutôt, m’agrippant à ses vêtements, posant ma tête contre son torse. Une main vint caresser mon dos doucement. Un rire gentil.

Avec lui, j’oubliais mes problèmes. Je nageais dans ses sentiments. J’étais tellement perdu que je n’avais pas remarqué l’acceptation de mes mots.

— On va essayer’’ en me levant pour le voir. Ce regard vert jaune était intense sur moi. Est-ce qu’il a vérifié mes lèvres ?,- je suis prêt a passé à autre chose. Je vais essayer.

— C’est tout ce que je te demande’’ j’avais un de ces sourires qui illuminait la pièce comme ma mère me disait souvent. Un baiser sur mon front, me fit me sentir précieux.

…

— Bruna’’ en l’appelant. Je savais où elle était. Mon père n’était pas content que je voulais la voir encore. Comme si j’avais quelque chose à faire ce de ce qu’il pensait. Je m’étais calmé avec mon petit frère parce que ce n’était pas de sa faute sinon, je jouais le jeu des parents. Mais eux, non pas encore. Je grognais de mépris.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?’’ dit-il agacé par moi. Du mépris envers elle-même,- tu n’as pas marre de venir. Tu veux que je te tue’’ je l’ai regardé avec un grand sourire, elle n’était plus aussi jolie comme pour la première fois, qu’on s’était rencontré. Elle perdait son essence.

— Tu me dis même pas bonjour, je suis déçu’’ dis-je en soufflant,- ce n’est pas de ta faute ce qui s’est passé. Tu as perdu le contrôle’’ elle reculait.

— Tout ça à cause de ce maudit tableau. J’aurais dû le brûler, il y a longtemps’’ dit-elle avec haine. J’ai froncé les sourcils en guettant une réaction de sa part.

— Qui veut croire à ces mots, toi mmh. Ce n’est pas toi qui as dit que c’est ton premier amour et qu’on oublie pas ça même dans la souffrance.

— Kylian, tu penses qu’on vit dans un conte de fée’’ en me regardant, me narguant même.

— Moi’’ en faisant semblant de découvrir le monde,- je savais pas’’ un rire discret. Bruna roula des yeux.

— Pourquoi ? Il est en train de te tuer. Laisse-moi brûler ce tableau’’ elle n’avait plus rien à faire.

— Tu n’auras pas ma permission de le brûler si c’est ça que tu veux. C’est ton choix, Bruna’’ en la regardant, fronçant les sourcils,- moi mon choix c’est de vous aider même si tu ne crois plus à ça.

— Comment veux-tu que j’y crois ?’’ elle était désespérée,- je ne peux même plus aller lui rendre visite. Cela me fait mal qu’il te parle à toi alors que tu ne connais rien de la vie. Je t’en veux parce que j’ai commis des conneries dans ma vie. Je m’en veux parce que je suis qu’une pathétique garce qui voulait qu’il me rejoigne dans ma souffrance. Je ne pense pas aux conséquences, mais je veux le voir’’ dit-elle en pleurant.

Je sentais enfin ce que je voulais vraiment voir. C’était peu ce qu’elle m’avait donné dans le temps. J’étais fier d’elle, même si ce n’était plus pareil.

— Tu sais Bruna, moi aussi je l’aime’’ je l’ai enfin dit. Il n’y avait plus de peur, plus de colère. J’étais serein,- je comprends pourquoi tu l’aimes. C’est quelqu’un d’incroyable’’ en la regardant, je ne pouvais pas la consoler parce que j’allais faire quelque chose qui allait me faire souffrir. C’était pour ça que je voulais les aider. Si Bruna était son salut alors qui j’étais pour empêcher ça.

— Tu l’admets enfin’’ elle rit sous ses larmes,- je pensais que tu étais un froussard.

— Je ne connais rien aux sentiments amoureux. Comment veux-tu que je te dise que j’aime un fantôme pas un humain et que c’est un homme’’ le plus dur aller venir. C’était une page qui se tournait,- j’ai hâte de dire ça à mes parents en tout cas’’j’avais un air calculateur. C’était une bonne idée.

— Je vois’’ elle me dit en s’approchant de moi. Ces sentiments étaient enfin en équilibre comme ceux de Neymar. L’avenir me le dira. J’allais souffrir, je le sentais. Je toussais violemment.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Bruna’’ mon Dieu, c’était difficile à dire. Je ne voulais pas mais c’était pour son bien à lui et à elle. Des larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur mes joues,- Ney’’ dans un souffle entrecoupé,- Ney veut te voir. Il est prêt’’ les derniers mots étaient des murmures, mais elle l’a bien entendue.

Je me suis éclaté en sanglot.

— Je suis désolée’’ elle me dit en posant une main sur mon épaule. Cela me faisait encore plus mal.

— Je t’ai promis que j’allais t’aider. Tu vois’’ en la regardant, je la voyais floue, mais ce n’était pas grave,- voici ton infime chance, Bruna’’ en me retenant de pleurer à nouveau. Elle me prit dans ses bras. C’était trop douloureux, je détestais sa gentillesse. Je voulais l’exorcisé. C’était bête mais la morale en moi, me disait que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Est-ce que Neymar m’aimait ? Il avait lu mes propres sentiments.

— Je suis désolée pour toutes les choses que je t’ai dites’’ elle me regarda avec un sourire magnifique. Son essence s’améliorait.

— Oh c’est pas grave, j’ai l’habitude des gens qui me traitent de tous les noms’’ en riant un peu, mes yeux me piquaient un peu. Est-ce que j’avais encore des larmes ?

J’étais heureux pour elle. Triste pour moi. Ce que j’avais ressenti pour Ney se propageait. C’était dans l’air et je ne savais pas ce que s’était, mais ce n’était pas notre heure. J’étais déçu. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, mort pour se retrouver. Ce n’était pas beau.

— Bruna, je te dis au revoir’’ elle comprit, je ne pourrais pas aller avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas.

— Tu es vraiment un garçon en or’’ dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu’elle disparaissait devant moi,- merci, Kylian.

Je suis resté seul dans ce parc. Je n’entendais rien du tout. Je suis tombé par terre sans plus. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie III

La porte s’ouvrit, je trouvais enfin mon meilleur ami qui me prit dans ses bras, me voyant dans un piteux état.

— C’est qui, mon chéri’’ dit la maman de Joe.

— Kylian, on monte’’ il cria alors qu’il m’aidait à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. J’étais perdu, j’avais mal si mal. Comment j’ai pu faire ça ? Je n’étais pas censé être égoïste en amour comme tant d’autres personnes.

Mon cœur me faisait mal, mon corps me faisait mal. Je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais aller les interrompre. Je n’allais plus voir, Ney plus jamais. Quand je rentrerais, il n’y aura plus personne juste un tableau vide. Je me suis jeté dans son lit en pleurant comme un bébé.

— Kyky’’ sa voix était précautionneuse comme s’il ne voulait pas me briser en mille morceaux. C’était déjà fait, je subissais, c’était tout.

— Je suis idiot, un idiot de premier mais un idiot quand même ‘’dis-je en sanglotant, rageant même. Envoyant les pauvres oreillers dans le mur, sur le placard. Mon meilleur ami soupira. Mon cri fut étouffé par les draps.

— Kylian, calme-toi. Je sais que tu en veux à tes parents’’ mais je l’ai coupé.

— C’est pas eux, je n’ai même pas envie de parler d’eux. Non de dieu, laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi pleurer en paix, laisse-moi me morfondre, J’’ en grognant,- sinon, je m’en vais.

— Tu es venu ici pour me voir alors non.

— Je n’avais pas le choix puisque monsieur Neymar est en train de parler avec madame Bruna’’ je perdais pied, je me sentais mal. Je sentais encore ses sentiments en moi. J’étais encore lié un peu à lui mais ma souffrance me bloquer.

— Ok, je vois’’ en soupirant, il s’assit à côté de moi, posant une main sur mon dos,- tu les as aidés. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais.

— Oui, mais, je ne pensais pas que cela allait être douloureux’’ en reniflant du nez,- je suis pathétique, un idiot un fou de croire le contraire.

— Tu voulais juste les aider, c’était normal. C’est juste qu’en cours de route’’ il y a une minute de pause alors qu’il caressait ma tête, moi le fusillant du regard. Je détestais quand il avait raison,- tu es tombé sous son charme. Un coup de cœur, Ky’’ me souriant.

Je commençais à bouder :

— Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ou que tu puisses le comprendre, Joe. Ce n’est pas un putain de coup de cœur ou que sais-je encore’’ le regardant, je me suis retourné pour me mettre sur la position assit,- c’est presque vital.

— J’ai entendu cette phrase trop souvent dans la bouche de nos amis’’ me dit-il, j’ai froncé les sourcils, j’allais lui dire mes quatre vérités quand quelqu’un rentra dans la chambre.

— Ah, je pensais qu’il n’y avait personne’’ je connaissais cette voix trop bien.

— Tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi’’ j’étais nerveux et c’était parfait, le bon timing.

— Kylian’’ soupira Joe en me réprimandant.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici encore, toi Amina ?’’ ma voix était menaçante. J’étais monté dans les grands chevaux.

— Tu as oublié qu’elle passait les vacances ici’’dit Joe doucement. Je l’ai regardé. Une brune à la peau mate, habillé de façon aguicheuse. Mon ami n’était pas très à l’aise.

— Quoi, j’ai foutu tes plans en l’air’’ dis-je à sa cousine, c’était maladif ça. J’avais oublié ma douleur, j’avais un objectif la maintenant.

— Oh mon pauvre chou quelqu’un t’a brisé le cœur, c’est pour ça que tu pleures comme une femmelette’’ dit-elle, le sourire facétieux. J’ai rigolé :

— Alors, toi là. Vraiment, tu n’as pas honte. Tu penses que tu es belle, mais tu es la mocheté des mochetés. C’est horrible quand je te regarde’’ j’ai dit mais au fond de moi, je savais qu’elle était belle mais passons,- tu es un être abject de l’intérieur. Je me demande ce que tes parents penseront de leur si gentille fille qui couche à droite et à gauche au lieu de faire ces études. Tu les mens, tu as même redoublé. Je me demande comment, tu vas t’en tirer.

— Toi, tu es mort’’ me dit-elle avec colère, mais je n’avais rien à faire.

— Ça suffit vous deux. On est plus des enfants’’ en soufflant.

— Arrêt de la défendre, Joe. Franchement’’ en le regardant en colère contre lui aussi,- tu es une perverse. Tu me dégoûtes ce que tu lui as fait’’ j’ai mal au ventre tout d’un coup. Personne ne disait rien,- je ne me sens pas bien’’ continuais-je.

— Sort de ma chambre’’ dit Joe à sa cousine froidement mais toujours le petit tremblement quand il parlait d’elle. Elle claqua la porte en nous traitant d’idiot.

— Désolé’’ en frottant mes tempes,- je suis désolé’’ en pleurant à nouveau. Je me sentais si simplet si stupide.

Il soupira, je n’avais pas le courage de le regarder.

— Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais appeler tes parents que tu es ici même si tu n’as pas envie d’entendre parler d’eux. C’est tes parents.

— Je sais Sherlock’’ dis-je amèrement toujours en colère contre eux,- tu m’en veux.

— Pas plus que d’habitude’’ en soupirant, me souriant mais ce n’était pas vraiment un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. J’étais vraiment un imbécile. Je voulais lui rétorquer car il allait appeler mes parents qu’il voulait coucher avec sa cousine puisqu’il la protège. Je savais que c’était dégueulasse. Mais souffrance avec souffrance. Je n’avais pas les idées claires. La voir, m’a fait me rappeler Joe en pleure me racontant ce qu’elle avait fait, le mal qu’elle l’a fait. Non, je devrais vraiment me reposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joe était revenu m’annonçant que mes parents m’attendaient pour le dîner. Je me suis tu, je ne voulais pas dire des mots que je ne pensais pas. J’étais dans un état pas possible.

— Je vais me reposer’’ d’une petite voix, en m’allongeant.

— Bonne idée’’ dit-il en me laissant. C’était compliqué des fois. J’ai pleuré jusqu’à dormir.

…

J’étais devant la porte de la maison. Joe ne me parlait pas encore. Je lui laissais du temps. C’était comique aujourd’hui. Et j’allais encore recevoir ce regard de ma mère. Dieu, ce que je la détestais. J’ouvris en soupirant de désespoir. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Ney n’était plus, mal au cœur. C’était tard, j’ai tout fait pour ne pas venir dîner. Les lumières étaient éteintes. J’ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas faire du bruit. En marchant vers la cuisine, je me suis pris la commande contre le mur.

— Putain de merde’’ j’étais en colère, tout le temps. Ce n’était pas moi. Ce n’était pas sain, mais je n’avais pas d’autres solutions. En allumant la lumière de la cuisine, j’ai vu mon dîner sur la table qui m’attendait.

— Je suis content de te voir’’ dit la voix que je connaissais.

— Non, dégage grand papy. Pas toi surtout pas toi’’ j’étais en ébullition,- tu le savais ?!’’ je me suis tourné pour le voir en train de flotter contre le placard à manger.

— Je me doutais, mais je ne voyais pas l’intérêt’’ me dit-il calmement, il essaya de s’approcher de moi mais n’arrivait pas. Ma barrière était mise en place. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, plus rien recevoir pour le moment.

— Tu as parlé avec papa’’ ma voix était amère, sans saveur,- je n’ai pas besoin de leçon venant de toi’’ avec hargne et colère mais au fond je souffrais comme d’habitude. Je me retenais de pleurer devant lui. Je me sentais mal,- est-ce que je suis une plaisanterie la’’ dis-je, accablé.

— Non’’ je me suis tendu. Je ne voulais pas la voir. J’avais devant moi ma mère,- j’étais préoccupée.

— J’étais chez Joe’’ en fronçant les sourcils, croisant mes bras sur mon torse. J’étais fatigué de camper cette position. Je voulais juste qu’ils me laissent tranquille. La regarder était dur. Qu’est-ce que j’allais encore supporter ?,- tu me prends plus pour un cinglé’’ dis-je dans un ton nonchalant.

— Je n’ai jamais’’ mais je l’ai coupé.

— Tu es sûre, je pourrais citer tes propres mots’’ je toussais à nouveau,- ne m’approche pas’’ dis-je avec hargne. J’étais si fatigué de lutter.

— Tu ne vas pas bien’’ elle était inquiète.

— C’est pas nouveau ça, maman’’ j’avais envie de pleurer, de tout détruire sous mon passage,- dans ma tête, il y a que cette phrase. Comment vous avez pu ?

Elle ne disait plus rien, ses yeux étaient émus, mais je m’en fichais :

— On a dû prendre une décision, cela n’a pas été facile’’ en me regardant, son visage s’exprimait le remords,- cela n’a pas été la bonne. Je suis désolé, chéri.

— Vous m’avez fait suivi psychologiquement’’ en riant en passant mes mains sur mon visage,- j’ai même cru que je devais dingue. Que je n’étais pas normal parce que, ce que je voyais personne d’autres ne pouvait les voir. Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé cette idée débile de dire allons mentir à notre enfant sur son don pour le protéger. Mentir ce n’est pas la solution. C’est vous qui m’avez pris ça’’ en roulant des yeux,- les excuse ça ne sert à rien, les dégâts sont faits’’ j’ai pointé du doigt tout et n’importe quoi en fulminant. Ma pensée était distraite.

— On te laissera du temps’’ elle me dit, j’ai encore roulé des yeux :

— Alors arrêtez d’être sur mon dos 24 h/24’’ en soufflant, passant mes mains comme une caresse sur ma nuque,- c’est fatiguant. Je suis blessé par votre couardise, par votre faiblesse d’esprit.

Ma mère ne disait plus rien après. J’ai pris une bouteille dans le frigo avant de partir dans ma chambre.

— Tu ne manges pas’’ dit-elle alors que je marchais pour prendre les escaliers.

— J’ai mangé chez Joe’’ en montant les escaliers. C’était fatiguant cette situation. Je voulais juste disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je suis arrivé auprès de ma porte.

— Tu es encore fâché contre papa et maman’’ dit mon petit frère qui sortait de la salle de bain.

— Tu n’es pas censé dormir la, demain tu te lèves tôt’’ dis-je d’un ton irrité. Pourquoi les gens m’emmerdes comme ça ? J’étais exacerbé, furieux, en rage.

— Hey, ne t’en prends pas à moi’’ dit sa voix d’enfant. Je le voyais au bord des larmes. J’ai soupiré, je me suis approché de lui.

— Je suis désolé, aujourd’hui ça été une journée compliquée pour moi’’ en caressant sa tête, lui souriant,- désolé d’avoir osé le ton.

— J’aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça. J’aime pas quand tu es fâché contre moi’’ dit Ethan en serrant ma nuque, j’ai le pris dans mes bras.

— Non’’ dis-je doucement,- je ne suis pas fâché contre toi juste moi et mes problèmes d’ados’’ en rigolant un peu en pinçant son nez au bout des doigts qu’il rigola,- maintenant, va dormir. Je te connais sinon tu ne voudras pas te réveiller.

— C’est pas vrai’’ en boudant, j’ai caressé une dernière fois sa tête alors qu’il partait dans sa chambre et me dit :

— Je suis juste content de retrouver mon grand frère’’ avant que la porte se ferme.

J’étais resté debout comme un imbécile. Je n’osais pas rentrer dans ma chambre. C’était triste. Est-ce que j’ai failli au devoir de grand frère, de meilleur ami ? Tout se basculait dans ma tête alors que j’ouvrais la porte de ma chambre. J’étais confus, j’avais mal, je n’osais pas regarder le tableau. Le mur n’était plus noir quand j’ai posé mon regard. Mes lèvres tremblaient, il était parti. J’ai déposé ma bouteille sur ma table de chevet, me déshabilla pour mettre en pyjama. Je n’arrivais même pas à regarder ce maudit tableau, j’étais si pathétique. Je devais le mettre quelqu’un part où je ne le verrais jamais alors je me suis approché en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur était mal. J’essayais de sourire me disant que « ça va aller » mais c’était faux alors que je touchais la toile, prêt à la retirer.

J’étais sourd à ne pas écouter les sentiments, je m’étais enfermé quand j’ai froncé les sourcils.

— Quoi !’’ j’ai dit alors que j’essayais d’arracher ce maudit tableau. Il était encore collé. Comment ? C’était une blague ! J’essayais par toutes mes forces mais ce maudit tableau ne bougeait pas. C’était épuisant quand je sentis une présence, j’ai eu la chair de poule.

— Pourquoi tu t’acharnes comme ça ?’’ mon Dieu, mon sourire naquit sur ma bouche sans mon bon vouloir. Cette voix, cette odeur, cette présence. Je me suis retourné plus vite que mon ombre en sautant dans ses bras, il m’accueillit à bras ouverts. J’ai ri de bon cœur. J’étais euphorique.

— Ney’’ en murmurant, me serrant contre lui comme si j’allais me fondre en lui.

— Bonsoir, Kylian’’ d’une voix douce, d’une chaleur accablante. Et bien sûr, j’ai pleuré de joie. Il était ici avec moi, mon nez contre son cou, sa main caressant ma tête, l’autre me plaquant contre son corps. J’étais euphorique,- bienvenue à la maison.

— Je suis de retour’’ dis-je d’une voix enfantine en embrassant sa joue. J’aurais dû rougir, mais je n’avais pas la force. Juste le voir me rendait béat. Oui, cette journée c’était illuminé en sa présence.

…

_Je suis devenue peureuse de savoir ce que j’étais devenue…_

Qu’est-ce que s’était ? Moi aussi, j’étais pareille

_La peur de ne plus le voir. C’était ma hantise._

Quoi ?!

_Son rire, ses yeux. Sa voix, c’était ce qui m’avait le plus manqué._

Seul !

_Je l’appelais et pourtant, je n’entendais rien du tout. Sa voix juste sa voix._

Manque de la personne.

_Merci encore._

Qui s’était ?

_Davi Lucca da Silva Santos…_

J’ouvris les yeux doucement. Une douce lumière verte illuminait la pièce. J’ai fermé plusieurs fois les paupières, m’habituant. J’ai souri :

— Salut, Ney tu t’ennuyais’’ dis-je fatigué en bâillant. Il était assis à côté de mon oreiller. Son visage près du mien. Neymar ne connaissait pas l’espace personnel. C’était comme s’il tournait autour de moi. On était attiré constamment.

— Le ciel la nuit est tellement beau’’ il continua à me regarder, mon sourire était discret alors que je frottais mes yeux,- il y a plein d’étoile. On est si petit devant tout ça’’ en pointant ma fenêtre.

— Oui, l’univers est grand’’ je commençais aujourd’hui. Je ne savais même pas quelle heure était-il. Enfin, j’allais à nouveau à l’école. Je me sentais mieux depuis deux semaines. Depuis que les racines n’étaient plus. Je me suis levé en bâillant à nouveau. J’avais besoin de mon sommeil, mais je sentais que Neymar avait besoin de moi pour parler.

— J’avais l’habitude de regarder avec mon fils avant qu’il n’aille dormir’’ un sourire discret sur son beau visage. Je me suis mis à côté de lui. Cette douce lumière m’était familière. J’attendais quelque chose. Je sentais qu’il allait bientôt se transformer. Ce n’était pas le même aura que Bruna,- je me souviens maintenant, mon fils était un bébé difficile qui refusait de dormir. Je devais ruser quand il était avec moi alors, j’ai commencé à chantonner et à montrer les étoiles.

— Tu te rappelles de plus en plus’’ ce n’était qu’un murmure, ma tête se posa sur son épaule. C’était une habitude maintenant. Je ne rougissais même plus. C’était réconfortant d’avoir Ney avec moi. Il m’aidait tellement vis-à-vis de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, mais je savais pourquoi, il était encore ici.

— Oui, depuis que j’ai commencé à écouter un gamin trop têtu’’ en me poussant avec son épaule, j’ai ri un peu posant ma main sur sa cuisse jusqu’à trouver sa main,- je ne suis plus en colère, plus morose. Je me sens bien. J’accepte mon sort maintenant. J’ai juste envie de voir mon fils une dernière fois’’ me dit-il.

Je me sentais mal, je n’avais pas encore trouvé mais cela allait bientôt changer.

— J’ai perdu du temps dans ma rancune’’ en soupirant de tristesse,- mais j’étais si colère.

— C’était normal, Ney’’ en frottant ma joue contre son épaule.

J’étais devenu familier avec lui. Je me sentais protéger, en paix avec moi-même. Son aura était apaisante. Je voulais juste être avec lui 24 h/24. J’étais hypnotisé par sa bonté, par sa beauté, par son empathie. Au-dessus de cette agressivité, de cette aversion, de cette mélancolie, il y avait un homme merveilleux que je découvrais petit à petit. C’était déjà trop tard de ne pas m’attacher. J’étais foutu. Il prit ma main. Je n’arrivais pas à y croire, cette chaleur qu’il dégageait. Nos doigts s’entrelacèrent. Il se mit debout m’invitant à faire de même, allant jusqu’à la fenêtre où je pouvais voir les étoiles. Ce n’était pas trop polluer de lumière artificielle, il n’y avait aucun nuage. Les vitres étaient un peu floues dues à la différence de température de ma chambre et la rue.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu étais malade à cause de moi ?

— Pas à cause de moi’’ dis-je doucement,- c’était les racines qui prenaient mon énergie vitale.

— Ça revient au même, Ky’’ alors qu’il me souriait. De l’inquiétude dans son regard.

— Je vais mieux’’ en lui souriant, j’étais heureux. Je ne pensais pas au lendemain ou après. Je voulais juste savourer ces instants avant qu’il ne parte aussi.

— Mais tu es toujours malade’’ en se retournant vers moi. On n’observait plus le ciel.

— Je n’ai plus de fièvre, je ne tousse plus’’ en prenant sa main pour le mettre sur mon front,- regarde’’ d’une douce voix,- je vais mieux plus que mieux, Ney. Arrête de t’inquiéter.

Il posa son front contre le mien. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Un geste aussi simple pouvait me mettre dans un état d’euphorie. Mes joues étaient en feu sentant son souffle. J’ai arrêté de dire, de penser que c’était impossible. Neymar était une exception à la règle. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, je me sentais fébrile. Même s’il savait même si je savais. On ne pouvait pas, pas vrai !

— Ney’’ dans un murmure alors que je m’approchais un peu plus de sa bouche. Je voulais tellement goûter, sentir ce que cela faisait.

— Va dormir, tu te lèves tôt’’ en s’éloignant de moi. J’ai soupiré me retenant de montrer que cela m’avait blessé.

— Je suis fatigué’’dis-je pour tout. Je voulais au moins prendre sa main, il était juste devant moi quelques centimètres, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas quémander. Je n’étais pas comme ça mais avec lui, c’était une autre histoire. Et puis, il n’était pas resté pour moi. Je devais le faire avant qu’il ne me déteste aussi. J’étais censé l’aidé, pas tomber amoureux. C’était mon devoir.

— Ney’’ dans un souffle alors que j’essayais de capter son regard, mais il le fuyait.

— Tu as besoin de te reposer’’ en me réprimandant un peu. J’ai froncé les sourcils, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

— Oui…

Plus rien n’avait été dit. Je retenais de ne rien lui dire juste pour aujourd’hui. Je devais juste me ressourcer avant de lui parler. Je voulais juste avoir quelques moments tranquilles avec lui avant l’inévitable.

…

— Waouh tu as une de ces mines’’ dit mon meilleur ami. C’était la recréation. J’avais complètement oublié ce brouhaha incessant. Je me culpabilisais mais, je n’avais reçu ce nom qu’hier.

— Bonjour à toi aussi’’ j’ai bâillé à me faire décrocher la mâchoire.

— Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?’’ en s’asseyant à côté de moi. Je lui laissais de la place.

— Tu l’aurais su si tu ne m’as pas ignoré durant ces deux semaines’’ je ne lui rapprochais rien du tout. C’était son droit mais cela faisait mal de ne pas voir mon meilleur ami dans les parages.

— La faute à qui !’’ en me regardant, fronçant les sourcils. Il n’avait que faire.

— Je me suis excusé’’ en grattant mon crâne.

— Tu sais bien que les excuses ne sont pas fortes des fois’’ alors que des élèves passaient devant nous. D’autres courraient, d’autres étaient sur leur téléphone.

— Je sais, j’ai merdé’’ en soufflant,- j’avais mal et j’ai perdu pied quand j’ai vu ta cousine.

— Je sais,

— Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c’est euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ?’’ je n’ai pas pu me taire. J’étais un idiot de classe 1.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas laisser tomber l’affaire ah’’ une colère sourde,- mêle-toi de tes affaires.

— Waouh’’ dis-je pas du tout surpris. Quand il était blessé, il me faisait souvent ça,- donc on va rester comme ça. On va rien résoudre. Est-ce que tu vas laisser ta chère Amina nous séparer ?’’ dis-je à contrecœur. Il me poussait, je devais avoir le fameux de l’histoire.

— Et toi, ton fantôme qui t’a laissé comme une vielle chaussette. Tu es venu pleurer chez qui ah, dis-moi’’ dit-il amèrement.

— Ok, temps-mort’’ dis-je irrité. Ce n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ce genre de sujet, mais on n’avait pas eu d’autres occasions,- est-ce qu’on va laisser ces personnes détruire notre amitié’’ en le regardant, il tremblait,- parce que je sais que tu as encore le mal à le dire et tu vas me détester encore plus. Elle te manipule encore tant que tu n’auras pas parlé avec tes parents. Et si tu as des doutes, je vais te le rappeler parce que quand on est enfant, on ne sait pas ce que s’est le consentement alors oui Joe, elle t’a violée’’ dis-je d’une traite sans aucune délicatesse.

Il me regarda sidérer. C’était vrai, il n’avait jamais utilisé ce mot-ci « viol ». C’était toujours : elle m’a molesté, elle m’a touché, elle s’est frottée contre moi. Ce n’était pas mon mot à dire. J’étais horrible parfois, je voyais qu’il tremblait de plus en plus. Je voulais m’excuser mais comme il m’avait si bien dit des fois les excuses n’étaient que des excuses. Pourquoi je n’arrivais pas à avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui ? D’une certaine façon, j’étais détraqué parce que je l’ai blessé. Pourquoi, j’ai mis des mots qui n’étaient pas à moi ? Qu’est-ce que je voulais prouver ? Je me suis approché de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il n’avait pas la force de me repousser.

— Je te déteste pourquoi, tu as dit ça ah ?’’ sa voix était rauque, briser, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais pour ça. C’était ce qui me faisait mal au cœur. Je voulais au moins une fois qu’il pleure ce que lui a fait sa cousine.

— J’ai pas réfléchi’’ en caressant son dos. Le monde autour de nous devenait flou,- je sais que c’est dur mais Joe, tu sais que j’ai raison même si maintenant du me traite de tous les noms dans ta tête, que tu me maudis’’ ma voix était calme, douce. Essayant d’arrêter ses tremblements,- pour commencer à guérir véritablement, il faut aller à fond. Ce n’est pas toi qui me dis souvent ça’’ il me repoussa et se leva. Il ne me regardait même pas.

— Je vais à l’infirmerie’’ dit-il froidement sans conviction,- ne me suis pas.

— De toute façon, je ne ferais qu’aggraver les choses. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu connais mon numéro’’ il me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

Pour l’instant, il n’avait pas besoin de ma gentillesse parce que ce sentiment le blesser plus que tout. Parce que c’était ce qu’elle avait utilisé durant son enfance pour avoir ce qu’elle voulait. Mais j’espérais qu’il m’appelle un de ces jours. J’allais rester tout seul comme un grand dans l’école. Je n’avais que lui comme meilleur ami alors quand on se fâchait, je n’avais aucune autre personne à qui parler. Ney, n’était pas une option et ce n’était pas sain. Lui et moi, on avait des problèmes. J’avais des problèmes avec tout le monde. J’ai ri un bon coup.

— Vous n’êtes pas allé un peu fort’’ dit une vielle voix que je connaissais trop bien. J’ai tourné la tête pour voir le même renard.

— Et vous quand est-ce que je connaîtrais votre nom ?’’ c’était du tac à tac.

— J’essaye de trouver quelqu’un’’ il ne me répondit pas,- vous le connaissez, Bruna’’ en léchant une de ses pattes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va bien plus que bien puisqu’elle est partie’’ je n’avais pas besoin de dire plus.

— Tant mieux, la pauvre. Elle n’était plus aussi étincelante’’ j’ai souri. Il y avait une sorte de délicatesse en forme d’amour venant de lui.

— Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir dormir, vieux grincheux, c’est ces mots’’ même si j’étais concentré sur lui. Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres sur moi. J’espérais juste que personne ne vienne m’embêter.

— Les jeunes d’aujourd’hui ne respectent plus rien’’ j’ai ri un peu,- donc, je n’aurais plus cette voix incessante qui me cherche pour aller jouer avec’’ un manque, je sentais cela aussi. Oui, les deux s’entendaient merveilleusement bien.

— À qui le dites-vous !’’ j’essayais de ne pas rire quand deux personnes se mit devant moi.

— Tes parents ne t’ont pas encore enfermé’’ dit une voix féminine,- sérieux, c’est quoi ton problème’’ il y avait du dégoût dans sa voix. Elle s’appelait Hanane.

— Laisse-moi faire’’ dit cette fois-ci une voix masculine, David. C’était deux personnes de ma classe qui ne me laissait vraiment pas tranquille,- j’ai entendu une histoire assez intéressante’’ il y avait de la malice dans sa voix. Bien sûr l’autre cruche répliqua :

— Moi aussi, une amie à moi l’a vue parlé avec un professeur d’histoire. Elle m’a dit qu’ils étaient proches trop proches’’ et il suivit aussi :

— C’est comme ça que tu as des bonnes notes. Maintenant que j’y pense. Notre professeur est tout le temps gentil avec toi.

— Dis-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça. Un menteur oui mais un tricheur qui couche avec son professeur’’ le regard qu’elle me jetait était dégueulasse,- tu n’es pas normal franchement.

Je ne disais rien pour ne pas empirer la situation. Je n’étais pas normal. C’était quoi être normal ! Est-ce qu’ils n’avaient pas honte de mettre notre professeur dans cette histoire ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le prendre dans le cul’’ ils partirent dans un fou rire avant qu’ils ne tombent par terre. J’ai essayé de ne pas rire. Ils se levèrent d’un coup me fusillant du regard alors que d’autres élèves rigolaient d’eux.

— Pourquoi vous vous laissez faire ?’’ alors que les deux autres idiots m’avaient menacé avant de partir. J’ai soupiré :

— La dernière fois que je leur ai répondu, je me suis trouvé à l’hôpital avec un bras cassé’’ avec un long frisson,- tant que je passe sous leur radar. Je me porte mieux’’ alors que le renard descendait du banc,- merci’’ avec un sourire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez’’ en s’en allant.

Lui aussi avait son petit caractère. Je me blessais souvent à cause des esprits, alors quasi personne ne me croyait quand je disais que c’était la faute à un élève de l’école. Parce que pour eux, j’avais faim d’attention.

…

Mon père était assis dans le canapé à regarder un match de football. C’était ce que j’aimais faire avec lui. J’avais encore mal pour n’essayer que de faire le premier pas. Il essayait aussi mais c’était trop douloureux mais au moins, j’étais civilisé avec eux. C’était déjà ça.

— Bonjour, Kylian’’ il ne s’était même pas retourner. Je voyais mon arrière grand papy regarder aussi le foot.

— Salut, papa’’ on se croisait rarement depuis que je faisais l’effort de ne plus vouloir le voir. J’avais une question,- dis-moi. Ces pilules, c’était censé faire quoi ?’’ je l’ai entendu soupirer avant de se retourner pour me faire face.

— T’aider à mieux canaliser. À supprimer petit à petit ton don’’ dans le ton de la conversation.

— Quoi ?’’ j’étais choqué.

— Le mettre sous contrôle. On ne perd jamais ce qu’on a, c’est inné chez nous’’ dit-il.

— Alors pourquoi tu les prends, pourquoi tu m’as obligé à les prendre ?’’ j’étais déçu et attristé par mon père.

— J’ai toujours eu peur d’eux. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon père, ton grand-père n’a jamais eu ce don et pourtant, il connaissait tellement de choses. Il m’a tout expliqué. Il voulait que je sois ce qu’il n’était pas. Aider, mais j’ai passé la plupart de mon enfance à pleurer, à avoir peur même de mon ombre. Qu’un jour, à force de chercher un composant qui me permettrait de me distancier des esprits. Bien sûr, je pouvais les voir mais une fraction de seconde comme un mauvais tâche qui reste dans notre regard.

— Pourquoi tu n’as pas dit à grand-père que tu avais peur ?

— Il était si fier que j’avais ce don mais pour moi c’était l’horreur. Voir ce que je voyais, c’était horrible. Combien de fois, j’ai hurlé dans la nuit à cause de l’un d’eux. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies le même enfance que moi, mais tu as tout fait pour ne pas les prendre, mentir que tu ne les voyais plus. On t’a cru parce que c’était plus facile.

— Je n’ai jamais obtenu de réponse venant de vous. Je pensais que j’étais malade que je devais fou mais mon grand-père m’a tout expliquer parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je voulais les aider même s’ils me faisaient peur’’ en grinçant des dents.

— Je suis désolé’’ il ne l’était pas mais l’excuse n’allait pas me guérir.

— Si tu savais combien de fois je me réveillais la nuit à cause d’eux parce que certains voulaient me faire du mal. Je voulais aller vous rejoindre pour que vous puissiez me consoler, mais j’arrêtais parce que vous me prenez pour un fou’’ j’étais amer, j’avais mal. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je refusais de pleurer.

— On n’a jamais voulu,’’ je l’ai coupé.

— Vous m’avez fait senti comme un moins que rien. J’étais votre fils, je suis votre fils’’ il y a eu un long silence, je le regardais. Mon visage transmettait de l’abattement, de l’exaspération, de la véhémence,- combien de fois, j’ai pensé. Il faut que j’aille voir mes parents pour qu’ils puissent m’aider ? Qu’ils allaient me faire sentir mieux ! Puis je revenais à la réalité à cette triste réalité qui était la mienne. Mes parents ne me croient pas. Voilà ce que vous m’avez fait. Je ne crois pas, j’ai du mal.

— On n’a merdé. On voulait juste que tu aies une enfance normale, mais j’aurais dû le savoir. Ce Don nous appelle souvent à chaque fois. C’est épuisant’’ dit-il peiné.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Je n’ai aucune idée. Il ne fallait pas le répéter avec moi, papa. Il fallait juste que tu sois honnête et maman dans tout ça ?!

— Elle a eu du mal avec mon don’’ dit-il doucement.

— C’est pour ça qu’elle s’est empressée de me donner ces médicaments’’ mais il ne s’offusqua pas,- je le savais. Comment elle a peur de quelqu’un qu’elle aime, et qui lui a donné un fils qui a le même don. J’ai du mal à comprendre’’ dis-je agacé par l’attitude de mon père,- vous m’avez écrasé.

— Non,

— Si parce que vous n’avez pas laissé épanouir dans ça. J’ai dû faire tout en gâchette’’ avec rage, je tremblais, mes oreilles étaient chaudes,- mentir encore et encore’’ ma voix se portait, je perdais patience,- trouver toujours des excuses. Faire attention à ce que je fais, à ce que je dis. Vous m’avez bridé, ma propre famille m’a bridé, mes propres parents’’ j’ai mis ma main sur la bouche. L’envie de vomir était plus fort. J’ai couru pour aller dans la salle de bain qui était au rez de chaussé. J’étais toujours malade. Je devrais faire plus attention.

Je n’ai même pas eu le temps que j’ai tout craché même avant d’arriver dans la salle de bain que j’ai vomie par terre. J’ai entendu pour père courir pour venir vers moi.

— Kylian’’ dit-il inquiet, m’aidant, j’allais encore vomir. Je ne pouvais plus. Mon ventre me faisait mal, je crachais encore et encore jusqu’à me sentir mieux.

— Je vais bien’’ à bout de souffle, j’étais plié sur moi. J’avais mal.

— On va aller à l’hôpital’’ dit-il, mais j’entendais dans sa voix calme de la panique. Il m’aida à me mettre debout, me guidant vers la sortie. J’avais du mal à marcher, mais j’allais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

— Papa non, je vais bien. Écoute-moi pour une fois’’ dis-je, je n’avais pas de force. Il s’arrêta.

— Je t’ai toujours écouté’’ mais la peur ne lui a jamais permis d’outrepasser ça.

— Je ne veux pas y aller. J’ai juste mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas’’ en me raccrochant à lui. Lui mentant parce que je savais pourquoi, j’étais dans cet état,- papa, ça va aller’’ je le rassurais.

Il m’aida à aller dans ma chambre. Je me suis déshabillé. Il me passa mon pyjama. Il était nerveux, il luttait contre lui-même pour me prendre et aller dans un hôpital. La confiance, je voulais refaire confiance et ça commençait par ça.

— Merci’’ ma voix était faible. Je voulais juste m’allonger.

— Repose-toi, je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard’’ il me dit tout cela avec mal. Me laisser juste de l’espace, c’était ce que j’avais besoin pour l’instant. Ma tête posa sur mon oreiller alors que mon père fermait la porte. J’étais fatigué cette journée a été épuisante.

À la minute que la porte se ferma, une main toucha ma joue droite. Des yeux verts tiré vers le jaune magnifique me regardaient. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Son parfum toujours ce parfum qui me tournait la tête. Son front contre le mien. Une habitude quand je n’allais pas bien. Sa main se posa sur ma tête.

— Comment tu te sens ?’’ d’une voix fébrile, excité même.

— Comme d’habitude’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je me sentais épuisé et en même temps euphorique. C’était à cause de lui.

— J’ai le visage de mon fils dans la tête. Une toute petite tête blonde, des yeux bleus avec un gros gâteau, des cupcakes et des ballons. C’était son anniversaire peut-être !’’ me dit-il tout souriant.

Je n’avais pas de force pour parler, je faisais mon minimum :

— C’est bien’’ il ne laissa même pas terminer.

— Je crois que je lui ai dit « Félicitations mon petit garçon, que dieu te bénisse et illumine ton chemin, papa t’aime très fort »’’ les larmes aux yeux, ma main se posa sur cette tignasse de cheveux blonds cendré.

— Hey, ça va’’ dis-je alors que je lui faisais une place dans mon lit, il n’avait pas besoin, mais j’aimais quand il s’allongeait à côté de moi.

— Je suis juste heureux. Je me sens en forme pour un mort’’ il rigola, j’ai hoché la tête de sa bêtise et pourtant, c’était vrai. C’était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas nier.

— Ney’’ ma voix était rauque. C’était le bon moment, je ne pouvais pas séparer un fils de son père. Il attendait à ce que je parle. Dieu, je sentais le vomi maintenant. Pourquoi il ne disait rien alors que nos visages étaient l’un en face de l’autre. Son sourire était si magnifique qu’il me faisait sourire aussi. C’était contagieux.

— Dis-moi, Kyliano’’ son accent toujours cet accent qui me rendait dingue.

— Ton fils s’appelle Davi Lucca da Silva Santos’’ j’ai fait un gros effort alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient de surprise avant d’entendre un rire de bonheur. Il embrassa mon front, mes joues, mon nez alors que je rigolais aussi, mais il ne manquait qu’un seul endroit. Cette zone sèche qui n’attendait que ses lèvres.

— Oh mon Dieu, merci, merci Kylian’’ en me prenant dans ses bras.

J’étais confortable. Il embrassa mon cou, j’ai frissonné. Dans l’euphorie de son bonheur, ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. C’était un électrochoc. On avait tous les deux sentis ça. J’étais embrumé par cette envie, par ce désir. Je voulais encore plus. Ce n’était qu’un chaste baiser qui se transformait petit à petit en quelque chose d’autre. Je gémissais contre ses lèvres. Il me regarda un peu paniquer mais mon sourire et surtout mes joues rouges, le rassura. Comme s’il ne savait pas que j’étais tombé amoureux de lui. Peut-être que non ! Peut-être, il avait mal interprété mes sentiments ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre les miennes. Un goût exquis. Sa langue cherchant la mienne, mon gémissement fut étouffé. Je sentais mon corps me brûler. Sa main touchant, descendant sur mon dos.

D’un coup comme un mirage, son corps me surplombant. Ses dents tirant doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure. J’étais brûlant. J’essayais de tenir son regard. Il se pencha pour m’embrasser à nouveau quand la porte s’ouvrit. J’allais craquer. Ce n’était autre que :

— Je te ramène une tisane’’ Neymar avait disparu,- ça va’’ en me regardant. Mes joues, mes oreilles étaient rouges. Je voulais me gâcher sous mes draps et disparaître. Heureusement que mon père n’avait rien vu.

— Oui, je vais bien. Arrêtez de me demander ça tout le temps, toujours’’ alors que je me calmais. Mon père s’approcha de moi, déposa la tasse de tisane sur ma table de chevet,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ?’’ j’étais exaspéré.

— Une odeur de fruit, de bois’’ dit-il en regardant un peu partout,- bref, le dîner est presque prêt. Ton frère viendra te chercher’’ il me regarda anxieux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne mangeais pas avec eux. C’était en quelque sorte une guerre froide. Je devais au moins faire l’effort.

— D’accord’’ sans plus. Je n’étais pas content mais c’était un début. Il posa sa main sur mon front pour vérifier si j’avais de la fièvre. Et puis, s’en va sans faire des histoires. On commençait de nouveau. La porte se ferma à nouveau mais Ney n’apparut pas. J’étais frustré et mon entrejambe me faisait le savoir. J’ai touché mes lèvres. Cette sensation était toujours là.

…

Je regardais le tableau comme un abruti. J’observais, j’avais arrêté de lui supplier de sortir de cette foutue toile. Je ne sais combien de fois, j’ai soupiré. J’étais morose. Je voulais lui parler. Je sentais sa culpabilité. Je ne comprenais pas, j’ai aimé ce baiser. Pourquoi le compliquer ? C’était parfait. Pourquoi les adultes étaient compliqués ? Son visage me manquait, sa voix me manquait, son sourire me manquait, ses yeux me manquaient, son odeur me manquait. C’était oppressant de sentir tout ça. Il refusait de me voir, mais je continuais à sentir ces émotions. Il y avait une grande culpabilité venant de lui, en dessous de ça une sorte de frustration.

— J’essaye vraiment de te comprendre’’ mes mots étaient entrecoupés.

J’étais nerveux. Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur me faisait mal. Il me refusait de sa présence. C’était encore pire. C’était devenu atroce entre lui, mon meilleur ami, mes parents. Est-ce que je le cherchais ?

— Tu connais mes sentiments. Tu as dit que c’était beau enfin, c’est ce que tu as compris, je ne sais même pas. Crois-moi, j’essaye. Je suis compliqué’’ j’ai dit tout ça nerveusement.

C’était un samedi. Depuis deux jours, c’était le silence radio. Deux jours que je sentais encore ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— S’il te plaît’’ est-ce que j’étais à bout ? J’étais épuisé. En plus de ça, je devais rejoindre mon meilleur ami à notre endroit habituel. Lui au moins, voulait me parler. J’étais nerveux parce que la dernière fois, j’avais dit beaucoup de bêtises. J’espérais qu’on allait se réconcilier.

— Je ne sais pas’’ en riant nerveusement, passant une main sur mon visage,- je ne sais quel pied dansait avec toi.

Je me suis levé en regardant l’heure. Mon rendez-vous m’attendait.

— Je te dis à ce soir, Ney’’ en murmurant son nom en prenant mes affaires.

Je devais me concentrer sur mon meilleur ami avant qu’il ne me dise que j’étais distrait. Il ne savait même pas que Ney était encore ici. Notre dispute avait assez duré. J’ai fermé ma porte en sortant. J’ai descendu les escaliers mais avant, je suis allé dire au revoir à mon petit frère qui paniquait quand il ne me voyait pas à la maison. Je crois que je l’ai traumatisé avec mon étrange comportement. Ma mère était sûrement en bas. On ne faisait plus notre samedi mère-fils. C’était douloureux encore de penser à être seul en sa présence. Mais nos rapports, c’était un peu amélioré. Pardonner, c’était avec le temps voir des années mais en tout cas, j’essayais. J’ai descendu les escaliers après avoir reçu un câlin de mon petit frère qui jouait à Dofus comme un cinglé. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une odeur exquise me parvient. Mon ventre grogna. Je suis allé dans la cuisine.

Ma mère était en train de faire à manger. Elle chantonnait des paroles quelconques sûrement des musiques de vieux. Je devais lui dire au revoir. C’était un commun sens.

— Je sors, maman’’ dis-je doucement près de la porte d’entrée de la cuisine. Je n’allais pas m’éterniser. Elle se retourna toute contente. Sa blouse marron était un peu tâchée. Je me retenais de faire la remarque. C’était trop dans mon habitude.

— D’accord, mon chéri ne rentre pas trop tard’’ elle me dit naturellement. Je sentais qu’elle voulait ajouter quelque mais se retenait.

— Je mangerais avec Joe’’ en la saluant une dernière fois. Je n’étais pas prêt à rien du tout. Je me mentais et Ney qui ne voulait pas me voir. J’ai fermé la porte en sortant, j’allais prendre le bus qui arrivait dans cinq minutes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me suis retourné pour voir la fenêtre de ma chambre. C’était instinctif comme si j’allais le trouver et j’avais raison. Il me regardait sans le vouloir, je lui ai fait un magnifique sourire alors que je devais rester fâcher contre lui parce que c’était un adulte compliqué. Mais le voir, me faisait tout oublier. Il avait peur, je le sentais. J’étais compréhensif, moi aussi, je l’étais. Il a disparu alors que je prenais la ruelle qui m’emmenait vers mon bus.

J’étais stressé en attendant le bus qui arrivait dans une minute. J’espérais que je n’allais pas dire des conneries sinon je me tire une balle dans le pied s’il me le demande. J’avais manqué de tact trop même. J’étais surpris que j’ai pu dire ça alors que je l’entendais qu’il me le dise. J’espérais que Joe allait comprendre que c’était difficile ces temps-ci même si cela n’excusait pas mon acte.

— Oh mais c’est Kylian’’ dit une dame qui nous connaissait,- je me disais bien que c’était toi’’ elle me sourit. C’était une mamie. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu. Elle portait toujours les même lunettes noires. Son manteau fleuri.

— Bonjour, madame Petite’’ dis-je en la souriant.

— Alors, mon petit comment ça va ? Tu as grandi’’ elle me dit alors que le bus arrivait enfin.

— Je vais bien. De toute façon, je n’allais pas rester petit pendant toute ma vie’’ elle rit un peu, les gens se mettaient à bouger, le bus ouvrit les portes. Je l’ai aidé à monter pour qu’elle ne tombe pas. J’ai bipé sa carte et ma carte de transport. Je suis allé la lui rendre.

— Asseyez-vous avec moi’’ elle était d’une nature douce et prévenante. C’était quelqu’un de sympathique depuis, qu’on avait déménagé, il y a très longtemps dans le voisinage. Elle me donnait souvent des bonbons en gâchette quand j’étais enfant.

— Non merci, je vais descendre dans deux arrêts’’ en la souriant,- alors comment allez-vous ?’’ alors que le bus démarrait.

— Je vais bien, je vais voir ma fille à l’hôpital.

— Elle va bien’’ j’étais un peu inquiet.

— Oui, elle a accouché’’ elle avait une de ces sourires. Elle s’était illuminée. C’était une mamie joyeuse.

— Félicitation’’ me décalant pour laisser des gens passer. Bientôt, c’était mon arrêt.

— Merci, alors comment vont tes parents ?’’ d’une voix douce et calme. On pouvait changer de Vous à Tu à une vitesse.

— Ils vont bien pour des parents’’ j’ai dit à la rigolade. Elle me sourit en hochant la tête.

On continua à parler un peu avant que je ne descende en lui disant au revoir. Une angoisse me prit alors que je marchais vers notre endroit. C’était un endroit un peu abandonné, un peu caché. S’il voulait me tuer et cacher mon corps, c’était parfait. J’ai soupiré avant de rentrer sur un petit chemin. Je voyais encore moi et Joe enfant, courant sur ce chemin pour aller rejoindre ce petit lac. On était si insouciant. Il faisait froid, le vent soufflé sur mon visage glacé. Je voyais au bout l’ombre de mon ami. Même ici, il y avait des esprits, des fantômes. Je me suis arrêté quelques minutes pour profiter de ce paysage avant la discussion. Le lac était gelé à cette saison, on pouvait faire du patin à glace à ces risques et périls.

J’ai failli glisser et tomber. Je ne savais pas ce que j’avais sur cette pente. C’était toujours pareil depuis la découverte. Il n’y avait plus rien. Les feuilles étaient toutes tombées. Il ne se retourna même pas me connaissant. J’ai ri nerveusement en m’installant à côté de lui à une bonne distance. On ne savait jamais. Cette doudoune sur lui me faisait toujours rire, un jaune fluo. Qu’est-ce que c’était moche, mais il l’aimait tellement.

— Bonjour’’ dis-je en regardant le lac gelé, il y avait des oiseaux posés. Des feuilles mortes. Mes lèvres tremblaient dû au froid,- tu me veux me tuer. C’est un bon endroit.

— Je n’ai pas encore décidé’’ en marmonnant ces mots, ne posant jamais son regard sur moi. Il était tellement si, si, si faible, si fébrile comme s’il allait se briser. Je n’avais pas essayé de le contacter pour ne pas empirer la situation. À l’école dans le court de la recréation, il me manquait. Je le voyais que de loin. C’était difficile les relations humaines,- je t’en veux, Kylian. Franchement, toute l’empathie que tu as, où était-il passé ce jour-là ?

J’ai ri bêtement. J’étais nerveux et il le savait. Sa voix était morne sans vie. Est-ce qu’il voulait vraiment me parler et pourtant, c’était lui qui m’avait contacté.

— Je eeuh,

— Non, laisse-moi finir’’ en serrant fortement ses poings,- je te déteste’’ il me regarda, son visage était triste, fatigué,- je savais qu’un jour tu allais me faire ça’’ un rire amer,- celui qui se préoccupe plus des esprits que des êtres vivants’’ celui-ci me faisait mal, mais je le laissais s’exprimer, après tout, je l’ai mérité,- je ne sais même pas en quoi en penser parce que c’est vrai ce que tu as dit. Je ne peux pas le dire, je n’arrive pas’’ ses yeux étaient emboués de larmes,- enfin, je croyais’’ sa voix devenait rauque, son corps tremblait,- cela m’a pris du temps à admettre, mais tu es quelqu’un de si têtu, me poussant à aller de l’avant.

Il s’arrêta dans ces mots :

— Joe, je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire à cause d’elle. Regarde-toi, tu t’es épanouis, mais il y a toujours ce quelque chose’’ mais je n’avais pas dit plus. Ce n’était pas ma place.

— Je sais’’ dit-il amèrement en claquant sa langue,- pourquoi tu ne m’as pas attendu ?’’ il n’y avait plus rien. Son regard était rivé vers le lac.

— Désolé’’ un rire nerveux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je l’avais fait ? Pourquoi ce jour-là, je n’étais pas plus patient ? Je fais toujours de mon mieux, mais il fallait que je fasse une connerie de ce genre.

— Tu es toujours là à me pousser dans mes retranchements’’ sa voix était rauque comme s’il allait pleurer ou m’engueuler. C’était une attitude chez lui qui m’agaçait des fois,- je l’ai dit.

— Tu as dit quoi’’ j’étais confus.

— Je l’ai dit à mes parents’’ un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Oh’’ j’étais surpris, content et un peu désemparé.

— Cela ne m’a rien fait à part leur regard triste, désolé pour moi. J’avais juste envie c’était de m’enfuir et à cet instant-là, je voulais juste que mon meilleur ami soit avec moi pour l’annoncer’’ il y avait une certaine rancune envers moi. Il soupira discrètement,- mais je me suis souvenu ah oui, c’est de ma faute si je ne veux plus lui parler puis, après, je me suis souvenu’’ en me regardant enfin, de la colère dans ses yeux,- c’est de ta faute tout ça. Tu as déclenché tout ce merdier et maintenant, je dois suivre une putain de thérapie et mes parents me demandent pardon à chaque jour qu’ils me voient’’ il y avait de l’agacement dans sa voix. Son corps était tendu,- alors Kylian, voilà je te le dis, je me suis fait violer, satisfait.

— Waouh, ça fait mal’’ dis-je sans le vouloir, les larmes aux bords des yeux,- si tu penses que je suis satisfait de ça’’ en frottant mes yeux,- je n’ai jamais voulu mettre le mot dessous parce que je t’attendais’’ en passant une main sur mon nez, mes mains tremblaient, cela faisait un mal de chien,- j’ai merdé’’ son regard me faisait mal au cœur, c’était dur,- ok, j’ai merdé, mais je suis content que tu l’as dit à tes parents. Il n’y a plus ce poids pas vrai’’ pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas dire juste à « ok, j’ai merdé ». J’étais un cas désespéré, mais je voulais seulement l’aider à voir plus clair.

— Je suis fatigué’’ en se levant,- je voulais te le dire parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu m’as cru alors que je doutais de ce qui s’était vraiment passé pensant que c’était ça le consentement’’ il se retourna pour me voir, assit au sol,- j’ai des problèmes à régler m’a dit ma thérapeute’’ en mordant sa lèvre inférieure,- je n’étais pas prêt, je ne le suis toujours pas mais tes mots m’ont fait craquer et je n’ai pas pu mentir à nouveau à mes parents alors qu’on se parlait plus’’ en grattant sa lèvre supérieure.

— Je suis désolé’’ je ne pouvais dire que ça, ce n’était pas mon moment de chercher à trouver une excuse.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de tes excuses’’ dit-il agacé de mon attitude,- tu avais raison mais ça fait mal’’ en rigolant nerveusement, c’était amer ça,- je t’en veux, j’en veux à mes parents, mais je m’en veux à moi aussi parce que je me suis laissé marché dessous, piétiner comme si j’étais un moins que rien par elle’’ il y a eu du silence, il réfléchissait à ces mots, mais je le savais, ce n’était pas pour maintenant,- j’ai besoin de temps pour que ma colère s’envole parce que je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors, on ne va pas se voir pendant quelques mois mais si tu as besoin de moi pour une urgence, je suis là.

Je n’avais pas le courage de le regarder. Cela faisait mal. La dernière fois qu’on s’était disputé, être séparé de mon meilleur ami pendant deux semaines a été dur alors, je n’imaginais même pas ça. Je n’avais pas le choix non plus, il avait besoin de guérir. De s’éloigner un peu de moi et des esprits parce que je ne pouvais être à cent pour cent pour lui. Il y avait de l’égoïsme mais de quel part, je ne savais pas.

— Si c’est ça que tu en as besoin’’ avec un sourire triste, me levant aussi, mais il m’aida,- mais on continue à communiquer par message’’ une lueur d’espoir. Je voulais avoir son état d’esprit chaque jour.

— C’est notre tradition quand on est fâché’’ dit-il, j’ai rigolé :

— Oui’’ mais je voulais ajouter : cette situation était plus grave, mais je me suis tu.

Je pouvais l’écarter. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de l’aide pour Neymar. Je ne pouvais même pas lui dire qu’il était resté parce qu’en ce moment, il n’avait pas besoin que je lui parle des esprits de toute sorte. Mon cœur était lourd, ma gorge sèche, je voulais lui dire que c’était bête, je voulais le retenir alors qu’il marchait, s’éloignant de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas. J’avais aussi des affaires à régler. J’étais certain, qu’on allait vite se trouver à nouveau. Le temps, se laisser du temps, c’était important.

…

Il me plaqua contre le mur, dévorant mes lèvres. Je gémissais de plaisir sentant son désir tout contre moi. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux, mes jambes entourant ses fesses, le plaquant plus contre moi. Je me sentais en feu. Son parfum était délicieux. Il se pressa plus fort contre moi, je voyais du désir dans ses yeux. Est-ce que j’étais accro à lui ? Non ! C’était hautement plus que ça ! J’avais le souffle coupé. La tête qui tournait. J’avais l’impression de suffoquer dans ses bras. J’étais en manque de lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fermes à la fois. Il m’embrassa comme s’il voulait me consumer tout entier. Une onde de plaisir me transperça. Je m’enivrais de la saveur de sa bouche, de sa chaleur. Mon entrejambe était en feu, je me brûlais qu’il me prenne. J’avais besoin de quelque chose, je me frottais contre lui. Je me sentais hisser, me sentant super bien contre ce mur et son corps. Je me sentais tomber que j’ai ouvert les yeux en gémissant.

— Ney…

Je me trouvais bêtement par terre, mon oreiller entre mes jambes. Mon front était douloureux alors que je gémissais à nouveau. Je venais de tomber du lit. Foutu rêve. Je me suis levé doucement en frottant mon front. J’avais froid, il faisait froid. Mes pauvres doigts étaient rouges, frigorifié, mes lèvres gercées.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?’’ j’étais au chaud, la température de la pièce avait baissé.

J’ai regardé un peu partout pour analyser la situation en plein milieu de la nuit. J’étais fatigué et je voulais me rendormir. Une sorte de frustration me prit. Je voulais y retourner dans ce rêve.

— Tu peux arrêter de faire ça. Je vais tomber malade’’ dis-je en me retournant pour regarder le tableau. Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait faire ça. Je ne voyais pas d’autres esprits,- Ney’’ en murmurant son nom alors que je montais dans mon lit, pour toucher le tableau qui était chaud. Et la minute d’après, je me suis retrouvé plaquer contre mon lit, ses yeux verts me fixaient un peu perdu. La chaleur était revenue,- bonjour, bonsoir Ney’’ dis-je avec un magnifique sourire.

— Pourquoi tu rends les choses compliquer ?’’ d’une voix douce.

— Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la réalité ?’’ mon sourire était immense,- tu ne peux pas prétendre autre chose, Ney’’ son souffle contre mes joues, son corps pressait contre moi, j’ai gémi sans le vouloir, mais il ne bougea pas.

— Les conséquences seront désastreuses’’ en débit de son envie pour moi. Il me rendait dingue.

— Laisse-moi décider pour ça’’ un rire éphémère,- Ney, tu me rends’’ un autre rire,- je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Tu le sens, je le sens’’ une main vint caresser ma joue droite,- tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux !

— Oui, bien sûr’’ en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire toujours au coin.

— Je veux que tu sois heureux aussi’’ d’une douce voix, alors que son nez touchait le mien,- je ne sais pas combien de temps on a mais, Ney’’ en le regardant, mes yeux transmettaient des sentiments mixe.

— Tu vas souffrir’’ cette voix paternelle qui me faisait rouler des yeux.

— Laisse-moi souffrir’’ en essayant de l’embrasser, mais il m’esquiva que j’ai grogné.

— Tu le dis maintenant parce que tu ne vois pas d’autres solutions mais quand je vais partir pour de bon, tu vas souffrir, Ky’’ son regard était si doux, sa voix calme,- je ne veux pas faire souffrir un gamin comme toi, ne me demande pas ça’’ en déposant un baiser sur mon front,- je ne peux pas te faire ça’’ son nez caressait le mien. Son regard était si intense mais si triste.

— Ney, je souffrirais qu’importe ce que tu essayes de faire ou d’arrêter parce que je le sais, je le sens. Ton heure approche, laisse-moi t’aimer, s’il te plaît’’ dis-je désespéré, m’accrochant à lui. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il se releva la tête et me regarda langoureusement, dévorant mes lèvres du regard,- laisse-nous profiter de ces moments, s’il te plaît’’ en levant ma main pour toucher ses lèvres. Je voulais les goûters à nouveau, il se pencha à nouveau en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je chancelais, m’abandonnant de nouveau à lui, mais ce baiser était différent. Sa bouche me dévorait, m’absorbait et m’engloutissait, comme s’il cherchait à imprimer sa marque jusque dans mon être. Il se rendait à moi. Il capitulait enfin à moi. Il était sans défense que je pouvais lire à nouveau ses émotions pour moi. Je me noyais dans sa saveur sombre et veloutée jusqu’à ce, qu’à moi-même s’arrache à ses lèvres, pantelant.

— Tu es à moi,’’ contre mes lèvres, d’une façon autoritaire qui me plaisait. Son souffle brûlant sur mon visage. Mes jambes étaient en cotons, agrippa mon menton jusqu’à ce que je n’aie pas d’autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux. De me perdre en eux dans ce magnifique mélange de vert et de jaune,- rien qu’à moi, amor.

— Je ne demande que ça, Ney’’ dis-je content à bout de souffle caressant sa tête. Je lui ai dit,- tu auras beau essayer et de prétendre. Je n’ai rien lâché parce que tu mérites l’amour’’ un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il s’approchait à nouveau de moi et de mes lèvres.

— Tu es le gamin le plus têtu que je connaisse’’ alors que je rigolais de bon cœur, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes.

…

Les bons jours devenaient rares. Combien de recherches j’avais faites pour essayer de trouver le petit Davi. Le problème, c’était que Bruna avait voyagé avec ce tableau. Le petit pouvait être partout. Je ne pouvais pas demander de l’aide à mon meilleur ami parce que je ne voulais pas l’accabler avec mes problèmes à cause de mon Don. Pour cette fois-ci, j’étais seul. Pour commencer à pardonner mes parents, je leur ai demandé de l’aide pour chercher le fils de Neymar. Pour une fois, on travaillait en tant qu’équipe. Pas vouloir à me traiter de fou, pas vouloir à me traiter de bébé. Je m’entendais de mieux en mieux avec eux. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des problèmes à régler. J’avais du mal à leur faire confiance. C’était une trahison douloureuse. Le temps de guérir prenait doucement place.

Les esprits n’avaient pas la notion du temps. C’était comme un filtre. L’expliquer quelle date on était, il oubliait de suite après. C’était compliqué. J’ai commencé à chercher dans le civil au Brésil mais Dieu qu’est-ce que s’était compliqué ? Heureusement qu’il y avait Ney pour m’aider à traduire et à parler sa langue maternelle. Même s’il me disait ce que je devais dire, c’était compliqué. Ça sonnait tellement faux à mes oreilles, pas ma langue. Une première même si j’apprenais à l’école l’anglais et l’espagnol. De temps en temps, je m’arrêtais pour profiter de Neymar. De ses lèvres, de sa chaleur, de son sourire et de son rire. Dieu, j’aimais son rire. C’était ensorcelant. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, il m’avait remercié. Trouver son fils était ma priorité. Je délaissais mes sentiments douloureux de côté. Je n’avais qu’une seule mission trouver Davi. Mon téléphone sonna, j’ai froncé les sourcils en regardant le numéro, c’était Joe. Il ne m’appelait jamais, c’était la règle d’or dans sa folie.

— Oui’’ dis-je en bâillant en décrochant la mâchoire. Parler me fatiguer.

— Alors comme ça, Neymar est toujours avec toi’’ dit-il, irrité.

— Ni même pas de bonjour, ni comment tu vas ?’’ dis-je en roulant des yeux, mais il n’avait pas tort,- je voulais te laisser souffler.

— Non, tu m’as écarté de l’affaire’’ il n’y avait pas de colère dans sa voix juste une sorte d’agacement.

— Tu étais fâché contre moi, tu l’es toujours. Tu ne voulais pas que je parle encore d’un autre esprit’’ essayant de calmer l’enjeu.

— Tu te fiches de moi qu’importent nos disputes, j’étais toujours là pour t’aider avec eux’’ sa voix était rauque, peut-être de la rancœur.

— Tu m’as dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir sauf pour les urgences’’ en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me sentais idiot et pris en faute.

— Oh je déteste quand tu reformules mes mots, arrête de faire des films, abruti’’ en soufflant fortement de ma bêtise,- bref, heureusement que j’ai continué à chercher si ce n’était pas ton père qui m’avait dit que tu cherchais Davi, tu serais toujours dans la merde.

— Joe,

— Non, toi et moi, on parlera de ça quand tu auras fini de l’aider’’ une colère sourde, un claquement de langue et il me dit,- je sais où il est depuis deux mois. Je pensais que Ney était déjà parti, tu te rends compte’’ me dit-il.

— Je sais, je suis un idiot que veux-tu’’ dis-je agacé de mon propre comportement. Je voulais garder Ney pour moi tout seul. C’était pour ça que je ne l’ai pas parlé de l’après Bruna.

— De toute façon jamais tu aurais pu le trouver. Le temps passe, tu sais’’ me dit-il comme si je devais le savoir,- il a grandi.

— Oui, je sais, peut-être un adolescent’’ j’ai formulé en regardant Neymar, assit sur mon lit, regardant un journal que j’avais ramené pour lui faire passer le temps quand j’étais occupé parce que monsieur aimer me chercher pour des câlins. Je n’avais rien contre ça mais le temps était compté et je le sentais. Je voulais voir sa transformation ?! J’étais confus sur ça. Quelle transformation ?

— Toujours pas. J’ai cherché la mort de Neymar pour voir où je pouvais trouver Davi.

— Mais attends, tu ne connaissais pas le nom de famille’’ il s’offusqua de mes dires.

— Tu me prends pour qui, je suis doué avec les ordinateurs » Joe était offusqué.

— D’accord’’ en riant un peu,- continue.

Alors, je l’ai écouté attentivement. Je n’étais pas surpris. Je l’ai remercié de sa bonne nouvelle alors qu’il me disait qu’on devait se parler plus tard. J’y comptais bien. J’ai posé mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et je me suis penché pour embrasser sa nuque.

— Qu’est-ce que ton ami te voulait ?’’ en me regardant, j’avais un sourire détendu.

— Ney’’ j’étais excité, triste, euphorique. Je ne tenais plus en place. Je tremblais même. En me voyant comme ça, il se leva pour venir voir ce que j’avais.

— Ça va’’ inquiet, en embrassant ma joue, ma bouche. Je souriais bêtement, être en sa présence était quelque chose de magnifique.

— Euhmmh, Ney’’ en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Peut-être que je passais pour un fou dans son regard.

— Sim, amor’’ en me souriant, essayant de contenir mon euphorie. Mon cœur battait trop vite.

— Joe a trouvé ton fils’’ je l’ai regardé. Il n’avait pas encore traité cette information. Je le voyais chercher, comprendre le comment du pourquoi. J’avais mal aux joues. J’étais content parce que les émotions qu’il me transmettait étaient beaux. Une boule d’émotion m’assagit alors que son sourire se mettait en place, il sautillait tellement heureux. J’observais sa réaction. Un pur bonheur, de le voir rire, tournoyer comme un gamin. Un beau cadeau, ses cernes se pliaient avant de me prendre dans ses bras. M’embrassant à ne plus pouvoir. Je me sentais noyer dans son euphorie, dans sa gentillesse. J’avais l’impression que cette pièce allait me dévorer vivante tant que la chaleur se propageait. Il me dévisagea de son regard perçant, qui semblait traverser ma peau, mes os, mon cœur, il me tira vers son visage avant de dévorer mes lèvres dans une douce danse.

Je me sentais fondre. Tout de son aura m’enivrait. Il était aussi affamé que moi et dévorait ma bouche comme s’il ne pouvait en avoir plus. Depuis quand, j’étais dans mon lit, me plaquant de son corps sur le matelas. J’étais embourbé de bons sentiments. J’étais ivre. Je n’arrivais pas à bien me situer. Je n’entendais que son merci à chaque baiser qu’il déposait sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais fondre, je me sentais enivré par cet homme, par cet esprit. Il posa une de ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon cœur dansait la samba. Ce n’était pas possible. Je me sentais angoissé, à bout de souffle. Je ressentais. C’était ça le problème, je ressentais tout. Il n’y avait pas de barrage pour m’empêcher de couler. J’étais avide de lui, me pressant plus contre lui. Ce bon jour, n’était pas rare.

…

J’étais nerveux parce que j’attendais la venue du fils de Neymar. Je tremblais parce que j’avais peur. Et si Davi me prenait pour un charlatant que j’étais honteux d’utiliser son père pour son argent parce qu’il y avait plein de personne qui m’avaient déjà dit ça. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était différent. C’était le fils de mon petit ami. Faire bonne impression. Je voulais lui donnait ce cadeau parce qu’on s’était entraîné pendant des semaines pour pouvoir faire ce que j’allais faire aujourd’hui. Des bras m’entourèrent. C’était la première fois qu’on sortait tous les deux. Le tableau, c’était enfin arraché de mon mur. C’était la fin, je le sentais. Le tableau était posé à côté de moi. On était dans un parc du centre-ville là où il a voulu me rencontrer. J’avais de la chance que son fils avait déménagé en France pendant quelques mois pour les affaires familiales. On avait cherché pour aller au Brésil mais le problème ce qu’il bougeait beaucoup avec sa famille.

— Respire, Kylian’’ un baiser dans mon cou, une caresse sur ma tête.

— Facile à dire, Ney’’ en le regardant, mon regard était morose. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mais son sourire faisait toujours effet,- je ne veux pas qu’il me prenne pour un taré, qu’il appelle la police ou je ne sais pas encore’’ en soufflant nerveusement.

— Hey’’ en fronçant les sourcils, ses deux mains entourant mon visage d’une douceur accablante. Sa chaleur était si omniprésente maintenant. Je ne voulais pas encore y penser,- je suis là avec toi. Je pourrais le convaincre s’il ne t’écoute pas mais c’est un bon garçon’’ en embrassant mon nez alors que je riais doucement,- le respect c’est quelque chose que je l’ai inculqué’’ je frottais ma joue contre la paume de sa main fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Ici personne ne prenait le temps de me regarder. C’était un parc bon sang pas quelque chose de petit. Je voyais des enfants faire des manèges. C’était fréquenté. Je jouais avec ses doigts en guettant l’arrivait de Davi. Son fils le savait déjà, j’espérais juste qu’il allait venir et ne pas me poser un lapin.

— Il va venir, amor’’ d’une voix douce en embrassant mes lèvres. Son aura était si radieuse.

— Comment ?’’ j’étais stupéfait en le regardant, levant un de mes sourcils. Il rigola l’idiot :

— Ça se lit dans ton visage, amor’’ son index touchant mon nez, je me suis renfrogné pour la forme. Neymar me rendait heureux. J’avais choisi cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler. J’aimais un esprit qui allait bientôt partir. J’étais vraiment idiot d’être tombé amoureux de lui. Mais comment ne pas le faire. Sa gentillesse, sa bonté, sa façon d’être. Oui, c’était impossible de ne pas le faire.

— Le voilà’’ dit Ney en allant vers son fils. Mon regard suivit sa main et là, je l’ai vu.

Sa tête blonde comme quand il était enfant. Son sourire chaleureux alors qu’il demandait à ses deux enfants de rester calme. Oui, le petit Davi avait bien grandi et avait fondé une famille. Le temps passait trop vite. Donc quand je l’ai contacté, je me suis senti mal. Il n’était plus un enfant, son père lui paraissait si loin, mais je savais que non. C’était son père quand même et il allait toujours se souvenir. Je lui ai fait signe de la main, mais il ne me voyait pas alors, je me suis approché de lui en évitant des enfants qui courraient. Il y avait des bruits d’oiseaux. C’était triste de voir Neymar essayant de parler avec Davi. Cela me déchirait le cœur.

— Bonjour, Davi. C’est moi, Kylian’’ en lui souriant. Ses enfants ne tenaient pas en place, il souffla :

— Vous, vous êtes si jeune’’ en me regardant, m’observant. Le fils de Davi lui tirait la manche.

— Papa, on peut y aller maintenant’’ dit-il excité.

— D’accord mais ne vous éloignez pas trop’’ en regardant ses enfants partir jouer avec d’autres enfants.

Il y a eu un petit silence. Je lui ai demandé de me suivre. Je voulais qu’il s’asseye là où il pouvait suivre ses enfants.

— Il a si grandi, c’est un adulte maintenant’’ dit Ney en passant sa main sur la tête blonde de son fils qui sentit qu’un léger vent.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu et en plus je me fais avoir par un gamin’’ dit-il, il avait l’air si ingénu. J’ai ri un peu, Ney aussi.

— Il a toujours cette même douceur, amor’’ en se postant devant son fils. J’ai tout simplement hoché la tête.

— Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu ?’’ je lui ai dit avec douceur. Il ressemblait tellement à son père,- tu lui ressembles tellement.

J’ai vu de la tristesse mais avec une pointe de fierté.

— Je ne sais pas, un jour je reçois un émail bizarre de quelqu’un qui connaît mon père. J’ai fait quelques recherches sur toi et ta famille’’ je lui ai souri en l’encourageant. C’était un adulte responsable.

— Je ne suis pas un tueur en série’’ dis-je pour faire la conversation.

— Ça je l’ai vu’’ un sourire au coin, Ney ne tenait plus en place. Son euphorie s’imprégnait en moi de façon épuisante,- j’étais curieux. Comment un gamin connaît mon père ? Et quand dans la lettre tu me dis que tu vois les esprits !’’ il éclata de rire,- ma mère a raison. Je me fais avoir à chaque fois.

Je sentais la tristesse venant de Davi. C’était un tel brouillon me faisant mal au ventre.

— Non, tu, je peux dire tu’’ il hocha la tête,- non, je vois vraiment des esprits’’ avec un sérieux où il n’y avait pas de doute.

Il soupira, il ne me croyait pas. De toute façon, comment il aurait fait ? Il regarda ses enfants jouaient. Ney était grand-père. J’avais juste envie c’était de rire.

— Oups, il a hérité de ma gentillesse. Je me faisais souvent avoir par ça, incapable de dire non’’ dit Ney en soupirant,- désolé, Davi.

J’ai éclaté de rire et Davi me regarda ne comprenant pas la situation.

— Ça va ?!

— Oh c’est juste ton père qui te demande désolé’’ en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Il est là ?!’’ dit-il dubitatif. Oui, moi aussi j’aurais des doutes qu’un étranger me dit « Hey, salut, je vois des esprits et j’ai vu ton grand-père ».

— Oui,

— J’ai du mal à y croire. C’est vrai quoi sinon depuis la nuit des temps, il y aurait des récits parlant des gens capable de voir des fantômes.

— Secret tu connais envoie en maison psychiatrique, secret que tu ne connais pas, on reste chez soi’’ dis-je en presque le chantonnant,- désolé. C’est mon grand-père qui m’a appris ça’’ en grattant nerveusement ma tête près de mon front.

— C’est accrocheur’’ les deux Da Silva Santos l’ont dit en même temps, j’ai mordillé ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Ney sourit à son fils qui n’avait pas la possibilité de le voir. Est-ce que s’était le temps ?

— Merci d’être venu et merci de ne pas m’avoir traité de tous les noms’’ dis-je doucement en soupirant, mes oreilles me faisaient mal.

— Si une personne m’avait fait ça à mon enfance, je l’aurais mal pris. J’ai évolué, je suis prêt à tout entendre juste pour une fraction de seconde pour contempler mon père mais je sais que c’est impossible’’ dit-il triste. J’avais mal pour lui. Neymar caressa la tête blonde de son fils qui essayait de ne pas pleurer.

— Et si, tu pouvais le voir !’’ il y a eu un gros silence,- je veux, tu n’as rien à y perdre pas vrai.

Est-ce que j’étais insensible ? Mais je voyais qu’il n’y avait plus de temps. Ney commençait à disparaître. Il fallait qu’on fasse vite. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se transforme en un être horrible ou qu’il aille dans le néant. Je voulais son bonheur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j’écoute ?’’ en soupirant, frottant ses tempes.

— Parce que tu sens quelque chose pas vrai’’ je ne l’ai pas laissé former une phrase,- je ne suis pas comme ça d’habitude mais Ney a vraiment besoin de te voir et t’expliquer. C’est ta seule chance et tu n’auras pas d’autres.

— Comment ça ?’’ un peu irritable.

— Il va bientôt disparaître et son dernier vœu c’est de voir son fils. Il est content même si tu ne le vois pas’’ je l’ai laissé le temps,- écoute Davi, je suis pressé, mon Dieu ce que je me déteste d’être comme ça’’ Ney me regardait un peu confus.

Je ne voulais pas être détesté, mais je n’avais plus le temps et je m’agaçai en quelque sorte. Je devais l’expliquer. Je ne savais pas ce qui m’arrivait. Il y avait trop de penser qui se basculait. J’étais trop. Cette sensation était indescriptible. J’avais l’impression de bouillir. Une sensation de perdre quelque chose, une sensation grandissant en moi. De la colère !

On devait prendre le bus pour ce qui allait s’ensuivre…

Je me trouvais dans la maison avec Davi. Je l’avais convaincu de venir chez mes parents parce que ce que je devais faire était important. On était dans le salon, j’ai déballé le tableau et tout de suite, il avait reconnu :

— Mon Dieu comment ? Je pensais que… ’’ des larmes aux yeux en allant chercher le tableau, son tableau,- l’unique’’ en regardant sur toutes les coutures, j’ai vu des petites mains jaunes derrière. Il riait, mais ce n’était pas de bon cœur.

La preuve que je voulais lui montrer. Ses enfants étaient avec ma mère dans la cuisine en train de faire un petit goûter. Cela avait été dur de le convaincre de venir chez moi. Oui, c’était bizarre de le formuler comme ça. Il faut se méfier même d’un gamin.

— Je, je’’ il n’arrivait pas à parler, il éclata en sanglot. Ney était assis à côté lui. Son fils ne pouvait rien entendre qu’importe si les mots étaient tendres,- ce tableau que j’avais donné en cadeau à mon père, j’avais mis ma signature derrière’’ en me montrant les mains et les pieds. J’ai ri un peu :

— C’est mignon,

— Oui, ma mère m’avait aidé, j’ai même fait des petits dessins’’ en pointant des petites fleurs, un soleil et des oiseaux en forme de V derrière le tableau.

— En gros, c’est une bêtise’’ dis-je à la rigolade et Davi hocha la tête.

— Oui, oui. C’était un tableau très cher. Je n’avais pas encore conscience du prix et surtout à cette époque, on vivait comme on pouvait, mais j’avais toujours l’amour de mes parents même s’ils n’étaient pas ensemble et puis, mon père m’a abandonné.

Du silence, je n’avais pas d’autre choses à dire et Ney non plus, mais il y avait toujours un fond de vérité. Ney devait lui expliquait.

— Veux-tu le voir ?’’ dis-je nerveusement. Il hocha positivement de la tête, je l’ai guidé dans ma chambre pour ne pas mettre ses enfants en danger parce que ce que j’allais faire, aller briser une règle essentielle.

Je lui expliquais comment j’allais procéder. C’était une partie de moi qui allais être absorbé par Ney pour qu’il puisse devenir visible à l’œil nu. Cela allait m’épuiser mais c’était pour une bonne cause et bien sûr, mes parents étaient contre. Laissez-moi rire, s’il vous plaît.

— Ne sois pas nerveux juste ne t’évanouis pas’’ dis-je en serrant des dents alors que Ney s’approchait de moi. Il me regarda, c’était une habitude. Une vieille habitude maintenant. J’allais perdre cette sensation de quelqu’un qui me regardait avec passion et amour. D’une telle gentillesse alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur moi. J’ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes et j’ai dit,- ce que je vais faire, va me faire évanouir rien de grave quand toute aura terminée je reviendrais à moi’’ et je n’aurais pas l’occasion de dire au revoir à Ney. C’était triste mais c’était comme ça. J’ai eu des longs mois avec lui, d’autres n’auraient même pas eu cette même chance.

Davi s’approcha de moi. Oui, c’était le fils de Ney inquiet attendant encore et encore. De l’impatience se lisait dans son visage. Il voulait y croire, voir son père. Et si c’était une blague cela allait le blesser. Je lui ai souri. Je me concentrais dans mon énergie fondamentalement en moi. Mon Don, j’avais mal à la tête et j’ai posé la main sur Ney et d’un coup tout était devenu silencieux. Je n’avais jamais fait ça. Est-ce que j’étais dans une autre dimension ? C’était ma chambre mais, j’avais l’impression que ce n’était pas ma chambre. J’avais du mal à m’ancrer dans la réalité. Je sentais la chaleur de Neymar comme une bouée de sauvetage. Et puis, je me sentais partir et je n’ai entendu que cette petite voix brisée en plein pleurer dire :

— Papai…

Ce n’était que ça. Une voix d’enfant qui trouvait son père. J’étais, j’étais qui ? Pourquoi j’étais ici ? Je ne me rappelais plus. C’était ce quoi, ce vide dans mon cœur. J’avais l’impression de n’être rien. Je ne savais pas ce que c’était d’être heureux, triste. Cela voulait dire quoi. Je nageais ne sachant pas où aller. Tout autour de moi était noir, il n’y avait aucune lumière. J’espérais quoi en fait. J’entendais des bribes de conversations trop indistinctes pour discerner quoi que ce soit.

— Kylian, Kylian, réveille-toi’’ dit une voix me sortant de mon sommeil, j’ai grogné. La lumière de la chambre m’aveuglait.

— Maman’’ j’ai crié en sortant de mon lit rapidement,- il y a quelqu’un dans ma chambre que je ne connais pas’’ dis-je essoufflé, fronçant les sourcils. Cet homme n’avait qu’un regard triste envers moi.

Ma mère était arrivée calmement en saluant ce monsieur en me regardant :

— Désolé, je me suis trompé. Je cherchais la salle de bain’’ dit-il.

— Oh ce n’est rien, venez je vais vous montrer’’ elle le fit passer devant alors qu’elle me jetait un regard me signalant pourquoi ? J’ai froncé mes sourcils puis j’ai bâillé,- désolé mon fils est un peu dramatique’’ je me suis senti offusqué alors que le monsieur, je ne savais pas son nom rigolait.

Alors que ma mère fermait ma chambre, j’ai été surpris de trouver des larmes sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Il y avait ce sentiment que je n’arrivais pas à trouver. Il y avait juste une sorte de lassitude et de tristesse. Je ne comprenais pas. J’essuyais mes larmes, regardant bêtement le mur de ma chambre comme si auparavant il devait avoir quelque chose. De la solitude me prit en plein cœur et j’ai continué à pleurer sans le savoir. Je détestais ce sentiment de ne pas pouvoir comprendre. Qu’est-ce qui m’arrivait ?

…

J’avais l’impression de m’y perdre. J’étais si petit comparé à ce monde, voulant ma disparition. Ce gamin s’était affirmé à mesure que le temps passait. Je n’étais plus peureux, plus fautif. Je n’étais pas aussi menteur. Je devais trouver mon meilleur ami pour qu’on puisse parler dans notre endroit. Depuis quelques semaines ce vide me suivait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas comment le combler. C’était si triste si désespéré. Je voulais quelque chose. Je ne voulais plus entendre que : « Kylian est un menteur, il veut juste attirer l’attention ». Je ne voulais plus exister comme ça. L’attention, je ne l’avais jamais désiré. Je n’étais plus tout seul. J’avais réussi à pardonner, mais je n’oubliai pas ce que mes parents m’avaient fait. Je n’étais plus aussi inquiet. Je venais à peine d’avoir dix-sept ans qui s’approchaient un peu plus de mes dix-huit ans. Je n’attendais que ça pour voler de mes propres ailes.

Même si j’essayais d’oublier ou de faire semblant. Il y avait toujours cette tristesse, cette solitude. Je devais outrepasser ça mais c’était difficile. Croire un beau mot qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose quand les yeux ne pouvaient pas voir. Je ne me laissais plus me dominer par les abus des autres. J’essayais de m’affirmer. Je devais me souvenir de quelque chose, mais je n’arrivais pas. C’était frustrant d’avoir ce sentiment sans le pouvoir le décrire. Et moi dans tout ça, alors que je voyais des amis à moi tomber amoureux. Moi, je n’avais que faire comme si j’attendais. Je n’avais pas le cœur à tomber, c’était comme si j’étais brisé. Il y avait plein de décoration de Noël. La neige tombait depuis des semaines. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, mais je n’avais pas le cœur à faire la fête.

J’étais seul…

Je voulais crier ma douleur, mais je n’avais pas de mot. Je me sentais délaisser. C’était injuste.

Juste une fraction de seconde d’inattention, j’ai mis mal mon pied. Je voyais déjà le sol sur mon visage. J’allais prendre la neige en plein face quand des bras m’empêcha de tomber. J’ai soufflé de peur.

— Merci’’ dis-je en grattant ma joue droite. Il y avait une odeur florale, caramélisé. C’était trop bon. Je m’y noyais avec joie, mes yeux étaient fermés.

— Vous allez bien jeune homme’’ dit une voix plus vieille.

— Oui’’ en mettant de la distance entre moi et ce père de famille. Je l’ai regardé. Il portait un long manteau, des gants noirs, la neige sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches blanches qui lui donnaient un côté sexy. Qu’est-ce que je disais moi ? J’ai gratté maladroitement mon crâne signe de nervosité. Je devais me sortir de ce pétrin.

C’était un homme bien conservé même avec ses signes de vielleuses. Oh mon Dieu que quelqu’un m’aide. Je voulais juste partir. Pourquoi ? Mais une sensation que je n’écoutais me disait quelque chose. J’étais euphorique maintenant alors que je le regardais. C’était un homme qui pouvait avoir quarante et cinquante ans. Pourquoi ses yeux me disaient quelque chose ?

— Kylian, c’est toi ?!’’ me dit-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

— On se connaît’’ avec un rire nerveux dansant sur mes pieds. Il y avait comme une forme de familiarité. Il enleva ses gants et j’ai aperçu une bague. Bien sûr qu’il était marié qui allait laisser passer un morceau comme lui. Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Je divaguais,- si on se connaît, je suis désolé. Je vois tellement de gens dans ma vie que j’oublie’’ mais je n’allais pas dire pas quelqu’un comme lui. L’oublier, c’était une belle blague.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Son sourire, ce sourire était si familier, mais je n’arrivais pas à trouver la source. Mon cœur me faisait mal comme un poids énorme qui ne voulait pas s’en lever. J’avais la certitude que je le connaissais vraiment. Un goût alors que je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. J’étais anxieux. Cet homme élégant devant moi, me rendait anxieux. C’était débile puisque je ne le connaissais pas, lui si. Je me sentais apaisé d’un coup. Ma gorge était sèche, je voulais dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait, aucun son. Est-ce que je lui devais quelque chose ?

— Vous connaissez mes parents ?’’ j’avais du mal à sortir ces mots. Pour prouver ces dires, il pointa quelqu’un, j’ai regardé. J’ai froncé les sourcils mais ne voyant pas puis, j’ai compris. Le monsieur qui était dans ma chambre.

— C’est mon fils’’ avec un sourire magnifique.

— Ah’’ signe de compréhension. Je comprenais bien maintenant pourquoi ma mère m’avait lancé ce regard. Désolé maman.

Mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d’unique quand il le posait sur moi. Une sorte de gentillesse, d’amour et de bonté. Je voulais ce regard, ce regard je le connaissais, mais je ne savais pas d’où.

— Alors, votre nom’’ j’étais à bout de souffle, j’attendais comme si au fond de moi, je connaissais son prénom. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fortement, voyant son sourire si si.

— Neymar…

J’avais l’impression oui, j’avais l’impression. J’avais chaud…

Son regard me regarda, mes larmes tombèrent sur mes joues. J’avais l’impression que tout basculer dans ma tête. Je n’arrivais pas à respirer, mais il n’y avait qu’un seul mot que je voulais dire juste pour l’entendre. Il était bien réel.

— Ney’’ comme un commun d’accord. Ses yeux si beaux comment j’aurais pu les oublier.

Ses yeux si brillant, si intense. Mon Ney…

_Fin_


End file.
